Katrina Young's blessing of Ares
by Rilurz
Summary: Katrina was found by Luke, Thalia, Annabeth and Grover. As they were making their way back to camp half-blood, a so called safe place for people that are 'special' but before they even got there, Katrina became friends with Thalia, she considered her to be her big sister and wanted to stay that way forever, but you know how the fates are...They're cruel, nothing ever lasts forever.
1. Katrina Young

School was always boring, but I decided to endure it until something strange happened, once that happened, I went to another school and tried to learn at that one, but no. Something strange always have to happen, why? No clue...I just attract strange things...Let me clarify 'Strange things' for you. Monsters that don't exist, you know, the ones with claws and the ones with one eye, sharp teeth and are stupid? Yeah those kind.

Alright, let me introduce myself, my name is Katrina Young, I'm eight years old and I'm a smart ass, but aren't we all? Also, I'm sneaky and for reasons that are unknown, I'm really strong. I really hate stupid people, okay...Stupid people...Let's see, I mean people that can't see this stuff that happens to me, people who think I'm the one doing those horrible things to people. I'm actually a pretty good person, but every school I go to, I'm labeled the bad kid. Annoying!

Anyway, eight years old and kicked out of a lot of schools for no reason, let's just start my story, that okay with you? Good. My last school was supposed to help me with my ADHD, and my 'attitude' I was willing to learn, but they thought I was being sarcastic, idiots...The school was called Robert land academy, right across from New York city, plus it's in Canada, not too far from Toronto. A perfect place for me to run away to, but I thought about learning, it's better for me if I learn what I can, even if I have ADHD.

"Katrina! Everyone is here to learn, why can't you do the same!?" My fifth grade teacher, Ms. goode yelled at me, my she's been on my case all year...And it's kind of getting annoying, when I space out for just one second she freaks out at me because of it. "I am here to learn, you can come and see my work if you want." I said back to her.

She gave me a look, that said, 'Talking back to me!? You little brat!' sometimes I feel like she's not even a teacher. "Fine!" She said and walked over to me with a scary look. When she reached my desk, she grabbed my worksheet a little too hard and ended up moving my desk a few inches away from her.

For a middle aged woman, she's strong. She started reading my answers, "Katrina, the first Othello performance was not in 1603, and you spelled William Shakespeare's, last name wrong, honestly, if you're going to back talk me, at least try to get your answers right and on the page."

The other students chuckled, my ears turned pink. She's only looking at all the ones I got wrong, I sometimes think about killing her...Not a pleasant thought, but she's a pain, she always tries to look for something I did wrong and used that to make me look bad, so don't blame me for thinking like that.

"If you would just-

"Just what? say you got something right for once?" Ms. Goode snapped. I looked towards the exit, "No, just look at the ones I did get correct, instead of making me look like I'm some dummy, I know for a fact that I put 1604 on there, Othello was written in 1603 and the first performance was a year later, which is 1604, I could tell you all the others if you want. But you would probably try to find some way to make it look like I got everything wrong. Just how you always do." I told her.

I looked at her, I think she's going to blow a fuse, "Katrina! Are you telling me that I sabotaged your work!?" I snorted, "You may as well have." Oops. That wasn't supposed to come out. Some of the other students gasped, and this is where it begins...Again.

Whoa, Ms. Goode, looks like she might murder someone, but then she regained her composer, "Katrina." She said in a sweet soft voice, "Come with me to the office, now." I got out of my desk, "fine...Let's get this over with." I sighed, she put her hand on my shoulder, she has a death grip. She pulled out of the classroom, where students were mumbling, "I'm never going to grow up to be like that." And, "Ms. Goode is just trying to do her job."

If only those kids knew that wasn't her job. Ms. Goode dragged me along to the office, well, I thought we were going to the office, but instead, we went to the gym, "Uh...My shoulder hurts, do you mind letting go now...?" I asked cautiously. When she turned to me, she looked really angry, here we go. "Just because you're a demi-god, you think you're smarter than me!?" She yelled, but her voice changed, it was like a man, but infused with a god and bear.

"No...Wait, what?" I asked and slowly backed away. Ms. Goode grew in size, "You're just a little girl who doesn't know when to shut up!"

I gulped and tried running, but at the entrance doors, two more teachers blocked them. You've got to be kidding me. "I'll try harder, just...Let me try." I pleaded, Ms. Goode, laughed, "your tiny mind can't even see that you're about to die." She smiled and then her face started to...Rip apart. Seeing this made me want to barf, even if I did see it once before.

"Why can't you monsters just leave me alone!?" I screamed and ran for the door that was being blocked. I didn't care that one of them was a huge dude, I just wanted to get out of here. I sprinted my fastest and jumped, using both my legs to stand the guy flying through the two huge blue doors, "Thanks." I said and got up and ran.

I made a left and then a right, in front of me was a long hallway. "After her! Unless you want to starve!" One of them yelled. Down the hallway I saw two doors that led outside, "Yes!" I shouted happily and ran for them.

Behind me I heard heavy footsteps, no, no, I'm so close! I closed my eyes and ran until my legs gave out. I made it out, but I decided to keep running, I'm tired of this. Mom. I hate you for sending me here! I spent the whole day running, every few hours, I thought I lost them, but they always found me somehow.

I can't believe this is how I'm going to have my birthday. My birthday is in one week. June 21, I'll be turning nine, but it won't matter, because I never celebrate my birthday. I mean why would I have to celebrate it? For the past three years, I've been running away from monsters and let's not forget, my mother is why I keep running into these things, it's like she knows where they are and she sends me there to fight them.

My mother used to be in the military, but she quit to watch over me, my father was never around. Let me say that differently, he was never there. I don't even know who he is. I don't even know if he's alive. Oh yeah, the exact date today is June, 14, 2002. This might be the day I actually die, that might not be a bad thing...considering everything I've been through and all the stuff I probably will go through in the future.

Alright focus! Right now, they are three monsters on your tail, why is that? I'll soon find out...Hopefully. I was hiding in some abandoned factory, not the best hiding place, but when you're on the run, anywhere is considered a good hiding place, know what I mean?

I was shaking, because was night, not because I was scared, it's cold out tonight, a cold death, huh? I wonder why I assume I'm going to die, oh yeah, because these monsters are huge and they can track me, and they won't give up! As I finally settled down, I heard a huge metal door get broken down, "She's here. I can smell her." A deep rumbling voice said. "Looks like supper is almost ready!" A monster with a squeaky voice chimed.

I heard a smack, like one of them hit the squeaky voiced monster in the back of the head. "Ow!" He exclaimed, "What did I do?" He asked.

"You're being an idiot! That's what." Another came into the building, I didn't want to look, but curiosity got the best of me, I took a peek and saw three huge hairy beasts, "Ugh..." I groaned as I looked at them, I don't want to be killed by them. I turned and slowly tried to sneak away, but of course I wasn't watching where I stepping, I ended up kicking something. I was on the third floor, so on the way down, it made sure to let them know where I was. Thanks random object! The monsters went quiet and made their way to me, "Great..." I grumbled, I could jump off. It would hurt, but I think I can handle it. I ran to the nearest window, alerting every monster, "There she is!" One yelled, "I can see that!" Another snapped.

I made it to the window, whoa, three floors isn't that high...I was hoping, but it looks a bit...Like I'm on the hundredth floor of a five star hotel. I took a deep breathe I have to do this, I am not going to die by these things. I heard them getting closer, my legs wouldn't move, like they were saying, I've been working all day, I can't handle a three story fall. And my mind was agreeing with my legs, find another way, it was telling me. I can make it. I know I can!

"Hurry! Grab her!" A monster shouted, I looked back only to see a huge pair of hands reaching for me, I got startled and jumped out the window, on the way down I felt the wind blowing against my face, and my belly feeling like I was falling from a thousand feet in the air. "Idiot! Jump out!"

I didn't want to stay around with them, I tried getting up, but I winched in pain, "Ugh!" I felt my leg, nothing was bleeding, I had a sprained ankle, "Ow...Not now..." I whimpered, I looked up only to see them trying to get through the window, my mind was racing, I have to get away, I tried crawling, it hurt, but I can still do it. I would have landed right, but I took too long doubting myself. There's no point in thinking about this right now, I need to try to crawl away and hopefully find someone to help me.

I was crawling for five minutes, the monsters headed in a different direction for some reason, I'm pretty sure they could have smelled me, "Over there!" They said and marched towards nothing. After I couldn't hear anything, I laid there and thought to myself, is this it? Not a very good ending for me. I mean, I've tried so many times to defend myself, and tried to learn as much as I could, plus doing all these gymnastic stuff was fun, I have so much to live for, I can't let it end here. I can't.

I strained to keep going, but I forced myself to keep at it. I don't care how much pain I was in, I just didn't want to die, and I'm only eight years old for god's sake! Two hours and then I saw the sun rise, I slowly fell asleep, "Hey!" A voice called to me, my eyes flattered open, "W-What?" I looked left and right, I saw four people running towards me, "I told you I smelled something!" Someone said, my vision was blurry, "I'll doubt you again, Grover. Let's help her." Another voice said, this one sounded older, a boy. They ran up to me, "Hey kid! You alright!?" A girl with a puck style haircut said, she looks pretty cool. I nodded weakly, I'm so tired, "What's your name?" She asked softly.

I tried to open my mouth to speak, but my chin felt like someone just sucker punched me. I winched and shook my head, "Oh...Well, it's going to be okay. We're here to help." She told me and smiled, "Yeah, so don't worry about anything else." The older boy told me gently.

There was a girl in the background, she had blond hair, and she looked about my age. "H-Hi..." She said and hid behind the older guy. The girl with a punk style hair cut offered me her hand, "Thalia, I'm sorry but we have to keep moving."

I tried reaching for her hand, but I stopped, these are all strangers...What if they're monsters too? I can't trust them, even if they look nice, I seen the younger girl again, she smiled at me, "they're nice people, you can trust them. I'm Annabeth." Annabeth said.

I still didn't want to chance it, I don't know what I did to my chin, but i can't talk, "She's right, none of us here are going to hurt you, we've all been through what you've been through." the older guy said.

That has to be some kind joke, any normal person would have lost their mind if they had to sit through what I've been through. I shook my head, I'm a bit scared right now, I don't know them, I can't trust them. "Listen, these three are just like you, they've been through getting kicked out of school and getting shamed by their families, we all do." The youngest boy said. "Ha, not bad Grover." The older guy chuckled.

The one named Grover blushed, "I'm just doing my job."

Job? I backed away some more, my eyes widened and I tried to get up, but I fell straight to the ground, "Auh!" I cried out. Thalia quickly grabbed me, "She has a sprained...No broken ankle, we need to help her." She sounded so worried about me, "put aside all the doubts you have about us, just let us help you." Thalia spoke softly, but she sounded confident that she could help me.

I was breathing hard, I want to say yes...But I don't have anyone I can trust, and let's not forget that I was just about to die a couple of hours ago. I tried pulling away, "I'm not going to let go, I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not. I'm going to do it!" She's kind of scary...But I don't mind, since she wants to really help me.

I nodded and let her drag me along, the others looked at each other and smiled, I hung on to Thalia tightly and started silently crying, she put her hand on my head and whispered, "it's okay."

* * *

 **I know it's kind of sudden for a new story, but this was on my mind for awhile now, I wanted to know what you guys think about it. I would really appreciate the feed back, but please remember this is the first chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading! and I'll have some more chapters about Wyatt Knight's Falling next week! I hope you all have an awesome week!**

 **Rilurz~**


	2. Trust no one

Thalia is cool and all, but I can't just trust her without knowing who she is, she's a complete stranger to me, I don't care that these other people trust her, I have to see for myself. "Can you talk yet?" Thalia asked in a concerned tone, I nodded but didn't say anything. "Then do you mind telling me your name?"

I guess I can tell her that much, since she's helping me and everything. "Katrina...Katrina Young..." I said quietly, she smiled, like she's happy that she finally got something out of me, "Nice to meet you Katrina, I'm Thalia Grace." She said and continued walking, we walked for about two hours without talking, even the others weren't talking, I have a feeling it's because of me.

"So..." Thalia said at last, "How old are you?" She asked, I didn't answer for a couple miles, "I'm eight..." I said and went back to being quiet, I know they're helping me and everything but like I said I just can't trust them, it takes a lot to get my trust, that can take a few days to a few years depending on how you approach me.

I don't know why, but Thalia seems to like talking. "Katrina, before we found you, what happened?" Thalia asked cautiously like she was afraid I would break or something. "Some monsters were chasing me, but I did this to myself, but it was an accident." I told her, answering that kind of question isn't much I mean like they said they've been through what I've been through, probably...I'm still debating if what they told me was true or not.

Well Thalia seems to want me to believe her, actually she's the only one who wants me to believe her the others aren't really as talkative as her, "You don't sound like this was the first time, you've been chased by monsters before." Thalia noticed.

Damn I was hoping she wouldn't have noticed, I sighed I guess I may as well tell her. Heh it's funny, I spent so much time telling myself not to trust them yet here I am talking to one of them like we're friends.

"I've seen them a lot actually...Almost four years have passed and I still see them, they hide as a teacher or even a student. But they all end up as monsters, in the end I mean, every single one of them tried killing me, but they all failed. I don't know why they're so interested in killing me, but I'm tired of it, next time I'm going to show them what I'm made of..." I explained to Thalia, I started to sound scary, I mean I sound like I might actually murder someone.

Thalia smiled, "We all want that, and some of us had it worse, like Annabeth over there, Luke and I found her in a dark alley, scared and alone, but we helped her. Now she trusts us." Thalia said.

I sighed, "I'm sorry for not trusting you and everyone else, but like you said, some others just go through these things worse than others. Have you ever watched your little step brother turn into a monster? Right in front of you? It's not a very pleasant sight, plus that same little kid, I spent two years with, he just went poof right before my eyes, and there is more...A lot more."

I was four years old when I killed my first monster. The way I killed it was by using sheer force...But I don't know how I did that since I was just this weak little girl. Everything is kind of blur but I remember ripping it's head off and vomiting a lot.

Trust is something you have to earn, that is what my teacher taught me when I was in day care because my mom was busy, she usually teaches me but she also had things to do, so she took me to a place our neighbours recommended to us. I don't remember what it was called, but after what happened I made sure to remember that I would never go back there.

His name was Tai Wong, he was this nice guy that decided to help kids with their English, he was good with it, and since he was so nice I was easily lured in, and I'm not going to lie I may have had a little crush on him. But that was back then, now I despise him.

"So Katrina, do you know the ABCs?" Mr. Wong asked. He sounded so calm that he made me answer honestly. I shook my head, "My mom was going to teach me...But she was busy." I said to Mr. Wong.

He smiled brightly, "That's alright. I'll teach you, so you can surprise your mother. Does that sound like a plan?" I laughed and nodded, "Yeah!"

Mr. Wong said it out loud so I know how the beginning goes, " E..." He continued all the way to "Z" Once he was done he asked me if I wanted to give it a try, I agreed and tried my best.

On my first try I got it right, to be honest it was really easy. I probably could have learned that on my own. "Nice job Katrina!" He exclaimed, "How about some pronunciations?"

Ah man...I'm not exactly big on how to pronounce words, since I am a kid after all. He noticed that I hesitated, "We'll start off with some easy ones, okay?" Mr. Wong said gently.

I nodded but I still wasn't as excited as he was, "This one you should know, 'F-un' can you pronounce that and give me an example too?" Mr. Wong asked, I nodded reluctantly, "Fun, the kids went outside to have fun." I said, he nodded approvingly, "Great job! Okay let's try a hard one now, 'Reluctant.' You can give me an example if you want." He said and stared at me.

"Re...Re-lunk-tant...It means..." I stopped and blushed, I can't remember what it means and I think I said that wrong, even though I probably did say it wrong and didn't know what that word means, Mr. Wong still gave me credit, "Nice try, for a kid your age you're actually pretty smart, for the time being we'll stick to easy words. That sound good?"

I nodded, "yes sir! I'll try my best!" I shouted happily, "Awesome!" Mr. Wong said excitedly. He's not really my teacher but he may as well be, since he helps me out more than the other teacher. He's a substitute teacher.

For the rest of the week we practiced pronouncing words and he even helped me when I didn't know what that word meant.

And also he helped me with my spelling that continued for two months and then...He taught me about trust and loyalty. He took me to another room, and at that time I trusted him with my life, only because he helped with so much, my mom was impressed with how well I was doing in school so she let me stay the rest of the year. All the hugs I gave her surprised her, but she didn't hate it.

June 20th 1998, the day before my fifth birthday, I thought Mr. Wong was going to give me an early gift, but I was mistaken, "Then why are we here?" I asked with a puzzled look.

Mr. Wong smiled, but he looked kind of sad, "One more lesson before your birthday and my last day here." He said, I froze, "You're kidding...Right?" He shook his head sadly, "The principle noticed I was giving you a lot more help than the other children, and well...He took it the wrong way and he fired me on the spot." He explained to me.

I'm not sure how much I got out of that, only that he got fired, which I'm pretty sure meant that he couldn't work here anymore, "But...I can't learn all the other words without you, and- And I still need some help with my math and science and social studies...And-

"I'm sorry Kat, but I can't help you with those, I no longer work here. You're going to have to rely on Ms. Taylor. And now for that last lesson..." He said and trailed off, I felt like crying I mean Gezz how about a heads up next time...dammit, "I don't want this to be my last lesson with you..." I cried silently.

Mr. Wong smiled gently, "You're going to have to trust others more, because like everyone else I won't be here forever."

I frowned and looked up to him, "Trust…Others?" I realized I never had any friends, I thought about it, but I was too shy, "But what if they don't trust me?" I asked. "Well then that's their loss, after all…" His smiled turned into a crooked one, "They don't know what you're."

"What I am…?" I said nervously, he looks kind of scary…He turned and said, "Katrina, this lesson is about trust, do you trust me?" Mr. Wong asked. I nodded, "Of course I do!"

He smiled like he just finished some mission, "Really? Then if I asked you to join a cause, you would do it?"

"I-

Trust is something that is earned…That's true…But, right now…That trust is crumbling, "A-A cause?" I hesitated. Mr. Wong nodded, this room had windows with blinds that blocked out light, the shadows made him look evil, "Yes." He said, his voice just went from a happy tone to a deep serious tone. "A cause to bring my Lord back to this world."

He sounds like a…Monster of some kind. "Lord, w-what l-lord." I stammered. He kept closing the blinds, it was almost too dark to even see him. "His name is Kronos, Lord of time. What do you say?" He asked in an even deep voice. I started to feel scared, "I…Don't…" I tried backing up to the door, "Where do you think you're going?" He whispered.

I fell to the ground, this can't be happening. "M-m-m-Mr. Wong, I would like to go now!" I screamed. "Oh? To where?" He asked.

That's right…Where would I go at this point? Home? My mom wouldn't believe me, and no other teacher would either. "Away from here…" I said, although I'm not sure where else I would go after that. "Then what?" He said. I ran to the window and pulled the blinds down, "I don't care! Anywhere but he-

When I turned to look at him, he was hideous. "Aww, what's wrong?"

I was too stunned to speak or move, "I'll ask you one more time, would you like to join?" I gulped, "…No!" I yelled, "I will never trust you or anyone ever again!" After that, it was a blur, I just lost control. When I came to…I was holding the head of a monster, I screamed and threw into a corner, and then I looked to my right and saw the body of a huge monster. I stared at it wide eyed. I did that? But then I started to feel sick, my hands were covered with purple blood, I started shaking, "Oh, god…oh god…This-

I vomited on the floor and that continued for five minutes, I sat in the room all alone, crying for at least an hour, that day…I promised to never trust anyone but myself. I don't care if they're nice and a lot of other people trust them. I'll never trust you.

Back to the present, Thalia was said we were going to set up camp and then keep going in the morning, Grover was the only one who wanted to keep going, saying that he smells something bad coming…I was afraid he was right, but seeing as everyone thinks differently, I decided to rest for a bit, Thalia helped me sit down, I sighed, "Thanks Thalia, for helping me walk."

She nodded and smiled, "No problem…" I looked away, and stared at my foot, this sucks.

Thalia walked in front of me, "Seriously, what's your deal?"

I averted my eyes, "None of your business."

"None of…We helped you!" She shouted, "Yeah, I'm grateful for that, but I don't really know any of you, and for all I know, you could all be monsters, so excuse me for not trusting you guys, didn't I already say this? And by the way, don't try to pry."

Thalia looked like she was going to slap me, heh, not like she could. "Whoa! Let's just calm down." Luke came over and walked in between us. "I'm calm. It's her, she won't leave me alone."

Annabeth came to check what was going on, Luke was holding Thalia back, "She can't do anything to me, none of you can." I blurted out.

"You're only making things worse, can you please stop?" Luke asked. I shrugged, Annabeth was glaring at me, "What?" I asked angrily and sighed, "I apologized already, so just leave me alone."

She walked up to me and said, "Y-You're being rude to them a-all they want is for you to trust them, and I can confirm that they're not monsters!" She was staring me in the eyes. She's a good little kid, but she'll soon find out why I don't trust anybody.

* * *

 **This one is a little shorter than the last chapter, but oh well. I guess I'm back early, (yay, no one cares)**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome weekend!**

 **Rilurz~**


	3. Dreams of people I don't know

"Alright, I get that you want to know more about me, but why would I want to relive the past? No one wants that, so don't make them remember. I'm really grateful you saved me, really. But I can't just trust you guys that easy. I'm sorry." I told everyone, Thalia turned and stormed off somewhere, Luke scratched his head, "Ah man…" He said as he watched Thalia walk away.

She's so stubborn, but…I guess in a way she's like me, out pasts maybe different, but our personalities are kind of the same. I've only know her for what? Three hours, maybe more, that's not enough for us to become friends. "Hey…We have to go, you mind letting me know?" I asked Luke, he looked back at me a little surprised, "Uh…Sure." He said.

I sat in the cold wet grass, and laid down. I wonder what my mom is doing…Despite her always making me do push ups and chin ups, I'm going to miss her. Plus the one hundred meter dash and a lot of others stuff…It's because of her I'm still alive, it's because of her training that I survived. So I guess I should thank her, when I get back that is.

I closed my eyes, well, sleeping on wet grass isn't exactly what I had in mind, but I'd sleep where it's safe and being with these guys is the only option I have, since I have a broken ankle…I wish those monsters found me, so I could kill at least one.

After about thirty minutes, I fell asleep. Strange…Of all the times I've slept, I've never had a dream that involved…People, well people that move and talk and well, you get the point, in this dream I was looking down at a person, but he wasn't and ordinary person, because he was in some mansion or something, that glinted with obsidian walls and marble columns all around the room, and outside the window…It was chaos, I couldn't see the sky, it was dark but out from the bottom places I seen in books, I read about the fields of punishment, it's where all the bad souls go…But I didn't really believe it and I still don't. Fires were set around people. Some even bathed in the fires, but they were screaming…endlessly screaming.

Whoever I was brought their attention back to the man on the throne, "They force me into an oath but then Zeus brake's it!? Zeus! Upon breaking your promise on the River Styx, I am allowed to let out the worst monsters in the underworld to chase down this child of yours! And you cannot stop me!" He shouted into the ceiling which I found weird, but…Zeus? So this man…Is he…? No he couldn't be.

"You three! Go after the girl, take some hellhounds with you! Do not fail me!" the man shouted and then the scene changed.

I was someone else this time, "Woman!" I yelled, well the person I am, I mean, "Get me a beer!" I belched, gross. "I'm coming Hunny!" A woman called from somewhere to my right. I waited about two minutes and a woman appeared, I'm a girl, but this woman was beautiful.

"About time!" I said angrily. I don't know why this guy is mad, it's not like his life depended on her getting him his beer. "I'm sorry dear, I was just helping Percy with something." She said and handed him his beer. "I don't care that he needed help, I come first not the kid!" I yelled. "Mom!?" A kid called, the woman looked back and forth, "I'm sorry, I'll make sure next time to…Help you first." She said, ugh, I want to find this guy and make him pay for treating this angel like that.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

After that, I woke up to someone shaking me, "Katrina! Wake up already!"

My eyes opened slowly, "Huh…?" I said sleepily and looked at my surroundings, it was only a dream…Right? I tried getting up, but I forgot I had a broken ankle, "Ow…" I said and rubbed it, "Here." Luke offered me his hand, I stared at it blankly, "Oh! Um…" I looked around nervously, I kind of want Thalia to help me…But then again she might not want to. "What's wrong?" Luke asked.

I sighed, "It's nothing." I hesitantly grabbed his hand, and then I wrapped my arms around him, "Uh…" He said. "What are you doing?"

I crooked my head, "You're too tall for me to grab your shoulders, this is the only way, so I don't want to end up hurting myself more than I already have." I explained, he nodded and looked around, "then I guess Thalia is the only one that can help you walk, in a way where you're comfortable, right?" He asked.

I nodded, "I guess so." I may as well apologize to her.

"Alright, stay here, er. I mean I'll be right back." He said, I smiled, "Sure."

He ran off to look for Thalia, but how am I going to say it? Just say it and get it over with? Or maybe say it like I mean it? I guess I'll have to wait. I saw Thalia coming my way, she didn't look to please with helping me after I what I told her last time. But that was the truth I hope she can understand that.

* * *

 **Please remember I'm making all this up, and that not all the other characters are on point, hopeful they are, but I did good I guess. Longer chapter on Monday!**

 **thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	4. Little by little

Thalia helped me up, she was still mad, but she didn't have pull so hard, I landed on my right ankle, I didn't scream out in pain actually I didn't show her that I was hurt.

Plus she didn't even notice, if I showed her I was hurting than she would feel bad and then she'll start talking and asking me questions, I don't want her to do that, I want to.

Once we were walking I kept trying not to cry, I landed right on my foot and twisted it a little, I closed my eyes and kept walking, eventually I started to slow down, this really hurts. "Katrina?" Thalia said in a concerned tone, I didn't look up, "I'm alright...I was just thinking...I'm sorry for being a brat, although you should know where I'm coming from. It takes a lot to get someone's trust, I know I'm making that really hard for you, but after trusting people who turned out to be monsters, that just made me think twice about trusting people, it could take years to gain my trust or maybe even weeks, you see where I'm going with this?" I asked.

Everyone was staring at me, no one was grinning but Thalia, "Then why didn't you say so then?!"

So apparently I wasn't clear enough about not trusting anyone right away, it actually seemed like Thalia thinks she can earn my trust in a matter of days, Thalia is excited about something...And I have a feeling i might involve me talking a lot to her, I think she's going to either, try to teach me whatever she can or protect me at all costs. Which I think is actually pretty cool of her.

Thalia hugged me a little tight, "Maybe we can be sisters?!" She looks so happy, wasn't she about to slap me yesterday? Ah who cares, maybe I can play along with her, maybe I can...never mind. I tried for a smile and said, "I also hope we can- can be sisters too..." I stammered. I think I need to sit down, or if we can't stop then Luke should carry me, it's up to them.

"Uh…Can we stop for a little while?" I asked, "But, we just started walking. Why? Is your ankle hurting?" Luke asked. I shrugged, "A little…" What a huge lie, but I can't say that, Thalia would just end up beating herself up because she was the one who made it hurt more. Thalia nodded and helped me sit down. I looked up, it looks like it's about noon. Six more days…I wonder what I'm going to be doing in six days. "Hey Katrina?" Grover said, I looked over at him, "Hmm?"

"Do you know what was chasing you? And do you know why they were chasing you?" He asked, I tilted my head, "Yeah I do…Kind of, but why they were chasing me is beyond me." I told him. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he thought about something else. "We should keep moving, whatever was chasing her might still be following her." Grover said, he sounded kind of panicked, "Alright…But we still have to take it slow." Luke said and point to my ankle, I frowned, "I'll be okay I've been through worse."

Grover didn't think much of it, he just got up, "We have to get back to camp we aren't safe out here."

Thalia got up, "Why?"

"I already explained everything to you guys." Grover said and looked around nervously, he actually started to sniff the air too.

"Grover…Are they close?" Luke said quietly, Grover shook his head, "The wind…It's making it hard to tell, it they might not be around us, it could go on for miles, which is why we have to keep moving." Grover said.

I didn't argue, "Yeah, like I said, I'm okay. I really don't want to have to run."

Everyone agreed, and just like that, we were on our way to some camp. About seven hours have passed since we started walking. We had to take the long way around, since we couldn't get a boat…Actually Grover thought it was a really bad idea for Thalia to be on water for some reason. Anyway, we were in a small town called Yorkshire, that's where we decided to rest, "This'll be good for tonight, I'll try to get us a room." Thalia told us, "I'll come with." Luke volunteered, Annabeth tugged on Luke's shirt, "I want to come too."

I smiled, they're like a little family…I guess that's what trust can do to people. "Fine" Thalia said. She walked into town, "I'll stay here." I told them, Grover looked at them, "Me- Me too, see you guys later…" He didn't sound too excited to be being alone with me.

Luke nodded and followed Thalia, with Annabeth trailing right behind them, she was smiling like everything was okay. I wish I was that carefree, but with this ankle and everything, I can't. Once they were out of sight and earshot, I said to Grover, "Tell me everything you told them."

He looked uncomfortable, "Uh…Sure, I guess…" He looked around, "What do you know about monsters?"

I frowned, "Like the ones that chased me out of school?"

Grover nodded, "Exactly, but those monsters…Did any of them mention something about a titan lord?" I froze when he said that. I regret asking him this, "Yeah…One of them did…But that was so long ago." I told him, plus I didn't really believe him…Although, I kind of did, he was someone I trusted so much, stop it! Don't do that to yourself, "What about it?" I asked.

He looked at me all serious, "That monster was a servant of the lord of time, a titan named…" He looked around and leaned and whispered, "Kronos."

I laughed nervously, "Alright…What about it? Actually isn't he a myth? Aren't all those monsters…Supposed to be a myth?"

He shook his head, "Not 'myths' they're real Greek monsters that serve under the titan lord of time. Let's not talk about monsters, what you want to know is that…You're a demi-god."

I put my hand to my chin, "One of those monsters called me that, what does that mean?" I asked, Grover started removing his pants, "Whoa! What are you doing!?" I asked furiously, and looked away. What a crazy little boy. "I'm not a demi-god, nor am I a kid, I'm a Satyr." He said, "What?" I asked and looked back, okay…this makes perfect sense…Kind of.

"Dude…" I looked down some more, he's got no feet. Okay, think, what's a Satyr? I get that it's uh…I don't know. "Fill me in please." I said and kept staring, "Satyr means, half man and half…" He looked at me like he wanted me to finish, I can't finish that, I've never studied Greek mythology. Wait, I do know animals. I feel so stupid! The damn kid has hooves, and since he's kind of small and doesn't have a horse's ass, that rules out horses and cows.

So that means, he should be, "Half goat. Right?" I asked.

He nodded, "Exactly, and know for the hard part, you're a demi-god, meaning half human and half…Well I think you know now." He explained.

I looked at him puzzled, "You've got to be kidding me I don't know what…Wait…Demi…God…No way." I said and felt a little excited for some reason, "You're saying I'm half god? How's that possible?" I asked, he shrugged, "when the gods come down to earth, they usually come down for…Uh, how should I explain this…" He stopped to think.

"Well they come down to meet new people…I guess, anyway, they almost never leave unless they have a child. Which means, you're…" He stared at me again, "My what? Mother? She can't be a goddess, she used to be in the military." I told him, he chuckled, "true, but that means the other would be a god, then. Olympian god to be precise." He said.

"Olympian god?" I asked.

He nodded, "the Olympian gods that control the weather, you know, Zeus is the lord of the sky, he has the power to strike anyone down with lightning. And they're a bunch more…but let's not speak their names here, we should wat until we get to camp." Grover explained. Hmm…Interesting, I can tell that he's telling the truth.

I nodded, "Sure."

After that Thalia came back with everyone else, "We found a place to stay for tonight." She said and helped me up, "Thanks I said." She smiled, "No problem."

Once we got into our room, we were expecting…Well, not a bad nor good room, but…I could've sworn we had no money, and that we were only kids without an adult to watch us. So how did Thalia get us a suit that had four bed rooms!? I am so confused…Seriously, this place is amazing, how did she get it? Actually where did she the money for this? Is she a thief? Am I in trouble? Was I right not to trust her?

Annabeth poked me, I twitched, "Please! Don't do that, what if I fell and landed on my bad ankle?" Annabeth blushed, "I'm sorry, but don't worry about how Thalia got this place, just be grate that she was able to get it for us."

For a little girl, she's pretty smart and reasonable. "Sure…" I said and hoped on one foot and looked around, I went into one room. Ah come on! There is like ten pillows on this thing, who needs that much? I mean won't they suffocate? Whatever…I'll just throw them all on the ground to let them know, it's dumb to put that many pillows on a bed.

Once they were on the ground, I landed face first on the bed, not bad. It's not too hard and not too soft. Perfect for me. I stayed like that for fifth teen minutes, "This isn't working…" I grumbled to myself, I can't sleep. Why? I sighed, "I guess I'm bummed out about what Grover told me…" I said to myself, "I mean, come on…My so called dead beat dad is an Olympian god? That can't be right…"

Someone at the door knocked, "Katrina?"

I turned my head and saw Luke, he's the only one I haven't really got to meet properly, "Hey." I said and turned my head. "Uh listen Katrina…" He stopped and then continued after a short while, "I know Thalia can be pushy and hard to…Deal with, but she's a really good person, and she's trustworthy, I know she is, and I'm sorry for what happened about before, she just really wanted to help you." Luke told me, I smiled, "I could tell…Plus, I don't mind that she's kind pushy, and I never said she was a bad person, Luke, it takes a lot to get my trust, if you want to know why, you'll have to earn my trust first." I sighed and looked at him, "Getting chased for no reason, and getting betrayed is a lot to take in, especially at a really young age."

Luke walked into the room, "Yeah, I know what you mean. But like you once said, we all have our reasons not to trust others, Katrina you want to know something?" He asked, I raised my eye brow, "Sure, what is it?"

He sat down beside me, "I hate the gods." He said.

"Oh, so they're real. What do you hate about them?" I asked casually. Luke shook his head. "We aren't at that stage, trust comes first remember?"

I smirked, "True."

Maybe he wants me to trust him first in order to find out more about him, I'm not really a social person, so it'll probably take a while. "Well, goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." I told Luke, he got up and walked towards the door, "Yeah, goodnight."

After he left, I felt at ease. I went to bed, but I also didn't, am I going to see weird things again? I laid there for about two hours and finally fell asleep. I thought I was going to have a weird dream again, but no. I slept like a baby with a broken ankle. Actually, it felt a little better.

I looked around, I was the only one up, I was hoping around, no doubt I'm annoying people right now, the people below us, I mean. I went to the window and saw the sun raising. "I haven't seen that in a long time." I said to myself. It was hard not to walk on my other foot. But I managed to avoid that. After about three hours everyone woke up, I spent that time thinking, since these 'Olympian gods' are real, whose my parent? I'm not that familiar with Greek gods, so I don't know their names.

Anyway, we resumed walking, five more days…Will we get there by the time my birthday arrives? I hope not…Although it doesn't matter. The whole day went by in a flash. Thalia was as talkative as last time, the others still didn't want to talk to me, while Thalia was talking to me. I don't know why all of them don't want to talk to me….Oh wait, is it because of what I said when we first met?

Anyway, we set up camp and Grover told us that we would get there tomorrow, "About time, right Katrina?" Thalia said and patted me on the back, I smiled and said, "It's only been three days. Although sometimes that feels like months on end, heh." I chuckled lightly.

Thalia laughed, "I know the feeling."

Thalia came a little closer and whispered, "You don't want to go there, do you?"

I gulped, it crossed my mind, but…I'm still not sure, "I want to see it…At least. Don't you?" I asked. She nodded, "Yeah, from what Grover's told me, that place is the safest place for people like us, plus we can train and learn new things there." Thalia's eyes lit up, "Plus he said there's some volleyball courts there. There is so much I want to do."

I admire her, if only I was that enthusiastic about going there. "Sounds like fun." I said and sighed, "Thalia…Do you hate the gods?"

My question caught her off guard, "W-What? Why would I…Hate the gods?" She stammered.

Does she already know about them too? Well judging by her answer…Of course she does, but I kind of see why Luke kind of hates them, they leave us as soon as we're born, they leave us with nothing by a sad mother or father. They leave them alone to take care of a child, who could possible ruin their fathers or mothers life. Couldn't they send some sort of sign? Showing us that they care about us? I don't know much about gods and goddess's but I know that they don't care for their children.

"Oh no reason, it was just a question, sorry. But I want to tell you something. Remember that I said I killed my first monster at the age of four?" I said to Thalia. She nodded, "Yeah, what about it?" She asked.

I sighed, "When I was four, there was this teacher, his name was Tai Wong. He was a substitute teacher at a daycare. I can't remember what it was called, but that doesn't matter. That teacher helped me with my English, I was very bad at reading words and math and science…So he started to teach me those things, he explained everything so clearly, he helped out so much that I started to trust him, soon I trusted him with my life. After about two months of learning from him, he taught me about trust." I paused, am I making the right choice? I'm probably going to get hurt again.

I smiled and said, "I also used to have a crush on him…Weird right?"

Thalia shook her head, "We all have a crush. But this guy was a teacher wasn't he?" Thalia asked. I nodded, "Yeah, that's why I said it was weird. Since it would never work out between us." I laughed half-heartedly. "After two months, the principle noticed Mr. Wong giving me special treatment…He ended up getting the wrong idea and Fired him on the spot…At least that's what he told me." I hugged my stomach, "He took me to a room and…Told me about that and then…He started to change, his voice got deeper, he started closing the blinders and then I couldn't see him anymore, I was scared. But I trusted him, I knew he wouldn't do anything to me…"

I sniffled, "He said to me, 'Do you trust me?' I said yes, 'Okay then. Then would you want to join a cause with me?' after that I started to…Feel even more scared, the funny thing is…I trusted him enough to keep listening to his offer." Thalia hugged me, "You don't have to keep going."

I shook my head, "It's too late to stop."

I wiped my eyes and continued, "His offer was for me to join a cause to bring back Kronos, the titan lord of time. At the time I thought nothing of it, but the way he was acting…Frightened me. So I went for the blinders and…I saw this huge monster, then after that, I blacked out. But…When I came to, he was laying down about two feet away from me, and then I looked at my hands and saw…Purple blood, and his head."

Thalia's eyes went wide and then she stopped, "You killed him?"

* * *

 **Well this is all for today, not exactly a super long chapter, but it'll do.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have a nice day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	5. Just about there

I guess it is kind of hard to believe a four year old killed a huge monster on her own, "Look, I don't know how I killed him, but I'm glad I did…" I looked at Thalia to see what she thinks, she was looking at me with a sad look, "I'm sorry to be the bearing of bad news…But he's not dead, not by a long shot."

I could've sworn my heart stopped, "What. Do you mean, he's not dead?" I clenched my hands, angry started to boil up in me. I can't believe this, there is no way he could have survived that…I mean I ripped his head off, didn't I?

Everyone was staring at me, "Why isn't that son a bitch dead!?"

Okay…Maybe I'm overreacting…No I am not, this is how everyone should react when you find out that the one you trusted, and then tried to kill you, is still alive. Why…Why, why, why!? I can't believe this. Grover walked over, "Monsters…Never truly die, well for a while they'll be dead, but they can come back, not right away, it could days, weeks, months or years. If you're lucky." He told me.

So…I can kill him again? I don't really believe Grover…I mean, I don't believe in the gods or whatever, but these monsters. I believe in them. Only because I've seen them, and when I see them I want to kill them, but I don't know how, so I run away every single time. I usually run to my mom, but I couldn't do that this time.

"I'm sorry for yelling Thalia." I apologized. She smiled. "It's okay."

After that we went to bed, I was staring at the stars for about ten minutes, I was a afraid to fall asleep, what if I relive what happened back then? What if all those clouded details become clear? What will I do? Freak out? It's not really that big a deal…I mean it's not like I'm going to see that thing again. I sighed heavily, "Mom…Just what do I have to do?" I whispered to myself and fell asleep without having any dreams.

The next morning we got and started walking, Grover said, "We're close, maybe two hours at best." He did sound a bit uncertain though.

We marched on for about one hour, "I can't wait to finally relax!" Thalia said and stretched her arms. "I can't wait to get my ankle treated." I blurted out. "So you want to go to camp and stay with us?" Thalia asked.

I didn't mean to…It just kind of happened, I'm still not sure I want to go to that camp. "We'll see." I said, Thalia shrugged and continued walking, for about thirty minutes we've been all talking, by all I mean them, I just watched them talk. "So we'll be able to have our own sword and shield?" Luke asked, Grover nodded, "Yeah, plus some armor, and we also play capture the flag."

Annabeth perked up, "Really!?"

"yeah, the whole camp plays against each other…I mean, there is two teams, it usually involves about a hundred players." Grover explained, Annabeth looked excited, "Awesome!"

Thalia raised her eye brow, "I'm guessing we don't get to actually use our swords right?"

Grover shook his head, "we can, but we can't hit each other on purpose, it's only to defend yourself or…To fight back, Chiron will explain this better than me, so just wait until we get to camp."

She sighed, "Fine."

Luke smiled, "That sounds like fun, and I hope we all get to play." He looked at me, "Sure…Why not?" I said shyly. I just realized this but we've been walking for a while now, "shouldn't we be there already?" I asked.

Grover nodded, "Just right over that hill-

Grover was cut off by an ugly screech, "What is that?" Thalia said and looked back, when Grover checked his eyes widened, "Run, now!" The hill in front of us was about two hundred meters away from us, I don't know how I know that I just do. Thalia tried pulling me along as best as she could, whatever was behind us was gaining on us.

We can't make it with me like this…One of us had to stay back and hold them off, and who else is better for the job then me? I stopped and said, "Thalia…I'm sorry for not trusting you, but I want to trust you right now, get the others to safety. I'll hold them off."

She looked at me with surprise, "W-What?"

We haven't spent a lot of time together, but I feel like I'm about to cry if she doesn't go, "I'll be okay."

"No you won't!" She yelled, I frowned, "I'm an outsider of your little group, go help them, I can handle this." I told her.

She shook her head. "No you aren't, you're my sister remember!?"

She was on the verge of tears, "Please Thalia, just help them and when you get back, you can help me." I offered to her.

She hesitated, I guess she didn't think about that. "I can do this, I know I can- Behind Thalia was a familiar ugly looking beast, Tai. My blood started to boil, "Go Thalia, now!" I pushed her, she stared at me stunned by my actions, but then she saw the monster I was looking at, I clenched my hands. Thalia hesitantly crawled away. "I'll be back, I promise." She said and ran.

"Well if it isn't my star student, have you reconsidered my offer?" He asked like he was still my teacher, "Shut up! I'll never help you, I'll never trust you again!" I shouted angrily. He smiled evilly, "That's too bad, I was hoping to help you out again."

"Shut. UP!"I yelled and charged at him without a plan. "I will kill you!"

When I was about ten meters in front of him, he tried to be sneaky and hid something behind his back, I kept charging and when he brought out whatever was behind him, I kicked his hand. "Ah!" He screamed, he regained his balance and charged, "You want to show me that hidden power of yours again? Will come on then!"

Hidden power? I couldn't think much about it, because if I did, then I'll be wide open, distracted. "Didn't I say to stop talking?" I said and hit him right in the gut, he doubled over and then I kicked him right between the eyes, "You despicable little-

I hit him again and again, I don't feel any pain at all. I kept dogging his attacks, "Stay still!" He ordered, "I don't think so, I have no reason to listen to someone weaker than me."

"Quiet!" He snapped.

I smiled and tried to attack again, but then I was raised off the ground, "well what do we have here?" Someone said and they pulled me off the ground, ten feet and twenty and then they dropped me, I screamed, in this the end? Did I do the right thing?

"Katrina!" Thalia screamed as I fell to the ground, I snapped out of it and landed safely on my feet, the monsters stared at me with confused faces, "How…?"

I didn't have time to process what just happened. I ran to the one that took me to the air, "Nice wings!" I yelled hit one, "Ahh!" It screamed and fell to thw ground, "Get her!" It ordered. About twenty monsters charged after me, "Bring it!" I shouted without fear.

I somehow managed to avoid getting killed for five minutes, but something was about to happen, I know it. "Idiots! It just one little girl! Kill her and go after the other!"

Other? I stood there and watched them, right behind me in the camp, I bought them enough time to go call this 'Chiron' I hope…I charged at them one more time, maneuvering my way around them when they tried to grab or hit me.

I couldn't kill them, but I could hurt them. "You're right, it's just one little girl, but yet I'm still alive and kicking! Are you that weak that you can't even kill me!?" I shouted to them, they stepped back, and then started to smile, I realized too late, a shadow cast over me, "Night night." A deep voice said behind me, "No!" Thalia said and then I went rolling down the side of the hill.

Where was she this entire time?

Was she so stunned by me not dying she decided not to help me? What a friend, when I stopped rolling, I looked up and said, "About ti-

She was no longer standing on the hill, she was pummeled to the ground, and she wasn't moving at all…She just…Saved me?

* * *

 **This will be all today.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	6. Resentment

When someone loses control completely no one can recognize that person, not even the person that just lost it. I stood there wide eyed, no tears were shed, I didn't feel anything, I wasn't angry that she saved me, I wasn't happy that she saved either.

I could've easily dodged that attack, I could've survived without her help, yet she risked her life to do so. The next few minutes were like the first time I fought that monster, but this time I could see bits of what happened.

Some parts were a little hazy, but I could remember them. I said no words as I walked towards the one that killed Thalia, it was a cyclops, and I could tell because it had the stupidest grin on its face, plus the one eye. I walked right up to it and kicked it right in the belly, sending it down the side of the hill, he rolled all the way to its friends, there was three creatures that could fly, and there was about three really big dogs. I felt so good, why should I feel that way after Thalia just died?

That reminds me, where are Luke, Grover and Annabeth? Shouldn't they be helping? Not that it matters, they're just kids. I walked down the hill, these monsters seemed to think it was funny I was even going to try and fight alone. "So you want to end up just like your little friend?" One said. I was five feet away from them. I never answered them, I just fought, its okay for them to die. Over and over again, it won't satisfy me even after I killed them a thousand times, Hatred boils in my mind, I don't want them to just die and come back. I want them to suffer for eternity.

I was covered in blood and some kind of red glow, but other than that, I wasn't paying attention. I focused on taking out every single one of these things. The three monsters that could fly, I stopped them before they could take flight, I ripped off their wings and then I stomped on their chest so hard my foot went through their chest. The screeches that they let out made me feel a bit happier. That's right, beg for mercy.

Thalia died in an instant, you didn't give her a chance at all. There was two Cyclopes, one was eight feet tall another was ten feet tall. Eve with their height, it didn't matter. In the end, they would die. This was a massacre, but they deserved it, they kill without feeling, they kill just for the hell of it. The same could be said about me right now, I mean I just slaughtered them, even when they begged for mercy, I just kept going. The remaining monsters fled, but about ten laid on the ground, none moved, their eyes rolled in the back of their heads.

I stared down at my fallen enemies, "What did Thalia do to deserve this?" I said and walked back up the hill. Seriously why didn't anyone else come and help? Are they that useless? Should I even stay here? When I got to the top, there was a tree where Thalia's body was supposed to be. There was something craved into the bark, a lightning bolt. It's a mark, of an Olympian god. The only one that comes to mind is Zeus, I know nothing else about him.

So…He let his daughter die? What a nice dad…The same goes for mine, I was about to die too, but maybe…He did help me? Who are you father?

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll have longer ones up today, maybe two or just one more.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	7. A tour

This camp is not what I expected, I mean I thought the campers would have rushed out here and help us, but no, they though it was best to take their time. I put my hand on the tree, "I'm sorry…" I whispered, I have to stay here for Thalia's sake, since she kind of died because of me.

I don't like that I felt nothing when she died. It's not natural, I may as well be a monster. I looked down at the base of the hill, Luke stood there, grief showed on his face, regret, anger, sadness, and worst or all. Loneliness. "You watched everything…Didn't you?" I asked him. His eyes said nothing, his eyes showed nothing, he was lost in sorrow. He looked at me with no expression, I have a feeling I was looking about the same way he was.

"Yeah…I watched her run up to you and push you of the way, but she didn't see it, she didn't see that you didn't need help. No matter what happened to you, you would have been fine." Luke said, but he didn't sound…Like himself, "Luke, I too hate the gods. That over there, is the mark of Zeus, you understand don't you?" I said and pointed to Thalia's tree.

He nodded, staring at the tree finally broke him. "I just stood here and watched her die! I could've stopped her!" He fell to his knees, "I'm such a coward…" I stared down at him, "Luke. You're not a coward, Zeus is the coward, he did nothing to protect Thalia." I tried to sound calm, but it didn't come out that way. I started to sound angry, I hate that Luke won't be able to tell her that he liked her. I noticed it right away, Luke always seemed to be watching Thalia in some way, especially when it was just them and they thought they were alone, I never meant to eavesdrop on them, but I couldn't really walk at that time.

I'm not going to tell you what they were talking about, but they seemed to really care about each other. Sucks that I didn't trust her right away. But we all have our problems, she knows…She knew that. I watched Luke staring at the ground. "Maybe we should, go inside. Don't you think?" I asked, he didn't respond for a while, "Yeah…" He didn't sound too pleased about how Zeus didn't even help his own daughter. He got up and looked at the tree once more.

"Luke!" A voice called out behind us. I looked back and saw Annabeth with a lot of people, one person stood out more than the rest. A man riding a horse…No, he's actually the horse…Well half horse, I mean and I guess he's half man too. Annabeth came running up to Luke, "Where's Thalia?" She asked and looked around. We both didn't say anything, we just stared at her tree…I looked back at every, the half-man/half horse sighed heavily, "I should have known Hades would have sent something after her…" He said grimly.

Annabeth finally realized what was going on, "Oh no…Thalia." She looked at Luke, and couldn't decide whether to comfort him or leave him be. I actually thought she was going to cry, I mean she's a young girl. Luke didn't look sad, he just stared at the tree. "Goodbye." He said and turned to everyone, "My name is Luke Castellan, this is Katrina, and you've met Annabeth Chase. We were hoping to come here with four people but…We were ambushed, the one that was with us was Thalia Grace, she was a daughter of Zeus." Luke said.

Murmuring broke through the campers, "How can you be so sure?" someone from the crowd asked. Luke simply point to the tree, they all closed in on us, wondering what he was pointing at. The horse/man stayed back, since he already knew, which I found kind of weird. When they noticed the mark, a few campers gasped.

I walked into the camp, I didn't want to stay around Thalia's tree, I basically killed her, before I could officially walk into the camp Luke stopped me, "Where are you going?"

I turned and said, "Look around, by myself. And…" I looked away, "Stop acting as if nothing happened, this pains you more than anyone. Get mad at me, no one else. It's because of me she died, she tried protecting someone who didn't need help. I can't get mad or sad for Thalia, because I didn't know her." I said and went into Camp.

He didn't say anything. The only way to become a coward is to embrace it and ignore all those who need help.

Once again, I have no one to trust. Just my normal life, but I guess it's going to get better. After maybe two hours after Thalia's death, everything went back to normal, maybe it's because they didn't know her. That's understandable, I mean I left five minutes after her death because I wasn't that close to her…Even though I put my trust in her, trusting a stranger isn't bad, well nice strangers, not those shady looking strangers.

Anyway, Chiron (The half-man/half-horse) Called me, Luke and Annabeth to the 'Big house' it was a three story tall building, that looked really old, not the old scary ones, but the ones old people have that feel nice and warm. "So Katrina, can you tell me about what happened before Thalia's death? Why did you tell her to go, when you knew you were outnumbered?" Chiron asked me.

I gotta admit, this guy knows what to ask to make someone feel bad, but not me. "I was fighting monsters before she died, there was one monster in particular I wanted to kill. I guess I did it for revenge, but I'm sure I killed him before. Anyway, I knew I was outnumbered, but I knew I could hold out against them, I mean they couldn't even hit someone with a broken ankle…" I trailed off, Chiron leaned forward, "A broken ankle? You don't seem to be in pain, in fact it looks like it was never broken at all."

I never realized that…How did it heal? Strange. "It was broken before I even got here…I'm sure of it, anyway, I told her to go back because I was confident I could hold out against those monsters. I was doing pretty well, I didn't even have a scratch on me, as you can see." I said and showed them my hands and arms, "I don't know how my ankle healed itself, or how I'm not dead." I told Chiron.

He nodded, "I see…What about you?" He looked at Luke, "I got there when Thalia got there, but when we arrived…She thought Katrina was in danger and tried to save her, she pushed Katrina out of the way when a giant was going to crush her. But Thalia didn't see the glow around Katrina. It was like a fire protecting her, it deflected all the attacks they throw at her."

"Can you be more specific about this 'fire' that was surrounding Katrina?" Chiron asked.

"Well…" Luke said, "I guess it wasn't actually a fire, it was more like a shield, and it was red and just floating all around her."

"Hmm…That makes this easy then." Chiron murmured.

"Uh…Makes what easy? What's going on?" I asked. The sky girl I once was, is gone, wow. That was quick, I mean I was like that for what, all my life? And I changed under four days. Damn. Chiron smiled, "If you would kindly come with me, I'll show you to your cabins."

Cabins? I may have forgotten about the cabins. "Sure." Luke agreed, Annabeth nodded too. "What are the cabins like?" She asked.

Chiron stroked his beard, "I'll tell you on the way, or show you, whichever comes first. Now, shall we head out?"

We went out and made our way to the cabins which were located behind the big house, he asked us if we wanted the long version of the tour, or the short version of the tour. Luke and Annabeth agreed to take the long version, I didn't feel like doing much, but I didn't mind at the same time. He showed us the forge. Which I did think was kind of cool. I mean some of the campers were making their own weapons. Like some made arrow heads that glinted with gold tips for some reason…At least I think its gold, and some others were making maces, swords, shields, etc.

When were done with the forge he took us to the armory, which I thought was the best part of the tour. There was rows and rows of swords and shields, and on another wall was daggers, bows and quivers. On the last one, was the long ranged weapons, spears, clubs, I know that's not really considered a long ranged weapon. But when you put a three foot long handle on it, then it's a long ranged weapon, anyway. There were some others, but I was interested in the daggers.

"Chiron, can we take some with us?" I asked.

He saw what I was looking at, "Hmm, considering what you did earlier today, I would have thought you were a long ranged handler. But you're more than welcome to take whatever you need, as long as you take care of them, that is. But you do realize using daggers takes a lot of skill and dexterity? Not to mention you have to be sneaky." Chiron explained to me, I smiled and tried to grab one, but I stopped, "How many can we take?"

He stared at me with a confused look, "Excuse me?"

It's not really a hard question…I sighed, "Am I allowed to take more than two daggers?"

He raised his eye brow, "Why more than two? Shouldn't that be enough?"

I shook my head, "No, whoever is my parent, is actually smart and strong and athletic." I said.

Chiron looked puzzled, "That can't be…No I'm sure…" He didn't finish, "Uh Chiron? Shouldn't we keep going?" Luke asked.

Annabeth agreed, "It's dusty in here." She said and headed out, the rest of us followed, "Okay the next stop is the arena."

My mouth basically dropped, "No way…You guys actually have a fighting arena!?" this is probably the best news I've ever gotten in my entire life. Chiron nodded, "Yes, indeed we do. I'll lead the way." He said and moved on.

On the way there, I felt really happy, I don't know why I felt so happy about finding out there an arena is this camp. Maybe it's because of my mom? I mean she trained me my entire life and she also taught me everything I know, so I guess getting to be in an arena is better than being in my small backyard, which is about ten meters long and fifth teen meters wide, even if it was small, I didn't care, since I got to spend time with my mom…Which isn't exactly what I had in mind, but it's better than not seeing her at all.

We arrived, I was daydreaming too much. "Here we are-

I ran past Chiron, my eyes filled with excitement, wow…the place is huge! I could do a one hundred meter dash and also do a four hundred meter run. But there is still so much more room, I looked to my left and saw some dummies. Practice targets I assume. I could do so much here. Chiron was talking the entire time I was admiring everything. I could make a plan, a training schedule, yeah, that'll work. I'm so excited!

-Thalia would have loved this place." Luke said. Way to kill the mood, "Yeah I guess she would have, since she had that bracelet of hers." I said. But I kind just blurted it out instead of saying it the normal way. "That was some sort of shield, right?" I asked Luke, he nodded, "Yup, she called it the 'Aegis' cool shield…If you want to have nightmares, that is." He chuckled.

I smiled, "I wish I could have seen it."

"Didn't miss much, it was a shield, but it just had some sort of head on it that resembles Medusa." He told me, "I still would have liked to see it." I gritted through my teeth. Annabeth laughed, "Trust me, you don't want to see that, unless you think you could have handled it."

I nodded, "Of course I could handle it, it's not like the head is alive. Nothing scares me." I said smugly.

"Can I get on with the tour?" Chiron interrupted us…Reasonable, since we cut him off. "Lead on." Annabeth laughed.

After that we finally got to the cabins. There was about twelve of them, each had their own logo, or symbol I guess you could say, and they all had a number, odd numbers on the left and even on the right. The first two I knew, Zeus is number one, Hera is number two, the rest I don't know anything about.

* * *

 **Well I guess I did pretty good on this one, Katrina will finally find out who her dad is, but I guess it's not what she expected, especially when she see's her siblings!**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome weekend!**

 **Rilurz~**


	8. Cabins

"From what Grover's told us, there are twelve Olympian gods. So I'm assuming each cabin represents an Olympian god?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron smiled kindly, "Yes, gods on the left and goddess's on the right. You're a very observant young lady."

Annabeth blushed, "Thanks…"

Chiron looked at her more closely, "Cloudy eyes…Hmm…" He murmured and moved on to explaining who the first two cabins represent, are better yet, who's children stay in there. "The first cabin, as you can see, has the symbol of Zeus, the lord of the sky. The one next to his, is Hera, Queen of Olympians. And as you can see they're both empty, Hera is of course without demi-god children. Zeus on the other hand has had many demi-god children, but though the centuries, his children have slowly died. He is to never have any more children." Chiron explained to us.

"So that's why both are empty…But why doesn't Hera have any demi-god children?" Luke asked. He didn't really have to ask, he could have guessed, just like I did. I'm guessing she lets her husband do that job, she probably only wants pure gods and goddess's as children.

"Ah, well you see. Hera is also the goddess of marriage, and her husband is Zeus, which means no kids." Chiron said. We went to number three. This one was different. For a while now, I could feel power, coming from these cabins, like the gods and goddess are actually there, but I know they aren't that nice. Considering what happened earlier today.

"Care to take a guess?" Chiron asked.

Luke scratched his head, "Uhh…Well I haven't really paid much attention in class about Greek mythology."

"Poseidon, he is the brother of Zeus and…" She stopped short. When did she learn about the gods and goddess's? And how does she know Poseidon was Zeus's brother? "You're correct, this is the cabin for children of Poseidon, and he is indeed the brother of Zeus. Annabeth you were going to say another name, do you know what it is?" Chiron asked.

She nodded, "Yes…The third brother is Hades…God of the underworld."

Chiron stroked his beard, "Annabeth, do you know anything about the goddess of wisdom and war?"

Annabeth looked at the ground and racked her brain, and she looked up, "Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and war. Athena is known for her strategic skill in warfare and is often portrayed as companion of heroes and is the patron goddess of heroic endeavour." Annabeth shook her head, "How do I know all that?"

Chiron smiled, "You'll find out soon enough."

Luke looked at Annabeth and then Chiron. "Whoa…You don't mean…" He stared at her and smiled, but he said nothing. After about thirty minutes, we got to a cabin Chiron thought was 'perfect' for me. "This is the cabin the children of Ares stay in. Ares is the god of war. This is where I thought you'd be staying but…After you told me about your skills I wasn't sure who your Olympian parent is." He explained.

"Child of Ares, huh?" I said and looked inside, before I could look inside a kid came flying out, after that other kids started laughing, once they saw Chiron they stopped whatever they were doing and bowed, hmm…Rowdy, yet they respect Chiron enough to stop doing everything and bow. Obedient, cool. But I don't think I'm one of them.

"Who's the new kid?" Some beefy girl came forward and asked, "This is Katrina Young, I thought she was a sibling of yours, but things have changed so, she'll be staying in cabin eleven." Chiron said and lead us towards the other cabins, "I don't think so either, too weak and small."

I laughed but didn't say anything.

"What?" She asked.

I know I shouldn't do this, but I really don't like bullies. "If I'm so 'weak' then how did I manage to kill twenty monsters on my own? Do you think Children of Ares are so much better that they can just say whatever they want? Or is it that only you think you're better than everyone else?" I asked and smirked, I guess I have a short temper, but at least I can kind of control it. The girl gave me a mean look and crossed her arms, "Actually yes, I do. We're the strongest campers here. Plus we have more experience than everyone else." She said.

"Oh?" I raised my eye brow, "I'm guessing all the children of Ares are strong with no brains. You should watch what you say, or else it'll come back to bite you." I warned her. Chiron stepped in front of us, "Now, now. Save that for tomorrow."

It seems like he's looking forward to seeing us fight.

"Fine." The girl said and walked away.

I have a feeling I'm not going to like her, she has a big mouth. "I really hope I'm not one of them, if I am, than I just insulted myself too." I grumbled, Luke chuckled. "I wouldn't mind seeing that."

I ignored that and continued walking, "Alright next on the list is, cabin seven, the children of Apollo, god of-

Before he could continue a loud sound came from the cabin, I think it was a guitar. And also someone singing, -Music." Chiron finished, he cleared his throat. "Usually we keep this door closed, but sometimes. They forget." The noise from the cabin gradually got louder, "Excuse me!" Chiron shouted and headed in the cabin.

Once he got in there everything went silent. I guess we can go in, right? I went in, but the others stayed, when I got in there I wasn't expecting to see…A bunch of kids that look the same, all of them had blond hair, well except for a few. One was talking to Chiron, he seemed to be apologizing. He had short chopped hair, actually it looked like a mini Mohawk, and he had a guitar on his back, Chiron sighed and started heading my way, the guy tried running after him, but his guitar was still plugged in, "Ahh!" He yelled, "I'm so sorry baby!" He said and check to see if it was damaged, I giggled at his stupidity, he heard me. I turn and went to the others.

What the hell was that? I'll admit it was funny and he is a bit…Cute, but why would I ever giggle like that? "Chiron!" Someone called out behind us, please don't be that same kid...I turned and of course! It's the same boy. "These new campers?" He asked.

* * *

 **A character that wasn't really introduced in the Percy Jackson series. This'll be good, I promise! More chapters on the way.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	9. Why does this bother me?

Chiron turned to the boy, "Yes, this is Luke, Annabeth and Katrina." He said, "Everyone this is, Lee Fletcher. He is the current counselor for this cabin."

Counselor? Does he mean he watches all those kids? Damn, he's pretty responsible. Who would've knew? "Hey there, Welcome to camp half-blood, usually Chiron forgets to tell you guys that." Lee smiled at us, Chiron sighed, "My apologies, welcome, it slipped my mind." Chiron apologized.

Luke managed a small smile, so did Annabeth, I was on other hand, ignoring what he was talking about. "We'll see you at dinner, I have to place them in cabin eleven for now." Chiron said and led us to the next cabin.

I wonder why we're only checking out the male Olympians cabins. The next cabin was Hephaestus's cabin. Cabin nine, Chiron told us Hephaestus was the god of fire, forge, craftsmanship, and anything that involves building stuff and getting dirty.

The next one was the one we were going to be staying in apparently.

The Hermes cabin, Hermes is the god of massagers, Travelers, and Thieves. Something that didn't sit well with me. We walked in and were met by a lot of kids…I mean a lot, like over twenty kids were in here, there wasn't even enough room for us. "Well, make yourselves at home, we'll be eating in thirty minutes." Chiron told us.

I stared at him, I want to say something, but…do I need to? I mean, I'm still new, so I guess I should say something, I opened my mouth to speak, but Luke interrupted me, "I'm a son of Hermes…I thought you should know."

Chiron looked him over, "I would assume so, since if you look closely, you'll see the family resemblance."

Luke arched his eyes brows, "family…" He looked at all the kids, he was right, sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, and mischievous smiles. Damn. I guess I got to watch myself around these guys…Or is it the other way around? Because, I'm not someone you should mess with. Anyway, Chiron left us, and then well…The kids swarmed us, "Are you all Children of Hermes?!"

"Do you want to see a trick?" Another asked.

At one point someone tried grabbing me, I twisted whoever's hand that was and I heard a scream, and then I left.

Kids…Ugh, I hate when they try to talk to me, and try to force me to do stuff, seriously annoying.

I went back to the armory and looked around for sheathes for my daggers, and hopefully looked for a better one. I found about four sheathes I strapped them all on, two on my left hip and two on the right.

I got curious and looked for a mirror, I spent ten minutes looking for one, there was nothing in the armory but in the forge they had about ten of them in there. I looked and the mirror and looked at myself, blue jeans with purple blood all over them and my red tank top was covered in blood. On my cheek there was some and in my hair…I gotta say, I think I would rather have purple hair than dark red.

I need a change of clothes…I guess I better ask Chiron, I turned and walked to the Arena, before I could make a sound horn went off. I guess it's time for dinner, now…Where do I go? I should have asked before running off like that. I'll just go back to the cabin.

When I got back, everyone was just leaving, I decided to just jump in and follow them. I got confused and went with…Whoop-de-do, the Ares kids, I saw a familiar figure and walked past her, I heard her mumble something to her cabin mates and then they started snickering as I walked away, immature little brats. At least tomorrow I get to show them what I'm made of…Oh, oh, I can't wait. About ten minutes later I was eating, you know when you think, and don't pay attention to anything else, time flies, doesn't it?

Anyway, before we ate, we scrapped off some of our food into this fire pit and 'prayed' to our Olympian parent. Whoever that is.

Once I was done eating, I went straight to the Arena, I was hoping to get some training done, or whatever. But someone was here…In the middle of the Arena was a boy with blonde hair and on his back was a quiver loaded with arrows.

Lee Fletcher.

what is he doing here?

I didn't walk in yet, I decided to observe him. He pulled out an arrow and readied his bow. He's like thirty feet away from his target. At best he'll hit the dummies stomach. He pulled it back more, hmm. He did it with such ease I kind of thought he wasn't a kid, and the determined look on his face…He really likes shooting things with his bow and arrows. I stood there and watched him let the arrow fly, it flew through the air so smoothly, a perfect shot, when it reached the dummy, it hit it right in the middle of the forehead, bullseye. Not bad. I looked back and saw him staring at me.

Well…This is awkward. I think I'll come back some other time.

I turned and tried to go, "What's the hurry? You still have a couple of hours left until curfew." Lee said.

I hesitated, he's right…But why does this bother me?

* * *

 **Just a small chapter, this'll be all for today.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	10. Archery isn't my thing

So after thinking about it, I'm going to stay…Not because he asked, because I want to. And because it's getting dark out. I'm going to practice using my knives as arrows, I guess.

I can't use a bow and arrow to save my life. So this is the best I can do…Although to some people, this way is a bit difficult. I walked next to him, but my definition from 'next to him' is about ten feet away from him. He was staring at me, I ignored him and grabbed one of my daggers. I felt the handle, the leather was worn out so it was a little bit slippery. It doesn't matter. I took aim, this is something my mother taught me, hold the knife by the handle, make sure it's straight and aligned to what you want to hit, and don't shake too much. If you have to, take a long breath and then throw the knife, most people don't get it on their first try.

But like always, I got it on my first try, anything that involves fighting or something, I always get it on my first try. It was a little strange to me, but then I got used to it. As I was about to throw the knife, a voice startled me, "You know, we have more bows in the armory, right?" The dagger slipped from my hand, I glared at him, "Don't talk to me." I said coldly, maybe not the right words to say to someone you just met, but I really don't like when people talk to me when I'm doing something.

"Okay, sorry…Damn." He murmured.

I walked to my dagger and picked it up. I swear if he does it again, I'm going to throw right at him. I went back, I'm about thirty five feet away from my target right now, but like always, it doesn't matter. I stared at the dummy's forehead, right on the red dot. I waited two seconds, to make sure I'm not shaking. Once I was sure, I throw it. The difference between a knife and arrow, is one is heavier than the other, if that wasn't obvious enough.

It took about three seconds for the knife to reach the dummy's head, right on the money, not bad if I do say so myself. I smirked and got ready for another one, "Wow…That was awesome." Lee said quietly.

I glanced over to him, I wasn't sure if was being sarcastic or something so I wanted to check. When I checked I may have blushed, he was staring at me in awe, "I-It was no big deal…It's easier to hit a target when it's not moving." I muttered. I thought about saying more, but then I would probably just embarrass myself.

When people stare at me like I just solved world hunger, I get really shy. It makes it hard to concentrate on what I'm supposed to be doing. I turned and got ready to do it again, "Interesting…" He said. I ignored him, just do what you have to, who cares if someone is watching you? I do, but I have to endure it and then leave.

This time I grabbed two, I've always wanted to try this out, but my mom never got around on teaching me how to do this properly, but since she's not here…I can learn it myself. I used throw around a Frisbee with my mom, she showed me how to throw curve it when I throw it the air, she also said, this is the easiest object to throw and make go in a different direction without much force. I asked her what she meant, but then she throw it straight, but then it started to curve and then it came to me.

She defied the laws of physics…kind of I guess, I wanted to sound smart, which I am, but sometimes, things just come blurting out my mouth, things that sometimes don't make sense, know what I mean? Although in this case, blurting out my mind…Since I wasn't really talking, I was thinking…I'm a bit confused, "Aren't you going to throw it again?" Lee snapped me out of it, what was I doing again?

Oh yeah, I was going to throw two knives and have them both cross each other and then they would both hit the target. This is the first time I'm ever going to do this, and I do always get it on the first try…But sometimes I don't, so, don't be surprised. Okay?

I crossed my arms and threw one and then the other half a second later. I kind of closed my eyes, only because I wasn't confident I was going to pull it off, when I looked, the daggers when about five feet away, instead of a bullseye, they went to the sides of the dummy's head, so it looked like it had elf ears and a long nose.

Once again Lee stared at me, I know I'm amazing…but you don't have to stare, seriously. As I was about to go pick them up, someone was at the entrance clapping, "Nice work!"

I looked back and saw Luke, but he was with Annabeth and Chiron. There was one more person, Grover. He looked different…Maybe the goat legs? That may have been the first clue. Well the only clue, "That was amazing, Katrina." Annabeth told me. I shrugged, "It's okay…I guess."

Luke shook his head in disbelief, "Okay? You had your eyes closed!" He laughed, he seemed to be really impressed. I really don't want all this attention. "Thanks." I said and grabbed my knives and tried to go back to cabin eleven. "Did I say something wrong?" Luke asked. Chiron chuckled, "No, it'll be awhile until she feels at home here. Be patient."

I walked past them, Grover followed me, when I was about fifty feet away from the cabins, he said, "I'm sorry for not coming back for you guys…It's my fault Thalia died…" He started sniffling, "She told me that you stayed back to give us time, and that you could hold out for a while…But then she said to watch over Luke and Annabeth…And you. I should have stopped her…" He started to eat something, it made a loud noise, is that metal? Wait actually…its aluminum, like what tin cans are made of. Why he is eating that? While he's crying no less.

"Listen Grover, what's done is done and…She died because she tried saving me. She didn't know I couldn't be hurt." I said gently to him.

He seemed to be confused, "You…Couldn't get hurt? I don't understand." He said. I smiled sadly, "Well, I don't understand it either, but I wasn't able to get hurt from anything, I was unstoppable. There was this red aura of some sort, Luke told us, and he noticed I didn't need help from anyone…But Thalia didn't."

"Don't blame yourself for her death, didn't she at least ask you to gather everyone to help us?" I asked. Plus I tried to make him feel better. He nodded, "Yeah, she did…But that still doesn't make it any less painful. I could've stopped her." Grover said.

I can't tell him anymore, because I didn't know Thalia like they did. "Don't beat yourself up over this, Thalia was a daughter of Zeus and from what I understand, her being alive was a bad thing…" It sucks that I can't feel bad for Thalia or sad, but if she was my actual sister, then maybe I would…Maybe.

Grover sighed heavily, "Thanks…" He turned and went walking towards the big house. I guess it's time for me to go to sleep as well. Maybe Annabeth and Luke are waiting for me. They're probably wonder why I gave them the cold shoulder. I hope they can remember I don't know them, and I realize they're trying to get to know me, but that'll take a while, and whether or not they want to stick to that or just leave me be, is their decision, and I'll respect that decision.

When I got back, I was right. But Luke was determined to learn everything he can about me. "Hey Katrina! I was wondering if you could teach how to throw knives like the way you were throwing them." He asked, "Uhh…" I looked around, I really don't want to spend a lot of time with people. But he's persistent, "I'll think about it…" I said and walked past him.

He frowned, "Okay…"

Before I could fully pass him, he said, "Do I make you uncomfortable?" I shook my head and walked away. I don't understand why they want to get to know me. It doesn't bugged me as much as before, but…I don't think I can talk to them as friends…Well not yet at least.

The next day I woke up early and took a shower, and was met by Clarisse, the head counselor for the Ares cabin. Well that's what I've been told anyway. "Out of my way little girl." She as she tried to push me out of the way. I stepped back and let her stumble forward, "Excuse me." I said and walked out. "Brute."

She tried saying something but I ignored her. I want nothing to do with her. I let my hair dry and then I went to the arena. I was expecting everyone to still be sleeping, because it's like six in the morning, but there was ten campers in front of me. One I recognized, Lee Fletcher. The rest of them I don't know their names. Lee noticed me. I looked to the sky, and then I slowly walked into the arena. When I looked down, Lee was in front of me. "You got Master's Archery?" He asked.

I looked at him puzzled, "Master's Archery?"

"You came here without knowing what you're doing? Do you have a training schedule?" Lee asked, I shook my head and tried to leave, but Chiron was behind me, "Why don't we sort that out after you've went through one class with us? Just to see if it's something you want to do."

I scratched my head, "Uh…I guess it won't to try…" I want to train alone. "Um, why is everyone up so early?" I asked. Chiron chuckled lightly, "Not everyone is up, only the ones who work hard, and are determined to win capture the flag later on tonight."

I smiled, I almost forgot about that.

"Alright, heroes! Remember the drill, keep your bow steady. Only take the shot if you know it'll hit the target. And when someone is retrieving their arrows, hold your fire. Nobody wants to die today. Okay! Ready!" Chiron said and pulled me alongside him and then he put me beside Lee, "Aim!" I quickly grabbed the bow and notched an arrow, I took aim. will I be able to hit it with an arrow?

"First wave! Fire!" Chiron ordered. I let go of the string, the arrow went flying, but the string slapped against my arm, leaving a red mark. Ow…I rubbed my left arm. I looked at everyone's target every single one of them got a bullseye. Everyone…But me. I pulled to far back and used to much strength. The damn arrow went straight through the dummy's head. "Oops…" I muttered.

Chiron walked up to me, "Alright, let's try that again, but this time…I want you to use your daggers." He told me. "Ready your bows!" He yelled.

I hesitantly put the bow down, "Okay…" I turned towards my target again, I hit the dummy in the eye, now it looks like it can see me. Sorry you dummy, although I might be the dummy? Yup, because thinking I was a dummy, I am a dummy now…Right? Well thinking like this clearly means I'm dumb. Everyone got ready, "Ready! Aim!" I took a deep breath. "Fire!" He ordered, I threw my knife, it hit the target faster than their arrows. That felt good. "Hmm, you can't use a bow and arrow, but you can hit a target perfectly with a tiny dagger. Interesting." Chiron said.

Apparently the class I interrupted, was the class all the Apollo kids take. But I stayed the whole two hours with them, I ignored them, but when they kept telling me I was awesome, I was getting a little embarrassed because of all the attention I was getting. Anyway, I practiced some more and then we ate and Capture the flag was right around the corner.

* * *

 **This is all for today. Later in the week I'll have more longer chapters, maybe.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	11. Capture the flag

That night Chiron told Annabeth, Luke and I the basics. No maiming, or we'll lose our desert privileges, and the creek is the boundary line, which means if we cross the creek with the flag in our hands, we win, if they do, we lose. I wonder if my first game will end in disaster. Or will we triumph? Who cares? Just as long as I have fun. Am I right?

The teams were split up evenly…With means the cabins with no children in them, are out, but there is still over a hundred campers here. I'd say about one hundred and ten, so fifty five camps on each side…If only that were possible, the cabin mates have to stay in a group, so if the Ares cabin is on one side then the whole cabin is on that side. Okay the teams were, Hermes cabin with the Apollo cabin and the Athena cabin. Oh yeah there's one more, the Dionysus cabin is on our side too…But their cabins seems to be lacking in cabin mates.

Alright, now for the other team, it's Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Demeter. Someone of the cabins aren't even going to play, but having two strong cabins team up with each other, means we're in big trouble. Because the Ares cabin is filled with mean looking kids…Especially one of them that annoys me. But the Hephaestus cabin is probably going to be the most troublesome, they can build traps and pretty much beat the crap out of us. The Aphrodite cabin isn't much of a threat and the same goes for the Demeter cabin.

Although the same could be said about us…Kind of. I mean the Dionysus cabin doesn't have much strong kids, I mean sure they can grow flowers and stuff…But what good is that in a battle? Anyway you now know the teams. The game was being held in the woods, we got the side with the big pile of rubble, also known as Zeus's fist.

The other team is on the opposite side, which I probably didn't need to mention, but it's already out there so who cares now. Almost everyone was wearing a helmet, but not me. It looks goofy, and I couldn't find one that fit me. So all I had was some armor, four daggers, and…That's it.

Since the Athena cabin was on our team, we had a good chance of winning, why? Because Athena is the goddess of war Strategy. But I didn't need to hear their plan, because I just want to have fun. Once we were all done talking, we waited for the horn to sound, once that happens, we get to see who's the strongest. Me versus Clarisse. I'm not going to look for her, I'm going to wait for her.

I ran straight for the middle of the creek, a lot of campers were waiting there. Damn, I was hoping to get past them easy, but it looks like I'm going to have some trouble. I can handle them, but I choose not to. I ran to my right, they followed, I stopped for a second, they did the same, and then I faked left and continued right. That froze them up for a couple of seconds, by the time they started running I was about fifty meters away from them. As I was running I seen some trip wires up ahead. Childs play, but then I saw a second set of string, trying to be sneaky, not bad. I ran around the trees and continued, luckily for me, I can run for ten minutes without breaking a sweat.

"Stop her!" Someone yelled behind me. Nope it's too late I'm already here. I looked ahead and seen the flag, it was ten feet away from me, but as I was about to run and get it. Some other camps came out the bushes. Well, well. What a surprise! It's Clarisse and some her cabin mates. "So you needed help to beat me?" I laughed, she had a spear on her back, "No, but I'd rather get this over and done with." She said calmly. Ooo, someone learn to control their anger. I reached for my daggers. They also reached for their weapons. There is seven of them in total. Three have shields and then swords, while the other three have just swords, and Clarisse has her spear.

I grabbed one of my daggers and threw it up in the air, run ten meters and stop, the dagger will be on my right side. All of them looked at the dagger, "Bad idea!" I said and ran, the closest camper may have to see a doctor. I punched him right in between the eyes. He fell to the ground and put both his hands to his face and rolled around in pain. I got three more seconds. Another camper tried to advance, but he was still paying too much attention to the dagger in the air, so I kicked under him and then he landed flat on his back, "Oof!"

I had my foot on his chest, "Never look away from your opponent." I said and lifted my right hand, the dagger land handle first into the palm of my hand. He stared at me in awe. Please don't do that, that's weird. "Sorry." I told him and hit. From behind me I could hear someone trying to sneak up on me, so I threw two daggers up this time, but one five meters in front of me and about twenty meters in the air. Behind me I threw it up five feet and turned. This time it was a girl, I hate to do this, but this is a game and if this was real life, they'd all be dead. I kicked her right in the stomach, she doubled over and then I jumped over her and grabbed my dagger out of the air.

I out her in a choke hold and in two seconds she went to sleep. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, maybe I shouldn't say that? I mean I might just make them angrier. Anyway I ran to my other dagger that was still falling, I have about five seconds. When I turned Clarisse was trying to trust her spear at me, I sidestepped and ran behind her, three seconds. She turned and trust at me again, but this time I didn't dodge. The dagger hit her spear tip and then she hit the ground, she tried pulling it out, but I was already in motion, I was getting ready to kick her in the stomach, instead of her getting hit, she stumbled backwards and landed on her but, "Nice. Now stay still you brute." I said coldly.

"You're going to lose! Just give up!" She growled, "Lose? But I'm right here and I can easily stop all of you and take the flag and walk to the creek, so I don't think we'll lose. Sorry." I said happily. She snarled and got up. Her temper is sky rocketing. She tried punching me, but I dodged and hit her in the side. "Aghh!" She screamed and she tried again. This time with more force, "How does it feel to be beaten by someone 'weaker' than yourself?" I asked.

She held her side, "Now!" She shouted. I looked left and right, archers. Pfft. Please. Forget Clarisse, I'm getting the flag. I ran and grabbed it, all ten archers fired their arrows at me, why would they even try to shot arrows? Their accuracy is horrible. I was running at full speed. I was fifty feet away that is when I heard the other team start cheering.

I looked ahead and saw Luke chasing someone with our flag, Annabeth was trying to follow but she was too slow. I was forty feet and the other person was thirty feet. I took a deep breath and concentrated, in about two seconds he'll be ten feet away from the creek. I grabbed my dagger and threw it at the ground where I thought he would step. He saw it a second too late, his foot hit it and he stumbled forward and dropped our flag. "Yes! Run Katrina!" Luke yelled and that's when the rest of our team came from Zeus's fist. I passes the creek with four people chasing me. "No!" One yelled. But it was too late. I just beat the game on my own, and all I have to do was run right down the middle.

I started breathing hard, I realized I kept holding my breath after I threw the dagger. I bent my legs and put my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath. Wow that was fun, although it didn't last long…I should have messed with Clarisse more, you know, put her in her place.

Luke and Annabeth came beside me and tried catching their breath too. "Good…Job!" Luke said happily and then he stopped for a while. We stood there trying to catch our breath. "How did…You know where to throw the dagger?" Annabeth asked.

I shrugged, "Probably the same reason you know things about the gods."

I recovered my breath, "That was awesome!" I shouted happily.

"You…Can say that again…Whew!" Luke chuckled. Chiron came forward, "That's game! The blue team wins!" He announced, our team cheered and then they actually lifted me off the ground and took me somewhere. I laughed and felt good for the first time in years, although my face was still as red a tomato.

I guess I could get used to this. But the other team didn't like that they got beat by one person. But what about our team? I mean there was one person running with our flag, how did they get it? By surprise maybe? Or maybe they planned it out?

I'm going to find out some other time, because right now.

I want to enjoy this, who knows how long this'll last.

* * *

 **Did Katrina cheat? No. anyway, this'll be all for today, the next chapter will be up on Monday or Tuesday.**

 **thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	12. Stay? or don't stay?

The next three days I did nothing but train my body and mind, the first two days I trained alone, and I also started to learn more about the gods and goddesses. But on the third day...that was the day of my birthday. No one knows about it, and I intend to keep it that way.

On the day of my birthday I thought about spending it alone again, but this time there was one person who trained with me. Lee Fletcher, we didn't talk, which was all I wanted that day. And I guess he kind of knew that's what I wanted. We shot dummies until evening and then we had a race, but I don't know how that happened I mean I just started running and then he did and then...One of us passed each other, and you know what happens after that.

When it was time to turn in for the day, I stopped him and said, "Thank you for not talking to me as much as the other people. I know that's not something you want to hear from a girl, but unlike everyone else you're trying to get to know me in your own way. So thank you, hopefully we can train like this again." I smiled. Hmm…For the past three days...I started to feel at home here, I mean everyone is nice and kind towards each other. I can't help but feel happy. But I can't trust them...Not yet, maybe in a couple of years I'll start trusting them, well maybe for everyone but Lee, he's different then all of them he's more considerate and polite.

Lee nodded, "No problem, I look forward to training with you too. And one more thing...You shouldn't spend your birthday alone."

I sighed, "How did you know it was my birthday?"

He shrugged, "I'm a child of Apollo, who by the way is the God of prophecies. At least one of his children will be able to tell when someone's birthday is happening, plus I can tell how old people are as well." Lee explained to me.

He tilted his head, "Did you not want anyone to know it was your birthday?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Yeah...I mean I don't know anyone well enough to tell them a lot about myself. I guess you could say I'm a little shy, but I only tell people my birthday, age or just anything about myself if I know that they're not monsters."

I stopped and smiled sadly at the ground, "Although...I can never guess who's a monster and who isn't a monster...Which why I have no one to trust."

"Trust issues...I know about that all too well, but after I came to camp half blood, I felt safe, like I could fit in with everyone." Lee seemed to get lost in thought.

Like he was remembering how he felt when he first arrived, he gave me a sympathetic smile, "I know it'll take some time for you to get used to everything here and get used to everyone as well...But please remember the people here aren't like the people in the outside world. Everyone cares about each other and trusts each other, hopefully someday you'll do the same."

I looked up at the stars, "Me too, but until then, how about I start with one person?"

Lee seemed to be shocked by my question...I only asked that because I was going with the flow...Not something I usually do but like I said, Lee is different from the rest, I feel more at ease when I'm around him.

I started walking away, I didn't want to make this awkward. "I'll see you some other time I guess." I said and waved him goodbye. He smiled and waved, "Yeah, goodnight."

After that I went to bed. Feeling a bit…Happy? Anxious…Afterword's, I started to feel…Well, stupid. I let myself get close to someone…Someone who'll surely end up disappearing like everyone else I trusted. But I don't trust him, I just like him a little. So maybe he won't disappear? We can get close, just not on the level where we trust each other too much, the one where we depend on each other. I can't handle that…Not after Thalia's…Death. I have no emotions when someone dies…But what if he dies?

Ugh! Stop doing this to yourself, just go to bed, you'll feel better tomorrow. Hopefully.

It is now June twenty second, the day where apparently, I have to sign some stuff to stay here at camp. This is where I make the decision that will change my life. "It's okay my dear, you have until the end of the day. Let me know when you've made up your mind." Chiron told me before leaving the Hermes cabin. I stared blankly at the sheet of paper in my hand. I don't particularly have any friends here…Maybe Lee, Luke and Annabeth. But that's all, and they seem to be getting along with everyone else. But what about me? Everyone that tries to get close, my guard goes up and I end up telling them to leave me alone. I'm the one hurting people, only because I've been hurt too much.

I walked to the arena, hoping I could find someone to talk to…Who am I kidding right? I'm horrible at talking to people…Especially new people. When I got in there no one was around. I guess I can kill some time here. Maybe use the bow and arrow…Because the last time I used it, well…I basically killed a tree that did nothing to me. I went to the armory and grab a bow and a quiver and some arrows. The ones the Apollo kids use are better, I mean they all look so cool, especially the arrow heads, which I later on learned that those 'golden' arrowheads were actually made from celestial bronze…No wait, actually I think it was imperial gold, I was told that they weren't supposed to use that, don't know why though.

Anyway! I grabbed what I could and practiced my archery skills. Which weren't exactly that bad, it was just my strength...Which embarrassed me last time. Okay…What did Chiron say again? Pull the string all the way back, take aim and fire? Or was it…Take aim, slightly pull it back and then fire? I'm lost, I only know how to fire it, I'm just not sure how much…Well strength to use. I decided to slightly pull it back and take aim, there was two dummies thirty feet in front of me. They were ten feet apart from each other. I took a deep breath and concentrated. Don't pull too hard, or it'll just go through like last time. Wait…All the Apollo kids were standing straight and had their legs spread two feet apart from each other.

I guess that's called an archers stance? And they also turn their body to a certain angle. Well, I guess the only thing at an angle would be their head, since their entire body is straight. I exhaled slowly and inhaled, everything seemed to slow down, just above the dummies head was a leaf falling down, one second. I let go of the arrow and watched it slowly fly towards the target.

Like last time, it hit the target in half a second, but this time. It didn't go through the dummy. The arrow stuck firmly onto the dummies head, I grinned because I have something else to master besides throwing knives, and karate (I'm teaching myself) I walked up to the dummy and retrieved my arrow, "About time…Even though it's only been three days since I last picked up a bow, or was it two?" I asked myself and shrugged. "Oh well." I chuckled. Man that actually felt pretty good. The way everything slowed down, and the feeling you get when you actually hit the target, I mean sure I would have killed anyone before, but now it's a guarantee they'll die if I use a bow and arrow.

I turned around smiling like a fool and found Luke standing where I was standing a few moments ago.

"Nice shot. Maybe you're a child of Apollo?" He asked and grinned, I frowned at the idea of being Lee's sister. "Did I say something wrong again?" Luke scratched his head.

I shook my head, "Uh, no. I just don't think I'm a child of Apollo." I said, "Or Hermes." I added.

Luke frowned, "You don't want to be my sister?"

He sounded like he was kidding. I laughed lightly, "No it's not that, I just don't think, I'm capable of stealing stuff without being seen. Plus." I said and pointed to my hair, "I don't have the right hair color."

Luke burst out laughing, "What does hair color have to do with being a child of Hermes!?" I blushed, "what? All your siblings have this hair color, it's like the color of sand, and then the Apollo kids have blonde hair, although you guys aren't that fair apart in hair color. But theirs is much brighter than your guy's." I said back to him. He looked at me puzzled, "I was kidding, but you do have a point, all the kids in the Hermes cabin have a certain hair color. But I think it's more of our facial futures than the hair color." He said and shrugged.

I sighed. "I guess so."

After that we stood there without saying another word, should I leave? Maybe he'll think he did something wrong again. I hate doing that to him, but I just rather not stay too long. I slowly walked towards the exit. See ya man. As I was making my way out, Luke said, "I miss her."

I know exactly who he's talking about. I walked away without saying a word. I don't want to talk about her with him, I actually don't want to talk about her at all. I know that sounds cold, but I'd rather not bring up painful memories.

I get that Luke is lonely and everything, but I don't know him. And I'd rather not get to know him myself. Why you ask? Because I can't, I've been betrayed enough.

I walked around all over camp thinking whether or not I should go back to my mom, or stay here. About two hours have passed and I still don't know what to do. The only ties I have with this camp is Lee…I shouldn't say that, considering I just walked away from a conversation with Luke, who by the way is one of first people I met.

I hate these mixed feelings, I wish they'd go away…Actually its better having these then not feeling anything when someone dies…What am I doing? What should I do, actually? Mom would have the answer, but I have a feeling she wanted me to come here. But would she want me to stay? Dammit, I have less than five hours, that's more than enough time, but…Those five fours can disappear in a flash if I keep thinking like this. I need to make up my mind.

I went back to the cabin, it was as noisy as ever. So many kids in here, I saw Annabeth talking to Luke, so I decided to leave the cabin and go relax and thinking about this somewhere else. The big house? Go to Lee? That made me laugh, I won't go to him because I can't make up my mind, I don't need to. I just need to…Think about it logically.

This is like a summer camp, so I can come back when the school year is over, or I can stay here and not go to school, it was always a pain to go to school anyway. So that's one good thing about staying here. What else? I can fight, train and do whatever I want. But the downside is staying here with Clarisse, but what if she isn't staying for the summer, what if she goes to school? That would be cool.

Oh look at the time! Four hours and thirty minutes have passed! Was I right or what? I think I made up my mind, I'm staying here. I looked off into the distance, my new home, huh?

I found Chiron at the big house, "Katrina, have you made up your mind?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm going to be staying here. I've already learned what I could from the outside world, I want to learn everything about the gods and goddesses, and also everything that's Greek, the titans, the underworld, and all the past heroes. I want to learn it all.

Chiron leaned forward, "You're probably the first to come here and want to learn everything about gods, goddesses and titans. That stuff usually bores everyone. I'd be glad to have you at this camp. Just sign this and we'll get you a permanent bunk in cabin eleven."

Chiron sat back in his wheelchair and stroked his beard, I stared at the paper in my hands, and I'm making the right choice. I signed it and gave it back to him. He smiled, "Alright, if you'll follow me, I'll show you your bunk you'll be sleeping in from now on, assuming your Olympian parent is Hermes I mean. If not then, we'll just have to rearrange somethings."

I'm really doing this. I'm going to live with strangers. I'm going to learn from strangers. In due time, those strangers might be my friends.

When Chiron took me to cabin eleven, Annabeth and Luke seemed really happy about my decision, and then a couple months later, the camp was pretty empty, the only ones that stayed are: Luke, Annabeth, Clarisse (I try to ignore her) and Lee…Those are the only ones I know, the rest I don't, altogether, there's about thirty of us here. But it can still get pretty loud, except when I train, everyone leaves the arena when I get there, well everyone but Lee and Clarisse, she tries to compete with me, but she's slow, and not so smart. Plus she can't shot an arrow to save her life.

I've upgraded from, walking away from people without saying a word to, saying goodbye, or see you tomorrow. And then by the time I got used to having Lee around, a year has gone by. And I got to say, he's more similar to me than anyone else in this camp. His mother died when he was about five, and when he thought he had someone he could trust, he got stabbed in the back…Literally, and he had the scar to prove it…Which I didn't need to see. His back is slander, you could see his ribs, but that's only when he stretches, but when he doesn't stretch, well…You could say he's in shape and…Never mind.

When everyone came back, I felt…Nervous, I wonder if anyone will try to talk to me, or maybe they'll just walk past me.

Everyone did, except maybe a few, some girls from the Aphrodite cabin tried saying stuff about me, and well, it didn't end well for them. Despite their attitude, I think they're cool, except for the boys, they piss me off. One of them tried to hit on me, and I…hurt him, bad. But that didn't stop him. He got up and tried to say something else, which he did, but after a minute he fainted. And everyone gave me a, what the hell, look. I just turned my heels on them and said welcome back, don't talk to me.

I did hear someone curse at me, but I let it slid.

I went to the arena, and grabbed my knife and threw it furiously at the dummies forehead. "I wouldn't have acted like a bitch, if he didn't hit on me!"

I stomped on the ground, "I told him to back off, twice no less!"

I threw two more and then another, one hitting the heart another hitting it right in the mouth, and then the last the neck. Which was a branch, and when it hit it, it went, 'snap!'

"Whoa, was that really necessary?" Someone said behind me, I tried reaching for another knife, but I realized I threw them all. "What do you want Lee?"

"Uh. For starters, why'd you do that to Max? He was only kidding around." Lee told me, I glared at Lee. "Kidding around? Pressing himself against me is not kidding around!" I calmed myself down, "He deserved that. It's not like he'll die. Maybe he'll think twice before approaching me like that."

That was the first time someone has done that to me. He caught me off guard, it won't happen again. "Even so, you could have at least took it easy on him, I mean he's not as strong as you. You could have seriously hurt him." Lee scolded me, I frowned, "It's his fault, he shouldn't have done that to me, let's drop this. I want to train." I turned my gaze to the field.

Why is he defending him?

Whatever.

* * *

 **This is all for today, I'm going to be developing Lee's charter in the next few chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	13. Let's talk

So for the entire year, I've been able to talk comfortably around Lee, but sometimes I do somethings that don't sit well with him, and since we're able to talk to each other more when no one is around, he scolds me like crazy. Lee did what I asked, he dropped the matter and let it die, when the kid asks me to apologize, I will. But I also want him to apologize to me.

Oh yeah…It has been a year, well in a two days it will be. And it will also be the day everyone goes back to school. Which means, today is my birthday, yay, no one cares. Wait a minute. Is that why Lee isn't giving me a hard time? Because it's my birthday?

We trained together in silence, it's peaceful, and I guess it's time to tell Lee how grateful I am to him for not ignoring me like everyone else. And how he puts up with me…Damn.

The first time was easy, but now….I feel nervous. Well because I only know a few things about Lee. Like, how he's two years older than me. Plus he's taller, and a little calmer than me. I turned ten this morning, nothing feels different, hahaha, and nothing ever does. All my birthdays will always feel the same. We trained until the sun set and then I told Lee what I had too. Once I did that, he said, "Happy birthday." He showed off his smile and ran off to his cabin. I did the same. Another year with just him and everyone else, huh?

Of the past year, Annabeth and Luke didn't try to get to know me, actually they seemed to get along with everyone else. The last time Luke talked to me was a week ago, he wanted to talk about Thalia, and I said no and left him there again. I don't get why he wants to talk about someone who one of us basically killed. But…Maybe he just wants to get that off his chest…I have to talk to him sooner or later.

This can wait until tomorrow. When everyone leaves. I went back to cabin eleven and went to sleep. A new day tomorrow, and a most likely stressful day tomorrow.

The next day we watched all the kids leave in different colored vans and cars. I stood beside Lee, he was waving goodbye to his siblings. I just stared at them, that's the best I could do for them. I turned and looked around for Luke. I have to get this done so he won't be in pain. I know I would be if I could feel sad when someone dies.

I found him in the cabin staring at a picture. It was a picture of him, Thalia and Annabeth. I walked up behind him and took a better look. He was standing next to Thalia, he arm wrapped around her waist, he was staring at her. He also looked a little flustered. Annabeth was smiling away, Thalia was laughing, like a little family…Oh Luke…I guess now is the best time to do this.

"Luke…?" I said in a small voice. He turned, "Hey Katrina, what's up?"

I always second guess myself with stuff like this, "Last week…You asked me about Thalia, I think we should talk about her now. I'm sorry for not responding earlier, but I just didn't want to talk about someone who died because of me." I told Luke.

"Why do you do that?" Luke asked in a hushed voice.

"Do what?" I asked. "That." He said. "The way you act like it was your fault, and then show no emotion when saying it. It's unnatural."

I chuckled lightly, "I've often wondered that myself…Perhaps I just like to take the blame? I mean I don't want anyone else to feel like it's their fault. What happened back then, happened for a reason. We just don't know that reason yet." Sometimes I wonder who I am. I mean I blurt out some stuff that sound wise, but most of the time I'm cold towards other people and shy when I get attention.

"Maybe you're right, but…Maybe she didn't die because of our actions, maybe it was because of her father's actions?" Luke suggested. I haven't thought about it like that. Now that I think about it, I heard that the big three gods can't have any children, the big three are: Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. After world war two, the big three agreed to never have any more children, only because they were too powerful, they were also changing the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage.

But the world war two, that was a battle between Zeus and Poseidon's kids against Hade's kids. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx. So that would mean…Thalia died because of Zeus…He broke the sacred oath, since Zeus was immortal, he got off easy. But Thalia was his daughter, and I'm guessing the one who was forced into an oath, didn't like that one of the three broke it. So he let out those monsters…To go after Thalia?

"Heh, I see why Zeus couldn't help now…But I still resent him for it." I said to Luke.

* * *

 **I might have another chapter up today, not sure.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	14. The mountain of Despair

Luke was surprised by my answer. But he regained his cool and asked. "Wanna hate the gods together? By that I mean, want to be friends?"

He's pretty straight forward about this, I barely know him, but I found myself nodding, "She would still be here if they helped."

Luke and I shook hands, after maybe twenty minutes, I suddenly had a new interests in Luke, and he told me that his father (Hermes) abandoned him and his mother when he was really young. Something happened to his mother, his father didn't tell him what happened to her. After that Luke didn't say anything else. So I decided not to pry, I sat there, wondering how far will our friendship go.

Luke sighed, "I'm sorry for telling you something so depressing, but I guess if I want you to trust me, I have to tell you something no one else knows. Oh, and only tell me something about yourself when you're ready."

I smiled, "Thanks…" when I'm ready? Who knows how long that'll take?

I looked at the time, it was already time to eat. "Well, should we go?" I asked, as soon as I did, a horn went off. Luke got up, "Sure…And Katrina?"

I got up, "Yeah?" I said.

"Thanks for finally hearing me out." He said

I shrugged, "If I didn't do this, then nothing would ever get resolved between us."

We both went to eat, and then after that it was time to sleep, now we can get to the part where I hated being in camp. Actually it happens in one year, news that didn't make sense to me, the date today is June 21st, 2003. Before we skip this year, how about we talk about a quest I was offered to join. It involves someone I first met. Luke. His father asked him to retrieve a golden apple of immortality for him, at first Luke was surprised, but then…He said, "Sending me to do something, another hero has already done. I'll get him his stupid apple."

He chose me and Annabeth, honestly, I didn't think Annabeth was ready. Even though she is one year older than me, but she lacks experience. She doesn't know what it's like to fight something head on, and what if we get captured? What will she do, freeze up? But Luke wanted her to come along, so I let it slide, this golden apple was located in one place only. A place no demi-god was supposed to go. The mountain of Despair.

"Alright, you kids have five days, good luck." Chiron said as he sent us off.

"Thanks." Luke said, "We'll be back in no time, I'm going with the after all." Annabeth said like she was going to save us. I kind of felt annoyed, I mean no one at camp is better than me, I'm the best demi-god in the last three hundred years! Or so I'm told.

We left the camp and made our way to San Francisco, so it'll most likely take us two days to get there. And we don't really have to be back in five days, Chiron just wants to challenge us, meaning if we take longer than five days, then he'll be disappointed. I think.

We drove there. Well…Luke drove us, since he was the oldest. The first day we made good progress, and I was the only one who enjoyed the quietness that was in the car as we made our way there. But Annabeth broke that silence by asking, how much longer, typical thing for a child to say when on a long car ride.

Luke said two days, and she groaned but decided it was best to keep quiet. The next two days. We made it, it was surprising not to be confronted by monsters…I mean we're three…Well I'm the strongest half-blood here, I'm not sure about them. Not that I think about it, we're probably too weak to interest them. It made me a little mad, but I just sighed and let it go. Since this was easier then running into them.

In order to get to the mountain of despair, we had to wait until sunset. Which wasn't too far away, because we got in San Francisco, and then we went across the Golden Gate Bridge, after about two minutes after we crossed it got strangely foggy. So I guess we're here now? I started to get excited, "Luke you said another hero has already done this, how did he do it?" I haven't looked into it. Plus I've been slacking on learning all the past heroes names and what they've achieved in their life time.

Luke pulled over, "He tricked one of Atlas's daughters into helping him, and then he betrayed her."

Wow. Can you at least try to not sound so resentful? "Oh." I said.

Once we all got out, there was this single mountain, "The Mountain of Despair. Or in other words, Atlas's prison." I said.

Annabeth crooked her head, "How did you know that?"

I smirked, "I pay attention to what Chiron says. Plus I read the books at camp."

Luke laughed, but shut up quickly, "Oops…We're going to have to be quiet from here on out, got it?"

We nodded in agreement, the tree that has the Golden Apples of immortality is guarded by a dragon…Or was it a Drakon? I can't remember. That is something I'll have to remember, because I have no idea what it can do. But all I know is that it guards the tree.

We all started tippy toeing our way into the fog, time to get ourselves a golden apple…And maybe more? I might be able to pull it off, if these guys don't mess around that is.

* * *

 **Okay this is all for today, Tomorrow I might or might now get a chapter done.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	15. What is Luke's fate?

The fog thickened as we got closer to the mountain, but somewhere to our right, someone started singing. We looked to our right and saw a huge tree, and hanging from that tree was the Golden Apples of immortality.

The only thing keeping us from the tree was the dragon sleeping at the base of the tree. I've decided to stick to calling it a dragon. "So what's the plan?" I whispered to Luke. "Okay, first of all, you guys know that a huge dragon guards the apples of immortality. Right?" He asked.

We nodded.

"Good. That makes this easy then." He smiled and kept walking forward. "He's fast and trained only to protect the tree, but his attention span is small, he can only focus on two people at a time." Luke explained, and also…

When we got further into the fog, about ten meters in front of us four figures shimmered into existence. They all wore white Greek chitons. Their skin was like caramel. Silky black hair tumbled loose around their shoulders. They had eyes like volcanic rock, glassy and completely black. Just staring at them gave me the chills, like they knew how I was going to die or something.

"These girls will warn us to go back, or they will wake…The dragon." Luke finished.

They all studied Luke, one of them smiled. Creepy. "Luke Castellan, hasn't thee mother already shown thy fate? Why do you want it to come true?" Another asked.

"What are they talking about?" I asked.

I looked at Luke, all the blood drained from his face, "H-How do you know about that!?"

The girl on the far right, the oldest, put her finger to her lips. "You will wake Ladon, so choose thy words carefully."

Luke was searching for the right words, but he couldn't do it. They really got to him, he was at a loss for words. Hmph, Luke is always the one to have the last words, but a single sentence made him so shocked he couldn't even say something back. "His fate…? What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

Oh boy…

The youngest girl said, "A deal will be made between him and our lord."

Lord? "And who's your 'Lord' your father? What is he trying to do? Trick Luke to carry the weight of the world for him?" Annabeth told them.

"Silence!" The one in the middle hissed. "Our father will never get away from his curse. Well…Unless Luke here, continues down his path, maybe father's curse will be broken."

Annabeth froze, "Way to go." I told her. We can't stay here long, these two will just end up regretting ever coming on this quest, and they might even never go on another quest again. "Well, it was nice meeting you girls. But we have to go. Now." I said and pulled Luke and Annabeth. Annabeth seemed to really be concerned about Luke, I would be too, but at least one of us has to be calm about all of this.

As I tried to pull them again, Luke stopped. "Tell me my fate!"

I stared back at him stunned, "Luke! Be quiet!" I whispered angrily. I tried pulling on him again. But then he pulled away and walked closer to the girls. "Stop!" I yelled, as soon as I did, I regretted it. Ladon woke and roared, my heart rate increased, this isn't good. This was supposed to be a quick and quiet mission, now it's gone to hell.

* * *

 **A short chapter for today, tomorrow I'll try getting three or more chapters up for my lack of writing :P Note: I was busy moving and some other stuff was going on, but it's gone now. I'll be active tomorrow, but the weekend will stay the same, I won't be posting anything. My laptop is kind of broken, so that's why I can't write on weekends.**

 **Anyway! Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ I'm not even half ways with this story :)**


	16. Golden Apples and a new scar

Augh! Luke is an Idiot! And I am too, I should have kept my voice down. I woke up Ladon, but Luke may as well have, since he thought it was a good idea to know more about his 'Future' I can tell him a lot about his future, only if if he doesn't screw this up more than he already has.

"Change of plans! Luke, Annabeth! Distract the Drakon, I'll get the apples!" I ordered. I don't like spitting orders at people. But these two need someone to tell them what to do. Annabeth snapped out of it and ran around the Drakon, Luke was dead set on finding out his future. "Luke!" I pleaded, "Help us! Forget your future! The only future I see is a man helping his friends! You can't do that if you just stand there!"

He looked back at me, his eyes were clouded, like he wasn't really there. "K-Katrina…?" That look…It was like he never met me, "That's right…She did get…Her killed…" He said. It's like he's talking to someone else.

"Luke!" Annabeth screamed, "Help me!"

Luke's eyes returned to normal, "Anna…Annabeth?" He shook his head, "What am I…?"

I could wait any longer, I moved swiftly and quickly, I ran right at the Drakon and slid right under it, I rolled to my right side. It was tried looking for me but I wasn't the only one here for the apples. Annabeth tried to run towards the tree, but the Drakon stopped her. It looked back at me, I was already climbing the tree. Just two seconds and I can get two or three apples of immortality.

I could feel the things eyes on me, I'm going to get killed if I continue like this, I was about abort the mission, but Luke did something. "Hey you big lizard! Is this what you want!?" In his hand was a golden apple. "What? How?" I looked at Luke puzzled, I almost forgot about the Drakon, but luckily for me, it went after Luke, quite unfortunate for him though. I grabbed two apples and jumped down, "I got em! Run!" I yelled. Annabeth ran for me, Luke tried to do the same, but the Drakon turned quickly.

Luke's reaction time was impressive, but he wasn't fast enough to complete avoid the Drakon's claws. Luke was leaning forward to run, but he saw the Drakon turn towards him at the last second, so Luke tried to fall backwards to avoid the claws. It would've worked perfectly, but he was too slow for the Drakon.

I watched him earn a scar that might ruin his life or make his life better. Luke fell to the ground, but he quickly got up and ran past the Drakon, it tried to slice him again, but I helped Luke. I threw a dagger right at one of its heads. It roared it pain. Luke was bleeding as he passed us. I really thought he would- Aughggg! Dammit!" Luke cried out in pain. I took a look at his scar, it ran down the right side of his eye brow to the right side of his chin.

Annabeth was shocked, "D-D-Don't worry Luke! I have some…Ambrosia!" She said and quickly searched through her bag.

* * *

 **Sorry I got lazy last Friday! I'll try to post a lot today, key word try.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope everyone has an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	17. Katrina Young, child of Ares

Annabeth finally found some Ambrosia after two minutes of looking through her bag, "Just how much stuff you got in there?" I asked. We were about ten miles away from the Mountain of Despair. "Just stuff, books, and more books…Nectar…Just stuff we need, okay?" She sounded annoyed. "Whoa, I'm just asking, don't get mad at me for no reason, little girl."

"Stop it! Hand me the Ambrosia, I think I'm going to past out." Luke told us, "The same goes for you Luke, this wouldn't have happened if you'd just listen to me!" I scolded him and then I sighed, "But none of that matters now, we got what we came for, let's go back and enjoy our success. Okay?"

Luke and Annabeth stayed quiet, "Good." I seriously don't like being the leader, especially since these two are better leaders than I am. The least they could have done was let me handle everything.

Well I shouldn't be hard on Annabeth. She tried to let me do what I wanted, it was all Luke's fault. He tried to get information about his future, which by the way is really stupid! If you end up knowing something about you future, it'll make you want to try and change it, but if you try to change it, it'll only end up becoming true, or you'll just end up making it worse.

Don't play god with your future, you might end up dead.

Two days. We got back to camp, the entire way, no one spoke. It was like they finally got that I don't like to talk. I was happy, but the mood made me…Annoyed. Luke seemed to be mad at something, or someone. Probably me. And Annabeth? I don't know what crawled up her ass, but she's being a pain.

She's not saying anything but she gives me these looks like this was all my fault, not something I should get mad about since it's nothing. Plus she knows this isn't my fault. I kind of saved us. When we got back, we were greeted by Chiron.

"Luke! What happened to your face?" He exclaimed.

Luke shrugged, "It was either this or I get killed."

"I take it, it didn't go so well? But at least you've come back to us alive." Chiron told us, I guess he's trying to cheer us up. "But I have to ask. Have you managed to get a Golden apple at least? I'd like to know you didn't go all that way for nothing." Chiron said.

Luke dug in his bag, "Yeah…I got one. Just barely though…"

The scar on his face was already almost gone, well…There was a scar alright, but it was faded, of course it'll stay there forever, but it already looks like it was there for a long time. "Didn't think that stuff actually worked. Wow." I said and examined his scar a little closer. "You can barely see that you just get this scar."

Luke backed up a bit, I guess I was getting to close, but I can't help it, he just got hurt and now he seems like he's fine. "Okay!" Annabeth said and got in between us, "We got the apple, now what?"

Chiron stroked his beard, "There is nothing else. You've gotten the Golden apple of immortality, which was all you had to do." He said is like that was the easiest thing to do. "So we're done, we go back to doing camp activities?" I asked.

Chiron nodded, "When there is something else, I'll let you know. Until then, train, eat and sleep. You need your rest."

That wasn't enough for me. I walked out of the big house. And that is the end of that, about half a year later I was claimed, and this pissed me off so much. How could I, Katrina Young, the best demi-god in this camp, be a child of…Ares. He doesn't have the intellect like Athena, nor does he have a sense of when to shut up. And when he loses he acts like a little kid. Sure I haven't lost yet, but I won't be acting like him when I lose. I'll greatly accept defeat, no matter who it is I lose too.

Sure Ares is strong and the god of war, but come on, I'm way more intelligent than him and his kids, I know battle strategies than him. And I'm flexible, Athletic and just better than him and his kids…Ugh! I just said I'm better than myself, since I'm his…Whatever.

AND let's not forget the children of Ares, hate me. Only because they can never beat me. It was winter, December 15th, 2003. I was standing in front of the Ares cabin. Lee stood beside me, "You know it kind of makes sense…I mean you sometimes get mad at the littlest things, and that explains your strength…But we all know Ares isn't exactly…The brightest god, but the resemblance is there. Well except the buff arms and legs, but when you glare at people. I see a little bit of Clarisse." Lee told me. I turned my head, I don't want to prove him right…Again, but never compare me to Clarisse. "I'm nothing like her! Never say that again!" I snapped at Lee.

I sighed, "This is going to be hell…They hate me, all they'll do is try to start fights with me. Ah man…" I'm going to start hate being at this camp, and no one will like that. I'll start getting moody and scowling more at people. Who knows, maybe I'll start picking fights with everyone.

I hate this.

* * *

 **I'm going to start uploading more on the weekends. Finished moving, just need to set the wi-fi and whatnot...Anyway, this is all for today.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	18. A deal and a dream

As Lee and I stared at the horrible paint job the children of Ares did to this cabin, we talked, "Maybe it won't be so bad?" Lee suggested. I shook my head and sighed deeply, "No, it's going to be bad. No one likes me in this cabin, they're probably going to give me the worst bunk, and then they'll try to order me around, well if they're smart, which they aren't, they'll leave me alone."

Lee smirked at my last comment, "I sure hope they're. Oh…One more thing…Since you were undetermined, you were able to train with us, but now that you're…Claimed, you have to train with the Ares kids."

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed.

"No. nononono, it's bad enough I have to sleep in the same cabin with them, but train with them? They'll team up and try to beat me. Ugh! Why did it have to be now?" I groaned, Lee patted me on the back, "I'm sorry, but it's just the way things work around here."

That's supposed to make me feel better? "That doesn't exactly help, actually it adds to pain of staying here." I told him. Lee shrugged, "I don't know what else to tell you, I mean, Sure they can be a pain to train with, since they're…Competitive. But they're actually really good people, once you get to know them that is."

I rolled my eyes, "I will never get to know these guys. We'll be too busy trying to kill each other probably."

He sighed, "Well, good luck. Tell me how it ends, okay?"

Again…Is that all he's got? Good luck? I'm not the one who'll need it, but okay. I marched forward. "Maybe in the future you'll get better at giving people advice." I said to Lee and headed into the cabin. The inside wasn't any better than the outside, it was trashed. How can they live like this? Disgusting. I walked over a pile of garbage, "At least pick up after yourself…" I murmured.

To my surprise everyone actually had a room. It was like the Hephaestus cabin, like they built all the rooms themselves. So they can have more privacy, don't see why these kids need privacy. They're monsters…It smells in here. I passed about six bed rooms before finally finding the living room. Wow, I gotta admit, it's kind of cool. Kind of looks like a little apartment.

They had a stove…Why do they have a damn stove in here? A fridge and a microwave. There was also some games in the living room. Ps2, and an Xbox. Cable, but I doubt they watch that. Since we do easily get distracted. This would be the perfect place for me, if not for this awful smell.

A question came to mind, "Where is everyone?"

"Gone until summer break." Someone with a busky voice said behind me, "So you're all alone in here? Why not cleanup for them? It'll be better that way." I told Clarisse. She snorted, "The day I clean will be when I die."

"Quite a vouch, ten out of ten. But do you actually like living in a dump?" I said smugly.

"Whatever, what are you doing here anyway?" She sneered.

"There is only one reason why I'm here, I thought that was pretty obvious." I told her.

She smiled evilly, "Seriously? You? A child of Ares? Now that's something I could live with." I glared at her, "What do you mean?"

She snickered, "You have to do what I tell you, I'm the head counselor for this cabin. You have play by my rules." She's getting ahead of herself, as usual. "No I don't, I can challenge you, and I of course will win, unless…You back off and leave me alone. Then I will never challenge you. But I will agree to help you once and awhile, but I also might not help you guys. Only if you all agree not to mess with me and let me do my own thing." I offered to her.

He eye twitched, "Please. Like I'll…Lose to you." She sounded uncertain about that. "Oh? Want to find out? Who knows, maybe you'll win, but if you lose, it's going to be hell around here." I stretched my arms out, "Your call."

She hesitated. "I-

"Enh! Out of time, thanks for playing, but until you guys figure this out, I'm going to be training by myself, but if you ask politely to help you out, I'll gladly help you." I said.

"Always be papered. Especially around me." I tuned and went to an empty room. I sighed when I saw it, trashed like the rest…No one even sleeps in here. Why is it dirty? Ugh, children of Ares, can't do the simplest things. I put what my stuff on top the bed, and closed the door.

What the hell was that!? Why'd I say all that? What came over me? Sure I don't like the Ares kids, but why did I say all of that? I wanted to live a quiet life in this cabin…Who am I kidding it was never going to be quiet, they would find some way to annoy me. Well until everyone comes back…I guess I'm staying here.

The first week Clarisse was quiet, which surprised me. But after about three months, she finally spoke to me. "Katrina. In three months, I'll…" She trailed off, "I'll ask the others if…They can leave you alone, well…I mean, keep their distance. I'll tell them not to annoy you, or just in general not to talk to you. That sound good? If I ask them this, will you help us when we need it?"

I stood there confused, no way.

I didn't think she would actually be this desperate to get my help, honestly, I thought she would get the others to help her beat me. But maybe she's not really like them? "Well…Uh…You know I'm not a bad person, I was going to help out anyway, but it would be nice if they didn't constantly glare at me, or call me names." I said to her. She was at a loss for words, "But I thought you were…"

"I may come off as intimidating. But I'm a nice person, you just have to get to know me…But that could take years, or weeks. But the thing is, don't lie to me, or do something to make me hate you. Or we'll never be friends." Whoa! I can't believe I said that. Wait, why am I saying this? Is it because there is no other girl that I can talk to?

There's Annabeth, but we don't get along. Of all people to just be comfortable around, why'd it have to be Clarisse? I mean ever since we met, we've despised each other. But yet here she is, offering me something like a peace treaty. "If you can get them to not be annoying to me, or glare at me, I'll help you out as much as you want. Maybe I'll even handle the cleaning…If you ask nicely." I told her.

Clarisse looked like she couldn't believe that I was willing to help her. "U-Uh, o-okay." She stammered. She looked confused. Like she was asking herself, did that just work?

Maybe I won't hate being here after all…Maybe.

About two months later, I had this dream that scared me, I was watching myself fight some monsters…The day Thalia died. I was on top of half-blood hill, beating the crap out of the monsters. I could see Thalia and Luke arguing on the other side of the hill.

'You just want to leave her!? She's hurt! She needs our help!' Thalia screamed, 'She's buying us time to get the others! Please Thalia…I don't want you to go out there…' Luke's voice trembled, 'If my dream is right…You know what will happen!'

* * *

 **That escalated quickly, this will be all for today. Please enjoy :D**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope everyone has an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	19. talking too much

'…It was just a dream! I'm not going to die!' Thalia yelled to Luke, Luke grabbed her arm, 'Please don't go…Don't leave me.' He pleaded. Thalia looked at me and then back at Luke, 'We can't just leave her…'

Luke nodded, 'I know, which is why she is buying us time, we have to get help, or she'll be the one to die. Come on.' He said and pulled her along. 'F-Fine.' She said and followed Luke, they ran into the camp, I looked back at myself, I really am amazing, aren't I? I mean come on there's about twenty monsters there. After about a minute, I started glowing. Whoa, it was like Luke said, I was on fire, well like I was surrounded by this red aura that was protecting me.

And my speed picked up and I seemed to never run out of breath. About half of them went after me and then the others gathered around and seemed to be making a plan or something. They nodded and all of them came after me, except one, it went to the side of the hill and hid. All the monsters backed me up to the hill. I kept dodging their attacks. I could have easily went down the hill but I guess I wanted to mess with them…Did I?

Anyway, I was finally backed all the way up the hill but they kept me on top the hill they didn't try to knock me off the hill. Actually The seemed to keep me in one place, after a couple of minutes Thalia and Luke came out of the camp, no one was behind them, they were probably preparing for battle or something. Anyway, they were about a hundred yards away.

From my right side, the only monster that was hiding, came out. Thalia saw the monster and picked up her speed, 'Thalia! No!' Luke screamed after her, 'Katrina!' Thalia screamed. I looked up and saw a giants club coming down on me, I was getting ready to stop it, but I was thrown off balance.

I went rolling down the side of the hill. While Thalia took a hit for me. Seeing this for the first time didn't change anything, why can't I just cry for her? Why can't I be sad? Tell me! It's useless, she's already dead. But I would like to say I'm sorry,

Thalia...

You didn't know I couldn't die...

I'm sorry you died for nothing.

As Thalia pushed me out of the way, I watched her get pummelled, one hit…And then another. I couldn't look away, but my expression was probably something like having glassy eyes with no emotion. I looked over to Luke and saw him reaching out his hand towards Thalia, 'NO!' He sounded so heart broken, while I was watching him, something like a huge shadow stood over him, it was at least fifth teen feet tall.

A tear trickled down the side of Luke's face, 'You…Said you wouldn't leave me…'

The sky seemed to darken, 'You know who she is, and you know who her father was…You see Luke, the gods do not care for their children, all they can do is watch them die without lifting a finger.' This voice was old, ancient and scary…Not many things scare me.

'Zeus…' Luke muttered.

'Even your own father couldn't help you…Resent them…Make them pay…' The voice said and retreated. Where Thalia's body was, a tree started growing. I looked back at myself. Every single monster was on the ground, not one of them moved.

They're all dead.

I walked up to the hill and put my hand on her tree. And then I woke up, I wasn't sweating, nor did I feel obligated to see Thalia's tree. I stared at my surroundings. Why can't I mourn for her? Or just feel a little bit of grief? What is wrong with me? Actually, why does this bother me? I mean, we didn't exactly know each other.

I got out of bed and went for my bag, I stared at the Golden apples of immortality. I only managed to get two. These apples were huge, at least as big as my hand. Maybe a little bigger.

The way they were glowing made me want to eat it, but now isn't the time to that…They'll probably come in handy in the future.

The future, huh? I wonder what it has in store for me. Probably an early death, sigh. People with great gifts usually are the first to be killed off. But I the Golden apples, so maybe I won't die? We'll just have to wait and see.

Today is May 27th, 2004. Five more days until Clarisse asks our 'siblings' what I asked her. Or what she told me. Whichever is fine by me, I went to the only place I really liked, the arena. A place where I can think, and train. And talk once and awhile.

When I entered, Lee and a couple of his siblings were practicing. I don't see why they keep practicing the same thing over and over again. Their accuracy is already impressive, and their speed. But their dexterity, strength and well, their intelligence, aren't really the best. Well maybe except for Lee, he just seems to be naturally good at everything, just like me.

Weird.

Ooohh, wait a minute, they aren't practicing the same old thing, they're practicing how to shot three arrows at a time, and trying to reload as fast as they can. Damn. That's pretty cool.

I watched them for a while, they seemed to be struggling. Lee tried his best to explain to them. "Place the arrows between your knuckles, don't rush this, and take it slow." He said to them.

"Ay, ay! Captain!" One of them said, "I told you to stop calling me captain. Concentrate!" He ordered. Ooh. He's getting frustrated. Should I help him? As I was smiling away while watching him get annoyed by his siblings, he noticed me. "Laugh it up Kat! Wait until Clarisse starts training you!" He yelled to me. I shook my head and walked to them. "That won't be a problem. Well, unless she wants to lose her position as head counselor." I grinned at Lee.

He groaned, "Of course you would threatened her. How long did you two last until you threatened her?" Lee asked.

I shrugged, "When she found out I was her sibling. So right away."

"Unbelievable…" He said and lowered his gaze. "I wish someone else would take over as head counselor for me, but no one likes it. So consider yourself lucky."

I patted him on the back, "Don't worry, you'll get through this. I did after all. Thanks for the useless advice man." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, "But what will you do when everyone gets back?" He asked.

I smiled, "I've got that covered already. No need to worry about that. Anyway, I think you should get back to…Training." I said because everyone was watching us. Especially me, I guess it is strange for me to be talking so much to one person.

Lee nodded, "See you later. And good luck. Again." He smirked, "You know I don't need luck. I've got it under control." I told him.

He snorted, "Glad to know threatening people is having it, 'under control'"

"Hey! It works. Doesn't?" I laughed and started walking away. "I guess. See ya." He said and turned back to everyone, "Alright, back to training!" He yelled.

I gotta admit, I didn't think he would keep talking to me, since his siblings are around, actually I'm surprised I kept talking. Now that I think about it.

Five days have passed, June 1st, 2004. The day everyone comes back to camp. And hopefully the day the Ares kids...My siblings, start treating me with respect.

Hopefully.

* * *

 **This will be all for today.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	20. Eleventh birthday

So here I am, waiting in the arena, where Clarisse said she would bring the others. Maybe she's going to try and fight me again? This time with all the Children of Ares. I think that might be what's going on…But Clarisse was the one who approached me, surely her pride would never let her admit she can't handle me.

I mean I would never admit that either. Neither would Ares. We're prideful, and stubborn people. I've taken it upon myself to include myself with them…It hurts, but we're 'family' now, so I have to show them respect by accepting them. I'm not being sarcastic about this. I am not. Certainly not being sarcastic. Just to put that out there.

I waited for five minutes, expecting her to tell the others that I actually believed her. But the others should know that I can beat the crap out of all of them by myself. But when Clarisse, brought the others to the Arena, I was right, she let her pride get in the way of a deal that could have made her life with me better. "Told you. She's a child of Ares." Clarisse said.

Disappointment. "Betrayal. That's something I won't take lightly." I said and sighed, "As you guys know, I'm a child of Ares. But don't expect me to follow your orders, or help you! When you need it. Since Clarisse. Didn't come through on our deal. Listen to me, I won't try to take over as head counselor. But just know I'm not going to listen to you guys." I said and tried to leave, "Whoa." One of them said, "Hold on little girl." This guy was huge, but it didn't matter. "Call me that again and I'll break you pinky." I said coldly.

He didn't back off, he continued talking, "You should respect your senior, we've been here way longer than you have." He said.

"And?" I snarled.

He smirked, "You don't listen to us little girl, or we'll tell Chiron."

I don't care if Chiron scolds me, I don't care if he bans me from camp. I don't care if they're older than me. "I warned you." I said and punched him straight in the gut. He doubled over. "Ugh!" He got on his knees. "You…" He stopped and kept quiet. "Don't ever test me. None of you."

Everyone backed off and parted as I walked away. "Hey…Are you…" One of them said after I left. Looks like it's going to be hell for me and Clarisse. Well more hell for her than me.

She had her chance, she blew it. June 21st, 2004. My eleventh birthday. It's been almost three years already…Time flies, doesn't it? As usual I was in the Arena for my birthday. With Lee. "Still not getting along with them, huh?" He asked.

I sighed heavily. "I don't see why they hate me…"

He laughed, "Dude, you're smart, strong, pretty, and let's not forget, one of them."

I looked at him, did he really say that? "Don't, call me pretty, okay? Never call me that again." I warned him. He held up his hands, "Sorry, I was just saying what some of my siblings said."

So he doesn't think I'm pretty? Good. "Hmm, well next time tell them to call me something other than 'pretty' I hate that word, makes me seem weak. Like you." I smiled.

He glared at me, "Hey! I'm not pretty either. Just handsome." He said happily and smiled away.

I shook my head, "Don't think so."

He frowned, "Damn, you're heartless. That actually hurt."

"Tell me that without the sarcasm." I chuckled. He just called himself ugly…I wouldn't say this out loud, but he's cute. Kind of handsome. He saw me staring at him, "What?" He asked. "Nothing. Just grateful to have a friend like you."

He shrugged, "Thanks." He said.

This is probably the first time I just talked with him, usually we train together, and talk. But not as much as this. "Say, Lee?" I said and looked at him. "Hmm?"

"If you ever go on a quest, would you want me to come along?" I asked.

He thought about it, "Uh…I wouldn't mind…Since you're the one who can make any quest a success. Even when it goes bad." He said.

* * *

 **Sorry for not uploading for a while, just been busy with some stuff. I'll try to get some up tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	21. A mission

It made me happy to hear him say I'm good enough to make a bad quest go good…Well end up good I mean. I just realized I know nothing about Lee, well besides knowing that he's a child of Apollo, and he plays guitar. And he sings and is good at archery. But that's all I know. Oh yeah he's two years older than me. Anyway. Lee and I just stood there in silence. It wasn't awkward silence, just silence that we both enjoyed. Lee is short for his age, I mean I'm eleven years old and I'm just as tall as him. Wow.

He's thirteen years old yet he's small…I want to say something about that, but I guess I won't. It's nothing mean or anything just know that. So about seven months later, I actually went on a mission with Clarisse and one of her other siblings, I didn't want to go along, but Chiron told me to. If I didn't then the arena would be off limits for me for a month. A MONTH! He's crazy man.

It's January the 28th, 2005. This was weird really. I'm not sure if this is a quest, because we had to escort someone, it was another demi-god. I was excited to actually try to help someone. But…I also don't want to go, I mean what if I'm not good enough to bring them back alive? There's a way to find out…But, what's going to happen to me?

The one who found this demi-god was a Satyr named Woodrow. He's about thirty, Satyrs mature slower than us. So he looks like he should still be in high school. Or maybe collage? One of those, I'm getting off topic. We left camp with four people…You know what happens when four people leave for a quest? Only three come back…Trust me I know.

"So Woodrow, where's this kid at?" Clarisse asked. She sounds so much manlier then I remember. Is she sick or something? "Oh this isn't a kid we're after. It's a full grown demi-god." Woodrow said.

"Whoa, what? How is that person still alive? I thought most demi-gods couldn't get past twenty if they didn't stay at camp." Clarisse's sibling said.

I looked back and forth, what do they mean? Why can't we….Oooh. "So after a certain age, our aura or something grows stronger? The things monster smell to find us?" I asked.

"Did you just figure that out?" Clarisse smirked. I glared at her, "It only took me a second to figure that out, something that probably took you years to find out." I said.

Her sibling got in between us, "Okay! Yeah you're right, our scent becomes stronger, but that's after we realize who we are, or what we can do." He said, I sighed, "Alright, that's all I needed to know. Thanks."

Woodrow, kept walking, he didn't care about us right now. He only cares about getting this half-blood here alive. But if something happens to us, it'll reflect on him badly. But Woodrow didn't answer Clarisse, where are we heading? Where is this demi-god?

As I was about to ask, he stopped and said. "As I was searching for demi-gods I found this twenty three year guy that smelled like one of you guys."

How do we smell? I was about to check, but I stopped, not a good idea. But that didn't stop Clarisse. She lifted up her arm and smelt her own arm pit, she shrugged, "Ehh." Like a monkey.

That is something I won't forget. Disturbing. "So where is he?" Clarisse's sibling asked. Woodrow smiled, "You guys ready for a real snowstorm?" We all stared at each other confused. "A real snowstorm? But it's the end of January, the snow already started melting." I said and pointed to all the snow around us.

He nodded, "But not in Canada. It tends to snow longer over there then here in the U.S."

Great…I'm going back to Canada. I've had enough of the weather over there. The last time I was there, it snowed until April.

APRIL!

Why the hell does it have to snow that long? And to top it off, it snows from time to time, in June and July.

It was annoying.

I mean, I stayed indoors for four months and then I stayed indoors for another two months, and in the summer it was hot, not normal hot, it was a heat wave! I swear the weather there was just messing with me.

But I guess it'll be cool to go back there, I know I shouldn't complain since I only lived in Canada for two years. Anyway, me and my mom moved back into the U.S after I got expelled in my fourth grade.

That has to be some sort of record, right?

I mean I was in the fourth grade and I got expelled, I should get an award or something. That wasn't hard to pull off, seeing I'm not crazy and none of that was my fault. I was running, from a monster. And after I got away, a explosion went off. I didn't cause the explosion, but I was around and so, I was accused of setting it off.

Enough thinking about this, let's talk about where we're going. I think Woodrow said it was in Toronto. I can see how this guy survived for so long, that place has a lot of people, it's easy to escape from someone over there. –University of Toronto, St. George Campus. That is where he goes to school." Woodrow was saying.

"Collage, huh? Must be a smart guy then." Clarisse said.

Wait a minute…That's not too far from…My old school. I can't go there. So to get there we'll have to walk, since none of us look like we can drive. I think it took us almost a week just to get from my school to camp half-blood. "So this guy…What does he look like?" I asked.

Woodrow shrugged, "Last I saw he was wearing a blue hoodie over a red shirt. Big arms, athletic looking and was wearing sunglasses. Plus he actually had a sword, but it was weird. He kept it at his side, to me it looked like a sword, but when I didn't concentrate on him, I thought it was some kind of flashlight or something." He explained. I guess he knows how to mess with the mist? That would explain him carrying around a sword and no one noticing. Like monsters I mean.

So he's always cautious then? We have to approach him with the something then. Can't be too careful.

The first few days was annoying. Clarisse and her sibling were being loud and belching like idiots. It was like they wanted the monsters to find us. From time to time Woodrow would get mad at them, but they didn't shut up. So I help, kind. You know how it is, I say something, and Clarisse says something back, and then I tell her what everyone wants to say to her. She gets mad and tries to fight me yada, yada. You get the gist.

Three days of that but no monsters attacked us, lucky us. Anyway, we were now in the campus. There was all these adults looking at us funny. I tried my best not to stand out, which is don't talk to Clarisse. "So…Woodrow, you think you can find him?" Clarisse's sibling, whose name I later learned, said. His name is Adam.

Woodrow nodded, "Piece of cake, these are all humans, they can't throw off my sense of sme- He stopped short and started smelling the air, "There wasn't any here last time…" Any what? "Monsters?" I asked. Suddenly I was on high alert. Woodrow nodded. "I think they're somewhere here on campus. They're looking for him."

* * *

 **I couldn't think of a quest so I decided on this :P I hope you enjoy their little adventure to get the new camper.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ After July 4th, there won't be regular updates, that is when my summer breaks starts.**


	22. A new camper

Woodrow led us inside the school and then we ended up in the basement, I didn't know schools had basements…Well, this is a collage actually. "He's hiding somewhere in here. He knows he's being chased, or hunted. He's smart, but it's too dark in here for him to do something. Actually this place gives the monsters a better chance to kill him. They can see well in the dark." Woodrow told us. After a couple of minutes of talking, we split up and tried to look for him.

I doubt we'll find him right away…Actually we need to find him right away. Or else the monsters will. I picked up my pace and looked everywhere I thought he'd be. It's dark down here, but I can see pretty well. After ten minutes of searching, we found him running from monsters. He was laughing hysterically, "Haha! You'll never catch me! You've been trying for the last ten years! What makes you think you can do it today!?" He taunted them. I'm not sure I should be impressed or scared? I mean he's laughing like a mad man, and he's being chased by monsters.

The monsters growled at him, "You won't get away this time!"

I think there was about five monsters. They were small. But not so much. I mean they're taller than me. "On the contrary, you see I'm not alone. I'm sure you already noticed it, but maybe not…Seeing as you guys are…Stupid." The guy smirked and looked in my direction, "You going to help or watch?" He asked. I shrugged, but said nothing.

I started walking towards him. The monsters looked at me, "Another half-blood!" He said happily and licked his lips. "Dinner and desert. This should be fun." He smiled evilly. I put my hands behind my back, "I guess I don't need to use my hands. Or my weapons." I smiled smugly at them. Three of them got mad and charged at me. Fighting and dodging in the dark is fun and all. But this place is cramped.

"Stay still!" One of the monsters shouted angrily.

"Why would I ever do that? I'm not stupid like you." I said back.

I could swear their eyes turned red after I said that. "You will die!" Another said.

I shrugged, "I don't think so. I mean it's been what? Two minutes and none of you hit me, I'm not even using my hands." The more I taunted them, the more they tried to kill me, they tried to fight faster. They tried to attack all at once, but they just couldn't hit me. It's a narrow hallway. I don't get why they can't hit me. Seriously. Another five minutes passed and a thought came to mind, "Hey! What are you doing!?" I asked the new half-blood. "Oh nothing. Just watching, you're quite something. They have yet to actually land a hit on you. Amazing." He said. I'm tired of this now.

I kicked one and then the one I kicked landed on another one. There was one more. He stared at his comrades. I spun and kicked his chin, making him spin all the way around. He didn't get back up. The other two did but didn't attack. "You're a monster!" One yelled. Me? A monster? Please. I'm worse than a monster.

I smiled and started walking. "Just end it…" They said and gave up. Whoa…What!? I hesitated, which wasn't like me. "Hey kid! Hurry it up!" The other guy yelled. I stared at them. They looked up at me slowly, I froze. "Run!-

If I was a split second faster, I would have been completely safe, but no. I was too slow, I now have a burn mark on my left arm and left side of my stomach. "Ow!" I cried, as Woodrow put something on my wounds, "Hold still! I'm only putting on bandages. The nectar will do the rest." He told me reassuringly.

"Still can't believe you survived that explosion. I mean you were so close to it." Adam said. Clarisse hasn't said a single thing to me. "Yeah…Well I was lucky." I'm lying that wasn't luck. It was skill. That's funny, but it was, I mean it was mostly my reflexes, but there was some skill in that too. Any who. We were on our way back to camp half-blood with our new camper. Vincent Walker, he is twenty three years old and he lived in Los Angeles. For most of his life he was an outcast, like the rest of us. He told us after he turned sixteen, he started to realize who he was…Or what he was.

So he started seeing minsters more and more. Soon he was running from them all the time. Last year he went back to his old home. But what he found was none other than a destroyed memory. His parents were killed when the monsters went to his house, at least that's what he thinks. Anyway after that, he vowed to live, always be on the move. And never look back.

"That's a good policy." Woodrow told him, Vincent laughed, "You're telling me, ever since I made that vow, I've had nothing but fun."

He's so cheery for a twenty three year old. "So Vince, what's up with that sword?" Adam asked. Vincent hesitated, "O-Oh this? Nothing special, I found it…" He trailed off and stared at it, "Nothing special…" He muttered under his breath.

"What?" Adam said.

Vincent snapped out of it, "Nothing, I just remembered where I found this. It was when I was in the United Kingdom, I spent two years there. Best years of my life!" He smiled.

"Really?" I asked. "Where?"

"London, I settled down there for a bit, met some cool people, but soon. I met this girl. She was awesome…But I remembered my policy and decided to leave her. She asked why, I told her everything that's happened before I got in London. I didn't expect her to believe me, but she gave me this." He showed the sword to us again. I can't imagine what must have been going through her head when he said he had to leave.

He sat there with a smile, like he remembered the times they spent together. I smiled too. "Someday, you'll be together again." He seemed to not register my words, but then he nodded and went silent. What did I do?

* * *

 **I really want to work on some chapters during the summer...But I don't think I will. Sorry.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **Oh yeah, what you think of Vincent?**


	23. A trip to the gods palace

When we got to camp Chiron seemed really interested in the new guy…Well let me say that differently, he was wondering how he was able to survive for so long. He questioned him for two hours. Chiron was more excited about that than Vincent was. "Chiron. How about we find out who his Olympian parent is, and then we can get him a bunk." Annabeth said. Luke was also here. And Grover, Woodrow, Adam and me. Clarisse walked away as soon as we got here. It took us ten days to finish that quest. Because I got hurt, Woodrow got an earful…Which I don't understand why. It was my own fault for getting hurt.

The sucky thing about this, is that I can't walk right. I'm either limping or standing still for five minutes. Anyway after Chiron was done with us and Vincent, I went to the arena, and of course, Lee was there. "You waiting for me? Or do you just have a lot of things on your mind?" I asked and limped my way to him. He smiled and said. "Can I do both?"

I shook my head, "What's up?" Who knew Lee, the shortest camper in his cabin, would be my friend? Well I guess its best friend now…Even though he's my only friend. He shrugged, "Thinking what to do and what to say." He said and pointed to my left leg. "You okay?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, "Yes I am. It was just a burn, not like I was stabbed." I told him, he looked relieved. "Cool." He said.

I guess he was worried? He should never worry about me, I can a lot of things. Some of them make me so strong that not even the gods could touch me. Don't tell them I said that. I still want to live after all. Anyway. In the next five months, I did nothing but train and train. From time to time, my leg or side would start hurting and I would get scolded by Lee. I don't get why it hasn't been healed yet. Five months and it still hurts, well from time to time it hurts, not all the time.

My twelfth birthday was a little different than my other birthdays. I was training with Lee. No surprise there, but there was two more people here. Luke, and Vincent. "So…" I said uncomfortably, "What cha guys doing here? To train with us? Or…?"

"Luke here thinks I'm trying to take his place at the Hermes cabin, it hurts to know he doesn't trust me." Vincent said. "Really Luke?" I said.

"You kidding me!? He is trying to take my place! Everything I do, he tries to make me look bad!" Look exclaimed. I looked between them. "Vincent. Are you trying to take his place? Be honest." I told him.

Vincent had this smug look in his eyes but then he tried to hide it with a bright smile. "Of course not!" He said.

I groaned, "Vincent. I can tell when someone is lying. Why do you want to be the Counselor for the Hermes cabin anyway?" I demanded. His smiled faded, "I thought I was doing pretty well. How did you know I was lying?" He asked.

I sighed, "I look in people's eyes to see when they're lying to me. Plus you looked like you thought you had everyone where you wanted them to be. I don't get why you feel as if you need to prove yourself to the camp. Everyone here is awesome in their own way…Well except me. Everyone here knows I'm the best demi-god here."

Lee and Luke sighed, and then Vincent looked at them. "Seriously? Interesting." He said and started rubbing his chin. "Try anything funny with me, and I'll break your arm. One more thing you need to know about me, I'm a child of Ares." I growled.

He held up his hands, "Okay. Noted." And then after that I spent the rest of the day with Lee. "You know, threatening people isn't going to help you." He told me. I smiled, "Oh really? Then why hasn't anyone made fun or bugged me since I threatened them?"

Lee groaned, "My point exactly, you can't make new friends if everyone here is afraid of you."

Dammit, he's got me there. "I-I'll work on it…" I muttered.

He smirked, "Good."

And now…We get to the good part. December 21st, 2005. The winter solstice. The meeting of the gods. In the past three years I've been there, Hades has not come to visit. Because he's always in the underworld…Like a hermit. Anyway we were on our way to the temple of the gods. The campers that came with us was, Luke, Lee, Clarisse, Vincent, Annnabeth, Grover, Woodrow, Charles, Connor and Travis Stoll. There was more, but I don't want to tell you all their names, so I just went with the ones that seemed…Normal. Oh yeah. I was there too. Not that, that was obvious enough…Anyway we toured around the city of the gods. It was beautiful.

But once it was getting close to night, we slept in a hotel. Weird right? Who would've knew there was a hotel for demi-gods in the city of the gods? Pretty much no one. Anyway. We went to bed, in separate rooms of course, but there was one room that made me stay up late. The Stoll brothers were next to my room. Chiron apologized in advance, but that still isn't enough. Those two are so loud! I banged on the wall. "Shut up!" I yelled, "Go to bed!"

There didn't hear me yell. By the gods they better shut up soon. Or I'm going to go in there. I sighed and covered my ears. But I could a door open…It was really quiet, like no one wanted them to hear them leave. I got out of bed and slowly opened my door, who was that? I peeked out and saw someone walking to the elevator. When the person turned, I saw Luke, he looked…Different. "What're you up to?" I murmured and walked out of my room. Before I left, I closed my windows and lights. And then I went after him.

I followed him all the way to the hall of the gods. Why go here of all places? I continued to follow him. When I went into the room…Well it's not a room. It is, for the gods but not us. This place is huge. HUGE. I swear a city would fit in here. Anyway, Luke went to Zeus's Throne. Dude…What the hell are you doing? I was about to stop him, but then I realized if I did, then we would get caught and probably get killed on the spot. So I let it play out.

He was being sneaky and quiet. He climbed the throne and looked around. He was so good at this. I couldn't hear anything, but me breathing. I stayed in the dark and watched him. But what will happen afterword's? War between the gods? That won't be good. But I can't do anything, unless I want to get us both killed.

Luke was now on the table he picked something up. What is that? It lit up his face, no way…Is he stealing Zeus's master Bolt.

Bad Luke!

Stop!

Ugh! I can't do that.

What do I do? What do I do!?

* * *

 **I'll try over the summer, if not then I'll see you all on August 19th! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

 **thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome summer!**

 **Rilurz~**


	24. The truth

The lighting and the scar on Luke's face made him look evil, I kind of believed he was evil. I mean he's stealing zeus's master bolt, of course i'd think he's evil! Alright calm down, just ask him about it when you aren't in the gods palace. Do it where you'll be safe.

Once he had the lightning bolt I thought for sure he was done, but no. He also went for Hades helm of darkness. This is bad. This is really bad! I can't tell Luke to stop, because if I did then we would get caught and killed on the spot. But why is he doing this? Is it because of Thalia's death? Or does he just naturally hate the gods?

Dammit I wished I had the answers because if I did then I could help him and pretty much everyone, but if I knew the future sand tried to change it, then something worse would happen, someone else would have to die, or something like that.

Anyway after Luke got what he wanted, he slowly and quietly made his way out of the gods palace. As he was passing by I hid in the dark, I'm disgusted with Luke's actions...But then...The same could be said about me.

After that incident, I kept a close eye on Luke, I mean I stopped training regularly just to see what he's up too. At camp he was normal, even when he was alone...But after a week after our visit. Thunder rumbled through the sky, but there was no lightning, just the sound of thunder, the roar of Zeus.

May 17th, 2006. I've been watching him closely, usually nothing is out of the ordinary. But from time to time, he would look like he hasn't slept at all, like something or someone was keeping him awake. I never followed Luke out of the gods palace, I was too busy wondering what's going to happen to us.

This is the day I...Confronted Luke, I took him to the arena. I made sure no one was there, good not a living soul. "So Luke...You're probably wondering why I called you here." I said and grabbed my knives, he smiled, and then he pulled out his sword.

"It's been awhile since we last spared, what do you want to talk about?" He asked. I guess he doesn't know I seen him take Zeus's master bolt and Hades's helm of darkness, "Yeah, it's nothing big, just a question." I lied.

He laughed, "A question? Alright, go right a-

"Where is Zeus's mater bolt?" I blurted out, he froze, which was a really bad idea. "H-How am I supposed to know? I was already sleeping when it was stolen." He told me. I sighed heavily, "Do you not realize who you're talking too?"

To be honest, I didn't think he would come clean, actually I thought he would try to persuade me to join him in whatever he's doing, but I guess he realizes I'm never going to believe him. "How did you figure out it was me?" He asked, his voice was dangerously low, but the thing is, he doesn't scare me, he never has.

"I saw you take it, even Hades's helm of darkness. I was awake that night, I heard someone sneaking out, so I followed them, but then it turns out to be you. I want to ask you something else, why? I know you hate the gods, but is this really the way? If you waited a year or so, I could have helped...I mean that." I told Luke. He was shocked, "You...Would betray the gods? Why?" He asked.

I shook my head, "It's rude to ignore other people's questions."

He smiled sheepishly, "Yea...Sorry, uh, I guess I'm doing this for revenge...Not just for Thalia, but for those who feel like they don't matter to the gods."

* * *

 **Well this all I could come up with for today, I would have more if I had a computer but I don't, so I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	25. Yes I would

The ones who think they don't mean anything to the gods huh? A lot of people already think that, but when someone points it out, you realize you were right all along. But that can't be said about me. Because I don't care if the gods don't care about me, they aren't my family.

Even Ares isn't my family, sure he's my dad. But I don't think he's family, I mean he hasn't been there for me, not even once, he will never be there for me. And because he's the god of war, he will show no love for us, even when we die. I guess I'm more like my father then I thought.

"So you going to answer my question now?" Luke raised his eye brow, I bit my lower lip, "I've thought about it. And I guess that depends on how the gods treat me." I told him.

He frowned, "How they treat you? How can they care for you when they're always ignoring you!?"

I lowered my eyes to the ground, he has a point. The gods aren't known for caring for their children, they're known for their 'power' and how 'great' they were back before any of us Demi-gods were even born.

I have no love for the gods nor do I have any hatred for them. But if I were to decide whether or not I would betray them, then I guess...I would betray them.

What's my reason for choosing betrayal? Well...Have you've been listening to Luke? He made some good points about how the gods have been ignoring their kids, and how they don't lift a finger to help them.

"I would betray them, but I also wouldn't." I said, Luke tried saying something but I put my finger to my lips, "Have you ever thought about how the others would feel if they found out you betrayed everyone?"

He frowned and let me continue talking.

I sighed, "I'm not capable of feeling grief or anything for that matter. That happened because I've had my trust broken too many times. There is no one I can trust, which is why I'm stuck on whether or not I'll betray the gods." I explained to Luke.

It was just a split second, but I saw the real Luke, the one I saw when he was with Thalia. "I asked you this once before, but do you want to hate the gods together?"

I've never been asked out before, scratch that, I have but I thought that person was kidding so I hit him. But maybe he isn't asking me out, I don't wanna hurt him more than I already have. But it doesn't hurt to ask, "Can you say that differently? Maybe in a way where I don't get confused about if you're asking me out or not?" I said.

He chuckled, "Are you messing with me?"

I smiled, "I don't usually mess around with people, but I'm not, you'll know when I'm messing with you."

That made Luke look even more confused, "So...?"

I don't get how he got so confused from one question, even though I was the one who was confused. Should I clarify what I was talking about? Nah I don't think it's necessary, "Alright I'll play along with you, let's see how far hating the gods together will take us." I promised.

He shook his head in disbelief, "What just happened?"

I shrugged, "Beats me, you're the one who asked me a question."

He scratched his head and thought real long and hard about what happened, "So...You want to hate the gods with me. Even if that means we'll have to fight them one day?"

I looked up to the sky and thought about it, "I can't promise that, because we don't know what the future has in store for us." I told Luke and smiled, "But for now, how about we become friends?"

Luke hesitated, but he shrugged, "Sure, why not? I mean we do hate the gods." He smiled and then he said, "What's it like living with the children of Ares?"

Now that's a question I don't want to answer, but I guess if I wasn't to be his friend I have to...What the hell am I doing? Why am I casually talking to Luke? Why is he casually talking to me? I mean I'm the one who basically got Thalia killed. Now that I've come back to my senses, what should I say? Or should I even answer him? Or actually how did I get so comfortable around him?

* * *

 **This is all for awhile I think, for the next few chapters I might deepen Kat and Luke's relationship and Lee too. Tell me what you think :D**

 **Thamks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	26. Am I messed up?

If I suddenly stop talking he'll think he did something wrong again, but I have no reason to not answer him. I mean that question isn't hard to answer, so I guess I should answer him.

"What can I say? You know how they are. Annoying, irritating, loud, and worst of all, they're my brothers and sisters." I chuckled lightly.

Luke smirked, "True, I guess that was a dumb question to ask. Then how about, what's up with you and Lee?" He asked, not much flusters me, but When people talk to me about Lee, I feel the need to say we're just friends. Because that's all we are to each other, friends. That's what my head says, but my heart thinks otherwise, but it's my mind and mouth so I'll answer honestly, "There's not much to tell, besides him being my only good friend. Is that all you wanted to know?" I asked.

Luke smiled, "Yeah...I think that's all for now, maybe later I'll ask more questions. But for now, how about that dual?"

I smirked, "How many times have we done this?"

Luke scoffed, "We're barely tied, you just have one more win then me."

"So that would mean this is our one hundredth dual? You gonna tie it up, or will you always be below me?" I laughed.

We fought for ten minutes, "What's wrong? You getting tired already?" I said smugly to Luke.

He smiled evilly, "In your dreams."

I think this is the longest we've ever fought, usually it takes five minutes for one of us to win. I guess None of us really want to lose. I mean if I win, Luke can no longer talk back to me, but if he wins, then he will most likely rub it in my face.

You know you lost when you try to use your enemy's move against them. But I guess this isn't my move, I mean someone else probably did it before me, right? Anyway, Luke threw his sword in the air, I decided to ignore it, I mean he doesn't know where it'll land if I keep pressing him.

Luke took two steps back and he looked like he regretted throwing his sword away, "Well...Looks Like I-

My vision darkened, my body weakened. What just happened? When I came too, I was in the infirmary. Luke was by my side, Lee was here too. He looked worried. I chuckled but immediately regretted it, my head hurts. "Ow..." I groaned.

Lee walked over to me, he looked a little...Mad, "Don't talk, don't move. Whatever hit you on the head really did a number on you. I had to give you four stitches." Lee told me. Damn, what hit me? Maybe Luke will know.

Well obviously he'll know since he was there. I tried rubbing my head again, but it was a dumb idiea, "Oowww..." I cried quietly. Lee handed me a glass of nectar, "This should ease the pain." He said.

It should ease the pain? I feel like my head was just split open...Technically it did, but still this hurts. I drank the nectar and gasped in surprise, "This actually works?"

The pain I felt when I touched my head was gone, it was replace with a familiar taste..."Strawberries..." I murmured. Suddenly I felt something, something I should have felt when Thalia died. Sadness.

I looked at Luke and Lee, they looked away for some reason, "What...?" I asked. The way I sounded threw me off, "Am I...? Crying?"

Lee being the kind of friend I need right now, shrugged, "Didn't notice, you baby." He said and smiled.

I laughed, "Yeah...It's weird, and I'm not a baby...Something just got in my eye." I lied, but I smiled anyway.

I got off the bed I was laying on and almost fell to the ground, my vision went dark for a second. Before I could completely make contact with the ground, I felt a pair hands grab ahold of me.

Once I was sure I could stand on my own, I pushed Lee away, "I'm fine, just got up too fast."

Lee laughed, "Yeah, no. You're lightheaded, you need rest before you go and do some more training. Actually no training for today." He said, but he looked uncertain, I decided to play along. "Fine, since you're the doctor."

Lee hesitated and then looked me over like he knew I was messing with him. "Yeah...I am the doctor...So...That means, rest for a couple of hours and then no training." He's getting a little cocky. But! He is not wrong. I have to rest...As much as I hate to admit it, I also can't train, it'll just hurt me even more.

I glared at him, "Fine." I said and looked towards Luke, you know what? I forgot he was even here. I laid down and covered my head, how can I forget Luke is in the rent with us?! Now Luke will think I was lying when I told him me and Lee are only friends. "So..." Luke will whispered to Lee, "Yeah...?" He said uncomfortably. Well this is going to be fun to listen to. "You two dating?" Luke asked. I would like to said I overcome my anger and stayed silent...But you know me, even the littlest things can piss me off.

"No! We aren't dating!" I shouted. Lee and Luke quickly left the tent. As soon as they left Luke asked again, "So...Are you two dating?" He asked it so casually I had to get mad at him again , "Shut up Luke! Goddammit!" I heard him and Lee laugh as they ran. Those little...When I get out I'm going to have a little chat with them, or maybe even little dual.

Hah, maybe I should talk down to them? Like I always do. They wanna laugh at me? Well they have another thing coming...Oh god, what the hell am I thinking? Or what the hell have I become? Am I really that messed up?

* * *

 **Not much to say, but I guess I hope you enjoyed this chapter?**

 **Anyway! Thanks for reading! I hope you a good day!**

 **Rilur** ~


	27. A memory

Who knew Luke and Lee would team up? I don't like it...Mainly because Luke is going to betray him. Anyway a week has passed and I am now training again.

YUS!

May 29th, 2006. As usual I was training by myself, after about two hours I took a break. I laid down on the grass wondering when something exciting will happen, I stared at the clouds, "Its going to rain again...Great." In three hours it's not just going to rain, there will also be a thunderstorm.

But there will be no lightning, just a dark thunderstorm. Just like all the other days. During thunderstorms you can barely see five feet in front of you, nothing but darkness...Like the raise for monsters. A war is coming, and I think I'm going to be involved in it a lot.

It was almost nightfall, I decided to call it a night and go to bed, once I was in my cabin, I went straight to my room, despite Clarisse hating me, she hasn't done anything to make me mad. Strange, she's behaving herself...I don't like it, so I may as well not get involved with her. I walked into my room and sat down on my bed.

It's been four years...Time flys. Especially when you're a demi-god. I went to my dresser and opened the bottom drawer, under my shirts a yellow glow appeared, I moved my shirts and then the glow brightened, I've had these for a while, I've never thought I'd keep these. But think about it, how often does one come across apples of immortality? Not very much.

I always admire how these apples keep their glow, that's how you know if you eat it, you'll live forever. At least every three weeks, I come into my cabin and think about what I'd do after I become immortal. And I always say...I'd rather stay mortal and live my life to the fullest. But...How can one live life to its fullest? I mean some of the stuff I want to do would take me years, and who knows how long I'll live?

I certainly don't...I mean come on the way I've been living this entire time is stupid. Recklessly fighting monsters on my own and getting my friends killed. Chances are, I'll die before I turn twenty. Maybe even younger.

As I stare at the two apples I started to realize if I eat one, then that would leave another for someone else. But...Who can I live forever with? Someone I won't get bored with, someone I can trust. But my trust has been broken multiple times. How can I trust anyone?

It's funny how the mind and heart can team up on you and tell you what you believe is not true. I don't trust Lee...But you know your heart is always right. But even the heart can fall victim to lies. I can't even trust my own gut when I think about who I should try to trust, to be honest...I once believed I could trust Lee.

What changed that? Well, dreams can be a scary thing, sometimes you can't even tell when it's a dream...sometimes you don't even know if that's actually you, or if that person you knew for four years is actually that nice and sweet. You don't know if they actually know you. I don't know if he'll stay by my side!

Great...I'm having a metal breakdown, how did that happen? I mean it's not like someone died. I was only thinking. That proves I'm still a child then. Well I am only eleven years old so I guess I'm still considered a child.

Outside I could hear thunder, the rain usually never falls on camp...But when Zeus is mad, it doesn't matter if we have that magical barrier, it'll rain anywhere. Now in the mornings it's always wet, which means I can't run in the mornings. I'll end up falling and hurting myself if I do that. And because it's Luke's fault, I always wake him up and fight him. Ever since I started doing this I've never lost to him...Well except that one time when he threw his sword in the air and it fell and hit me on the head.

But other then that, he's hasn't beaten me since I saw him take Zeus's master bolt. I wonder what happened once I went back to my room? Did he successfully get away with them?

I sighed deeply and put the golden apples back into my drawer. "I wonder if I'll ever use them..." I murmured and fell face first into my bed. Tomorrows a new day...And hopefully a better day.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take over. But I was hesitant. I hate having nightmares. I really do. If I sleep what will I dream about? Will it be about Thalia again? Or will it be about my mother? Well...Maybe it all depends on what I'm thinking about before I go to bed, maybe that's the answer behind having nightmares. But I could also be wrong. Ah man...I can't sleep, but I have to.

I kept my eyes closed for a long time, why am I suddenly scared of nightmares? None of them seemed that bad, so why? As I was trying to find the answer, I realized I fell asleep. Sometimes when you have dreams, they aren't really dreams they're distant memories of someone who lost themselves. Like the gods, they've been around for thousands of years. By now they probably don't even remember who they were when they first came into this world.

Anyway I had a dream about myself. But it was seven years ago. Before I killed my first monster, I was with my mother. She was showing me how to properly use a knife. "Do you see now?" My mother spoke softly, she almost seemed sickly. I've never noticed that, usually I thought she looked cool.

Her hands were frail, yet she tried her best to show me how to use a knife...The way she showed me how use the knife was to defend myself from anyone or anything, not to kill. "Listen closely Katrina, some people will never hesitate to kill another when their life is in danger, but if something like that should happen to you. I ask that you don't kill them." When my mother placed her hand on my cheek, I felt a warm felling spread through my body. "There will be times when you'll feel anger towards someone. Anger leads to violence. Never let your anger get the best of you."

"Yes mother..." I said and held her hand. The scene changed, it was dark and it seemed to be the present time. It was raining and thunder was making seem like it was the end of the world. Zeus and Poseidon are probably fighting or arguing right now.

For all the times I've met them. They've always threatened war. Now it all seems so real. I looked at my surroundings, I was on top half-blood hill. At the base or the hill, was two people...Scratch that. A mortal or possibly a demi-god. And a..Monster.

Not too far from the boy was a satyr, I realized it was Grover.

He seemed to be unconscious. What happened?

* * *

 **I was working on this for awhile, wondering how I should go with this. I guess it's time to go forward towards the end.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome week!**

 **Rilurz~**


	28. Revenge

The boy was staring at the monster with fear. I looked over to the monster and noticed it was holding someone. It was a woman, she was struggling to get free. This woman...She looks familiar, have I seen her somewhere?

She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She looks young, and she is very pretty. One thing worried me, she was staring down at the kid with sorrow and regret. Does she know she's going to die? "Go!" She managed to say before the monster closed his hand into a fist. I would feel sorry for her if not for the golden light surrounding her when she was being squeezed to death.

Did she really die? I mean she was mortal...So I thought there would be more blood then light. A truly strange death. The kid screamed, "No!"

Rage took over, he wasn't thinking, he charged the beast. Little did he know he had no chance. My dream shifted once more, I was at the same place I was at four years ago, the underworld.

Lord Hades was sitting at his throne, looking angry...Like always. You know what's weird? I respect Lord Hades more than the other gods. It's weird but true, anyway he was looking grim, but satisfied. "That'll teach him to break his oath." Hades said coldly. "Now...It's the boys turn."

I wish some dreams could show me something I might face later on in the future. I opened eyes, another day...I yawned and got out of bed. I wonder what that first dream was about. Am I dense or something? Demi-god dreams aren't really dreams...I thought I cleared that with myself already.

But then again most of the dreams Demi-gods have are real, so that would mean that kid is somewhere in camp...Right? Or did he even make it? Is he alive? What about that woman? I didn't get a good look at him last time because of how dark it was. I wonder how he looks. Or if he's okay I mean.

I got out of bed and changed my clothes, "Did this happen because I asked?" I shook my head, "No, something like this is happening because of the fates." I sighed. You know what, I actually feel happy that something exciting is happening. I've been bored out of my mind.

Not a lot of people want my help these days. If I help out, the chances of the mission being successful, increase dramatically. I should go now. Maybe he's okay...Wait! I forgot about Grover. Oh no, I hope he's alright too. Maybe I should go check on him, I walked out of my room and headed to the big house. Is this a good idea? Wait why should I be worried? It's just Grover.

When I entered the big house I went to the living room, which is where Grover will be, since he'll probably be sad, or something. The only reason I can think of him being sad, is that he got knocked out when there was two people he was supposed to protect but both were killed or injured. It's just a guess.

Anyway, I went to the living room and found Grover sulking. "If only I warned them sooner..." he said sadly. So he didn't make it. I walked in and cleared my throat, "Everything alright?"

He barely put in any effort to greet me. "No...It's not alright..."

I'm not the right person to talk to about stuff like this. But it's the right thing to do when someone is sad. But I'm not much of a talker. "Why, did...Something happen?" I asked.

At least I'll be able to ask the right questions plus I'm a good listener, although I won't be able to give a good answer. Grover sniffled sadly, "I'm a failure..."

I looked around uncomfortably, "How- or I mean why do you think that?" I sat down next to him. He hung his head, "I can never save anyone...Not Thalia...And certainly not Percy's mom. I'm useless!"

Whoa, he's a wreck, "I may not be the right person to be talking about this kind of stuff...But the thing with Thalia, that was my fault, entirely my fault. I mean if I didn't let my anger get the best of me, she would be here with us. Grover, whatever happened, you'll get through it I know you can." I said sincerely.

He smiled weakly, "Thanks...But nothing will bring back the dead."

That's dark, what can I say at this point? I guess I could ask about this "Percy" person. "Say Grover?" I said.

"Hmm..?" He said quietly, I got up and asked, "Who's this Percy?" Grover sighed heavily, "He's the one I've been assigned to, I was his protector...But I failed."

He's making it sound like he died, "Where is he...?" I asked cautiously. He pointed up, so in one of those rooms then. "Can I see him?" I gotta admit, that is something I thought would never come out of my mouth. Grover looked at me with surprise. "You want to see someone you don't know? Someone you'll probably never trust?" He sounded so wounded, I guess he feels mad... Since I don't talk to anyone, or trying to meet with anyone.

"Can you just tell me what room he's in?" I asked impatiently. He told me he was in the last room on the left. So I went up to see him. When I entered the room, there was a boy laying on a single bed, he had jet black hair. He looks young.

Hmm...I can't shake this feeling, I feel...Threatened by him, but why? I mean he's only sleeping, so why do I feel like this? I stared down at the boy. He's nothing special, yet I feel...Never mind.

I left the room and decided to come back here every once and awhile. Just to make sure he's alright. Anyway I spent the rest of the day training with Lee, -So you actually asked that." Lee asked as we fought. "For the last time yes! And it was because I was curious, now stop asking me that." I snapped at Lee.

He smiled, "But when you're distracted or flustered, I can actually beat you." He said confidently. I scoffed, "Please, when's the last time you beat me?"

He chuckled, "Now."

He presses forward and made me back up, I felt something hit my heel as I was backing up, I started to lose balance. Hmm...Not bad, for him at least. I fell and landed flat on my back. After I recovered I rolled out of the way, "Don't fight it!" Lee laughed, he kept attacking, and from time to time he would switch from melee attacks to ranged attacks.

Usually I end up beating him, but I guess we've been fighting together for so long, that he now knows all my flaws. I guess you can say I know all of his...If I was paying that is. Lee is fast on his feet and fast with his hands, but I still don't know if I can beat him now. I mean I don't know anything about his fighting style.

About two minutes later, he had his sword point two inches from my throat. "I win..." he said breathlessly. I frowned, "Lucky."

Lee chuckled, "You know I don't run on luck, I'm all about good looks and my skills." He sounded so proud of himself. But...Even though I lost to him, he always makes me smile. "Yea, whatever you say."

The rest of the day we talked then we went to eat then sleep. The next I checked up on Percy, still sleeping. After that I ate breakfast and went to stretch and then train. When I got to the arena, someone else was there. He had blonde hair and a nasty scar running down his face...I'm sorry, it just looks gross to me.

It's unsettling.

Anyway Luke seemed to be waiting for me, "What's up Luke?" I said and waved to him. He looked anxious, "…Hey Katrina…Do you know about the boy who came here last night?" I stopped five feet from Luke. "Yea…? What about him?" I asked. I learned to be cautious around Luke, he can be quite…Sneaky. "Anything. Just whatever you know about him." Now that I'm closer, he looks tired. "Nightmares?" I asked.

Luke brushed off my question. "What's his name?" He asked impatiently. I took a step back and put my hand on my dagger. "Percy, and that's all I know, so calm down before something bad happens." I told Luke. I've always took precautions around Luke, so this isn't anything new. But sometimes, Luke goes…A bit overboard, he can be…Crazy at times. I guess when you're working for the titan lord of time, it can be hard. But damn, Luke is going to go insane working for him. He sighed, "I-

"Well, now! What cha lovebirds talking about?" Someone called behind us. I don't get mad at that anymore, why? Because it's been over used. "Please, you two spend more time than I do. If anything, we just know each other. It's you and Luke who are probably the lovebirds." I smirked at Vincent. "Maybe you two should go out than…" Luke grumbled. It's funny how I hear almost everything when someone whispers something. Especially when I'm five feet away from that person. If he was going to say that he should have said it in his head.

I ignored Luke's comment. "What do you want Vince?"

He walked over to us causally. "Nothing, why do you assume I want something from you?" He pretended to sound hurt. I rolled my eyes. "I know how you work, you wouldn't come to me unless you want something from me."

Vincent sighed, "Alright fine. I want in on what you guys been talking about." Luke reached for his sword. "What did you hear?" He said carefully. Has he…? "Nothing from the campers, I can tell you that much." Vincent told us. Luke didn't look satisfied, "Tell me!" Luke ordered. Vincent smiled. "If you insist, the only way for revenge is from the inside. You let me in on your guys plan and I help you out for the time being."

Wait…Revenge? "What do you mean revenge? I thought you didn't care about that stuff." I asked Vince.

He smiled evilly. "Well you see…I've went to my home, you know, the one that got burnt to the ground, and then I went back to the U.K to see…Someone. But that person wasn't there, actually every person I was associated with is now dead. I broke my vow, and decided revenge is what I'm going to do. I can't live knowing I got so many people killed, the least I could do is get revenge for them." So…There is now three of us who want…No, it's only these two who want revenge. But…Vincent's plan is actually pretty good, hi them where they'd least expect it. From the inside.

"Luke…" I murmured.

I looked at him and noticed he was staring at Vince, no doubt he feels sympathy for the guy. They've both had things taken from them. But me? I'm still here, with my mother, who…I should see. The only thing I lost was my trust. "Let's say we tell you, then what?" Luke asked.

"Then you're free." He answered back calmly. Free? Of what exactly?

"What do you mean?" Luke walked towards Vincent. He shrugged, "What else could it mean? Think about it, the three of us attack from the inside. We take down an army. And let the others do the rest, after that. We're home free. You see, there will never be a war." My brain was working in overtime, trying to see what he has up his sleeve. There is so many possibilities.

He could turn on us when we actually do attack.

He could tell the others as soon as we tell him everything.

He could…Do this for the one he loved.

* * *

 **Well I'm back! I'll have another chapter up today, a long chapter today, I hope you guys like it. Two more chapters tomorrow, and I wanna thank you all for 2,700 reads, and 14 favs! I'm really glad you guys like this fanfic so much. I'll make sure the next chapter is long too.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you wonderful demi-gods have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ At the beginning of every chapter I will be thanking those who favorite this story and those who followed and those who left a review. first the reviews! (irene2005, You're awesome I looked forward to hear what else you think! OTrizy Thank you for the reviews! And the last was a guest whoever you're I hope you're enjoying this story!)**


	29. I talked too much today

**To all the people following Katrina and her Adventure, Thank you for staying with us!**

 _ **AnimeGamerGirl23**_

 _ **Arianna Le Fay**_

 _ **GM12**_

 _ **MRJo305**_

 _ **NymphadoraBlackMalfoy**_

 _ **RavenDeathGirl0909**_

 _ **Slivershadow79**_

 _ **TrAfAlGaRlAwSgUrL27**_

 _ **irene2005**_

 _ **Just-go-with-it7,**_

 _ **lightwalnut64**_

 _ **midnightrose132**_

 _ **sault15091997**_

 _ **sudhanhari007**_

 **I hope to see more people in the future!**

* * *

Luke seemed to be thinking what I was thinking…Not the part about thinking Vincent might be doing this for his lover…But I still don't think we should tell Vincent anything, I mean we can't trust him. But this is all on Luke…Plus I'm not officially apart of Kronos's army. So it's Luke's decision.

"I-I think- I think that sounds like a plan." Luke stammered.

Something between them seemed to form, some kind of trust. Luke told Vincent that he has to renounce the gods. And swear his allegiance to the titan lord Kronos. After Vincent did that, they talked and started to get along really well. "What the hell just happened?" I muttered to myself.

Whatever…Vincent just joined us so he could get revenge, which would mean that he- that we could take out Kronos's army down, and possibly take Kronos down as well.

That would be nice.

The rest of the day I trained 'by myself' and did pretty much everything 'by myself' I'm always with someone, but he hasn't talked to me once today, usually he talks to me at least twice a day, even if he's busy. Oh well…Not like it means anything. I went to bed and hoped to have a better day tomorrow.

One thing I like about having no dreams, waking up and feeling good. I didn't sleep weird last night, and I pray to the gods that I didn't talk in my sleep…So embarrassing the last time I did that. I had to hear that from Clarisse. Clarisse! It happened only once, I am thankful to gods for helping me sleep well. Even though they didn't actually help.

I got out of bed and changed. I had a dark purple t-shirt on over a tank top. And just the normal light blue skinny jeans, with my long annoying red hair tied back. So a pony tail…I guess.

I walked out of my cabin and went to the arena, but then I decided to check on Percy…Why am I suddenly interested in him? Because I can't shake this feeling I have. It's like I feel as though he's going to be better than me in every way. Which won't be true…

Okay…I'm here, I guess jus the usual just if he's awake and then go back to training. Easy. I entered the big house and then went upstairs to the third flood, and went to the room Percy is in. Once I entered I expected to see him just laying down…Or just be somewhere in the room. But he was nowhere to be seen. I looked out the window. The strawberry fields look nice this time of year. I sighed and decided to just go.

-Careful." A familiar voice said. The person sound like they were in the back. Maybe…He's down there with someone? It won't hurt to try.

I walked downstairs and went towards the backdoor. Exactly what am I going to get myself into? I guess I just have to find out then, don't I? I sighed and opened the door. "The Minotaur," Someone said.

"Urn, Percy, it isn't a good idea—" Grover tried to say.

"That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" Percy demanded. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."

Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"

I walked out, "Names have power, so please refrain yourself from repeating those names." When I saw the boy, I felt as if I've seen him somewhere else before. I know I did…But there's something about him that looks familiar. I just can't put my finger on it. He has deep sea green eyes, nothing like his mothers. So he has his father's looks…But I don't know which god looks like this, but then again the gods can change their appearance at will.

Percy paid no attention to me, "Grover…Is my mom really…?" He didn't want to finish. Grover looked down, Percy stared across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top. Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight.

Percy looked like he wished this place didn't look so beautiful, I mean after hearing that your mom is gone…Then I guess anyone would think that. "I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm—I'm the worst satyr in the world."

He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. I mean, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole. I laughed, "Nice going." Percy tried to smile, but it's hard to do so when you get news like that. And seeing someone's foot coming off.

"Oh, Styx!" he mumbled.

Thunder rolled across the clear sky.

I stared at Percy. "You don't seem surprised about this. So you already know what he is?" I asked. Percy sighed heavily. "Yeah…" He then looked at Grover who was looking like he was meant to be hit.

He did nothing wrong.

Percy said, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. I was supposed to protect you." Grover sniffled.

"Did my mother ask you to protect me?" Percy asked.

"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was." Grover faltered.

"But why ..."Percy put his hand on his head, like he was in pain or something.

"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here." He helped Percy hold his glass and put the straw to his lips.

"Was it good?" Grover asked.

Percy nodded.

"What did it taste like?" Grover sounded so wistful

"Sorry," Percy said. "I should've let you taste."

His eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just... wondered."

"Chocolate-chip cookies," Percy said. "My mom's. Homemade."

He sighed. "And how do you feel?"

"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards." I guess these have been through a lot together in the short time they've been together.

"That's good," he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

Grover took the empty glass from Percy gingerly, as if it were dynamite, and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

Ugh, Mr. D, he is worst, I don't get why he has to make everyone here so miserable. Grover helped Percy get up, then I suppose I should get back to the arena, my little area of happiness. As I was about to leave, Percy said, "Who are you?"

Damn I guess I'm still a little shy around new people. "…Katrina." I said and tried to walk away. "Do you mind…Coming along?" He asked.

I froze. Why is he so friendly? Well he is new, but why me?

"I'm sorry…I know we just met, but…I just feel safe around you…" He said. I didn't turn around, "You're…Weird." I said and walked away, I didn't want them to see me blushing like some child of Aphrodite. Once I was at the arena, I saw Lee and his siblings training. Each of them at least a hundred feet away from their targets. "Alright everyone! Aim!" He shouted and waited five seconds. "Ready!? Fire!" I heard a combo of thwacking noises and thud noises.

That isn't like them to miss so much. I mean they're children of Apollo, the god of archery! I walked towards them, "You guys wake up on the wrong side of the bed? What's wrong?" They looked gloomy, I looked at the targets, and saw that only one person got a bullseye. I don't need to tell you who it was, "I don't get. All day yesterday you guys have been hitting everything but the actual target. What's gotten into you guys?" Lee seemed disappointed in them.

He sighed and waved me over, "For children of Apollo, that was pathetic." I told him. They grumbled some things but left me alone. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, all of sudden they just couldn't shoot straight yesterday." Lee said and scratched his head. I guess that would explain why I didn't see him at all yesterday.

I can see this is getting to them. But some managed to get close to the targets. "Maybe you just can't shoot at this distance yet? Maybe you need to get stronger before trying to shoot as straight as possible from one hundred feet." I suggested, they seemed to get offended, "We're children of Apollo this distance is nothing for us!" One camp growled, "Whoa, calm down, I only state the obvious."

They seemed to get even angrier. "Not everyone is as perfect as you." Another muttered. "Except Apollo kids." I smirked, what am I doing? "You never know, I might be right." I said. But it is kind of strange to see all of them mess up like this.

"Alright everyone, just try to get a little stronger, it doesn't hurt to try." Lee said. I wonder if I should…Nah, they would just get mad at me if I helped. I tapped Lee on the shoulder, "Hey, did you see Luke or Vincent around?"

He froze up for a second, "N-No." He stammered. That's weird.

"Okay…Well I'll see you later then." I hesitantly walked away.

He didn't say anything back. Strange, really strange. I went to the Hermes cabin. After five minutes, they told me Luke went to the arena. And then ten minutes later they told me Vincent went with him. What are those two up to? I left, "I feel like everyone is trying to avoid me…" I murmured.

As I was about to go back to my cabin, I bumped into Annabeth, "Oops, didn't see you there." I apologized. She shrugged, "What's up, haven't seen you train for a while, anything wrong?" She asked. I sighed, "No, nothing is wrong. Just been really busy." I told her.

She looked confused, "Something that is more important than training? Come on, you can-

"Annabeth." Chiron said. Beside him was Percy. "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

"Yes, sir." Annabeth said.

"Cabin eleven," Chiron told Percy, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."

That's right, new campers go to this cabin…Well unclaimed kids I mean. Percy waved awkwardly to me. "Hey Katrina…" I waved back, "Hey. Just a heads up, all these kids in here are good kids…Mostly. So don't worry too much."

Percy shrugged, "I'm not worried." Trying to play it cool? Good luck with that. We went in, but of course, Chiron didn't come in. Rarely does he enter a cabin, but the campers could still see him, so they bowed respectfully. "Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner."

He galloped away toward the archery range. Percy stared at the kids, they weren't bowing anymore. I guess they were doing what I was doing, wondering what he's capable of.

"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on."

Percy walked in, and tripped in the door and made a total fool of himself. There were some snickers from the campers, but none of them said anything. Oh this is going to be a long day. For him I mean.

Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven.

"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked, I chuckled, "You all know the answer to that question." Some of them actually didn't know, by the gods these guy are…Not the brightest. "What else? Undetermined!" I grumbled, damn…

They groaned, but from out of nowhere! Luke comes along. How did he get in here without me seeing him? As I said before, he's sneaky. "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

"This is Luke," Annabeth said. Like always when these two are around each other, or when Annabeth is near Luke, her voice changes, like she's trying to make herself sound cute. Gross.

Percy looked at Annabeth, she glared at him and said. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now?" Percy asked.

"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

"How long will I be here?" Percy asked.

"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?" Percy asked.

The campers all laughed. I sighed.

"Come on," Annabeth told me. "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it." He said. I walked out, what was I worried about? He's…Not what I expected, Annabeth came out with Percy, and she stopped beside me, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."

"What?" Percy said.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one." The one? What's that mean? "What's your problem?" Percy was getting angry now. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy—"

"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told Percy. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?" Percy snapped back.

"No…Percy, the thing you killed, you know what it is. But as I said before, names are powerful so don't say them out loud. Anyway, everyone here would want to fight the Minotaur. Getting that chance is pretty much impossible, you were lucky to have survived. That is why we train. To kill monsters like that." I explained to him.

"Wait." Percy held up his hand in a stop motion, "If that really was the Minotaur, the same one in the stories ..."

"Yes." I said.

"Then there's only one." Percy said.

"Yes." I repeated, he really doesn't get it yet?

"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So ..." Percy continued.

"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die." Annabeth said.

"Oh, thanks. That clears it up." Percy answered back sarcastically.

"They don't have souls, like you, her or me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form." Annabeth told Percy.

I nodded, just so he believes her. Percy gulped and asked, "You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword—"

"The Fur ... I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad." Annabeth corrected herself.

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asked.

"You talk in your sleep." She said.

"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?" Percy told her. I sighed, "Percy, I'm known to be a badass in this camp, and I can be pretty scary too. But monsters like your teacher, are kind of hard to kill. Trust me I know. As I told you before, names have power, don't just go spitting them around."

In the distance it started thundering.

"Look, is there anything we can say without it thundering?" Percy sounded whiny, but he seemed not to care. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there." He pointed to the first few cabins.

I smiled. "There is a reason why they're empty. But I'll let Annie here answer them for you, I've talked enough for today…Or all week. Thanks Percy," I said sarcastically.

Annabeth glared at me, "Don't call me that."

"Whatever." I said and walked away, "Good luck."

Annabeth groaned and then started explaining to Percy about why we can't go in those cabins. When people talk about them, it bores me. So I'd rather go train then listen to that over again.

Oh yea that's right…I have to ask Luke something, ah it can wait. I went to the arena. When I got there, Lee was there, he seems to be the only one sharpening his skills. Just like me…Or was he always like this?

"Hey." I said as I got closer. I noticed his Hair was getting longer, when he turned too looked at me, his bangs got in the way. I smiled, "Maybe it's time for a haircut?" I asked. He shrugged, "I guess so. What's up?"

I shook my head, "Talked too much today, how about we train?" He nodded. That's what I like about him, he just agrees and doesn't complain, and he understands me more than anyone in this camp. I grab a bow and quiver. I loaded it with arrows and walked beside Lee, "Ready?" I asked. He nodded, "Just shoot whenever."

I pulled back on the string, I took aim and got ready to let go, but as I was about to, my vision went fuzzy. The target was moving, "Huh?" I let go. Lee did the same, "Whoa! This is a first." He exclaimed. I rubbed my eyes, "I know…Ow…" I said and tried to rub my eyes more, but it just increased the pain. What's going on?

* * *

 **I think this is all I'm going to write for today. Another chapter will be up tomorrow, yesterday I got lazy and only got one chapter up, but bear with me. I still got that lazy summer thing going on. anyway tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	30. An impossible disease to get twice

**Some people I may have left out on the last chapter**

 _ **DemigodDauntless**_

 _ **Ohimeko-kou**_

 _ **Rustlegion428**_

 _ **bluepanther33158**_

 _ **yugioh27**_

 **Thank you guy for following this series!**

* * *

I fell to my knees as I tried to rub my eyes, "Stop! That's why it hurts so much! You keep rubbing your eyes!" Lee scolded me. I kept my eyes closed, "How long until I can open them again?" I asked.

Lee didn't reply right away, which scared the shit out of me. "Lee!? Answer me!" I started breathing hard, he is really not going to tell me!? I listened for him, he's here alright I can hear him breathing. "Lee you son of a bitch, talk to me or your dead!" I screamed.

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Easy, I don't know what's going on with you, but your eyes are damaged...But, not so much that you can't see." Lee added quickly. I tried opening my eyes, I couldn't...I'm too scared to find out. "Lee?" I said quietly, he held my hand, "Yes?"

I felt a little calmer. The tension in my body slowly melted away. It was dark, but I slowly opened my eyes, everything was a blur. I couldn't even see Lee's face. "I...Still can't see- Why?" I tried looking at my hands, they looked like play dough. "Lee...?" I said.

He hasn't spoken for quite a while now, "What's wrong?" I asked. I squeezed his hand, "Sorry...It's just kind of shocking, I mean for all these years I thought nothing could hurt you." His voice faltered. He pulled me closer, "Uhh..." I tried back away, "Hold still, I need to check why you can't see." He ordered.

He's so close, even without my eyesight, I know he's close. Anyway Lee was taking me somewhere. After five minutes we stopped, "Michael! Get over here!" Lee yelled, I've never heard him shout like that. Someone came running, "Uhhh...What's-

"Come with me." Lee ordered. Lee pulled me to somewhere else, "Now where are we going?" I asked.

"Yeah." Michael agreed.

I started to feel embarrassed, how long is he going to hold my hand? Ugh Lee. Come on. But I can't say anything, since he seems to be really worried and is trying his hardest to help me. "The infirmary...? But why are we-

"Watch your step." Lee warned.

Despite his warning, I tripped as I was entering the infirmary. Lee caught me, "Didn't I say watch your step? Be more careful."

I felt my face heat up, I never imagined falling against someone and bury my face on their chest...Talk about embarrassing. "Sorry..." I said stood up straight, he sighed and helped me to a table, "Michael, look at her eyes." Lee said, a shadowy figure popped into view, "Whoa that's..." Michael muttered. He didn't finish.

"How long has she been like this?" Michael asked. "Not long...Which is strange, it seems she just got it thirty minutes ago." Lee explained.

I got impatient, "What are you two talking about?"

They went quiet. "As a kid...Did your eyes ever...Hurt just like before?" Lee asked.

It's faint...But when I was five my mother took me to the hospital regularly. One day my eyes just started to hurt, and soon after that, I was hospitalized for a couple of months. It's a bit fuzzy, but that did indeed happen, "What does that have to do with this?" I asked.

Michael sighed, "This is supposed to be impossible to get twice...But you have..." his voice faltered, "What...What do I have!?" I demanded.

"Retinoblastoma...You have Retinoblastoma, it's a...A rare eye disease." Lee explained to me, "But the only time someone gets this disease is at the age of five or lower, and...That would mean that one of your parents had this as well, so you inherited it." Lee isn't telling me everything.

"So getting it once isn't bad? Right? I mean since you know about it you should know of how to get rid of it...Right?" Slowly I started to feel frightened.

Michael nodded reluctantly, "The first time you get it, you have to get it treated right away and regularly. But the second time around...Which I mentioned was impossible to get twice. It hasn't happened twice, so there is no known cure for it, the best we can do is slow it down."

"Michael..." I said quietly, he gulped, "Yeah?" I started breathing hard, "When someone gets this disease and doesn't get it treated what happens?"

One of them...No it was Lee, he put his hand on my shoulder to reassure me. He nodded to Michael, "If they don't get it treated regularly…It could put your life in a state where you can no longer move, eat, sleep or anything…You could die. But since the first time around the disease can be beaten, but the second time…As I said before…It has never happened twice, so all we can do is try to stop it. But in the end…" He trailed off.

I don't need to hear anymore…I did say I would die younger than twenty, so I guess I was right…I can't dwell on this, "Okay…So we just treat this for as long as we can…And maybe one of you will come up with something for this. You could save my life." I said half-heartedly. No one said a word, I sighed heavily. "We all are going to die someday…I guess my time to going to be a lot earlier than everyone else. But we can drag his out for a while, so how about we get started? Like finding a way for me to see." I told them.

"Y-Yeah, she's right. We can help for her. So…Kat…What do you think about glasses?" Lee said. I'm not a big fan of them, I mean I move around a lot and fast, they'll just get in my way. "…There's no other way?" I asked.

Lee started walking away, "Nope, so stay here." He said and walked out. I laid down on the table, this sucks…Is this all that is going to happen to me? Maybe I should see my mom…Who knows, maybe our family has something. "I'll try my best….But don't expect too much." Michael said, I forgot he was hear, he is kind of quiet.

"As long as you try, I wouldn't really mind." I chuckled lightly.

After twenty minutes Lee returned, "Okay…" He said and walked towards me. "Because we're demi-gods, I can't take you to the hospital, but I can look up everything online. But if this gets out of hand…We have to go to Chiron-

"No." I blurted out.

"No…?" Michael said. "I don't want him or anyone else find out about this. Promise me." I told them.

Lee sighed, "I swear on the River Styx that I won't tell anyone."

Michael said the same thing. Thunder rolling across the sky, its official. Lee hand me a glass and then something else. Ambrosia, "Drink and then eat…I know this is risky, but we don't know if putting on the glass with help you, these might help you. I hope I'm right."

I drink the Nectar, just one drink and then I ate the Ambrosia. I slowed down my breathing. Okay, I'm not feverish or getting set on fire. So I'm good. It worked. Lee handed me something. "Try them on, I'm no eye doctor, but just try them." He said.

I grabbed and then out them on, I had my eyes closed, "How do they looked…?" I said sheepishly.

"Open your eyes and we'll know." Lee told me.

I sighed, "Fine." I slowly opened my eyes, I had my eyes closed for a while, my eyes readjusted to the light. Lee looked like the last time I saw him. And Michael was still short as ever. I put my head down, that was frightening…I felt so useless. "Thanks…" I murmured.

I looked at Lee he was smiling, "No problem, I'll always be there for you."

That made my stomach fly, I felt happy. I got off the table and hugged Lee and then Michael, "If you want me to help you with something, you can count on me." I promised. Michael was surprised that I was being nice.

"O-okay…" He stammered.

Now…

I go out and…

See everyone…

This is…

Well.

Going to suck.

* * *

 **Correct me if I'm wrong, but I did do some research on this disease. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	31. Something bad just for something good

_**RavenDeathGirl0909 ~**_

 **Yes I know it's sad, but something's are meant to happen for something good to happen :)**

* * *

After I walked out of the infirmary, Lee followed me, "You don't have to do this." I told him. You know what? After I made them promise not to tell anyone about what's happened to me, I started to trust Lee…I mean, he stayed and helped me. He didn't hesitate. He just came to help me…Man…My heart couldn't handle when I was against his chest…Is it okay to trust him? I mean of the four years we spent together, he's done nothing but be there for me.

When we walked, I was always right behind him, trying to hide myself from everyone…I shouldn't hide myself, that would just show everyone that I'm self-conscious about how I look. I guess you could say I'm a bit self-conscious about my looks, but at times, I just don't care. It's only when there's been a huge change to my look. So be brave, no one here can beat you. Who cares what they say.

I walked beside Lee and felt…Well, weird. Lee went back to his cabin because it was almost dinnertime, on my way back, everyone was staring at me, some ignored me, but mostly everyone noticed me. It's nothing new, but with these glasses on, they seem to think differently about me.

I waited outside the Ares cabin, I really don't want to be seen by one of them. Even though most of them are scared of me, I still think they'll make fun of me. Just ignore them, don't worry about the things they're going to say. They sounded the horn. "Time to eat…Everything is the same, just like always." I muttered quietly.

Everyone marched out of the cabin, I waited for everyone, and then I jumped in the back when everyone was out. So far no one noticed me. We marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined us from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake, everyone was close together now, we reach our table and sat down. I kept my head low.

Something smells…Gross. It usually stinks when sitting with the Ares table, but this was worse. I looked around and saw Clarisse, it's her! When is the last time she took a shower!? Gross.

Everyone was talking to each other, but then Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and barbecue. My favorite thing about this camp, besides the training arena.

We loaded our plates and walked toward the fire in the center of the pavilion. In front of me people snickered, ugh…Everyone was giving me a second look, some even didn't recognize me. When it was my turn I just threw in some grapes. "Ares," I murmured. Please…I don't ask you for much, but try to help me out here. Okay?

I turned and went back to my seat. When I was there, I paid no attention to anyone, I just ate, although I couldn't ignore the laughing. A lot of people laughed, which I don't understand why. I mean, what's so funny about the glasses I'm wearing?

Anyway, we finished eating. Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention.

Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose around me. I covered my ears, I hate it when they do this.

"It's never fair!" Someone yelled.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."

Chiron murmured something.

"Er, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everybody cheered. And went off to the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along. I don't ever go to those. I went back to my cabin, behind me I heard someone following me. I stopped, "Who's there?" I spun and found Luke, "Whoa. It's just me, I heard you were looking for me?" He said.

I tried to remember what I was going to ask him. Nothing.

"Uh…nothing, it doesn't matter anymore." I muttered.

Chuckled lightly. "Nice glasses." I grabbed my dagger and held it one inch from his throat, "What!? Everyone is already laughing about me behind my back! You want in too!?" I snapped.

Luke held up his hands, "No…Easy now. I was giving you a compliment. Wow." He told me. "What happened?" He asked.

I sighed, "Nothing, I've always had bad eyesight…Apparently"

Luke turned, "Okay. I hope it's not permanent." He waved as he walked away. What was I going to ask him again? Ah who cares…I'll remember some other time. I walked inside the Ares cabin and went straight to my room. Let's just sleep okay?

. . . . . I can't, I just feel weird. Something bad happened today…But something good also happened. I have someone I can trust, but I also have certain feelings for him.

He's been on my mind a lot lately, but then there was that day where I felt agitated when he wasn't with me. As I was thinking I fell asleep. The next few days, I was either complaining to Lee about how everyone was making fun of me or just trying to get comfortable wearing these glasses while I train. But Lee told me I could train just yet, which leads me to this. "I can kill a man four different ways."

Lee gulped, "Easy, I can't let you train because if you strain your body, then then you won't be able to move at all in a month, then the next you won't be eating. And then…You just can't okay, I'm only trying to help."

I bit my lip. "Fine…"

Lee let out sigh of relief, "Good. So in capture the flag. You have to take it easy." Lee said. I shrugged, "I always take it easy, that's why I win."

He laughed, "Please. I see how hard you try when you play capture the flag with us."

I smiled and nodded, "I'll make sure to take it easy. No more training until you say so." Again Lee seemed surprised, "This is really taking a good turn…Don't you think? I mean you're friendlier than ever. Plus…You trust me now…Don't you?" He asked.

I looked away, "What of it?"

Lee chuckled, "Nothing…I'm just glad all this was worth it."

I tilted my head, "What do you mean?"

Lee laid down on the grass, "You're not the only one who plans ahead and works hard every day. Plus we've been friends for four years now, it was bound to happen. Just glad everything worked out the way I thought it would. Well I didn't plan on you having Retinoblastoma, kind of wished you didn't, but it did bring us closer…don't you think?"

He's serious, I blushed, "I guess…So you been observing me this entire time then?" He sighed and laughed, "You got me, but I've always had my eyes on you."

* * *

 **Well this will be all today. I hope you guys are ready for the next few chapters!**

 **thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	32. Capture the flag I: Three against one

Weird...When that special person tells you something surprising, your brain just can't handle it, so you end up just doing something nice and something you don't usually do.

I hugged Lee and then...I can't remember. It just happened and then I'm getting ready for capture the flag. My mind was still in the gutter, "Ugh…Can someone poke her?" Clarisse asked anyone. "Touch me, I break your finger." I said and looked up.

"Well looks like we got glasses back. Okay, I've got a score to settle with that prissy kid." Clarisse growled. Prissy? Oh she must mean Percy Jackson.

"The rest of you do whatever it takes to win." Clarisse ordered. Still the wise of them all, huh Clarisse? Despite what she called me, I think we'll win.

I got this...Or maybe not. Lee did warn me that if I put too much strain on my body, my body will eventually shut down. But just this once I'll try and then I'll go back to taking it easy, I don't think this game will be easy.

Far away I heard conch horn go off, everybody split up. Clarisse took four of our best fighters, "Isn't that a little much?" I asked, "No one treats me like that without some payback." She snarled. She marched off and so did the rest...This is a first, I'm on guard duty. I stood there and waited. I guess I should set up some traps.

About fifty meters to my right setup a trap. A non-lethal trap, in case you were wondering. I waited about five minutes before somebody finally set off one of my traps. I started to get bored, hopefully it's not anyone that'll lose right away. In capture the flag it does matter how you watch the flag, just as long as it's not impossible to see, you can puppy guard it as much as you want. But just make sure the people that are on the other team don't get hurt.

Anyway three people emerged from the darkness, "Told you." Vincent said as he came into view. He was followed by Luke and Lee. Interesting team. No matter, I'll still beat them. Vincent was the tallest the second was Luke and then there's Lee who is a little bit taller than me.

"Hey Katrina, you mind if we take that?" Luke asked. He's got to be kidding...Like I'd ever give him the flag. Why would he ever ask that? To me of all people. It would be easier for them if I did (actually) give it to them, but you know me. I hate to lose. Even though…I've never lost since I got here, well the things I do, no one can beat me, but if it's singing or something like that, then I'll lose.

Anyway, "You do realize it's me, right?" I asked Luke. He shrugged, "Had to try." He said and started to advance slowly. He doesn't seem so sure of himself, even with Vincent and Lee by his side. Luke went left and Vincent went right, while Lee of couse stayed behind. He notched an arrow and aimed at me. "Sorry." He said and fired. Luke and Vincent are about two feet away from me and they're getting ready to attack, if I move I'll just barely get out without being hit, but…If I duck, that's an entirely different matter. The arrow whistled right by me, and Luke and Vincent's sword clashed as they swung at where I was. I spun my body all the way around and swept my leg in a circle. Both of them fell. You think it's going to be easy?

"Whoa!" Vincent exclaimed, as he rolled out of the way of his sword. Luke did the same. I heard Lee get ready. He shot two arrows this time. One aiming right at me, the other just a little to my left. Please…I was going to move, but something was caught on my leg. I looked down and saw Luke, "Always come prepared, right?" He smirked at me. Hmm, I guess he picked something up from me.

But they always forget, I'm flexible, Lee shot his arrows, I arched my back, making it look like I fell, or was doing the limbo. Once the arrow went past me, I was hit Luke, "Sorry." I said and backed away, Vincent retrieved his sword and charged at me. I brought out my dagger and intercepted his attack, I pushed back and did a backflip, Lee's arrow missed again, and he started to look frustrated. He started firing faster. He has about twenty arrows left in his quiver. If I keep dodging he'll run out of arrows. Luke came up from behind me, he thrust his sword. I rolled out of the way, right into Lee's line of fire. The arrow was an inch from my arm, I hit the arrow with my dagger, and once I did that I kept moving while keeping an eye on the flag.

No one has touched it yet.

"So…What else you guys got?" I asked smugly.

Lee notched another arrow, but this time he shot it straight up…Well kind of. What's he playing at. Does he actually know where it'll land? I looked up just in case, as soon as I did Lee shot another arrow, distractions huh? At least one of them is trying to win. I got out of the way and saw Luke slowly disappear what's he thinking?

Vincent charged again. This time with caution. He started to fight with care, each attack was followed by a second attack, but faster. He was always a quick fighter, but this is different, it's like he wants to hurt me. Something above me was falling, I almost forgot about the arrow, for a split second I looked up and seen it was coming right at me, if I move Vincent would get hit. It would be Lee's fault if I let him get hurt. I decided to just disarm Vincent and then pushed him out of the way. Once that was done I simply sidestepped. The arrow missed me by a millimeter.

I looked for Luke, he was being sneaky again, but somewhere to my right I could heard him. 'Snap!' he stepped on a branch, I grabbed another one of my daggers and threw it. My eye sight isn't like before, I can't see as far as before. Even with these glasses. But I made sure to just trip him, "Ah!" Luke exclaimed, ah thank goodness. I thought I hit him on the leg, but I could hear him getting up. He started running, oh no you don't.

I ran to our flag, he was ten feet away from it, I intercepted him. "I'm not falling for that." I told him.

"This is getting old Kat." He growled.

* * *

 **This is the first part of 'capture the flag' they've been fighting for ten minutes where Percy is still fighting Clarisse and the others. Part two will be out today as well. Question for you guys...Is this too much for Katrina? and do you think she's not thinking as clearly as she thought? Haha, anyway, I'm hoping to get three chapters up today.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome morning!**

 **Rilurz~**


	33. Capture the flag II: The battle

"Why? Because I always win?" I asked Luke. He sighed and just attacked me. Lee has ten arrows left. Vincent is breathing a little hard, and Luke is fine. So what now? Protect the flag is all I can do right now. I noticed that Vincent was now missing, Lee was still in the back, but he was aiming at Luke, I looked between them, he's actually…He let his arrow fly, my body moved on its own, I ran to Luke, but since I wasn't actually doing this, and because I didn't want to use this much speed, I was in front of Luke within a second. I pushed him out of the way and threw my dagger at Lee's arrow, I looked back at the flag and saw Vincent. I'm not playing around now.

Luke could've seriously got hurt.

I ran up to Vincent, I was constantly moving left and right, I used hand to hand combat, he tried to slash me, but I sidestepped and punched him in the of his ribcage. "Uh!-

He dropped his sword and held his side, "What the- I hit him again, and then I sent him flying about ten feet away, Luke recovered and tried attacking me from behind again. I turned and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and coughed, "Ahh!" He shouted as he tried to hit me, he missed, so I grabbed his arm and the collar of his shirt and threw him back words, Lee tried shooting me, too slow. I hate to do this to him, but he shouldn't have went along with that plan.

I started running towards him, Luke was groaning as I passed him. Lee freaked out and pulled out his knife. Every archer's secondary weapon. He thrust at me I moved out of the way and pulled his arm forcing him to go forward, I kneed him in the stomach and then pulled him up, grabbed his knife and pushed him away.

Without looking I threw his knife towards the flag, 'cling!' I looked and saw Vincent looking at the knife with surprise, "Don't think I forgot about you."

Luke wasn't where he last was. Not this again…I just went after Vincent. He got ready, I still have two more daggers. I grabbed one and threw it in the air right where he is. He stared at it, by the time he realized what I was doing it was too late. I kicked him again, grabbed my dagger out of the air and looked for Luke. Where did he go? I tried backing up and I fell. I tripped over Vincent who was groaning, he looked at me and tried to grab me.

I rolled and just about got hit by Lee's arrow, he getting a better read on where I'm going to move next. I guess I have to move faster. "Katrina! Give up! It's over!" Luke yelled from somewhere in the woods. I scanned the area. Still nowhere to be seen, Lee has two more arrows and no other weapon, Luke is a little beat up and Vincent is almost done for. How is it almost over for me?

I grabbed Vincent and dragged him about ten feet away from the flag. Lee shot at me again, it just barely missed my hair, I'm tired of him right now, I advanced on him. He put away his bow, and said, "Bring it."

I put all my attention on him. I'll let my instincts take over, if Luke is by the flag, I should be able to tell, even if I'm not paying attention. I took a fighting stance, one meant for fast punches, but the second punch always, and I mean always hurts. So try to avoid that. I was in front of Lee, as always he looked unsure. No matter what he does, he won't be able to hit me.

I swung at him, he dodged it, what? I swung again this time faster, his eyes went wide, and he fell backwards. I missed again. That lucky little, he's getting used to my fighting style. He was now on the ground, I was going to do something, but Luke came up behind me and pushed me, he tried to actually hit me, not going to happen, he's too slow. I ducked and hit him with an uppercut him. Luke staggered back a few feet. Lee was up, I turned and kicked him again.

Luke just kept getting back up, Luke was breathing heavily. Lee started to work with Luke. Every time I knocked them down, they would get up. I guess it makes sense, since I'm not as strong as them. Well…I mean I'm not hitting as hard, just so I don't actually hurt them. But then again they've been throwing punches that could actually hurt someone, which is why they're easy to dodge. They keep throwing hard punches, are they mad at me? Well that's nothing new…But I've never really thought anyone would really try to hurt me on purpose. Lee just about hit me, he missed by an inch, "Got it!" Vincent shouted and started running.

Crap.

Luke blocked my way when I tried going after him. Dammit, they got me. I completely thought I knocked him out. I tackled Luke, he held his ground, I keep forgetting these are boys I'm fighting…Damn. Luke tried reaching for me, I moved and grabbed his arm, I then threw him over my shoulder. Lee jumped out of the way when he saw Luke. Luke grunted when he hit the ground, "Ouch…"

I ran after Vincent, since he was already out of breath I caught up to him pretty quick. I trip him and dragged him from the flag, when your/their flag is taken but then dropped, no one but the opposing team can touch it. That is one of the rules. Luke and Lee caught up and helped Vincent to his feet. "Sorry…She's just too quick." He said breathlessly. Lee and Luke were breathing hard. They nodded in unison. All three advanced, this isn't something they tried already. But why attack all at once?

The first was Luke, and then quickly followed by Lee. Vincent went for the flag, but then he turned and went after me, their attacks are more coordinated than before. Lee used his last arrow, I dodged. Luke tried to tackle me, I jumped over him, and then Vincent grabbed me, but I managed to nudge him in the said. His ribs still hurt so I was able to get away. I started breathing a little faster. They looked like they were done for.

"Ah you idiot! You corpse-breath worm!" Clarisse shouted somewhere to my left, she's by the creek. These three are getting better and better at reading my movements…No I'm just getting slower. But before I was tired…Lee actually did adapt, he got faster, even when he was already tired. Clarisse was staring Percy down, like she was going to kill him. "Clarisse! Get over here! He's just a distraction!" I shouted to her.

She saw but then looked back at Percy. How did he manage to take out all four of them? She finally came over or staggered over. Now that I have more help, we can win. "Take care of Luke and Lee. They're already too tired to move." I ordered, "Fine. You owe me!" She growled and advanced. Percy realized what was going on, he came to help. Damn…We need more help. I had one last dagger. "You four! Help Clarisse!" I said to the ones by the creek. I then ran past their boarder and looked for their flag. I for about two minutes before they completely over power them…Maybe. But Clarisse is strong, she can hold out for a while.

* * *

 **Part two of three of 'Capture the flag' :D I'm hoping to get he last one up today, but I'm not sure.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	34. Capture the flag III: Was it worth it?

I know where their flag is…It's going to be in plain sight, but it's going to be hard to get. Like. . . On top of Zeus's fist. Aw man…I hate climbing the thing, but it's not hard. I just rather use my energy for something else. My record for climbing this stupid thing is thirty two seconds. I started climbing, hopefully they don't let them get our flag. When I reached the top, in front of was the Stoll brothers. They were distracted. I quietly grabbed the flag and threw it down and climbed back down.

. . . . . . . I can't believe how easy that was. Like I'm not even kidding. Usually someone tries to stop me, wow. Those two are…Pretty…Well, mindless…I know that's mean, but look at them! They decided to just watch fireflies instead of watching their flag...Maybe I'm too much into the game, but this might be my last capture the flag, I'm not going to let my streak end. I ran to the creek only to trip before I could pass. I dropped the flag. "What…?" I groaned and looked around. I bit my tongue. Annabeth…I forgot she has an invisibility cap that allows her to be, well invisible.

I tried reaching for the flag but then I felt something tug on my ankles, I kicked and got up. Even if she's invisible, I'm still faster than she is. I grabbed the flag and jumped for it. I instantly got tackled, Annabeth's cap fell off and she came into view, "Well there she is!" I said.

I rolled away from her, she had her back to the flag. I looked past her and see Clarisse and the rest of the team fighting each other, the flag remained untouched, good job Clarisse…Never thought I'd say that…Although I didn't say it. So it doesn't count…Right? So how am I going to get past someone who was probably observing everyone and conserving her energy? I'm so tired…That might be a bad thing.

I was breathing hard, "Come one…you know how this is going to end." I said and slowly advanced. As they were fighting in the background, I saw one of Dionysus's kids. Castor I think his name was. He was sneaking up behind Annabeth. I don't care if I don't cross the border with the flag, just as long as we win. I started to fight Annabeth she brought out her dagger. I think you know how this will end. I stopped right in front of her and held up my hands, "We win." Her eyes went wide, she looked back and saw Castor crossing the creek. He held the flag high and our side cheered. I fell to my knees, "That was…That was intense…" I groaned.

Annabeth stomped on the ground, "I was sure we would win this time…"

The red banner shimmered and turned to dark purple. The boar and spear were replaced grapes, the symbol of cabin twelve. Everybody on the Red team picked up Castor and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.

The game was over. We'd won

I was about to join the celebration, but then I felt something…Weird. Well, something evil.

A second later a howl ripped through the forest.

The campers' cheering died instantly. Chiron shouted, "Stand ready! My bow!"

There on the rocks just above us was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers. It was looking right at Jackson. I got up and ran to Percy, the hellhound leapt at Percy but I made it just in time. I stabbed the hellhound on the side we both fell to the ground, I used all my strength and pushed my dagger to the left of its ribcage, slicing the hellhound open. It disintegrated.

"Di immortales!" Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't ... they're not supposed to ..."

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."

I knew who it was…I realize wat those two were doing together now. They planned this…But even Luke wouldn't…Would he? I was breathing hard, my legs wouldn't work. I've used all my energy. I looked back at Percy he was in the creek frightened by almost dying. I noticed there was no scars on him. Not one bruise from his fight with half the Ares cabin.

He stood but said nothing. No one said anything. I just saved his life…I've been doing that a lot. Above Percy's head…A spinning green hologram of a trident. The symbol of Poseidon.

"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good."

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All around, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it. I bowed my head, I can't say I'm surprised, did I know? No I didn't, but after the thing with Thalia, there was bound to be a second child of the big three.

"My father?" Percy asked, completely bewildered.

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

After a couple minutes, Chiron helped me up, he took me to the infirmary, and told me my body couldn't handle what I was doing out there. Actually my body is failing. "It's still years away…But…" Chiron didn't finish his thought.

"You should rest…For the rest of the week. You can't train, or walk…" He told me.

I stared at the ground miserably. I got off the table and fell to the ground. "Ahh!" I screamed in pain. I tried to stand, but my legs weren't working. "It's worse than I thought…" Chiron murmured.

I punched the wooden floor. Did I just make the worst mistake of my life!?

* * *

 **Part three of three of 'Capture the flag' complete! Katrina will be bedridden for three weeks. What do you think she'll do? This will be all for today.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	35. Trust

After I was told I was going to be stuck in bed for a few weeks I felt, angry at myself, and sorry for Lee. I ignored his advance, and completely messed up...That night, Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, was move from the Hermes cabin to the Poseidon cabin.

I was given a wheelchair for the time being. Chiron ordered me to rest and only rest, if I'm caught trying to train in any way. I'll be on washing duty for three months, after my legs heal that is. I had no choice but to agree, "Also one more thing..." Chiron said as I was about to go into the Ares cabin. "Yes...?" I said quietly. "When where you going to tell me you have Retinoblastoma?" He asked gently.

I sighed, "Nothing gets past you...Huh..." I entered the cabin, "Never...I didn't want to trouble anyone else...Don't bother trying to comfort me or tell me you can help...I was never going to tell you or anyone..." I said and made my way to my room.

I closed my door and stared at my bed, depression is a dangerous thing to have when you're alone. The first day I tried moving my leg. Nothing, expected as much. I got in my wheelchair and stared out my window, what I took his advice? Would I be walking right now? What about what happened at the end of capture the flag? I guess bows the time to actually think about this stuff. Since I got nothing else to do...

As I was searching for an answer, someone was waiting for me by my door, "What do you want Lee...?" I muttered.

He didn't come in, "I...I wanted to apologize...For...Using that kind off plan on you..."

I felt as if I just got punched...In the heart, "You-You planned that?!" I snarled. I turned to face him. "It was your idea for me to take it easy in the first place!" I shouted.

He hung his head, I went closer to him, "You're the worst friend! You can't follow your own advice?! LOOK AT ME!" I screamed angrily.

He looked up at me, he regrets what he did. He looked like he hasn't slept at all last night. "It was idiotic of me to push you...I should have just stopped...I'm so sorry for this...nothing like this will ever happen again. I swear on my life." Lee promised, his voice was shaky, but he meant every word...But after this, can I trust him? I mean I trusted him the day before. But then he pulls this shit! How can I trust someone who basically put me in a wheelchair!?

I just can't...

"You earned my trust, but then immediately almost broke it in a day...Lee, how can I take your word after you do something like this?!" I asked angrily.

Four years...Fours years! Those years felt so damn good...But they melted away so freaking quick!

Four years...I kept telling myself that Lee was a good person, I considered him to be my best friend for crying out loud!

"Lee...This is the first time I've trusted someone like this in eight years...The last time my trust was broken, I killed them. I thought you were different." My voice was cold and low. I closed my eyes and squeezed the armrests of my wheelchair.

This feeling...It's just like...When I fought Woung. And after Thalia died...There's just no feeling in my body. It moved on its own, first I stood and then slowly everything faded. Lee lounged at me before I could actually do anything. "Kat! NO!" He exclaimed and wrapped me in hug.

He felt warm. Mixed feelings, they're fighting each other. Hate, he deserves it. Reason, it was an accident. Hope, everyone deserves a second chance. Fear, it will only hurt you even more. Happiness, you've only had good times with him, don't let one mistake take those away. Sadness, it will repeat and always end in the same result.

Conscience, you're no better than Kronos if you kill him.

My legs trembled, I just can't! I love him...Just how did I fall for him?! Why...I Lee slowly lowered me to the ground but he was still hugging me. "Please...I'm asking that you forgive me. I'll never ever betray you again."

Why did he have to come right after that incident? Why couldn't he wait a week? I cried into his chest, "Do you realize you can't leave me if I trust you?"

"Yes." He answered immediately.

* * *

 **Just a short chapter I wrote on my phone.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome weekend!**

 **Rilurz~**


	36. This is what I believe

**Welcome Katieroseanne!**

 **Thanks for following Katrina Young's adventure with us! I hope you like what's been happening so far.**

* * *

Lee helped me back onto my wheelchair. Five minutes passed and I finally calmed down, Apologized three more times, to be honest, I can't be really mad at him. After he apologized for the third time, I said it was okay…But I was lying to myself, it wasn't okay. "No more apologizing, let's just put it behind us…Okay?" This is something that isn't exactly easy to forget.

Lee seemed to realize what I was doing, even though we can't forget this, I just want him to be the person he was before all this. Just because he did one wrong this doesn't mean I'm going to hold it against him forever. After that, he stayed here with me, when it was time for dinner, I told Lee to tell Chiron I won't be going out for a while. He nodded but then came back with food…Oh Lee…He just brought enough for me and him.

After that he left and I went to bed, kind of. It was hard to sleep, since I couldn't move my legs and everything. I fell asleep after maybe three hours of trying silently to get comfortable. It worked…Just barely. Anyway, I went to bed and woke up the next few hours I had left to sleep…which was four hours until sunrises.

Those four hours went by in a flash…Not enough sleep for me. When awoke from my sorrowful slumber, I tried to move my legs, but I couldn't which depressed me. I looked at the wheelchair beside my bed, "It can't get any worse than this."

It literally can't…I think? Anyway, I decided to go outside and get some air, and possibly ignore people who give me sad looks, or people who feel like it's their fault. I got out of my room, and then I went for the front door. But there's one thing I forgot…the Ares cabin has two steps for some reason. This is a problem. Physics…Just use Physics…You know, the thing that is related to gravity and all that stuff.

I sighed, "Physics my ass." I said and turned around and stopped about five feet away from the door. I pushed myself really fast and forcefully stopped sending myself flying forward, but when you have my strength, you don't go flying, you actually get creative, I held onto the wheels of my chair and did a front flip, I causally wheeled away. No problem…I have never practiced that, but gymnastics come in handy. And working out I guess. Although my arms are pretty skinny.

Who needs physics when you're a badass? I hesitantly went around the camp. What can I do? What should I do? Three weeks of dong doing I guess…I looked at my surroundings and realized I made my way into the Arena. There was about twenty people here. The Apollo cabin and the Athena cabin. Annabeth and Lee were talking, while everyone else was training.

I observed everyone, most of them were trying hard, while some others were barely putting in any effort. There was a few who were just having fun. Like they were throwing around a Frisbee. One threw it too hard and it went over the other camper and over to me. That seems like a good way to pass time. But…No one really likes me, so I guess it would be awkward if I suddenly started to do stuff with them. But maybe they want to get to know me?

One of them walked in front of me, the Frisbee was beside me. I picked it up and passed to her. "Thanks." She said and turned, she didn't take a second look at me. She's Lee sister…Well half-sister I guess, they're not related by blood. Mostly everyone here isn't, Elizabeth I think was her name. She had long brown had, it was well past her shoulders. She had interesting eyes. They seemed to glow brighter in the sun, like the blue moon…If there was one. Anyway her eyes were really pretty, like the clearest water in the world, where you can see the bottom of the ocean. And when she blinks it's like it gets dark blue and back to bright blue.

"Have your eyes always been like that?" I asked abruptly.

She looked surprised. "Huh…? Oh! Yeah, they have. But not at night, they always stay bright blue, sometimes it's like they sparkly." She told me. I chuckled, "So you spend more time in the night then day?"

She blushed, "It's just a hobby."

Strange…I feel comfortable around her. "Say…you guys mind if I join you?" I asked shyly.

She nodded, but then looked to her friend. The other lazy one. Heh. It was a guy. Wait, that's her brother I'm pretty sure. I haven't gotten his name, I'm not used to talking to other boys…Girls are easier. Anyway, she waved him over. She sighed and started walking, I guess he doesn't lie talking to other people as well…Kind of thought everyone in the Apollo cabin was nice.

He walked over here all grumpy. "What it is it?" he asked annoyed.

"Actually…Never mind, I'll find something else to do." I told Elizabeth. The guy looked annoyed because I wasted his time. "But-

"Well?" He asked again. He's getting on my nerves. "She wanted to join us, but I guess she has something else to do. It's nothing." Elizabeth said and started walking away. "Sorry." She said to me quietly.

I watched her walk away confusedly. Her brother gave me an angry look. What did I do? Whatever. I sighed and decided to leave. When I turned Lee was standing beside me. "You seem…Different." He observed. I rolled my eyes, "How so?"

"For instance you're being nice, and you're not threatening anyone. It looks like you're trying to make friends." He said.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't, "how can I be 'mean' to anyone in this state?"

Lee looked pained, but then he quickly smiled, "Because you're Katrina Young? The one who single handily defeated twenty monsters. And saved only about everyone in camp. Even that new kid." Lee pays too much attention on me…I'm not saying I don't like it, but it's embarrassing to hear all that from him. "Yeah well I'm not that person anymore." I images from late night popped into my head and I tried to just go past him. "You sure?" He blocked my way.

"Yes." I told him.

"You know I'm the only one who pretty much knows everything about you, right?" He smirked, that's not true…I don't want to test him, not because I believe him, but because I don't need to hear it. "Lee. Move. Please." I warned him. He sighed and got out of the way. "I'll see you later or something." I told him and thought of what to do the rest of the day. I wheeled my way to the river and noticed someone else there. Dammit, I guess I'm going back to my cabin. I was going to go, but I recognized this kid. Percy Jackson.

I went over to him. "Hey." I said.

He was lost in thought, probably wondering what Poseidon is like, and why he left his mother. Or maybe he's thinking about what to do next. He seemed to fit in really well with the Hermes kids, but he knew he wasn't going to stay there forever, but he probably also thought he was one of them. Which was a big no, but still, he liked it in there. "Percy. What's up?" I said a little louder this time.

He turned slowly, "Hey…" He said miserably. "Chiron told me I wasn't supposed to be born…Why?" He asked.

I'm sure he didn't say that, "First of all, Chiron wouldn't have said that. Second…Long ago there was pact made between the big three sons of Kronos, the titan lord of time. They sired to never have any more kids, mostly because they're unpredictable. They had powers greater than the other demi-gods. They were just too strong." I explained to Percy. He sighed. "Yea…He also said something like that."

"Yes, but did he tell you that the big three's children fought each other until there was no one alive? But it was more like Zeus and Poseidon's kids against Lord Hade's kids." I said. Percy frowned, "That seems unfair."

I shook my head, "The children of Hades were actually stronger than the others. Percy, do you know what nightmares can do to someone if used incorrectly?"

"Nightmares…?" He asked.

I nodded, "The things we have at night, the ones were you see things that seem so real." I smiled, "Percy, those dreams are real. Those are real people, some maybe from the past, but most are from the present. Like I said they're real. But some are also fake, but when those fakes happen, they could scare you so bad you could die. That's what some of the children of Hades did to mortals. Plus they can teleport, walk through things and…Pretty much take over the world. They were sneaky, if they were still around, you would most likely be dead." I said.

Percy gulped. "That doesn't sound nice."

"That's not funny, this is what you will hear from people. But the truth is, they never wanted a war. Hades never wanted it either, but Zeus and Poseidon's kids called them out, they brought out the ugly side in the children of Hades. And so, world war two began. All of Hades's kids were killed, after they won, Zeus and Poseidon forced Hades into an oath, which you already know." And then on, no other children of Zeus, Poseidon or Hades was born. But nineteen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon and broke his oath." I have never told anyone this, mainly because I don't want to, and because no one would believe me.

"Just a second ago…You made them sound so, terrifying. But now you make them sound like they were the ones who were nice." Percy noticed.

I smirked, "This is what I believe, you will hear different things from everyone else, but if you wish to believe Hades is evil, then go ahead. It's your mind."

* * *

 **This week is going to be very slow, so maybe one chapter a day, or maybe there won't be one of some days. Bu I will try my best to get some chapters up this week.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	37. A quest I: Why am I here?

_**Welcome 'Sup boiiii' I hope you enjoy this story with us.**_

* * *

 _ **One hour before Katrina found out why she was summoned ~**_

* * *

After ten minutes of Percy questioning me, I went back to my cabin. How I got in, don't ask. Mainly because you know, I'm awesome. Anyway, the next week, I was actually able to move my legs, Chiron was baffled. I felt happy that I could walk again. But I told myself to take it easy for a while. Or I'll just speed up my death sentence…You know what I mean, any who. Four days after I could walk, Percy was told about the 'Great Prophecy' it goes something like this, 'A child of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds. And see the world in endless sleep. The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end 'his' days. Olympus to preserve or raze.'

Notice how I said 'his' the only thing we know about the Great prophecy, is that it has to be a guy that is chosen to be on that quest…Something like that. Okay enough about that. That quest will not be for a long time, seeing as how it's been seventy years since it was foretold by the Oracle. But let's get to the quest Percy was given. The quest to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt, which Luke has.

Chiron and Mr. D summoned Percy to the big house, and to my surprise, I was also summoned. What do they want with me? I didn't do anything in the last twenty four hours. So why? I was sleep when it happened, I would have been up really early, but you know, I'm resting. Taking it easy until I'm completely sure I'm okay.

Adam was knocking on my door, "Katrina! Grover is here for you." He said. I rubbed my eyes and got up wobbly. My legs are still…Well, not in the best shape. Anyway, I went to the door and stared at them sleepily. "What do you need?" I asked.

Grover gulped, "Uh…Mr. D wants to see you." He told me. I frowned, "I haven't done anything to anyone is the last twenty four hours, what does he want with me?"

Grover shrugged, "I don't know why he called for you, but we should hurry."

I groaned and told them I'll get ready and go there. Grover nodded nervously. A couple minutes later I was ready and met them at the big house. When I got there Dionysus sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt with his Diet Coke, while Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheelchair. They were playing against invisible opponents-two sets of cards hovering in the air.

"Mr. D— Chiron seemed troubled.

"Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness." Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy is still here when I get back, I'll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do."

As he was about to take off, I stopped him. "Mr. D?" I said. He turned and noticed me, "Ah, you're here. Well, I'll let Chiron fill you in." Like all the other Olympians, they seem to take a liking to me, because I'm 'nothing like Ares' which is true, but it gets annoying, some of them actually think I'm their child. I sometimes believe that too. Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle. A security pass.

He snapped his fingers.

The air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind.

Chiron looked tired and strained. "Have a seat everyone."

We did.

Chiron laid his cards on the table, a winning hand he hadn't gotten to use.

"Tell me, Percy," he said. "What did you make of the hellhound?"

I stared at Percy, what's there to think about? It was a scary moment for him, even though he never got hit or touched by the thing. I went berserk on the thing.

"It scared me," Percy said. He turned to me, "I would have been dead if it wasn't for you. Thank you."

"You'll meet worse, Percy. Far worse, before you're done." Chiron told Percy.

"Done ... with what?" Percy asked.

"Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?" Chiron said.

Percy glanced at Grover, who was crossing his fingers.

"Um, sir," Percy said, "you haven't told me what it is yet."

Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details."

Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as I could see, the sky and the sea were boiling together.

"Poseidon and Zeus," Percy said. "They're fighting over something valuable ... something that was stolen, aren't they?"

Chiron and Grover exchanged looks.

Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair. "How did you know that?"

"The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft. And ... I've also been having these dreams." He explained.

"I knew it," Grover said.

"Hush, satyr," Chiron ordered.

"But it is his quest!" Grover's eyes were bright with excitement. "It must be!"

"Only the Oracle can determine." Chiron stroked his bristly beard. "Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt."

I gulped.

Percy laughed nervously. "A what?"

"Do not take this lightly," Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives."

"Oh." Percy sank in his chair.

"Zeus's master bolt," Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."

"And it's missing?" Percy asked.

"Stolen," Chiron said.

"By who?" Percy asked.

"By whom," Chiron corrected. Once a teacher, always a teacher. "By you."

"Before we go any further into this conversation…What am I doing here?" I asked.

* * *

 **This will be all today, sorry for the short chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ this is going to be another little arc or something. But there will be three parts for it. The next one is going to be seven, and then regular chapters after that.**


	38. A quest II: I have to decline

Chiron smiled kindly, "I'll tell you in a minute." Percy's eyes were wide, "I didn't steal anything!"

Chiron held up a hand and chuckled lightly, "That's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best', 'Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' et cetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly—that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it."

"But I didn't—" Percy started to say.

"Patience and listen, child," Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."

"But I've never even been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!" Percy yelled.

I smiled at his stupidity. "Percy, try to think about it. And don't go and call the god of the sky 'Crazy' he has…A short temper." Grover started shaking, "You guys! I-I-I think you should stop insulting the king of Olympus!"

"Perhaps paranoid," Chiron suggested. "Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam..." He looked at Percy as if he actually expected him to remember question thirty-eight.

Percy looked like he was thinking how anyone could accuse him of stealing a god's weapon, I kind of think the same thing, since he is kind of loud and clueless. "Something about a golden net?" Percy guessed. "Poseidon and Hera and a few other gods ... they, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right?"

"Correct," Chiron said. "And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since. Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you've come along—the proverbial last straw."

"But I'm just a kid!" Percy whined.

"Percy," Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you... Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"

"But I didn't do anything. Poseidon—my dad—he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?" Percy asked.

Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense. But your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"

"Bad?" Percy guessed.

"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight." Chiron told him, he seems to like scaring the newbies.

"Bad," Percy repeated.

"And you, Percy Jackson, would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath." Chiron finished. The next second it started raining, like Zeus was punishing the whole camp because of Percy. "So I have to find the stupid bolt," Percy said. "And return it to Zeus."

"What better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus's property?"

"If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?" Percy asked.

"I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago ... well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."

"Why can't you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?" Percy asked.

"Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge." Chiron told him.

Percy swallowed. "Good reason."

"You agree then?" Chiron urged.

Grover nodded encouragingly to Percy. Percy sighed, "All right," Percy said. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin."

"Then it's time you consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."

Once Percy was gone Chiron turned to me, "Alright, now for the hard part."

The hard part? "What do you mean? And I'm still wondering why I'm here." I demanded.

He held up his hand, "I have asked you here because, I would like to ask you to go on the quest." I gave him a bored look. "How is that so hard to ask?" He sighed deeply, "Because there can only be a team of three to go on a quest, anymore will make it easier for monsters to track you guys." He explained, "Oh…" I gulped.

"And because of what happened a couple of weeks ago, I had my doubts about asking you this." He continued, "The three going on the quest is Percy, and…Grover?" He looked to Grover. He shuffled from left to right nervously, "I'm thinking about it…" He answered.

"Who's the last one?" I asked. Chiron smiled like I was supposed to know. Maybe I do know…Someone who hasn't gone on a quest in a long time, let's see. There's Annabeth obviously, but I don't think she'll go with a child of Poseidon. Athena and Poseidon have a bad history.

There is a lot of people, but I can't just think which one would go, well, maybe be Luke, but he's the one who stole the lightning bolt, so that rules him out. Damn, I don't know and I don't really feel like guessing. "I don't know." I told him.

"Annabeth, she'll be here soon. So…What do you think?" Chiron asked. Lee told me to take it easy…And Chiron did too, but this quest is big. I already know who actually took the lightning bolt, but I can't tell them that.

I have to decline…That's the only thing I can do, I mean…I don't want to feel that useless ever again.

* * *

 **I will try to get another chapter up today, been kind of lazy, sorry about that. Anyway, I just want to say thank you all for the 3,580 reads on this story! I hope by the time we're done with this one, we'll have over a little 6,000 :D**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	39. A quest III: A little trip

"No…I'm sorry but I'm not going with them, and even if I could, I wouldn't go. This disease is eating away at my body. As the weeks went by, I've been feeling weaker. This isn't something I can just walk off, I have to be careful." I told Chiron, Chiron nodded respectfully, "I understand my dear, I was expecting as much. I asked because the risk of a war is eminent."

I wish I didn't see Luke take those things…I wish I didn't have this disease. Otherwise I would be a part of this war. But I fear that I won't be involved at all. "Well, if that's all. Then I'll be on my way." I told Chiron. I've calmed down in the past two weeks. Next week in my birthday.

In the afternoon, Percy, Annabeth and Grover met at the top of half-blood hill. Surprisingly, Luke came to see Percy off. What is he planning? Luke was talking to Percy, he gave him something, I couldn't see what it was, but all I came for was to see them off. Hopefully they will be successful in this quest.

About five minutes later, Argus. Our many eyed security chief. Drove them to where they needed to go to start this thing. But what can I do now? Admire the camp? Eat the golden apple, not going to happen. Try to just sharpen my archery skills? Or talk to Luke? Now that I can't put stress on my body, what can I do?

For today I guess I should just take it easy…I hate this. I've been thinking more and more about what those two are up too. Vincent and Luke, they've been quiet for a long time now…They're deliberately keeping me in the dark. Or are they just trying to be sneaky? Wait, is that the same thing? Ah man, I really have to talk to someone. So all this junk isn't stuck in my head forever.

This thought has come to mind a lot…Should I entrust this secret to Lee?

I guess I'm going to see Lee. I made my way to the arena, just to check if he's there. I saw no one, dammit. When I was about to turn, someone bumped into me, my glasses fell off, "Goddammit." I groaned, "Oops Sorry-

Whoever it was seemed to realize who they bumped into. "Oh god…" He said, I'm not going to hurt him. Damn. I tired stepping forward but then I thought what if I step on them? So I got on my knees, but what if I still end up crushing them? I was paranoid so I asked whoever it was to help. He gulped and agreed. I stood still, he looked around and exclaimed, "I found them!" He sounded so relieved, like him finding them was his life goal, always like…He was afraid he was going to die.

Silly little boy. "Thanks, could you get them for me? I can't see without them."

"Sure...Thing- He trailed off, and then I heard a thud, like fell...Oh no. "Did you..."

He ran away crying, "I'm sorry!" So he was an actual little boy. I wasn't going to get...That's a lie, he made the right choice. I cursed, "You've got to be shitting me!"

How the hell am I supposed to get back to the cabin? Those glasses were a gift from Lee, this is...Don't stress over it, calm down. I tired looking around, nothing...It's all a big blur to me. This sucks.

I walked forward and hoped for the best, "Anyone here?" I asked quietly, no one answered, I guess there's no one here.

Great...

I turned and suddenly lost my sense of direction. Is this the way back? I squinted, "I think that's the entrance..." I stumbled forward. Waving my arms in front of me. Something came into view...Kind of.

Oh it's a fence. So if I go along the right hand side I should find the exit...Or maybe it's the left hand side? Damn if only there was something familiar I could see, or feel. I mean.

I decided to go right, hopefully that'll be the exit, or doesn't it go all the way around? So I guess it doesn't matter which way I go. I started to slowly move along the fence. It took my about five minutes, only because I was moving slowly, I didn't want to trip over something.

When I reached the entrance I thought of what to do next. I guess I could just hang here until someone goes by. My mind was calm about all this. The first ten minutes was nothing...But then it turned into thirty minutes, then an hour and then one more and I lost my cool.

"Is anyone there?!" I asked angrily.

Someone approached me. "I was wondering how long you'd last." Luke said. I sighed with relief, "Thank goodness it's someone I know. Hey Luke, can you grab my glasses and take me to Lee?"

Luke thought about this for a long time, "Sure." He said...But there was something wrong with how he said it. I don't feel safe. "Grab my shirt, so you don't get lost." He told me in the same tone as before. I did as he said and then he started to lead me to Lee...Hopefully.

We walked for five minutes. Soon the ground went of soft grass to small lamps hills. This place is where we play capture the flag. "Luke...Where are you taking me?!" I asked urgently.

He ignored me, I let go of his shirt, "Answer me." Luke stopped, but I could hear someone else with us. "You don't need to know." The person said...That voice, he's forcing himself to sound different, who is it?

The only person that came to mind was Vincent. Which is obviously right, Vincent is the only one that knows about what Luke has done. He pushed me from behind, I'm too weak to try and fight...Not to mention I'm blind.

* * *

 **There will be more chapters up today, sorry for the lack of chapters last week, I was busy. For what's about to happen next, most or some people won't like what I'm about to do.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	40. The fight for sanity I

**_The fight for sanity I_**

* * *

This place feels…Weird, at first I thought this was a prank…But those are usually useless to do on me. This feels like I'm in danger, we're no longer in camper, actually I feel like I'm far, far away from camp. But we've only been walking for ten minutes. "So this time you actually got it right?" Vincent asked, "The way here is easy enough, but the way back…That's another matter." Luke said.

They both sound so sinister, is this what they were planning? Or is it something else entirely? The air in front of us changed, it was warm…But scary, now it's like someone just punched the air out of me. Plus it's kind of cold here. And we seem to be somewhere up high. "Katrina, having someone like you on our side will surely turn the tides against them. This is why we've brought you to our master's fortress." Luke told me.

Kronos's fortress? But that was destroyed along with Kronos himself. There is no way they rebuilt it that fast. Wait…they want me to join them. "Why would you want a dead person on your side?" I blurted out.

Luke chuckled, "In the you're state, you can't hurt us."

"I wasn't talking about you two…" I said and elbowed Vincent and ran. "Idiot! After her!" He ordered. I heard Vincent start running after me but stopped, "She knows…" His voice faded as I kept running. I know what exactly? I'm glad they didn't tie my hands, but…That doesn't matter right now. It's so dark here.

 ** _Twenty minutes pass_**

I steadied my breathing and thought about my situation. Where am I!? There is so much more room around me than before! It's like I'm always moving. I decided to look for a wall, but I was scared to move, what if I walk of something? I did feel like I was somewhere up high last time…But now it doesn't feel like that.

I advanced slowly and hoped for the best. I kept my eyes closed, it was useless to have then open anyway. After a few feet I felt a bumpy wall. Yes…I started to follow it, soon it went right and then it disappeared. That would mean there is a hole to my right, so go left then. I went left, but I was not met with another wall. It was the same as the right hand side, another hole in the ground. I laid down to see if it was messing with me, I reach inside the hole, it wasn't deep…Is that a sign of messing with someone? I think it is.

 ** _five minutes pass_**

I rolled over and landed on the other side. I got up and tried to walk back onto the other side, but my face hit a wall, "Ow!" I groaned, I rubbed my nose, "What the…? What's going on?" I asked myself. Things are disappearing and reappearing…Where am I, seriously.

I follow the wall that appeared out of nowhere. Left, and then I walked over to the right, how long has it been since I started to aimlessly walk around? And why don't I feel a breeze? What is this? Once I made a left turn, I felt a gush of warm air, it calm me so much I almost fell asleep. My legs felt weak, wow…What was that? It was calming…warm…welcoming. Most of all, it was peaceful.

I went forward, but instantly walked into a wall. I am trying my hardest to keep my cool, but this place is driving my patience! I've lost all sense of direction and time. How long has it been since I left Luke and Vincent? And what is this place?

 ** _thirty minutes pass_**

I sat there and rested my legs for a bit. Now I have to keep track of time, for the next ten minutes I was resting and counting. One minute has passed and the wall I was leaning on disappeared. So eleven minutes is the time limit for these walls? But some of them just reappear right in front me instantly. But that was when I was moving, so is this place reading my mind or something?

 ** _eleven minutes pass_**

I stayed still for another eleven minutes, nothing yet…But…I walked back a few feet, I was right. This place doesn't just randomly move the walls, it's placing in obvious places that would normally piss someone off, no…This is something that would have pissed me off a long time ago, but now this is nothing. I followed the wall and started counting.

Eleven minutes passed and it disappeared, I was going to walk to my right, but I stopped. This place…This room. 'Help us!' something whispered. It gave me the chills. 'Release us!' they pleaded. So many voices…I can't keep track of them. They keep asking for help…Some even ask for forgiveness. A few asked for a second chance, for fuck sakes!

Where am I!?

This place is driving me insane!

I ran forward and just miss a wall. The room behind disappeared, no more voices, just darkness ahead of me. A single tear trickled down my cheek, "Lee…"

* * *

 **You all know what this place is, and know that time runs differently down there. I decided that one minute is forty minutes when she's down there. These chapters will be kind of short, but I hope you enjoy them.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	41. The fight for sanity II

**It's been Four days and three last chapter. So in the Percy Jackson book it should be June 18th, 2006**

 **The fight for sanity II**

* * *

I can't sit here feeling scared, I have to keep moving…But how long will I last down here? I got up and carefully moved, I searched for a wall again.

The best choice right now is for me to keep calm and positive…As I was thinking this, I was hit with negative thoughts, some weren't even my own.

'You know what this place is, you know this is where you'll die. Nothing can help, nothing will.'

I tried ignoring the thoughts.

'Go right' one said.

'No, go left.' Another said.

'Back'

'Forward'

'Down…'

I opened my eyes and saw nothing, I feel as if they're people all around me, just watching me suffer. That last one sounded depressed. Once again the walls disappeared, leaving me to look for another wall. The thoughts sounded like they were in more pain, some screamed, like they were re-enacting their deaths.

There was some whispers that tried to tell me it's useless to try and escape this place, some said I was going to die down here….I kind of believed them. Countless souls were stuck down here, they had regrets, that's why they can't leave this world…But this place right here, it's keeping them from going to the living world…So is this part of the underworld?

Is that why I'm hearing these people? Or am I just going insane? I started to move forward again. How long have I been down here now? I hate this place, I can't believe Luke and Vincent would do this…I guess they were planning something after all.

If I didn't have this disease…They wouldn't have had the balls to do this.

 _ **fifth-teen minutes pass**_

I walked slowly, trying to think what this place is. A tunnel that messes with your mind, making it seem like you can't leave, making it seem like you will surly die down here…That's not true, I can get out of here, Lee is probably worried about me.

Lee is the only one I want to see right now, Lee is the reason why I still have my sanity. Lee is everything to me.

Every time the wall disappeared I walked forward, whenever I felt like I was in danger I stopped and listened for anything, if it's close I'm running…Still have no idea where, but if I can lose it, then I'm safe…For the time being, but so far, nothing has attacked me. Am I the only one down here?

It feels like it's been hours…But I think it's been far longer than that, in monstrous places like this time runs faster. Every ten minutes I started to feel things…Watching me, sometimes the gods do watch me, but this feels different. Like a demi-god is watching me.

'help!'

'Over here!'

'Please!'

'…It's a trap…'

There they're again…The voice that led me here. For a while now I've been listening to them, whenever they tell me left or right, I choose one and then another. But when they ask for help…If I go that way, I might die.

Sometimes they actually sound like real people, I want to help…But this place is specifically designed to make people go crazy, like whoever created this wanted no one to find them.

 ** _ten minutes pass_**

My legs are so tired…I guess it's time to sleep…How long have I been awake? Seriously.

I stopped and laid on the hard ground. "Lights out I guess…" I chuckled hoarsely. I haven't had a drink for a long time now.

In this dream, I was watching Percy, Annabeth and Grover. Each of them was playing some kind of game, this place…The Locus Hotel and Casino. Good luck getting out of them. The scene changed and I was looking down at Lee, "Still no word…?" He asked, he looks…devastated, "No…I'm sorry. But it is not like her to just run away without telling anyone, even if she is not comfortable around others." Chiron explained.

"I know…But I'm worried, from what Luke told us, it sounds like she doesn't want to be found…" Lee said sadly.

"I know…I know, Lee." Chiron spoke softly.

What?

…WHAT!?

I woke up swinging around, I was furious. "He's back at camp?" I gritted through my teeth, "I'm going kill him the next I see him..."

He is going to die, no matter what I'll make sure that bastard dies. 'Kill him'

'Yes...'

'He is the one who took you here...'

'He deserves it'

Kill...They're completely right, he needs to die for what he's done, it's because of him I'm here, it's because of him a war is happening. It's his fault, he needs to die.

I got up and walked, 'hatred'

'Sorrow'

'Loneliness'

 ** _Five minutes pass_**

I thought more and more about what I was going to do to him once I get out of here and find...But that would mean I'm just like him...My reasoning caught up to my hatred, the others will be even more scared of you if you kill him.

I guess that's a good point, what should I do?

What can I do? I guess for starters find a way out of here.

The voices retreated, 'she is in his domain...'

I stopped and tried to turn but I keep forgetting once I make up my mind to turn around, this place reads me and then there's a wall there.

"Well...Well...Well." A voice boomed, I covered my ears, "If it isn't little Katrina. This is what happens when someone refuses to join me..." I suddenly felt cold, my teeth were chattering together, "W-w-w-who's th-there!?"

Covering my ears didn't matter this person was speaking directly into my head. "I thought you would have guess by now...It's a shame really, you would have been better than Luke..."

Just hearing that name made my stomach turn, "I am better than him!"

"...Then why are you here?" He asked.

* * *

 **This will be all today, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ Thank you everyone for the 3965 views! next stop 4,500!**


	42. The fight for sanity III

**_Percy and the others finally get out of the Locus Hotel and Casino around this time, twenty hours passed so it's been six days since Katrina was left in the Labyrinth._**

 ** _Thank you irene2005 for the review, I hope you enjoy them :D_**

 ** _The fight for sanity III_**

* * *

Kronos…Titan lord of time.

I stayed quiet, I have no idea where I am, no idea what to do.

Kronos's presence retreated, "Until next time…" He said coldly.

 ** _Five minutes pass_**

I slowly walked forward, just in case there's a wall there. When you're literally blind you can't be too careful, but even with sight I would have done the same thing, because I think it's kind of dark down here.

When I went forward I was right to be careful, there was a wall. This place is getting easy to read. As I thought this everything…Felt different. I can't describe it, but I know it's adapted to my thinking…Maybe it's trying to fool me?

I walked backwards, there was no wall. Hmm…I kept going back, until I felt something…But this isn't something I wanted to feel, it was slimy…And moving.

I lifted my hand, gross.

Whatever it was started to slither its way up my leg, I shivered. "Get off me!" I shrieked. I was pulling at the thing on my leg, but my hand kept slipping, what is this disgusting thing? I fell to the ground and tried to see if I could find something. Wait a minute! How could I forget about that? I always have a hidden dagger on me, I reached for my free leg and rolled up my pants quickly. I then grabbed my dagger and cut the thing off. I went to quick and cut myself a little bit.

"Ouch…" I groaned, I got up and ran in another direction.

As I was running my senses were running in overtime, in front of me was a narrow hallway with traps, it's a guess. I mean a narrow hallway? That just shouts 'I have a lot of traps in here!'

I ran right and ducked, as I turned I heard a click, so I assume it's something swinging back and forth. I kept running, what am I running from? I slowed down my pace and slowed down my breathing. I felt my leg and winched, "I wish I didn't cut so deep…I thought it was a huge slimy thing, but I guess it was pretty small…I can't believe I freaked out about that." I chuckled lightly.

 ** _Five minutes pass_**

Most girls are scared of bugs…Or just grossed out about them. Probably. But this thing was slimy…And probably dangerous.

I sat down and rest my legs, running around without knowing where to go is actually frightening. You never know what's about to crawl on you or who's watching you, or if the next turn you take, will be your last.

This place has depression written all over it, I mean dead people talking to you, and nowhere to go and no one to help you. Can't get any more depressed than that.

'Ka...Katrina...?' A small hollow said, I froze once it said my name...Why? Because it sounded just like my mother. I ignored it, after five minutes it spoke again, but this time it was Lee's voice, 'Come home!'

He sounded as if he were here, right next to me, I'm not a fool, I won't fall for this. I'm not going to lose my mind over this. 'But don't you love me...?' He sounded heartbroken which made me laugh. "He would never sound like that nor will he say that!"

I'm not letting it get to me...I'm not!

'Do you remember when we first met?' My heart stopped, "Don't..."

'You saw me try to run after Chiron while my guitar was still plugged in and you laughed at me. You seemed like such a nice girl. It's too bad you don't want to go back with me.' He sounded even more devastated after every word.

"I do want to go with you! Don't leave me!" I screamed. I stood up unsteadily, "I can't see remember?! Help me!" I pleaded.

 ** _three minutes pass_**

No response.

"Lee? Lee?!"

There was still nothing. No...This place is cruel, I sat down but felt something wet. "It's warm..." I noticed.

But...I didn't hear anything, there is no way someone could have been killed while I was here. I gulp and tried to get up, but I cried out in pain. The cut...I forgot about it.

So that warm thing was my...?

My breathing was stable, but it slowed down every minute. Man, to think that I would be the reason why I died...Kind of makes sense since no one else could do it before.

I sat there feeling tired, lost, and alone. I don't remember sleeping, but apparently I did fall asleep. If this is a dream, wake me, I don't want to see something I don't want too.

 ** _seven minutes pass_**

But in this dream, I was looking through my own eyes. Or I guess this was more like a memory, so I guess I died? Anyway, I was training with Lee, we seemed to be getting competitive, like who can shoot the straightest, I won…Which surprised Lee so much he was at a loss for words, "Fast…Smart…Athletic…And shoots better than a child of Apollo…Who are you?" He asked. I smiled, "Katrina Young. Although I don't know who my Olympian parent is. If that's what you were asking."

He sighed, "Alright one more test."

I tilted my head, "Test? You were testing me? Hahaha, and here I thought you were trying to show me you were better than me!"

Lee's cheeks turned red, "No! I was testing you…" His voice faltered after every word.

I put my hands on my hips, "So? What's this next 'test'?" I asked sarcastically. He frowned, "I'm not lying…But the next one is accuracy." I looked at him puzzled, "But we just- He held up his hand, "On moving objects."

My hung open, "Oh come on! You know I can't hit moving objects with a bow and arrow." I whined, he smirked, "I know. But It's been a while, who knows. Maybe this time you'll hit it?"

I feel like he's mocking me. "Fine." I muttered.

* * *

 **I'll have more chapters up today, maybe.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have a good day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ So in one day we got three hundred reads on this story...Thank you all so much! right now we're at 4,312 views! We're almost there xD**


	43. The fight for sanity IV

_**The fight for sanity IV**_

* * *

Lee looked around at the sky, "Okay…Let's see who can hit that bird." He said. I gave him a blank stare, "You want to see who can kill a harmless bird faster? Really Lee?"

He scratched his head, "Do you have a better idea?"

I shook my head, "I was 'testing' you, turns out you don't like this anymore than I do." He sighed, "Whatever, let's do this and then run or something." I narrowed my eyes at him, he's planning something. I grabbed the same bow I had and got ready to shoot. The damn bird must be hundred feet away at least.

I re-adjusted my aim, "Fire!" Lee said.

With my 'monstrous' strength, I'm able to shoot pretty far, but Lee, he isn't…that strong so his arrow went straight down after fifty feet. I looked away to hide my smile, that was a good try. "No way…" Lee said, I got confused and looked back. My arrow was still going and it looked like…It was going to hit the bird. Lee had wide eyes, he looked at me. "You have to teach me how you knew where to aim."

I blushed, "It was luck. I wasn't trying to actually hit it."

He didn't look convinced, "Well…I guess you pass…Wait what am I saying? Of course you're going to pass, there is nothing you're bad at." He told me. That is not true, but he doesn't need to know that. Or he'll just keep trying, which I don't mind, but for now, he doesn't need to know.

"Want to go for that race now?" I asked. He shook his head, "What race?"

Did he really forget that he said he wanted to race me? "You said after this you wanted to run." He thought about it, "Oh yea…Sure why not."

We went to the 'track and field' I have no idea why they call it that. I mean why not just a track? Anyway we warmed up and then got ready, the only thing we could use for something to tell us to go was a fire cracker. Lee lit it on fire and ran beside me, "You ready to lose?" He asked confidently. I scoffed, "Yeah right, you lost about ten times already today, what makes you think you'll be able to win now?"

He stayed quiet, ooohh he's serious. Gotta admit he looks cute when he gets serious. His eye brows scrunched together and he bits his bottom lip. The fire cracker went off and we started.

I matched his speed. My record for the five hundred meter dash is twenty seconds, his is always thirty. I picked up my speed a little, one more second. I smiled. I wi-

Lee pasted me at the last second. He was breathing hard after pasted me. I stared at him in disbelief. But…I was running faster…Wasn't I? I didn't stop once, I didn't even hesitate to beat him. Yet I lost? Lee had his hand on his knees, he steadied his breathing, "Ab…About time…Huh?"

I can't believe this. It's only been two years since we met, yet he beat me already? I now just realized something, his shooting was sloppy today and all those other days, was he running all this time? I don't get why he would do something like that, I mean even for a child of Apollo, if you stop training, your shots will eventually become sloppy.

Did her really want to win that badly?

"Your first win, good job…But don't get ahead of yourself. It won't happen again." I smirked. He was still trying to catch his breath. I went over to him, "Man…For two years of training, you didn't get much done, huh?" I teased him.

He waved me over, "Hmm?" I said and went closer, "But who won…?" He asked. Inside I was laughing, I mean he's got guts to say that right in front of me. I looked him straight in the eyes, "Just this once. I'll admit it, I lost. And one more thing, can you really handle me?"

His eyes looked past me and tried to look at something else, he started to look flustered. I was so close to him. But I know he isn't going to do anything. He closed his eyes, "It's your fault." He said, I arched my eye brows, "What-

My eyes went wide, and I blushed, his lips pressed against mine. My mind went fuzzy, my heart started beating faster, and sometimes it skipped a beat. I think it lasted about five seconds. But…I think it was longer? I can't say…Time seemed to stop, actually I think my mind just went blank. Some boys have tried hitting on me and just tried to force me to kiss them, it never ends well for them…But I didn't have time to see what would have happened…But then again…I probably wanted it. Right?

I mean I was the one who went in…Plus I trust him, and I know he's a boy, and when one is offered something like this…Well they don't care about friendship, they're going to go for it.

He separated himself from me and stared at me frightened. I was too shocked to do anything. His cheeks were as red as mine were…I hope…Or maybe I'm not? That is not true, I can feel my cheeks they're heating the hell up.

We both stared at each other not sure what to do. Awkward? Very much so…Lee is staring at me wondering what I'm thinking….I'm thinking what should I do? I'm thinking, what the hell, I'm thinking did he really do that, I am thinking so much right now that I might shut down.

I can be calm about this, or freak out. Or maybe just walk away? I could do so much right now. He cleared his throat, "S-sorry…"

"I-

My voice came out so much higher than I thought. I stared at the ground embarrassed about how I'm acting. Wait…How am I acting?

Like a girl.

That about sums it up. The one time I was able to act like a girl without letting anyone know…Well except Lee, but he's an exception. He's known me for a while now. So I guess it's alright that he saw that part of me…Kind of.

This warm feeling…I won't ever forget it.

The smile on Lee's face melted. Everything was dark again. I was never dead, my mind just wanted me to stay focused, it wanted me to live on, and remember who you're living for.

I ignored my feelings for him for too long…He is waiting for me…I have to get back.

* * *

 **It's been twenty four hours since she past out, 40 minutes up in the mortal world is 1 minute in the Labyrinth, for twenty four hours, that's 57,600 minutes in the mortal world which is 80 days. She's been stuck down there for three months. The date would be September 7th, 2006.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	44. The fight for sanity V

**_The fight for sanity V_**

* * *

My first thought was to patch up my leg, I tried to feel my leg but something felt off…I didn't feel like I was in constant danger. Actually I felt at peace. I wasn't where I was before, but that doesn't matter down here, because you never know where you are. This place seems to move constantly.

I felt my surroundings, I was laying on something woolly…I couldn't feel panicked, or scared. I could only feel safe and calm. "Where…Am I…?" I asked. My throat feels like someone threw sand in it. "A safe haven." Someone said.

His voice alone almost put me to sleep, he sounds old, and very kind. "A-about time…" I whimpered. For all the time I was down there…I was terrified, I mean walking about aimlessly is like walking into the abyss…Which was what I was doing, since I'm blind.

"You can stay here as long as you like, I've been rather lonely down here." He said. After he said that something else made a noise, "Oh you know what I mean." He joked.

"Um…Is anyone else here?" I asked confused.

Whoever it was seemed to notice my eyes, "I see…Like me, you don't have a lot of time. And as for the other, you're talking about, it is Dedo, my Dodo bird."

I can't believe my ears, this person…I might know who it is. But if I'm right, then I better just be a friend, because that's what I need right now.

I have questions for him, but I'd rather wait. "I can't stay for long...There is someone I have to get back to." I said.

Dedo started humming. I haven't listened to much music, so I don't know what he or she was playing. "That is a shame, but as long as you're safe, then I have nothing to say, but good luck on your journey." He told me softly.

 _ **Ten minutes pass**_

He walked up to me, "If it is not too much to ask but could you...?" He hesitated, I finished his sentence for him, "Tell the Satyrs the great god, Pan, is dead?"

He chuckled, I felt it was the first day of spring. "So you know who I am?"

I nodded, "I wasn't sure but once you mentioned Dedo, being a Dodo bird. I knew who you were. So thank you Pan, I will try to relay your message to the Satyrs, they can be quiet stubborn." I said and laughed.

He sighed heavily, "I know...But it would be nice to finally rest." His voice was sad, but at the same time he sounded proud of them. "Stubborn but loving? Don't you think?" I asked Pan.

Pan nodded...I think, but he was quiet, "If I may...Can I offer you some advice?" Pan asked.

I nodded, "Of course, Lord Pan." I said and got off whatever I was laying on, my leg hurts just a little bit, but it should be good for now. "When you feel alone and scared, think about the ones who will miss you, the ones you love. When you think of them, you will not be driven mad from this place." He said gently.

I nodded respectfully, "I understand. But I already knew that...Maybe not about how about this place might drive me mad. But I know to think about the ones I love, that's why I've been alive for so long."

He chuckled lightly, "You're not like Ares are you?"

I smiled, "When I get mad you can see the resemblance. But no I'm not."

Pan laughed. You know having someone like him around would maintain peace for a long time. But up in the mortal world…There is barely any wild places left, so I guess I can see why he stays down here.

"Can you take me to the exit?" I asked.

The god said, "Dedo, can you take our guest to the exit please?"

Dedo the Dodo, made a noise and came beside me. I felt its soft feathers. Dedo started walking me away from Pan, "I hope before my passing we could meet again…" He told me, I smiled, "Me too. Until next time, my lord." I bowed and let go of Dedo and exited.

 ** _fifth teen minutes pass_**

Once I was out of there. I felt the same thing as last time, depression everywhere. But now that I have a new mind set, I think I can get out of here with my sanity still in check.

I walked to the nearest wall and examined it, nothing…Well that's to be expected, there would never be an exit right out of Pan's cave. But Maybe I'll find one where I'll be in the mountains? But then that would mean I'll have to face Luke…Well probably.

I kept to the right wall until it disappeared. Once that happened I walked straight until I could feel another wall. I feel confident that I can get out of here. Lee is waiting for me, I'll make sure to get back no matter what.

'So she's back, I've been looking for you…' someone whispered behind me, there isn't anyone there, ignore the voices. Only think about Lee, 'Thinking about one person can also be a curse…You'll only have thoughts about that one person while the others you befriended would become a nuisance.' They became clearer than last time. Actually last time they were just spouting what I was thinking.

 ** _five minutes pass_**

This time isn't different, but this one…Whoever it is, knows the mind in and out. 'And when that one person dies, don't you think it's your fault because no one else wanted to help because you made it seem like you could handle everything?'

That's true…If Lee dies, it would be because of me, everyone else thinks I can protect anyone. But I can't…With the state I'm in. 'exactly, but what's the point of having other people around? They're already afraid of you, they'll backstab you when you least expect it, just like that Luke fellow.'

He has a point…But I can't let every little thing get to me. As long as I have Lee nothing else matters, 'Oh really? Then why hasn't anyone found you yet? No one is going to find, no one.'

"Shut up!" I screamed, get out of my head! I started running, I have to leave, fast!

* * *

 **Two more chapters and I think that might be the end for this story. The date after that thirty minutes is September 9th, 2006.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ It looks like we're going to pass 4,500...So how about we past my most popular story? It currently has 5,326 views and it still raising. Katrina Young's Blessing of Ares is at 4,479 Views!**


	45. The fight for sanity VI

**_The fight for sanity VI_**

* * *

'Silly little girl, you cannot escape me. This is my domain.' Right, left, I couldn't keep tracking off all the turns I was making, but if I lose whoever this is, I won't go mad. On my last turn I saw a bright tunnel, my heart stopped and I felt my entire body weaken, after all this time…I'll see him.

I ran and ran. I didn't care if I was hearing these voices saying don't go, saying it's a trap. I don't care, whatever it is. I'll take it on without hesitation. I was about fifty feet away. Freedom. Finally…

'Like I said…'

The same voice returned, and everything went…Dark.

'You cannot escape me down here. No one can, and no one will.' He hissed. In front of me was a wall. The feelings drained from my heart, leaving me with despair and anger. The place started to turn red and my sight started to return. In front of me was a rocky wall. Most likely from a mountain side. I punched it and my arm went three feet in. "NO!" I screamed angrily.

I punched the wall about ten more times, each time the hole in the wall grew bigger. 'It's useless.' He whispered behind me. I turned, no one was there. But I could make out a figure when I wasn't looking, just at the corner of my eye, it was a man. It was a ghost, someone who drives people mad, for vengeance. "…Oh how I'd like to kill you right now…" I told it.

 ** _Five minutes pass_**

He was quiet but then started laughing, 'You, kill me? That is nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you…' He said evilly.

He came closer, 'Down here you're nothing!' He hissed.

After he said that images flooded my mind. A woman being tortured for treason, while her son watches her. The husband was staring at her with tears streaming down the sides of his face, he was chained to the ground. His eye was swollen, he was a broken man.

Another image showed a man helping a girl, there were in a field. They ran from someone. This place…It's where the Tree of immortality is. Where we met those four girls…The daughters of Atlas. There was once five, but one helped a hero but in the end she was betrayed from the one she help. So she was thrown out of the house of Atlas and considered a traitor.

The next one was staring at a dead body. He was planted face first. While others around him fell…There was a war going on. Somebody tripped over the body. When it turned…I couldn't believe it, the one who died was Lee.

 ** _Twenty minutes pass_**

The next one who fell was Annabeth then Percy. Slowly everyone died.

Some were captured and tortured. It changed once more, a homeless man was kneeling before a king. They were talking, but I couldn't hear anything. The man offered something and the king agreed, but soon after the homeless man turned the king's daughters against him.

He then fled into a secret tunnel under the castle…It looks familiar. The Labyrinth. Built by Daedalus, son of Athena. He was known for the things he built, nothing more. It showed the same man, but he was with a young boy who was smiling away at something he built. The old man frowned and his body moved, the kid was on the edge of a cliff overlooking a vast ocean.

The old man pushed the boy. The boy tuned looking at the man horrified at what he's done. It changed and Lee's face popped up once again.

So emotionless.

Someone walked up to him, it was a girl. She had curly red hair that led down to her shoulders, she had something at her side, a dagger, a golden dagger to be precise. This girl…Is me.

 _ **thirty minutes pass**_

All the images died and I fell backwards holding my head, "No! Stop it!" I screamed fearfully. The dagger had Lee's blood on it, and the look on my face…I showed no regret for what I had done. He attacked my mind again and again. Each time showed a new death for the ones I loved. My mother died in a car crashed, but it reset and she then died from a fire in our old home.

A new face popped up, Percy Jackson, he was standing next to Luke, and they both stared down at my motionless body. I just witnessed my death. It went back a few moments before my death, Percy used his power over water to make me slip, and then Luke brought his sword down and I didn't move.

Everything returned to normal…But not me, the things I saw were not real…But, some of those things I can actually do…And some of them can actually happen to me. I stood still my eyes were probably like glass. My mind replayed Lee's death. I started walking…But I was walking like I lost everything. He showed me one thing…It's impossible to get out of here.

Like before, I can't see. Like before, I don't feel anything. Who…Am I?

* * *

 **Thirty six hours pass in the mortal world, while fifty five minutes pass down here with Katrina. For once in her life she knows true despair. The date is now September 12th, 2006**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you're all enjoying this, because the last chapter will be up today. it will be long.**

 **Rilurz~**


	46. The fight for sanity VII

**_It's been twenty-two hours since she incountered Minos. Just in case no figured out who was tormenting Katrina._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy the last chapter with us 1Onyxcat_**

 ** _The fight for sanity VII_**

* * *

For the p-past few days…I think…I've been wondering what I'm doing down here…Or up…I'm not sure…But I've been hearing people whisper to me, I can't see them…Nor can I see myself, I don't know who I am…But one name keeps popping up in my head, Lee Fletcher.

Is that person supposed to mean something to me? If so…Then why isn't that person with me? Why…Am I all alone is this dark scary place? Am I bad person? Is that why I'm here?

This person I'm supposed to be, who was it? How did she act? Why can't she see? What is going on? From time to time I would bump into walls, sometimes…I would feel eyes on me, like someone or something is watching me.

My legs hurt...Well actually my entire body is sore…My eyes don't seem to work…Or this place might actually be this dark. Which made me think, am I asleep? If so, why am I thinking this? Why not just get up and look for answers?

The questions I ask myself are simple, yet I can't answer them. The answer being is because I don't even remember who I am.

I wish I knew what I was doing before all the darkness, I was walking along the wall, and noticed it was sharp…Like rocky sharp. You know what I mean.

Anyway, I noticed the walls seemed to disappear after a short while. The next time the wall disappeared I counted the minutes, after it reappeared I counted up to eleven minutes. This place is strange…Why did I even come here in the first place?

Was I in danger? Or did I just want to get away from everything? What happened?

 ** _twenty minutes pass_**

After maybe twenty minutes, I started to feel wind. But…It was coming from the wall. I examined the wall. Why is wind coming from here? My hand touched something that turned blue…Kind of, it looked blurry for some reason.

The wall opened up. What the…There was some stairs, they looked old. Just where on Earth am I?

I carefully went up the stone stairs, its dark just like before. But I can feel fresh air. My body feel chilly. I shivered, its cold…I don't think I want to go up there. I hesitated, but my body acted on its own. I shot forward, it was screaming freedom.

 _ **the mortal world, November 25th, 2006**_

Once I reach the top. There was a door here, from what I can feel at least. I felt around for the door knob. I found it and opened the door. A gush of cold air pressed over me.

My arms are heavy…Well I guess it's not just my arms, it's my entire body that's heavy.

It was white all around me. Where am I? I keep asking myself this, but I just don't know. Even though it was bright, I couldn't see anything. I started walking, I guess I have to aimlessly walk around? I don't like doing that it freaks me out.

As I was walking, someone nearby yelled, which startled me. "Hello!? What are you doing out here!?" The person asked, I wanted to answer him, I wanted to tell him I was lost. But my hands were shaking too much. Not because it was cold, but because I was scared.

I kept walking, whoever was talking to me stopped yelling. I could hear him getting closer to me. My heart rate spiked and I ran, I couldn't talk. I just ran. But not for long I collapsed after twenty feet or so.

My face was cold and wet. Snow...I was breathing hard, what's going to happen to me? "Are you alright?" The person asked as he got closer, I stayed down. I couldn't move if I wanted to.

He finally got to me, he tried helping me up, but I made a sound, it was a muffled scream, "Whoa, take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you." He promised. Despite him saying that, I tried to push him away, I tried to scream but nothing really came out.

"What- hey! Stop! I'm trying- ow!" He yelled as I fought back, he back away from me. I was cold and most likely going to die. "Okay! I get, you don't trust me. But please just let me help..." he stopped talking, I tried to talk but nothing came out. "Your eyes..." he said sadly.

In front of me all I could see was a blurred object. My eyes darted from left to right. "You can't survive on your own, come on. I have a vehicle parked not too far from here." He was speaking to me like I didn't know...What a car was.

I can't move, I can't talk and I can't see. I mouthed the words 'I can't move' he move towards me, "Alright, then let me- I slapped him...It was a reflex, whoever I was had a lot of trust issues. And I guess she was a good fighter.

He tried again, this time he grabbed my hand, to make sure I didn't hit him. He carried me for quite a bit. He put me down for a second and then opened a door. "Okay, be careful I'm going to put you in the car now." He told me. I nodded.

Once I was in the car, I felt warm. He got in on the driver side and handed me a coat. "I don't know how long you were out there, or how you survived...But thank goodness I came along before a wild animal got you."

I nodded gratefully. I wish I could talk, after he buckled up he started the car and backed up. Wherever we're going, it's better than this place.

After a couple of hours, we finally stopped. "Alright, for me to help you, I need to know who you're." The man said. I don't think I would've answered him either way. I kept quiet, he sighed. "Your name wouldn't happened to be Katrina?" I simply don't know…But when he said that name, my body responded. I nodded. So I guess I know my own name now.

He let out a sigh of relief, "I finally found you!"

I covered my ears, they're really sensitive, and pretty much every part of my body is, "I'm Alex Price, your mother put up missing posters all over the city. She was looking for you for three years."

My mother? Who's that? And what does he mean she was…Is she…? "I'm sorry to be the one who has to tell you this…But your mother passed away last year. I was her doctor, and her husband. She said if I ever found you, to tell you she was spry she didn't tell you everything. And that she loves you." His voice sounded far away. What is this?

Something…Hurts.

Ol…Olivia Young…She was my mother, as a kid she always looked so cool. But she was also skinny, I just never noticed until a couple years ago. I'm Katrina Young…And I'm a half-blood.

Tears were streaming down the sides of my face, I couldn't move. After all those years…She was still looking for me…What fuck is wrong with me!?

My breathing increased as I started to blame myself for her death. Why did I go back? Once would have been enough. Oh god…I think I'm going to be sick, I rolled down the window and threw up. No noise came out of my mouth as I cried.

These memories…Slowly memories of my mom are coming back, memories of myself are coming back. Camp…Half-blood? What is that place? And what is a half-blood exactly? "I brought you to her old home…Just in case you wanted to…Get some things." Alex said.

That's funny…Real funny. What can I grab? I can't even see…He should just go by himself and get whatever he can, because I can't even do anything right. He finally realized why I never answered him, "Oh! I'm sorry…I sometimes forget…Never mind." He said and got out of the car. If it's been three years, then I doubt anything he brings out is going to fit me.

This pain won't go away. It's like someone hit me where my heart is. After ten minutes Alex returned, "I brought you…Pictures of your mom and some other things you might want. I can't live here. I have my own place, but you can come live with me if you want." He offered.

A new life? But that would mean I'm leaving my mom behind…Right?

This decision is hard…But the logical one is to go with him…Since he is my step dad. I reluctantly nodded. He sighed, "Alright…Well I guess you better get used to hearing the sound of cars starting up every morning, because we're going to New York, which isn't far from here." He told me.

I turned my head, "Whatever…" My voice was raspy, "This is new to me too…But I promised your mom I would take care of you."

My throat hurts.

I didn't speak for a while. We started moving, "I'll try my best." He promised. Again I showed him no emotion, I can't really do that after what I found out.

After an hour of driving, I felt…Something familiar. "Can you pull over?" I asked. My voice sounds worse. He did what I asked, "What is it? You sick again?"

I shook my head, "This place…where are we?"

"We're about one hour away from New York…But we're in Long Island still. Why, what's the matter?" He asked. I got out of the car and just let my body take over. "Hey! Where- Stop!" He said. I didn't listen. What is this? I kept walking, Alex got out of his car and followed me, "Come on, it's about to get dark out here."

I turned left and kept going. This feeling…It's…Lee Fletcher. The only name I knew when I was in that dark place. I past something, but ignored it. Alex tried following, "Katrina let's- Ow!" I turned, he was standing there. But I still couldn't see him clearly, only a blurred person. "What is this?" He asked.

He kept trying to come towards me, but each time he was pushed back, what's going on? "Strange…" He said.

I walked up to him, "Can…You yell a name for me…? I can't yell…" I asked. He hesitated, "S-Sure."

I smiled, he seemed to relax after seeing me smile, "Who do you want me to call?" He asked gently.

I sighed, "Lee…Fletcher." I said.

Every memory I try to remember is shattered…But I can piece them back together. I know I can. Alex yelled Lee's name, I waited five minutes, and Alex kept calling Lee. We were at the bottom of a hill. I heard some foots steps, I looked up and saw a dark figure. The sun made it impossible to see this person. But without a doubt, this is Lee.

"Kat…?"

He sounds familiar, so it had to be him. I nodded, "Hi…"

"But…Percy said…Luke killed you…" He came closer with each word. I shook my head, he was right in front me now. What will he do now? Or…What will I do? Before I could do anything he hugged me, "It's actually you…"

I didn't feel embarrassed, I felt at home. "Yes…It is" I said.

He let me go, "We…Have to see Chiron, and you have to tell us everything." Lee told me. Chiron? I don't know who that is, I can't remember anyone but Lee. I nodded anyway, if the old Katrina wanted to remember Lee, then that means she trusts him.

"Wait! Hold on, I finally found you after five years. I can't break your mom's promise." Alex exclaimed. I turned, "You won't be breaking her promise, because when I'm better I'll come back…but for now, I need to be here. This is where I was all this time…Please…Just leave me your address and phone number. I'll go when I'm ready…But first I need help, and I can only get that from here." I explained to Alex.

He was quiet, "I don't know what's happened…But she's right, this is the only place she can get the help she needs." Lee said helpfully. Alex sighed heavily, "Alright…" He said.

After ten minutes, Lee gave him something to write on, and then he left. Before he left he told me, "One more thing your mom told me, the reason for all that training was for this. I'm not sure what she meant. But I just wanted to make sure you got her message."

All that training? For this…I don't know how long I was down in that place, but I guess I should be thankful for her training. Lee took me somewhere, "Watch your step." He said. I made sure I didn't trip, "Thanks." This entire time he was holding my hand.

He opened a door and then we went into a room I think. "Chiron." Lee said with a serious tone. "Yes?" An older man replied, "You might want to see this."

The man turned…But it sounded like he was in a wheelchair. He came closer, "You had us all worried, I'm glad you're safe." Is he trying not to sound sad? "T-thanks…" I said shyly, he hesitated. "Before we go any further into this. Lee, could you get her some Nectar and Ambrosia? Also her glasses." He asked Lee.

Lee let go of my hand, I panicked and grabbed his shirt quickly. "Don't go…" In all honesty, it was my body that reacted first. "What's the matter?" Chiron asked. I shook my head, "I see…" Chiron said sadly.

"Come back when you're both done." He said softly.

Five minutes later I was with Lee in another place, we passed some people, everyone was asking who I was, "Is she new?" One asked, but Lee just ignored them and kept going. He gave me a pair of glasses, "Here. I fixed them. But don't break them again…I'm not good at fixing things." He told me. I smiled, I grabbed them and examined them.

Will I really be able to see with these? I closed my eyes and put them on. "You have to open your eyes." He said. I gulped nervously. What if it doesn't work? "It's okay now…I'm here, remember?" He voice calmed me down, I slowly opened my eyes. It was bright at first. But everything came into view. So clear. I stared at Lee.

"So?" He asked.

I frowned, "You look…tired." Despite him looking tired, he looked cute. Oh how much I missed that face. "I haven't been able to sleep well these past three six months." He admitted. I felt guilty, "I'm sorry…" I apologized. He shook his head, "It's not your fault. You didn't leave on your own, you were forced to leave…Right?" He asked.

It was hazy, but it's true I didn't leave on my own, someone forced me to leave this place. I nodded. He sighed, "Then its okay. I'm just glad you're back with us."

After that we went to another place, it looked like an infirmary. "Here, drink this. It'll heal your sore throat." Lee told me reassuringly. I grabbed the glass and drink it. I slowed down, this taste…I drank a little bit more, "What is this?" I asked. It worked…I can talk again. "You don't know what this is?" He asked concernedly.

I nodded. I don't remember anything but Lee. He looked troubled, "We should get back to Chiron he'll know what this is about. He took me back to the same place, it was a four story tall building. Like a house. Anyway we went in and into the living. Chiron was staring out the window. "Ah, you're back. So how do you feel?" He asked me.

"Better…" I said quietly, I can't seem to speak properly to Chiron, it's like I'm afraid of him. "That's good to hear." He said and cleared his throat, "Now…Can you tell us where you were? And what happened?" He asked. I shook my head, Lee frowned, "why not?" I sighed. "Because I don't…Remember."

Chiron stroked his beard, "Hmm…"

"But you're one of the people who rarely forgets anything." Lee told me.

I rubbed my arm nervously, "Well…I'm sorry…But I'm not the same person…I couldn't even remember who I was…" I said.

They both looked shocked. "I'm sorry…But whoever I was before, was smart. She forced all of her memories out of her head to avoid something…I might not be here if she didn't do that. But she made sure that I remember someone I trust." I explained to them and looked to Lee.

"That sounds like Katrina…" Lee said and smiled. Chiron sighed heavily, "Well, if you remember something come and tell me right away. It is crucial that we know what happened while you were away."

I nodded, "Y-yes sir…"

Lee bowed so I did the same, "Welcome home Katrina. I hope you'll adjust to things around here again." He told me.

I nodded. Lee started to walk out so I followed him. I held onto his hand, "I don't know where to go…Plus…I don't know anyone here…"

Every time Lee looks at me he looks guiltier, "what's wrong…?" I asked.

"I should have tried harder to look for you…" He said and pulled me along. He took me to a cabin that had a nasty red paint job on it. On the door was a boar. "…What's this?" I asked.

"Your cabin…No one went in your room." He told me. I shook my head, "I don't want to be apart from you…My body keeps saying stay with Lee. Everyone I look at keep turning…I just can't look at them…It's like my mind was traumatized or something, I'm scared of everything little thing." I stared at him sadly. He hung his head, "I can't go into your room. Or I just can't stay in there for along…" He said and looked up at me embarrassed.

I smiled. "Then just for a while…?"

* * *

 **I will continue this, but it will be awhile for me to actually start it, so for now this is it. Thanks for staying with this story with me!**

 **I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ We're now at 4,583 we made it :D Hopefully it'll have more then 10,000 in the future :3**


	47. The Poisoning I, half a year

_**So I decided to add all of my Katrina stories together, it'll take a little bit, but I'll get it done. I'll be fixing the mistakes I made when I first wrote these stories, starting from Fractured memories.**_

 ** _April 16th, 2006_**

 ** _The poisoning I_**

* * *

The day I got back to camp half-blood was…Interesting, everyone crowded me. Making me very nervous. It's been five months since I returned, some people try to help me remember who I am. But no one can help me, only I can help myself. From what I can tell. I forced myself to forget everything so I wouldn't go mad from wherever I was.

I learned that I was missing for half a year…I swear I felt like I was taken right from reality when I heard those words. Ever since I got back, I've heard nothing but bad news…My mom passed away, and I got a step dad. And now there's this guy named Luke who betrayed me. Well, from what I've been told at least.

I can't know for sure if Luke betrayed me or not, because I never met him…Which brings me to thinking smart, if he isn't in the camp and what he's done to that other kid, then I can't trust him. I don't want revenge, or anything to do with him. But…He's hurt this camp, I can't let that slide.

And also whatever's happened to me…Left me scarred in more ways than one. My eyes they've seen some stuff that no one can endure. But since my mom trained me, I was able to handle it. I survived through it all, I took a look in the mirror, in one eye light red like pink. In the other, the same color…But it was like my eye was about to shatter…Which is impossible, but there is a cut that leads from the top of the iris to the bottom part of the iris. Or I guess that would be considered a scar more than a cut, and in my eyes it was like I was being tortured, or experimented on. I have to remember everything that's happened. Or…I'll never know who I am. I don't feel right having a piece of me missing like this, or pieces I guess.

"Hey…Are you listening?" Lee asked. I looked up at him, "Kind of…?" I said uncertainly. He sighed, "You've been spacing out more and more. What's up?"

I rubbed my arm, "I'm just thinking…About the old me…" Lee is the only name I remembered when I got back, and he's been the only one to not look so sorry for me.

He groaned, "Listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once, you were a brave girl. You were athletic, smart and strong willed. You're Katrina Young. Child of Ares. You don't necessarily need to know who you actually were." He didn't sound confident in those words. "I do need to know who I was…Because without the real me…I'm weak." Lee's been by my side for a while now, almost every day he meets me at the front door of the Ares cabin, which helps me out so much. Since I can't look anyone in the eye without shaking like a hairless dog in the snow. "You're not weak." He told me sternly, he still looks a little bit tired…I think he beats himself up still. He doesn't need…To worry about me so much, I mean I'm right…Here.

It's hard not being able to talk to Lee like before…Memories of my past only include Lee, I guess she never wanted to forget him…Or she just couldn't bring herself to forget him. "Then look me in the eyes and tell me I'm not weak…" I whispered. Right now we're at the arena, people walk out as soon as I'm in here…All I can do is watch Lee train and get him water when he needs it. I want to try to talk to everyone…But you know. I can't.

Lee grabbed my hand and said, "You're not weak. If you were, do you really think you would be here?"

Heh...Lee sure has a way with words. But do you want to know something funny? I don't believe him. "Lee...All my memories of you show that you were never like this...What happened?"

He was quiet, but then relaxed, "I guess it's about time I told you..."

"After Luke back stabbed Percy. He gave something to Percy. A dagger that had blood on it. At first I thought it was Annabeth's...But that was your dagger. And that was your blood on the dagger." Lee rolled up his sleeve. "Luke told Percy that he killed you. I didn't believe it of course, but after four months...I started to feel...Depressed, because you never came back." On his right wrist was a deep scar.

He never seemed like the type to actually harm himself, even if something bad happened...But I guess when you lose the one you love, you'd do anything to be with them again. "I'm sorry for...Leaving without saying anything. But there's probably a perfect explanation for that." I said.

"Yea...Probably...I mean, I knew you better than anyone. I doubted you would go off on your own like that." Lee said.

I actually don't think I would've run off at all. Lee rolled down his sleeve, "I think it's time for dinner. Should we go?"

I've heard things about this Percy guy, apparently he stopped a war. And he's a son of Poseidon. Which I didn't think was a big deal, but everyone (Lee and Adam, he's my sibling) Say being a child of the big three is a big deal. Because those offspring of the big three are more powerful than most demi-gods (us) but they're also unpredictable.

I've wanted to meet this Percy for a while now. I'm curious to see if he's as strong as they say he is. For a while now, I noticed someone was missing, a satyr named Grover. He was one of the people to help me when I came back here. He…Cries a lot, I never realized just how much people missed me. Which led me to think, was I wrong to forget everyone? Well the old me I mean. Even if I can't look anyone in the eye, I think it would've been better for me if I remembered everyone.

I have this habit of hiding behind Lee when we walk around, at first I kept telling Lee I was sorry, and I actually still do, by now he's used to it…I'm still scared of pretty much everything.

Until this 'Phobia' of mine is over, that is what Chiron calls it, I can sit wherever I want. And unfortunately for Lee, he has to sit with me. I noticed he didn't whine or show me that he was annoyed that I dragged him into this. But I guess he just really missed me, so he went along with it.

I usually walk behind Lee while looking down, but I decided to try and be normal…Whatever that was. Anyway, I tried looking at others, but these images in my head kept appearing, like people getting tortured, some of these kids here were the ones being tormented. I don't want to get into the gory details, but there was a lot of people.

"So, where do you want to sit today?" Lee asked, I scanned the tables, about four of them were empty, Zeus, Poseidon (For now), Hara and Artemis. I'm supposed to be sitting at the Ares table. But if I sit there, will I freak out like last time?

 _'_ _Approximately two weeks after I got back'_

 _"_ _I'm sorry but you cannot sit with Lee, if I suddenly give permission for you to sit wherever you like, then everyone would like the same. Like everyone else, you have to follow the rules." Chiron told me._

 _I sighed heavily and stared at the ground as I walked over to the Ares table. My breathing became unsteady as I walked. I slowly started to feel nervous. Before I could even make it there, I could feel all their eyes on me. Wondering why I'm going over there. Everyone was quiet, Even Chiron was quiet._

 _As I got closer, I could hear my footsteps, is this some kind of test? Everyone is staring at me…Everyone is expecting me to act like nothing is wrong with me…But there's nothing wrong with me, right?_

 _I sat down and stared at the tables…Fascinating…Ah forget it, I'm too damn nervous to joke around or even look at anyone, I can't speak…My mind is going blank. Quit staring at me!_

 _This is frustrating, what are they thinking!? My eyes were darting left to right, looking for something to distract me. Please stop…They just kept…Staring, like I was some sort of alien, "WOULD YOU STOP ALREADY!?" I shouted, but then my vision blurred, "Katrina!" Someone screamed before everything went dark._

After I woke up, there was about ten demi-gods in the infirmary, and some others had bruises on their faces while I was perfectly fine. Lee said it wasn't my fault…That was the biggest lie he ever told me. And he knows it! I mean he couldn't even look me in the damn eyes when he said it.

"So?" Lee asked again. Augh…I did it again, I overthink things and I always forget that I was talking to Lee. I want to try and sit with the Ares table, who knows, maybe I'll get along with them. I looked over to the table, everyone was happy. Laughing, eating together. I want to…

"I'll…Let you decide…" I spoke softly.

I'm a coward.

Lee took us to the Artemis table, "This is where the moon most shines. Everywhere else, it dims. Or darkens I guess." Lee chuckled, I stared at the moon, "Makes sense. This is the table for the Goddess of the moon, after all." Lee shrugged, "In the end it's a nice place to eat."

After five minutes, Lee asked, "Before. When I asked where you wanted to sit, why didn't you respond right away?"

I sighed, "I was just thinking about the last time I sat with my siblings…" They try to talk to me once and awhile, but I can't seem to look at them, much less talk to them. Lee knows not to deny it wasn't my fault, because it was my fault, I hurt them…I couldn't believe it, seeing as I'm a frail little girl.

Chiron tried to cheer me up by saying, "It doesn't matter if you look weak or not, a child of Ares will always prove you wrong in strength." That wasn't really helpful. It made me feel worse actually…I mean knowing I actually did hurt them sucks…I can't be trusted.

"That was in the past…You've improved, it won't happen again." Lee promised me.

I smiled half-heartedly, "I guess so…But there is something else I've been wondering about." I told Lee, "Hmm?" He asked.

"You've told me little bits of Percy Jackson. But not everything…Why?" I asked. He sighed, "Why, you ask? Because I didn't know him that well, I mean I was only focused on you…"

I smiled and poked at my food. "Okay, I guess I'll just ask Annabeth." I said. I heard Lee laugh a little, "What? You think I can't do that?" I asked annoyed.

"No, I think you can do that much at least. I mean Annabeth was one of the people you first met after all. But you two don't seem to know each other that well." Lee told me. Then I guess I better change that…Right?

I've been doubting myself a lot lately. After we were done eating, I hesitated when Lee was about to leave. I can do this…No I can't, "Uh Lee?" He stopped, "Yes…?"

"Could you come with me…?" I'm kind of surprised he's stayed with me this long, I mean damn, I ask too much of him. He obliged and followed me to the Athena cabin. I was at the entrance, "Well…" Lee said impatiently, my shoulders tensed, "Be quiet…I'm trying to…" Maybe I shouldn't do this, I mean if I didn't know much about Percy before, then why should I learn anything about him now?

I tried turning and walking away, "Uh…Hey Katrina, what's up?" Annabeth was right in front of me…You know what? This might be some sort of curse. Because when I look at people, their skin turns pale, and sometimes blood runs down from their eyes to the sides of their cheeks.

Maybe there was a reason why I lost my sight…Partly. I took off my glasses and everything blurred, I couldn't even make out the skin color of Annabeth's skin, even her hair. They both looked at each other, "Uh…What are you doing?" They asked.

This feels…Better, I don't see some dead-like person. It feels safer. "Nothing…But I guess since you're here, can you tell me some stuff about Percy Jackson?" I said.


	48. The Poisoning II, Thalia's tree

_**The poisoning II**_

* * *

"Hmm…There isn't much to tell, but I guess he looks up to you. And he isn't the brightest fish in the sea, but he has his moments. He is a skilled sword fighter…And he likes the color blue on everything he eats…Strange that one. That's all I can tell you, because I'd rather not talk about someone behind their back." Annabeth explained. Someone looks up to me?

That's surprising…Seriously. But why me? Was I that great? Heh…Unlikely, I probably scared him or something. "Alright…Thanks Annabeth." I closed my eyes and put my glasses back on. I waited for her to walk away, "No problem, if have you anything else you want to talk about, you know where to find me." She told me reassuringly.

When she left, my entire body trembled, the darkness…It still frightens me…I opened my eyes and looked for Lee, "I'm here, don't worry." He said.

I relaxed, I hate this so much. I wish I never went to wherever I went before. But I've got to wonder, was I like this even before I went in there?

"Is that all you needed to know?" Lee asked, but there was a hint of jealousy in his voice. I don't want to tell him not to worry, since he seems to have the wrong idea, but I have no intention of falling for Percy. And I don't think I ever will. I kept quiet nonetheless. I nodded and then we went to the arena to train for a little bit. "Just for a while me and you. You need the exercise." He said.

I sighed. "Fine, but whatever happens is your fault."

He shrugged, "I'm willing to take the blame. But I don't think anything is going to happen."

"Alrighty then." I have to admit I'm a little excited about this. "So what will we be doing?" I asked,

Lee crossed his arms, "Well...The last thing we did together was see who could shoot the straightest at a moving object, which you slaughtered me in. But I want see if you could do it again."

"Sure...But if I did it once then I'll most likely do it again." I smiled.

Lee scoffed, "You said it yourself, it was just luck the first time. Let's test that." I don't get why he is getting so competitive. Like damn I didn't even do anything yet. Lee handed me a bow and a quiver with three arrows, "Three tries. If neither of us gets it, then we suck." His way of thinking is dumb. "Sure."

Around Lee I'm comfortable, but around others I'm scared and nervous all the time. Lee tried asking some of the campers if they could throw something in the air while we shoot at it. But when they saw me...They just changed their mind.

I didn't realize just how much they don't trust me. "Lee...Lets just do something else...No one wants be near me..." I said and stared at the ground. A fake smile is the best thing to show everyone I'm hurt, right?

But a fake smile can fool just about anyone. Lee frowned and just gave up, "Fine."

You know doing something with Lee would have been actually fun for a change. After that Lee went off, "I'll be right back. I have to ask Chiron something." Lee told me. I nodded, "I'll be right here...As usual." I sat down on the grass and watched Lee walk away. I sighed heavily, man…What can I do to regain my memories? And what can I do for the other campers so they can respect me?

Or just not fear me I should say. I waited five minutes, and then I heard someone walking towards me so I immediately thought it was Lee. But when I looked up, it was someone else entirely. He had a sword by his side, it was three feet long…But it was made from a metal meant to kill mortals. Not monsters. I guess it's an antique. He had a slightly upturned nose and long blonde hair, his dark blue eyes made him look friendly. "So it's true." He said. I didn't answer back, who is this? He looked like he was in his twenties. Which I heard was rare.

"What? You actually carrying a grudge against me?" He asked. I still didn't answer, who is he? And why does he know me? Why is he being friendly with me? Did we know each other? "Ignoring me…Typical Katrina."

I took a step forward, "How do you- He took a step back. I frowned, is he afraid of me? "How do you know me?"

"You're kidding, right? You know who I am…" He trailed off, "Do you not know who I am? Like for real?" He asked. I nodded reluctantly, "Answer me. Or else." He gulped, "All you need to know is that you're the reason why I'm here. I came back to say, thanks, but maybe you shouldn't have saved me."

Came back? What does he mean?

My head started to hurt, I put my fingers to my temples, 'Idiot! After- Her!' A broken image appeared in my head, it was like a movie, but the screen was cracked, I couldn't make out the faces of those people. I came back to reality, what was that?

He was going to walk away, but another person walked in the arena. There was a scar running down the right side of his face, more broken images appeared, this time I was at the tree of immorality, I was with Annabeth and this other guy, "Lu-lu-lu-Luke Castellan, hasn't thee mother already shown t-thy fate? Why do you want it to come true?" It was like a broken record, everything she spoke it would go back a second.

"You know you had me worried for a little bit. I thought you had actually died in that place, but I guess I should have known nothing can kill you. Some monsters are just meant to live forever." He the one with the scar told me and smiled evilly. Who are these guys? They walked closer, "Seeing as you made it out of there alive…My offer still stands." The one with the scar said.

"Offer?" I asked cautiously.

He gave me a confused look, "You messing with me?"

The other one cut in, "I guess to not go insane, she forcibly cut her memories out. Amnesia for short."

"Well…This makes it easy then. Katrina, the things these gods are doing, you have to have realized it's wrong. And that it needs to come to an end. I need your help to stop them." The one with the scar said. The gods? I have to admit that they're not the best gods…I mean they don't talk to us and they only need us when they need something done. Like last summer, Poseidon claimed that Percy kid only to have him save his butt.

I walked forward, I'm a little bit interested, but what are they planning? "If I were to say ye-

"Get away from her!" Someone yelled behind me. An arrow whistled past my head and almost picked one of them off. I looked back and saw Lee running towards me, "Lee…" The one with scar said distastefully. Lee stood between me and those guys. "Uh…What's wrong?" I asked. Lee was too busy staring them down, "You could never beat me, leave this place!" Lee growled.

They know each other? "It was her I couldn't beat, but I could beat you anytime of the day. And it would seem you're in luck, I have a little more time before I have to go. Want to see if what you said is true?" He asked Lee.

I stepped forward, "Touch him and you're dead." The guy hesitated, I grabbed Lee's bow and arrow. The guy put his sword away. "You're lucky she's attached to you, otherwise you'd be dead Lee." He said and walked away. "Don't think you can just leave. Luke" I growled, I had my suspicions, but I wasn't sure until Lee came along.

They never gave me a description of Luke but I know this is him.  
"Oh…Really?" Luke said sarcastically. I glared at him, "This is my only warning." I shot at his leg. I hit his pants, one more inch closer to his leg and he would've been bleeding. He stopped and said something to the other guy.

He ran, I was going to shoot, but my arm stiffened, I don't remember this guy…But he's working with Luke…So he has to be bad. Once the other guy ran Luke took off as well. I don't know which one to shoot.

Luke was just about out of the arena, an eye for an eye…I let go of the string and let the arrow fly. It pierced Luke on the right shoulder. He fell to the ground but instantly got up. All he wanted to do was leave before I could do anything else.

I'm not going to chase them, we'll end up meeting each other again someday.

Lee tried going after them, "No…Leave them, we can't do anything by ourselves." I told him.

"But they're traitors, we can't let them just go." Lee snarled, "I know…But I have a feeling they didn't come here just to talk…" I murmured, "You always seem to go soft on Luke…" He muttered and left.

I'm soft? But I just shot the bastard…I just don't want to kill someone…Why is that a bad thing? I threw the bow down on the ground. These images keep returning. But they're clearer this time around. Those two…Those are the ones I faced at that place…I don't know where it is, but I think that's their base or something.

I walked to where I hit Luke, he did well to not let his blood drop. I wouldn't have been able to follow him. I sighed and went to the big house, when I got inside Chiron was mad. "Katrina! Can you explain to me why you let someone like Luke just walk away!?"

I cleared my throat and glared at Lee, "I didn't just let him 'walk' away. I shot him in the shoulder with an arrow." I said.

"That doesn't mean you can let him get away after what he's done to you!" Chiron scolded me. "I was lucky they didn't catch on!" I snapped. "I'm weakening every single freaking day! If I showed them I wasn't as strong as they thought I was, I would probably be dead!"

No one said anything, "Lee would be dead too! Those two are not kidding around. They really want to destroy this place…But I'm not going to let that happen." I promised.

Lee looked pained, "I-I'm sorry…"

Chiron also looked guilty, "Curses Luke…Katrina, I am sorry for letting my temper get to me. But at that time couldn't you have made sure he couldn't leave? Shooting him in the leg for example." Chiron asked.

"I guess-

Someone came bursting into the front door, "Chiron!- The tree- It- Come quick!" One of the campers said breathlessly. We hurried out of the big house and followed the camper. At the top of half-blood hill, the campers gathered. "What has happened!?" Chiron demanded. Of all the times I seen Chiron (Which is not many) He was nice and calm. But now he seems stressed, and angry with me…I did what I thought was right.

"Someone did something to Thalia's tree…It's…dying." A camper told Chiron, Thalia…This girl saved me. Images flashed in my mind. She was sitting next to me smiling, and I was…actually glad she was the one who helped me. "Listen Katrina, to me you're like a little sister, and I know I can be pushy, but all I want to do is help you." She once said to me.

That fragile little girl I once was disappeared. She doesn't exists anymore. That little girl smiled, "I don't mind that you're pushy, I'm just glad you're kind enough to consider me a friend and sister. I can be a brat at times, but that's because I've never had anyone to trust, and the ones I've trusted…Well you know what happened, they enough leave or betray me."

"You and me both…I'm not the kind of girl to get all sentimental and stuff, but just know I'm here for you." Thalia said and patted me on the back.

After that I was back. Thalia grace…She broke that promise…So is this why I'm so attached to Lee? Because I don't want to lose him? I guess that's a possibility. Chiron was examining the tree, in the middle was a dark purple liquid dripping. "It's been poisoned." Chiron announced. Luke…He's been planning this ever since I got lost in that place, hasn't he? The past me cared about him in some way, but the current me doesn't. The next time I see him. He's dead.

Murmuring broke out through the campers, "Who would do something like this…?" There were some mentions of Luke being the one to poison it, I was going to agree, but I think someone else should tell them. But everyone here is thinking the same thing, everyone knows about Luke biggest betrayal last summer, against me and Percy.

I can't let the tree die…I have to save it somehow. "Chiron…Is there a way to save the tree?" I asked. Chiron was in deep thought, "I…I'm not sure, this poison is something not even I care cure. It is before my time." He told me.

I wonder if Lord Hades will do something if I ask him…Like torture Luke's soul personally, or don't let him in the underworld. But it's not like Lord Hades and I are close…But even Hades wouldn't pass up a bad person like Luke.

I growled and went to my cabin. Why didn't I kill him? Or that other guy, why couldn't I kill them? My actions might cause the death of others…Let's pray that it doesn't.

A week has passed and there is still no sign of the tree getting better, even with the children of Demeter taking care of it, they're slowing it down. Each day I go to the tree and watch it slowly die. Each day my anger grows. Each goddamn day I want to kill both of them! That is going to become a reality soon…

~ Two months later. June 20th, 2007.

Tomorrow is my fourteenth birthday…I just realized I missed my thirteenth birthday. Not that it matters…Anyway, Lee and I haven't been talking to each other much. But we still train together. Even though my body is getting weaker, I can still kill those two. My mind hasn't changed about ending their lives.

The day past by fast. But I went out after curfew, just too…Patrol the outskirts of the camp. Chiron ordered us not to patrol, but we still do it…Secretly.

When I got there, Clarisse was walking around, "Hey…I can take it from here." I told her, she grunted, "Take the east side, I've got this."

I sighed, "Okay…"

When I went there, there was someone already here, "Hey, I can take over for you now." When the person turned, I was surprised, Lee is usually in a tree watching all over. "Happy birthday." He said.

I chuckled lightly, "Thanks…How'd you know?"

He smiled. "We had this conversation once, let's just say children of Apollo know a lot of stuff. Okay?" I shrugged, "Sure. Why not? So it's my birthday, if you knew, then what did we do the last time I had my birthday?" I asked.

"Usually…We talk, since that's what you enjoyed back then. The things we talked about were…I guess stuff you didn't like or just some problems you had. Oh! Except this one birthday, where me and you-

"I get it!" My face was red. "You didn't me finish. This one was probably the best one we celebrated together. I taught you some stuff and then you taught me some stuff. And then we raced…And then you were impressed that I won. So you gave me a reward." He smiled, even though it was dark I could tell he was blushing just as much I was.

"This reward…Did we…?" I trailed off and tried to see if he was messing with me, "Yeah, we did. And to my surprise, it was you who did it first, even though I was planning on doing it first." He scratched his neck. He's embarrassed, how cute.

I sat down and patted the spot next to me. "Then…For an early birthday present…Can I…" My voice was small. This is hard to ask. "Just…Hug you?"

Even Lee was surprised I said that word. But he sat down beside me regardless. "Not what I had in store, but I think this is good." The moonlight shined on his face. He smiled down at me.

The next morning I decided to tell the others about my birthday. I don't want everyone to hate me or fear me. I want them to trust me. The next few weeks, we've had some fights. Monsters slowly sensed us, and soon they started to enter the camp. I was out there most of the time, everyone else was doing what they can.

"Chiron! This is getting out of hand, everyday there is a new casualty. We need to go to the Oracle for a quest!" Clarisse demanded, "As I said before…I cannot do anything at this time. Now I'm sorry but I have to finish packing." Chiron said and turn his back on us…Or his ass.

It's his back but…He's a horse so it works both ways, but I guess the same can be said about us, but our…Never mind. Chiron took the blame for the poisoning of the tree…So he was relieved of duty. Which is bullshit. I know it was Luke who did this. But Chiron intends on taking the blame. Since we don't have any 'proof' like the gods need proof for something Luke did, they know he did. I mean last summer I heard he was the one who almost started a war. He stole the Lightning from Zeus, I don't get why you can't just kill him. It was clearly him! I am so stressed out right now. I've been watching this place like a hawk.

It doesn't matter how much I whine (As they call it) to them, they won't listen. Zeus is so useless…I'd never say that to his face, but it's true. His freaking daughter's tree has been poisoned and he's turned a blind eye on it. It makes me want to do something…But so far no one has thought of anything. The same goes for me.

Anyway. We just have to prepare for this new guy that is going to take over for Chiron…For the time being.

* * *

 **This will be all for today, I'll upload more tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome Halloween!**

 **Rilurz~**


	49. The Poisoning III, Tantalus

_**The poisoning III**_

* * *

The next two days were Chiron packing and me staying up night after night. The new activities director, is a…I don't know how to say this without insulting the guy. He's nuts, annoying, and just like Dionysus. But this guy can't eat, probably did something bad…I almost forgot, he was brought back from the dead.

His name is Tantalus, don't know what else to say about him…Except that I don't like him. Anyway, the days go by, and I'm here in my cabin…I was forced to stay in here and sleep. I don't need to sleep I'm not even tired yet. Like goddamn. Lee asked Clarisse and the rest of my siblings to keep me in here.

Never thought Clarisse would team up with anyone before…Or Lee teaming up with Clarisse. I had no choice but to listen. So now I'm in my bed thinking about what the hell to do…So bored!

I decided to finally go to sleep. Even if it is in the afternoon. I guess I must've really wanted to sleep, because I fell asleep in seconds. In the dream I was in camp…Since that is where the most danger happens now. Anyway, at the top of half-blood hill was Clarisse and about nine other campers.

At the bottom of the hill was two bronze bulls. That can't be good. The fighting broke out. All I could do was watch. Clarisse was shouting orders to the campers, she isn't doing a good job, she has strength but that's all she has, just like our dad…

About ten minutes later, a taxi…Arrived? Annabeth was the first Percy the second and the third…A cyclops…Of all things for them to bring back. I woke up just from seeing that thing…Thalia died from one of those, didn't she? Why is Annabeth hanging around one?

I grabbed my dagger and went out through the window, I know they're still waiting by my door. I ran around the cabins and went to half-blood hill. When I got there, Percy was rushing into battle. Everyone was wearing armor but Percy, Annabeth and that…Cyclops.

Clarisse was holding a line at the top of the hill, while a damn bull charged at them. And to make matters worse, the other bull was flanking them. "Behind you!" Percy shouted, "Look out!"

Clarisse usually doesn't do anything stupid…Kind of, but she got startled from Percy's sudden outburst and wasn't paying attention to the bull, please make it in time. I ran up the hill at full speed.

I pushed her out of the way, leaving me in the path of the raging bull. Dying by a freaking bull...Well there are worst ways to die.

But I don't plan on dying, I noticed I was really athletic and I can do a lot of stuff other half-bloods can't do. I grabbed my dagger and waited a second before it hit me, I sidestepped and then stabbed the bull right in the side and used all my force to push it in as the bull ran by, a huge gash going from its neck to its butt. It was just for a second…But the heat coming from the bull was more than I thought. My right arm turned red.

The first bull I hit kept running and creaking. Oil dripped from its side, as it turned more oil leaked out. Its red beady eyes locked onto me. But it was moving slower and slower after about a minute the bull stopped completely. Who would've guessed a bull runs on oil, I looked around for the other bull.

Percy was laying on the ground holding his left ankle. "Tyson! Help him!" Annabeth shouted.

Somewhere near, toward the crest of the hill, someone wailed, "Can't—get—through!"

Does she really trust him? "I, Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter camp!" Well I guess I got my answer…I hate it when I actually get an answer right away.

Thunder shook the hillside. Suddenly the one named Tyson was there, he was barreling toward Percy, yelling: "Percy needs help!" Before the second bull could reach Percy, Tyson jumped between them. The bull unleashed a nuclear firestorm.

"Tyson!" Percy yelled.

The blast swirled around him like a red tornado. But when the fire died, Tyson was still standing there, completely unharmed. Not even his grungy clothes were scorched. The bull was surprised to see him still standing, before it could unleash a second blast, Tyson balled his fists and slammed them into the bull's face. "BAD COW!"

His fists made a crater where the bronze bull's snout used to be. Two small columns of flame shot out of its ears. Tyson hit it again, and the bronze crumpled under his hands like aluminum foil.

The bull's face now looked like a sock puppet pulled inside out.

"Down!" Tyson yelled.

The bull staggered and fell on its back. Its legs moved feebly in the air, steam coming out of its ruined head in odd places.

Annabeth ran over to check on Percy.

Annabeth gave Percy some Olympian nectar to drink from her canteen.

"The other bull?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled, "Katrina took care of it."

Clarisse looked unhappy that I saved her. She should be glad she wasn't badly injured. She turned to Percy, "You—ruin—everything!" she yelled at Percy. "I had it under control!"

I cleared my throat, "Your definition of 'having it under control' is very different from mine. Last I checked, that means not letting any of your soldiers get hurt! And actually making sure nothing goes wrong!" I may or may not have lost my cool…

That sobered her up. Even Clarisse cared about the soldiers under her command. "I'll be back," she growled, then trudged off to assess the damage.

Percy stared at Tyson. "You didn't die."

Tyson looked down like he was embarrassed. "I am sorry. Came to help. Disobeyed you."

"My fault," Annabeth said. "I had no choice. I had to let Tyson cross the boundary line to save you. Otherwise, you would've died."

"Let him cross the boundary line?'" Percy asked. "But—"

"Percy," Annabeth said, "have you ever looked at Tyson closely? I mean…In the face. Ignore the Mist, and really look at him."

The Mist makes humans see only what their brains can process, Percy looked Tyson in the face. First he looked to focus at his big lumpy nose, then a little higher at his eyes.

One eye. One large, calf-brown eye, right in the middle of his forehead, with thick lashes and big tears trickling down his cheeks on either side.

"Tyson," Percy stammered. "You're a…"

"Cyclops," Annabeth offered. "A baby, by the looks of him. Probably why he couldn't get past the boundary line as easily as the bulls. Tyson's one of the homeless orphans."

"One of the what?" Percy asked.

"They're in almost all the big cities," Annabeth said distastefully. "They're…Mistakes, Percy. Children of nature spirits and gods…Well, one god in particular, usually…and they don't always come out right. No one wants them. They get tossed aside. They grow up wild on the streets. I don't know how this one found you, but he obviously likes you. We should take him to Chiron, let him decide what to do."

"But the fire. How—" Percy tried to say.

"He's a Cyclops." Annabeth paused, I know she's thinking about how Thalia died…I can't remember what happened, but I was told that I said I was the one who basically killed her. No one really knows the full story, I guess it's lost in my memories. "They work the forges of the gods. They have to be immune to fire. That's what I was trying to tell you…" I guess I should go now.

Before I got to my cabin Lee stopped me, "So, you went to help Clarisse?" He asked in a tone that made me mad a little bit. "She needed the help, plus if it wasn't for me, there might have been a dead camper today, so don't even try it."

He held up his hands. "I knew you were going to go out there, so I waited and then followed you. But I knew you wouldn't do anything reckless." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What was the point of telling me to rest if you knew I was going to get out anyway?"

He shrugged, "I guess I just wanted to see what you would do. But I didn't think you would stay in your room for so long." Lee chuckled. I think I kind of knew he would pull something like this, mainly because he worries too much about me. "You watched Clarisse get her ass kicked just to watch over me?" I smirked.

Lee frowned, "No. I was just...You're putting words in my mouth."

I laughed at Lee and walked up to him, "Thanks, but you don't need to watch over me so much."

He sighed, "Alright...But it's basically my fault you ended up so...Hurt." Ugh, not this again. "Lee this was never your fault, it was Luke's fault-

I trailed off, I never mentioned Luke before, well not like I knew him I mean, okay let me say it differently, before I said his name I always said it like I never met him but now I'm saying his name like I knew him for a long time now. A memory can be repaired or replaced, but I'd rather not get rid of my memories, because every single one is precious to me.

Luke was actually a nice person, well until Thalia was killed that is. Lee was looking at me with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head, "Nothing really. Just remembered I wasn't always a scaredy cat."

Can I actually beat this disease? If I don't doubt myself...Maybe I can? If I just train, but also pace myself, and eat right I might be able to. A memory came to me. I was with Luke at the time, it was a couple of days after I met him, I had a broken ankle I think but Luke and I were talking. I think it was something about how the gods are so useless, which they are. We had fun talking about them, I actually think I had a crush on him back then.

But now I just want to kill him, which I can obviously do. But...The old me respected him in some way, she cared for him, but now I don't...But back when I had the chance to kill him, my body didn't move, he got away with a cheap arrow in his shoulder, because I hesitated. He would be dead right now, but I let him live, he's evil...So I shouldn't care about him, I mean I already have Lee, I don't need anyone else.

"You're doing it again Kat." Lee said worriedly, I smiled, "I know. I'm sorry, but I think I just figured something out." I told him. He raised his eye brow, "And what would that be?"

"I've made up my mind, no more chasing the old me. Because as long as you're with me, I'll be okay. I don't need my old memories to be okay, I just need you." I said softly to Lee. He smiled but said nothing. It's almost like that's all he wanted from me. The next few hours were people whispering about that cyclops, saying he's disgusting and should be killed. I can't disagree with them about that...But I also can't agree with them about killing him. Right now he's harmless, and he seems to really like Percy.

I haven't talked to Percy much, mainly because I still feel a little bit scared of everyone. But I'm going to have to face that fear soon. Today at dinner we have to speak up, we need a quest.

We all made our way to the dinning pavilion in an orderly fashion. I was with the Ares cabin…I decided it was time to sit with them again. Somewhere off to our right was Percy and Tyson, no one noticed them. In front of us was the Athena cabin, led by Annabeth. And then next was Clarisse who leads this cabin.

The next one was the Hephaestus cabin that contains six boys, but one leads them, and that is a guy named Charles Beckendorf. The other cabins filed in: Demeter, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Dionysus. Naiads came up from the canoe lake. Dryads melted out of the trees. From the meadow came a dozen satyrs.

After the satyrs filed in to dinner, the Hermes cabin brought up the rear. After the last campers filled in, Percy came forward with Tyson. Conversations faltered, heads turned.

This is going to end badly.

As much as I dislike Cyclopes, he doesn't deserve to be treated like this. "Who invited that?" Somebody at the Apollo table murmured. Percy glared in their direction. From the head table Mr. D drawled, "Well, well, if it isn't Peter Johnson. My millennium is complete."

Percy gritted his teeth. "Percy Jackson…Sir."

Mr. D sipped his Diet Coke. "Yes. Well, as you young people say these days: Whatever."

He was wearing his usual leopard-pattern Hawaiian shirt, walking shorts, and tennis shoes with black socks. With his pudgy belly and his blotchy red face, he looked like a Las Vegas tourist who'd stayed up too late in the casinos. Behind him, a nervous-looking satyr was peeling the skins off grapes and handing them to Mr. D one at a time

Next to him, where Chiron usually sat (or stood, in centaur form), was someone Tantalus, he was a pale, horribly thin man in a threadbare orange prisoner's jumpsuit. The number over his pocket read 0001. He had blue shadows under his eyes, dirty fingernails, and badly cut gray hair, like his last haircut had been done with a weed whacker. He stared at Percy; He looked…fractured, angry and frustrated and hungry all at the same time.

"This boy," Dionysus told Tantalus, "You need to watch. Poseidon's child, you know."

"Ah!" Tantalus said. "That one." I really don't like this guy.

His tone made it obvious that he and Dionysus had already discussed Percy Jackson at length.

"I am Tantalus," He said coldly, "On special assignment here until, well my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise. And you, Perseus Jackson, I do expect you to refrain from causing any more trouble."

"Trouble?" Percy demanded.

Dionysus snapped his fingers. A newspaper appeared on the table—the front page of today's New York Post, "Yes, trouble," Tantalus said with satisfaction. "You caused plenty of it last summer, I understand."

I hate to do this, but I have to. "W-What happened…Last summer was because of…Luke! Don't believe everything you hear!" I stammered. Dionysus looked bored. Like I ruined his fun or whatever. Slowly I'm coming out of this…Shell.

Tantalus stared blankly at me, "You mean the one you've let go?"

I gritted my teeth angrily, "I would have died if I fought him. And he didn't get away without getting hurt, I actually hurt him before he left." Was I always this short tempered? Tantalus looked a tad angry with me. Dionysus leaned in and told him something, then he smiled coldly and ignored me.

What did he tell him? I sat back down and gave Tantalus a nasty glare, a second later a satyr inched forward nervously and set a plate of barbecue in front of Tantalus. The new activities director licked his lips. He looked at his empty goblet and said, "Root beer. Barq's special stock. 1967." The glass filled itself with foamy soda. Tantalus stretched out his hand hesitantly, as if he were afraid the goblet was hot.

"Go on, then, old fellow," Dionysus said, a strange sparkle in his eyes. "Perhaps now it will work."

Tantalus grabbed for the glass, but it scooted away before he could touch it. A few drops of root beer spilled, and Tantalus tried to dab them up with his fingers, but the drops rolled away like quicksilver before he could touch them. He growled and turned toward the plate of barbecue. He picked up a fork and tried to stab a piece of brisket, but the plate skittered down the table and flew off the end, straight into the coals of the brazier.

"Blast!" Tantalus muttered. I smirked at his sad attempt to eat. Not even the food likes him, I looked around and saw some of the other campers trying to hide their smiles.

"Ah, well," Dionysus said, his voice dripping with false sympathy. "Perhaps a few more days. Believe me, old chap, working at this camp will be torture enough. I'm sure your old curse will fade eventually."

"Eventually," Muttered Tantalus, staring at Dionysus's Diet Coke. "Do you have any idea how dry one's throat gets after three thousand years?"

"You're that spirit from the Fields of Punishment," Percy said. "The one who stands in the lake with the fruit tree hanging over you, but you can't eat or drink."

Tantalus sneered at him. "A real scholar, aren't you, boy?"

"You must've done something really horrible when you were alive," Percy said, mildly impressed. "What was it?" Percy smirked, and then Tantalus snarled, his eyes narrowed. And behind Tantalus, the satyrs were shaking their heads vigorously, trying to warn Percy.

"I'll be watching you, Percy Jackson," Tantalus said. "I don't want any problems at my camp."

"Your camp has problems already…Sir." Percy said.

"Oh, go sit down, Johnson," Dionysus sighed. "I believe that table over there is yours—the one where no one else ever wants to sit."

That makes me a little mad. I mean I wouldn't mind sitting there. "No. We just can't sit there, I wouldn't mind sitting there." I blurted out. Did I really just…Say that? I gulped and looked up, Dionysus was smiling, "Well then. Since you think it's such a lovely place to sit, why don't you join him?" He asked. I was about to tell him no thanks. But again my body acted on its own.

I got up and walked in the middle of the pavilion, right next to Percy and Tyson. Everyone was staring at me. I probably would be too, I mean disobeying a god? That's crazy! What's gotten into me lately? Percy whispered, "Thanks…" And then he waved Tyson over, "Come on Tyson."

"Oh, no," Tantalus said. "The monster stays here. We must decide what to do with it."

"Him," Percy snapped. "His name is Tyson."

The new activities director raised an eyebrow.

"Tyson saved the camp," Percy insisted. "He pounded those bronze bulls. Otherwise they would've burned down this whole place."

"Yes," Tantalus sighed, "And what a pity that would've been."

Dionysus snickered.

"Leave us." Tantalus ordered. "While we decide this creature's fate."

Tyson looked at Percy with fear in his one big eye, but Percy can't disobey a direct order from the camp directors. Not like I can at least…Which I think will bite me in the ass later on.

"I'll be right over here, big guy," Percy promised. "Don't worry. We'll find you a good place to sleep tonight."

Tyson nodded. "I believe you. You are my friend."

Percy and I went to the Poseidon table, which I found very weird…I should have just kept my mouth shut! A wood nymph brought me and Percy a plate of Olympian olive-and-pepperoni pizza, I'm not one for pizza, but I'll eat it anyway.

After we were done eating, Tantalus had one of the satyrs blow the conch horn to get our attention for announcements.

"Yes, well," Tantalus said, once the talking had died down. "Another fine meal! Or so I am told." As he spoke, he inched his hand toward his refilled dinner plate, as if maybe the food wouldn't notice what he was doing, but it did. It shot away down the table as soon as he got within six inches.

"And here on my first day of authority," he continued, "I'd like to say what a pleasant form of punishment it is to be here. Over the course of the summer, I hope to torture, er, interact with each and every one of you children. You all look good enough to eat." This guy is nuts.

Dionysus clapped politely, leading to some half-hearted applause from the satyrs. Tyson was still standing at the head table, looking uncomfortable, but every time he tried to scoot out of the limelight, Tantalus pulled him back.

"And now some changes!" Tantalus gave the campers a crooked smile. "We are reinstituting the chariot races!"

Murmuring broke out at all the tables—excitement, fear, disbelief.

"Now I know," Tantalus continued, raising his voice, "That these races were discontinued some years ago due to, ah, technical problems."

I don't know much about these races but it sounds like it's not a good idea to be reinstituting them. "Three deaths and twenty-six mutilations," someone at the Apollo table called.

"Yes, yes!" Tantalus said. "But I know that you will all join me in welcoming the return of this camp tradition. Golden laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams may register in the morning! The first race will be held in three days' time. We will release you from most of your regular activities to prepare your chariots and choose your horses. Oh, and did I mention, the victorious team's cabin will have no chores for the month in which they win?"

An explosion of excited conversation—no KP for a whole month? No stable cleaning? Was he serious? Then the last person I expected to object did so.

"But, sir!" Clarisse said. She looked nervous, but she stood up to speak from the Ares table.

"What about patrol duty? I mean, if we drop everything to ready our chariots—" Clarisse tried to say.

"Ah, the hero of the day," Tantalus exclaimed. "Brave Clarisse, who single-handedly bested the bronze bulls!"

Clarisse blinked, then blushed. "Um, I didn't—"

"And modest, too." Tantalus grinned. "Not to worry, my dear! This is a summer camp. We are here to enjoy ourselves, yes?"

"But the tree—" She tried again.

"And now," Tantalus said, as several of Clarisse's cabin mates pulled her back into her seat, "Before we proceed to the campfire and sing-along, one slight housekeeping issue. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have seen fit, for some reason, to bring this here." Tantalus waved a hand toward Tyson.

Uneasy murmuring spread among the campers. A lot of sideways looks at Percy.

"Now, of course," he said, "Cyclopes have a reputation for being bloodthirsty monsters with a very small brain capacity. Under normal circumstances, I would release this beast into the woods and have you hunt it down with torches and pointed sticks. But who knows? Perhaps this Cyclops is not as horrible as most of its brethren. Until it proves worthy of destruction, we need a place to keep it! I've thought about the stables, but that will make the horses nervous. Hermes's cabin, possibly?"

Silence at the Hermes table. Travis and Connor Stoll developed a sudden interest in the tablecloth. I can't blame them. The Hermes cabin was always full to bursting. There was no way they could take in a six-foot-three Cyclops.

"Come now," Tantalus chided. "The monster may be able to do some menial chores. Any suggestions as to where such a beast should be kenneled?"

Suddenly everybody gasped.

Tantalus scooted away from Tyson in surprise. All I could do was stare in disbelief at the brilliant green light above Tyson's head.

Swirling over Tyson was a glowing green trident. The symbol of Poseidon. There was a moment of awed silence.

Being claimed was a rare event. Some campers waited in vain for it their whole lives. But now, they followed Tantalus's lead, and Tantalus roared with laughter. "Well! I think we know where to put the beast now. By the gods, I can see the family resemblance!"

I got up from the Poseidon table angrily, I walked over to Tantalus and slammed my hands on his table. Making everyone go quiet. "It got me wondering what kind of person you would be…Turns out we got another pathetic lazy, greedy, waste of life, tiny little man! No one gets to choose whose their parents are! Some of us are born differently!" I stared at him right in the eyes.

He still looked unfazed. Everyone was watching me, "Katrina, was it?" He said coldly. "Yes." I growled.

"You see I was already dead. Do you honestly think I care about who his father is? Or how he was born? He's a monster!" He snapped at me. My mind is saying shut up already. But my mouth thinks otherwise. "A monster!? He hasn't hurt anyone, all he's done is help…Something you could never do! And you know what? He's better than you in every way. He thinks about others, while you only think about yourself." I spat at him.

I really dislike this guy. Something in me sparked, an instinct to kill. But I wasn't really saying all those things. I'm usually too scared to even speak. It was like someone else was talking. "I'm the new activities director. And since I am in charge, you get to wash the dishes tonight, and the next three months." He told me, there was an edge to his voice. Kind of like he was trying to hold back. His face was slightly lit up with red, I thought he was just really angry, but that wasn't it. The light was coming from me, "Fine, I don't care! Put me on dishes duty until the day I die! But I want you to apologize to Tyson, right now!"

There was nothing but silence, all around us, Tantalus's eye twitched and then Dionysus finally seemed interested. It's weird how he hasn't interrupted us yet. "I will never apologize to a monster." Tantalus hissed. Dionysus smirked, and I snarled "He's not a monster. You're the monster. Or…A failure of a monster I should say." I glared at Tantalus, I hate his guts, and I probably hate him more than Luke right now.

I turned and went to my cabin, ignoring all the eyes that followed me as I left. Tantalus got the last word, by saying I was on washing duty until the day I die. Which isn't that long.

The next few days I stayed in my cabin, Lee tried talking to me, Annabeth also tried and even Clarisse tried. I sat on my bed and thought about what I did. And why I did it. Why was I defending a cyclops? Sure he's a baby, but that doesn't make him any less dangerous…The point Tantalus was trying to make.

I looked outside my window, they're probably already almost finished their chariots. As I stared outside a head popped up, which startled me, "What the hell!?"

It was Percy Jackson. He waved at me to open the window, what does he want? And why do it like this?

* * *

 _ **Maybe I'll have a couple more up today, I'm not sure, but stay turned I guess lol.**_

 _ ** _ **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**_**_

 _ ** _ **Rilurz~**_**_


	50. The race

I opened the window and stared blankly at Percy, "What are you doing?" I asked. Percy scratched his head, "I just wanted to thank you. This was the only way to talk to you." He told me. Percy is a bit weird compared to the others, "I can see why you're a child of Ares. You're quite stubborn..." Percy's voice faltered as I glared at him.

"Are you saying I'm just like Clarisse?" I asked.

Percy shook his head, "No. I was just saying, you're like your…" He didn't want to finish, because he didn't need to. "That's all me and my dad have in common. Nothing else." I went back to my bed but left the window open for Percy to come in. It feels weird talking to him like that. I sat down and waited, when he tried crawling in here, he fell when he made it in, "You're goofy…You know that right?" I told him.

Percy shrugged, "I have my moments. But anyway, I came here to ask you something…" He said. I raised my eye brow. "Oh? What would that be?"

Staring at him doesn't bug me…But when I stare at the others, I can only look at them for a little while. But Percy is different, when I look at him, I only see Percy, no blood, no pale skin, nothing. It's just him. "Um…Tonight, I want to get everyone to ask for a quest. There's someone I want to save, but I can't leave unless we get a quest from the Oracle." He told me.

"Are you sure if we ask for one, you'll be one of the three to go on the quest?" I asked him. He hesitated, "I…I have to go on the quest." He insisted, "Then when the time comes, we'll go regardless of what the others will do. I have to save this camp, and if this quest is the answer to it. Then I'll go no matter what." I said to him.

He smiled, "Thanks…"

After that he left I laid down and then a few minutes later I decided to go and watch the stupid race. When I got to the race track everyone was just about to start. On my way here, I noticed something weird about the trees, birds. Thousands of birds, they made this metallic screeching that sounded like an underwater submarine. There was rows of stone steps for the spectators. Tantalus (Who I would very much like to kill and I'm pretty sure I could) was sitting at the top with the satyrs, a few dryads, and all of the campers who weren't participating.

"Right!" Tantalus announced as the teams began to assemble. A naiad had brought him a big platter of pastries, and as Tantalus spoke, his right hand chased a chocolate eclair across the judge's table. "You all know the rules. A quarter-mile track. Twice around to win. Two horses per chariot. Each team will consist of a driver and a fighter. Weapons are allowed. Dirty tricks are expected. But try not to kill anybody!" Tantalus smiled at them like they were all naughty children. "Any killing will result in harsh punishment. No s'mores at the campfire for a week! Now ready your chariots!"

Beckendorf led the Hephaestus team onto the track. They had a sweet ride made of bronze and iron—even the horses, which were magical automatons like the Colchis bulls. I had no doubt that their chariot had all kinds of mechanical traps and more fancy options than a fully loaded Maserati.

The Ares chariot was blood-red, and pulled by two grisly horse skeletons. Clarisse climbed aboard with a batch of javelins, spiked balls, caltrops, and a bunch of other nasty toys.

Apollo's chariot was trim and graceful and completely gold, pulled by two beautiful palominos. Their fighter was armed with a bow, though he had promised not to shoot regular pointed arrows at the opposing drivers. I expected Lee to be in the race, but he wasn't, he was in the stands with the rest of his siblings.

Hermes's chariot was green and kind of old-looking, as if it hadn't been out of the garage in years. It didn't look like anything special, but it was manned by the Stoll brothers, and I shuddered to think what dirty tricks they'd schemed up.

The other two were driven by Annabeth and Percy, they were in separate chariots. Did they have a fight or something? Percy approached Annabeth and they started talking, so I guess they're okay? After a while the conch horn sounded.

"Charioteers!" Tantalus called. "To your mark!"

Percy went back to his chariot on his way he looked up to the trees, I guess noticed the annoying birds that were screeching like crazy. I tried to ignore them, but they're so loud. Tantalus waved his hand and the starting signal dropped. The chariots roared to life. Hooves thundered against the dirt. The crowd cheered.

Almost immediately there was a loud nasty crack. Behind Percy the Apollo chariot flip over. The Hermes chariot had rammed into it—maybe by mistake, maybe not. The riders were thrown free, but their panicked horses dragged the golden chariot diagonally across the track.

The Hermes team, Travis and Connor Stoll, were laughing at their good luck, but not for long. The Apollo horses crashed into theirs, and the Hermes chariot flipped too, leaving a pile of broken wood and four rearing horses in the dust.

Two chariots down in the first twenty feet. I suddenly liked the sport, Annabeth was in the lead while Percy was in second and Clarisse in the third. Beckendorf was gaining on all of them. Percy and Beckendorf were neck and neck which really isn't good for Percy.

A panel slid open on the side of Beckendorf's chariot, he said something to Percy and then three sets of balls and chains shot straight toward Percy's wheels. Tyson had a big pole in his hands, good thing he used it or else they would have been done for. They pulled ahead, now it's between Annabeth, Percy and Clarisse.

I looked around and noticed the birds were circling around us, kind of like they were going to attack us…Oh no…I wasn't the only one who noticed them, Tyson was pointing at them, Percy seen them too, but he decided not to act, he just wanted to win this race. "Tantalus!" I shouted and went to him, he gave me a bored but evil look. "Can't you see we're trying to enjoy a race?"

"Yes, I'm not blind." I said.

He chuckled, "I bed to differ. Without those glasses, you're in fact, blind." I kept my cool, "Sir…We can't let the races go on with these…Birds flying around." I told him.

"They're just birds, they'll go away soon enough. Now get lost." He said. My eyes widened, "Those aren't normal birds-

"I wonder what else I can have you clean." He said in a serious tone. I bit my lip, "Fine…If you want the campers to get hurt, go right ahead!" I yelled and stormed off.

When I was thirty feet or so away from the track, a bird flew down and started to peck at me. "Get off me! Ow!" I screamed. I grabbed my dagger and sliced it in two. When I got a good look at it, I realized I was right, it's no ordinary bird. It was a Stymphalian bird. A metal like bird, or it is metal, bronze metal to be precise. They could rip everyone to pieces, unless we create a horrible sound, like huge brass bells. But with this much birds…I don't think that'll work. I ran back to the track to help.

When I got back, everyone was already being attacked, Tantalus was cowardly covering his head while the Styr's and tree Nymphs, got the birds off him. All the campers were doing their best to defend themselves. I growled and went over to Tantalus, "Go help the others!" I ordered and then I killed all the Stymphalian birds surrounding Tantalus, "Was I right or what?" I said smugly and kept killing the birds.

They started to attack in bigger groups, "Shit…There's just too many, Tantalus! Help me!"

I covered my head with my free hand and used the other to keep slicing at them. Tantalus didn't help me, he just cowered in fear. I looked at the others, there wasn't as much birds on them as much as me. There was like a thousand birds attacking me…I'm exaggerating, but I couldn't tell because there was just too many!

After a while, Annabeth and Percy came out of the big house with Chiron's boom box…That could work. Since Chiron's music is…Horrible. It's true, the music he listen to hurts my ears and I'm not the only one who thinks this. Anyway they stopped at the finish line and put the boom box down and pressed play. Once the music was playing, the birds went nuts, they started flying in circles, running into each other like they wanted to bash their own brains out. Then they abandoned the track altogether and flew skyward in a huge dark wave.

My arms were bleeding, so was my face and my glasses were crooked. I fell to my knees as the archers got ready to shoot the birds out of the sky. "Now!" shouted Annabeth. "Archers!"

I was breathing hard as birds fell from the sky, something was coming back to me. "Retinoblastoma...You have Retinoblastoma, it's a...A rare eye disease." Lee said in this memory. "But the only time someone gets this disease is at the age of five or lower, and...That would mean that your mortal parent had this as well, so you inherited it."

"So getting it once isn't bad? Right? I mean since you know about it you should know of how to get rid of it...Right?" Slowly I started to sound frightened. A boy I recognized was with Lee and I. Michael was his name. "The first time you get it, you have to get it treated right away and regularly. But the second time around...Which I mentioned was impossible to get twice…" He paused, "Since it hasn't happened twice, there is no known cure for it, the best we can do is slow it down."

"Michael..." I said quietly, he gulped, "Yeah?" My breathing increased, "When someone gets this disease and doesn't get it treated what happens?"

After that I was back, looking at my bloody hands and arms. Why did they mostly attack me? I stared at all the birds on the ground, campers were wounded and the chariots were pretty much destroyed. "Bravo!" Tantalus said, the nerve of this guy…Is it really the time to ignore what just happened? "We have our first winner!" He was looking at a stunned Clarisse. He then turned to Percy and Annabeth, he better not be doing what I think he's doing.

"And now to punish the troublemakers who disrupted this race." He said. "Tantalus! We have wounded campers! Who cares if the race was disturbed? I probably would have been dead if they didn't stop the stupid race!" I screamed at Tantalus. Once again all eyes were on me, but not the scared or what the hell are you doing kind. They agreed with me, this new activities director sucks.

After everything was cleaned up (kind of) I was on kitchen patrol—scrubbing pots and platters all afternoon in the underground kitchen with the cleaning harpies. The harpies washed with lava instead of water, to get that extra-clean sparkle and kill ninety-nine point nine percent of all germs, so I had to wear asbestos gloves and aprons...And one more thing, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, volunteered to help me, even though Tantalus didn't offer it, nor did I. They just did it themselves, and Tantalus thought that was amusing, so he let them help. Oh yeah, Tyson had to go, because he's Percy's brother…Which Percy didn't look happy about.

Lee is being kind of annoying right now, he decided to come down with us…Which I found very weird/annoying. He said he wanted to 'help.' I got really pissed off when he said that…He only said that after Percy offered to help me. I never took him for the jealous type…Annoying.

Anyway he asked why I agreed to let Percy help. "Because it will get done faster, plus you once said I have a disease, right? That's why I'm getting weaker every day?" I murmured, he sighed. "I meant to tell you…I just forgot." He told me. I scoffed, "You're forgetting a lot of stuff lately."

He frowned, "What do you mean by that?" I can't believe he's acting like he doesn't realize what he's doing. "I told you I don't need you to worry about me anymore, but here you are, worrying about me!"

He sighed, "But you're injured! How am I not supposed to worry when you're hurt?"

"It's just a few cuts! It's nothing I can't handle! Now leave me alone!" I screamed. I'll admit…That's the first time I've ever told him that. He looked hurt, "Fine…Have it your way." He said and left, "Good riddance…" I murmured. I looked at Annabeth and Percy across from me, they were staring at me, "What?" I asked. Annabeth looked away, "Nothing." She said but Percy looked worried, "What happened?"

I'm still ticked off at Lee. "Nothing you need to know." I snarled.

He frowned, "Oh…Sorry, I was just…Never mind." He stammered. "Don't do that." I told him. He gave me a confused look, "Don't do what?" Is he kidding? "Don't act all…Sad, you knew I was mad, so it's your own fault I yelled at you." I said. He laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right, sorry." He apologized once more. "Dude. No more apologizing."

He shrugged, "Sor- Okay." He corrected himself. I smiled, which isn't like me…Ah, who cares…I haven't been myself since I lost my memories. "Sorry about that guys." I said to Tyson, Annabeth, and Percy.

These past few weeks, I noticed I've changed a little. I mean I was really shy, but now I can look at anyone. They don't look dead to me anymore, they just look normal. Annabeth smiled, "It's okay. Everyone has fights once and awhile." She said that while looking at Percy, I held my hands, "Are you two da-

"No!" They exclaimed.

I chuckled, "Okay. I was kidding. Anyway, what's up? Before I went off on Lee I mean." Annabeth looked at Percy and then he nodded, she sighed, "We might have found something that'll save the camp."

My mouth dropped, "Seriously?"

They nodded, but Tyson was happily scrubbing away at dirty dishes. "The Golden Fleece." Percy told me.

* * *

 **I'll have more chapters up today.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	51. The quest for the Golden Fleece I

"The Golden Fleece? Hmm…That might work, since it has healing properties that even the gods don't have. But it's been lost for almost a thousand years. How do you know where it is?" I asked. Percy was going to talk, but he turned to Annabeth, she sighed once more, "There was this story of the Fleece: there were these two children of Zeus, Cadmus and Europa, okay? They were about to get offered up as human sacrifices, but then they prayed to Zeus to save them. So Zeus sent this magical flying ram with golden wool, which picked them up in Greece and carried them all the way to Colchis in Asia Minor. Well, actually it carried Cadmus. Europa fell off and died along the way, but that's not important."

"It never was, what happened next?" I urged.

"Okay well. When Cadmus got to Colchis, he sacrificed the golden ram to the gods and hung the Fleece in a tree in the middle of the kingdom. The Fleece brought prosperity to the land. Animals stopped getting sick. Plants grew better. Farmers had better crops. Plagues never visited. That's why Jason wanted the Fleece. It can revitalize any land where it's placed. It cures sickness, strengthens nature, cleans up pollution, and that also means getting rid of old poisons no one has seen for centuries." Annabeth finished.

"So that gets rid of the problem for Thalia's tree." I said. "But it seems you guys have something else you've been wanting to tell me."

Annabeth's eyes went wide, "Yes! I've been meaning to tell you…But Percy's been…Uh, I mean." She stammered. Percy gave her a look, "I've been what? Annoying?" He asked. Annabeth scoffed, "You were always annoying."

I laughed, "I don't know what you two been through, but you two make a-

"No!" They said in unison.

I could tell Annabeth wasn't going to tell me anymore if I kept teasing them. "So? What did you want to tell me?" Percy was the one to start it up, "Our friend, Grover. He's in trouble, and he found the Golden Fleece. But the problem is, we don't know where he is." Percy said.

I sighed, "So that's why I've haven't seen him around. Well then I guess we should start looking for him then?" I asked, "And save the camp." I added quickly.

Annabeth bit her bottom lip, "We know where he is…But we also don't…" She told me, I gave her a puzzled look, "What do you mean by that?"

She scratched her head, "Before you and Lee had your…Argument, I was explaining to Percy about the Sea of Monsters. The Sea of Monsters is the sea all heroes sail through on their adventures. Like Percy so helpfully told me, it used to be in the Mediterranean, yes. But like everything else, it shifts locations as the West's center of power shifts."

"I know that much, where did it move to though?" I asked. Percy looked sad but didn't say anything. Annabeth smirked, I'm not sure if it was because Percy is…Not well informed about stuff, or about where the Sea of Monsters is. "The mortals have a place where ships disappear, it's not there because they put it there, but it's there because that's where the Sea of Monsters is." She explained.

I don't know much about the outside world, so I don't really know, "I rarely step out of camp. So I don't know much about the mortal states and whatnot." I told her. Percy smiled, "The Bermuda Triangle, right?"

Annabeth nodded, "One for Percy and about…Ten for Katrina." She laughed, I did the same and high fived her. Percy frowned, "No one's keeping score…"

I shook my head, "Annabeth is, I mean, didn't you hear the score?"

Percy groaned, "Whatever, let's get this done and go ask Tantalus to let us go." Well he's mad.

Once we finished the dishes, we went to the campfire to get everyone to ask for a quest. That night at the campfire, Apollo's cabin led the sing-along. They tried to get everybody's spirits up, but it wasn't easy after that afternoon's bird attack. We all sat around a semicircle of stone steps, singing half-heartedly and watching the bonfire blaze while the Apollo guys strummed their guitars and picked their lyres.

We did all the standard camp numbers: "Down by the Aegean," "I Am My Own Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandpa," "This Land is Minos's Land." The bonfire was enchanted, so the louder you sang, the higher it rose, changing color and heat with the mood of the crowd. On a good night, I'd seen it twenty feet high, bright purple, and so hot the whole front row's marshmallows burst into the flames. Tonight, the fire was only five feet high, barely warm, and the flames were the color of lint.

Dionysus left early. After suffering through a few songs, he muttered something about how even pinochle with Chiron had been more exciting than this. Then he gave Tantalus a distasteful look and headed back toward the Big House.

When the last song was over, Tantalus said, "Well, that was lovely!"

He came forward with a toasted marshmallow on a stick and tried to pluck it off, real casual-like. But before he could touch it, the marshmallow flew off the stick. Tantalus made a wild grab, but the marshmallow committed suicide, diving into the flames, don't blame it.

Tantalus turned back toward us, smiling coldly. "Now then! Some announcements about tomorrow's schedule."

"Sir," Percy said.

Tantalus's eye twitched. "Our kitchen boy has something to say?"

Some of the Ares campers snickered, but Percy wasn't going to let anybody embarrass him into silence. Percy stood and looked at Annabeth. She also stood up with him.

Percy said, "We have an idea to save the camp."

I stood up shakily, my arms and legs had bandages but it didn't bother me. I watched Percy and Annabeth explain the plan to save this camp.

It was so quiet, that I thought everyone just fell asleep.

"Indeed," Tantalus said blandly. "Well, if it has anything to do with chariots—"

"The Golden Fleece," Percy said. "We know where it is."

The flames burned orange. Before Tantalus could stop Percy, he blurted out his dream about Grover and Polyphemus's island. Annabeth stepped in and reminded everybody what the Fleece could do. It sounded more convincing coming from her.

"The Fleece can save the camp," she concluded. "I'm certain of it."

"Nonsense," said Tantalus. "We don't need saving."

Everybody stared at him until Tantalus started looking uncomfortable.

"Besides," he added quickly, "the Sea of Monsters? That's hardly an exact location. You wouldn't even know where to look."

"Yes, I would," Percy said.

Annabeth leaned toward him and whispered something.

"30, 31, 75, 12," Percy said.

"Ooo-kay," Tantalus said. "Thank you for sharing those meaningless numbers."

"They're sailing coordinates," Percy said. "Latitude and longitude. I, uh, learned about it in social studies."

Even Annabeth looked impressed. "30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, and 12 minutes west. He's right! The Gray Sisters gave us those coordinates. That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. The Sea of Monsters. We need a quest!"

"Wait just a minute," Tantalus said.

But the campers took up the chant. "We need a quest! We need a quest!"

The flames rose higher.

"It isn't necessary!" Tantalus insisted.

"Fine!" Tantalus shouted, his eyes blazing with anger. "You brats want me to assign a quest?"

"YES!" Percy said. I smiled, I can't believe he got everyone to actually pay attention, and let's not forget how he didn't crumble under all that pressure. "Very well," Tantalus agreed. "I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey, to retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back to camp. Or die trying."

I sat back down, I haven't known Tantalus for long, but I know he's going to pick someone else for this quest. "I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle!" Tantalus announced. "And choose two companions for the journey. And I think the choice of champion is obvious."

Tantalus looked at Annabeth and Percy as if he wanted to flay them alive. "The champion should be one who has earned the camp's respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot races and courageous in the defense of the camp. You shall lead this quest … Clarisse!"

Expected as much…I looked over to Percy, he was stunned that he wasn't picked for the quest. The fire flickered a thousand different colors. The Ares cabin started stomping and cheering, "CLARISSE! CLARISSE!"

Clarisse stood up, looking stunned. Then she swallowed, and her chest swelled with pride. "I accept the quest!"

"Wait!" Percy shouted. "Grover is my friend. The dream came to me."

"Sit down!" yelled one of the Ares campers. "You had your chance last summer!"

"Yeah, he just wants to be in the spotlight again!" another said.

Clarisse glared at Percy. "I accept the quest!" she repeated. "I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp!"

The Ares campers cheered even louder. Annabeth protested, and the other Athena campers joined in. Everybody else started taking sides—shouting and arguing and throwing marshmallows. I thought it was going to turn into a full-fledged s'more war until Tantalus shouted, "Silence, you brats!"

I stared at Tantalus, I'm shocked he could sound like that, everyone went quiet. "Sit down!" he ordered. "And I will tell you a ghost story."

I don't like where this is going…"Once upon a time there was a mortal king who was beloved of the Gods!" Tantalus put his hand on his chest, and I got the feeling he was talking about himself.

"This king," he said, "was even allowed to feast on Mount Olympus. But when he tried to take some ambrosia and nectar back to earth to figure out the recipe—just one little doggie bag, mind you—the gods punished him. They banned him from their halls forever! His own people mocked him! His children scolded him! And, oh yes, campers, he had horrible children. Children—just—like— you."

He pointed a crooked finger at several people in the audience, including me.

"Do you know what he did to his ungrateful children?" Tantalus asked softly. "Do you know how he paid back the gods for their cruel punishment? He invited the Olympians to a feast at his palace, just to show there were no hard feelings. No one noticed that his children were missing. And when he served the gods dinner, my dear campers, can you guess what was in the stew?"

He's sick…He doesn't deserve to be here right now. The firelight glowed dark blue, reflecting evilly on Tantalus's crooked face.

"Oh, the gods punished him in the afterlife," Tantalus croaked. "They did indeed. But he'd had his moment of satisfaction, hadn't he? His children never again spoke back to him or questioned his authority. And do you know what? Rumor has it that the king's spirit now dwells at this very camp, waiting for a chance to take revenge on ungrateful, rebellious children. And so…Are there any more complaints, before we send Clarisse off on her quest?"

I scoffed, "Yeah I have one. Do you honestly think you can scare over seventy campers?"

Tantalus growled, "I'm the activities director, I can do whatever I want in this camp."

I rolled my eyes, "For now."

Tantalus nodded at Clarisse. "The Oracle, my dear. Go on."

She shifted uncomfortably, like even she didn't want glory at the price of being Tantalus's pet. "Sir—"

"Go!" he snarled.

She bowed awkwardly and hurried off toward the Big House.

"What about you, Percy Jackson?" Tantalus asked. "No comments from our dishwasher?"

Percy stayed quiet. "Good," Tantalus said. "And let me remind everyone— no one leaves this camp without my permission. Anyone who tries…Well, if they survive the attempt, they will be expelled forever, but it won't come to that. The harpies will be enforcing curfew from now on, and they are always hungry! Good night, my dear campers. Sleep well."

With a wave of Tantalus's hand, the fire was extinguished, and the campers trailed off toward their cabins in the dark. He disgusts me.

Because I…Might die soon, I'm allowed to do stuff most campers can't do, like going out after curfew, the harpies usually find me, sometimes they come to me and chat…It's weird, but I guess they could tell I was sad or just…Trying to remember who I was.

My favorite place to go and think is the beach, the sound of the waves calm me down. You'd think my favorite place is the arena, but not this time, since I'm getting weaker I've decided to stay away from there for a while. Anyway, on my way there, I noticed Percy walking to the beach with a blanket and a six pack of Coke.

I see this is really getting to him. I followed him to the beach, he put down his blanket and sat down and opened a can. The sky was clear and starry, I decided to go and sit with him. When I got close I said, "You still think you should go on this quest, right?"

I kind of thought Percy was the kind of guy to get startled when someone comes out of nowhere. He took a sip of coke and nodded, "The dream came to ME, and the gray sisters told ME the coordinates to Polyphemus's island. I should be the one to go on this quest." He complained. I sighed, "You're completely right, but remember, there are still a lot of people that would like to see you dead. And since you got on Tantalus's bad side, I doubt he would change his mind."

Percy sighed and took another sip from his can and looked to the sky, I looked at them also. "Beautiful, aren't they?" Someone side to our right. Percy just about spewed his soda. Can't blame him, even I got startled. Standing right next to us was a guy in nylon running shorts and a New York City Marathon T-shirt. He was slim and fit, with salt-and-pepper hair and a sly smile, I know this guy…I'm pretty sure I do.

"May I join you?" he asked. "I haven't sat down in ages."

Percy didn't find this weird in the slightest, and neither did I.

We nodded, and he smiled. "Your hospitality does you credit. Oh, and Coca-Cola! May I?"

He sat at the other end of the blanket, popped a soda and took a drink. "Ah … that hits the spot. Peace and quiet at—"

A cell phone went off in his pocket.

The jogger sighed. He pulled out his phone and my eyes got big, because it glowed with a bluish light. When he extended the antenna, two creatures began writhing around it—green snakes, no bigger than earthworms.

The jogger didn't seem to notice. He checked his LCD display and cursed. "I've got to take this. Just a sec…" Then into the phone, "Hello?"

He listened. The mini-snakes writhed up and down the antenna right next to his ear.

"Yeah," the jogger said. "Listen—I know, but… I don't care if he is chained to a rock with vultures pecking at his liver, if he doesn't have a tracking number, we can't locate his package…. A gift to humankind, great…You know how many of those we deliver—Oh, never mind. Listen, just refer him to Eris in customer service. I gotta go."

You know this person he's talking about, he sounds familiar…But I can't remember who. He hung up. "Sorry. The overnight express business is just booming. Now, as I was saying—"

"You have snakes on your phone." Percy noticed.

"What? Oh, they don't bite. Say hello, George and Martha." The jogger said, but I'm kind of getting an idea of who this is.

Hello, George and Martha, a raspy male voice said inside my head.

Don't be sarcastic, said a female voice.

Why not? George demanded. I do all the real work.

"Oh, let's not go into that again!" The jogger slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Now, where were we…Ah, yes. Peace and quiet."

He crossed his ankles and stared up at the stars. "Been a long time since I've gotten to relax. Ever since the telegraph—rush, rush, rush. Do you have a favorite constellation, Percy?"

Percy was still looking at where he stuffed his phone, I guess he's still wondering about the green snakes on his phone, but Percy said, "Uh, I like Hercules."

"Why?" The jogger asked.

"Well…Because he had rotten luck. Even worse than mine. It makes me feel better." Percy said.

The jogger chuckled. "Not because he was strong and famous and all that?"

"No." Percy said.

I kept staring at the guy, "I know you…" I murmured.

The guy smiled and turned to me, "A lot of people know me. But I guess what I'm asking is, how do you know me?"

The memories are slowly coming back to me, but they're always fuzzy…Or broken, I can't make out the faces of the people in the memories. But I remember this guy, he's Hermes, god of thieves. Plus, he looks like Luke. You can see the resemblance.

"You're Hermes, god of thieves. Right?" I said. He looked impressed, "Not many people would recognize me in this form." He said, "And you're Katrina Young, or as Ares says, his little red demon."

Oh gods…That's embarrassing…I blushed and said nothing else. Hermes chuckled, "I'm going to tell you something, your father Ares, said you're his best child, and when you went missing for a while, he lost it. Zeus had to get him restrained. Ah, that was fun- Anyway, I swear he almost went down to earth to find you himself. He's an idiot, but at times his heart is in the right place." Hermes winked, "He said if anyone were to find out about this, he would set a curse on us, so I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet about this."

Percy gulped, "Say, the kinds of curses he puts on people…Do they actually work?"

Hermes nodded, "Yes, although the curse will activate when you're in grave danger, well sometimes it activates right away. But not all the time."

Percy sighed deeply. "Damn…He kind of put one of me when I…Fought him."

Hermes burst out laughing, "That reminds me, thank you for doing that! It shut him up for quite some time now." He stood up and looked down at Percy, "So what now?"

Before Percy could answer. Martha the snake's muffled voice came from his pocket: I have Demeter on line two.

"Not now," the jogger said. "Tell her to leave a message."

She's not going to like that. The last time you put her off, all the flowers in the floral delivery division wilted.

"Just tell her I'm in a meeting!" The jogger rolled his eyes. "Sorry again. Now, Percy, you still haven't answered my question. What do you intend to do about the quest?"

"I—I don't have permission to go." Percy said.

"No, indeed. Will that stop you?" Hermes asked.

"I want to go. I have to save Grover." Percy's voice sounded determined.

Hermes smiled. "I knew a boy once…Oh, younger than you by far. A mere baby, really."

Here we go again, George said. Always talking about himself, Quiet! Martha snapped. Do you want to get set on vibrate?

Hermes ignored them. "One night, when this boy's mother wasn't watching, he snuck out of their cave and stole some cattle that belonged to Apollo."

"Did he get blasted to tiny pieces?" Percy asked.

"Hmm…No. Actually, everything turned out quite well. To make up for his theft, the boy gave Apollo an instrument he'd invented—a lyre. Apollo was so enchanted with the music that he forgot all about being angry." Hermes said proudly.

"So what's the moral?" Percy stood up next to him and asked.

"The moral?" Hermes asked. "Goodness, you act like it's a fable. It's a true story. Does truth have a moral?"

"Um…" Percy said.

"How about this: stealing is not always bad?" Hermes suggested.

"I don't think my mom would like that moral." Percy told him.

Rats are delicious, suggested George.

What does that have to do with the story? Martha demanded.

Nothing, George said. But I'm hungry.

"I've got it," Hermes said. "Young people don't always do what they're told, but if they can pull it off and do something wonderful, sometimes they escape punishment. How's that?"

My god Percy, how are you so…Dumb?

Percy saw the way I was looking at him, he looked a bit angry at me, "You're saying I should go anyway," Percy said, "Even without permission."

Hermes's eyes twinkled. "Martha, may I have the first package, please?"

Martha opened her mouth…And kept opening it until it was as wide as my arm. She belched out a stainless steel canister—an old-fashioned lunch box thermos with a black plastic top. The sides of the thermos were enameled with red and yellow Ancient Greek scenes—a hero killing a lion; a hero lifting up Cerberus, the three-headed dog.

"That's Hercules," Percy said. "But how—"

"Never question a gift," Hermes chided. "This is a collector's item from Hercules Busts Heads. The first season."

"Hercules Busts Heads?" Percy asked.

"An old show the gods enjoyed…" I told him.

"Great show." Hermes sighed. "Back before Hephaestus-TV was all reality programming. Of course, the thermos would be worth much more if I had the whole lunch box—"

Or if it hadn't been in Martha's mouth, George added.

I'll get you for that. Martha began chasing him around the caduceus.

"Wait a minute," Percy said. "This is a gift?"

"One of two," Hermes said. "Go on, pick it up."

"One of two? They're both for him, right?" I asked.

Hermes nodded, "Unfortunately I don't have anything for you. But I can offer you some advice if you want."

I nodded reluctantly, "What kind of advice?"

Hermes smiled, "Trust can be earned in seconds, with the right kind of people." He looked at Percy when he said this.

I was about to ask what he meant, but Percy almost dropped the thermos.

"It's a compass!" Percy said.

Hermes looked surprised. "Very clever. I never thought of that. But its intended use is a bit more dramatic. Uncap it, and you will release the winds from the four corners of the earth to speed you on your way. Not now! And please, when the time comes, only unscrew the lid a tiny bit. The winds are a bit like me—always restless. Should all four escape at once…Ah, but I'm sure you'll be careful. And now my second gift. George?"

She's touching me, George complained as he and Martha slithered around the pole.

"She's always touching you," Hermes said. "You're intertwined. And if you don't stop that, you'll get knotted again!

The snakes stopped wrestling.

George unhinged his jaw and coughed up a little plastic bottle filled with chewable vitamins.

"You're kidding," Percy said. "Are those Minotaur-shaped?"

Hermes picked up the bottle and rattled it. "The lemon ones, yes. The grape ones are Furies, I think. Or are they hydras? At any rate, these are potent. Don't take one unless you really, really need it. "How will I know if I really, really need it?" Percy asked.

"You'll know, believe me. Nine essential vitamins, minerals, amino acids … oh, everything you need to feel yourself again." Hermes said, and he tossed Percy the bottle.

"Um, thanks," Percy said. "But Lord Hermes, why are you helping me?"

He gave Percy a melancholy smile. "Perhaps because I hope that you can save many people on this quest, Percy. Not just your friend Grover." He looked at me, I don't need saving…I can handle this much by myself.

But I guess Percy didn't see that because he said. "You don't mean…Luke?"

Hermes didn't answer.

"Look," Percy said. "Lord Hermes, I mean, thanks and everything, but you might as well take back your gifts. Luke can't be saved. Even if I could find him … he told me he wanted to tear down Olympus stone by stone. He betrayed everybody he knew. He—he hates you especially."

More and more of these Memories of Luke are returning…But it's not the bad ones.

Luke and I were talking to each other one night. "Say Katrina?" He said, "Hm?" I answered.

He was staring off in the distance, "If I were to ask you to kill me...Would you?"

After that I was back with Percy and Hermes. That was a strange memory...Seriously. But if he actually asked me that, would I do it? Even after all he's done would I still hesitate? But why tell me this? Because I'm...Cold hearted? Or because I don't trust anyone? Why the hell is that memory important?

"-In the meantime, I must be going." Hermes said.

You have sixty calls to return, Martha said.

And one thousand-thirty-eight e-mails, George added. Not counting the offers for online discount ambrosia.

"And you, Percy," Hermes said, "have a shorter deadline than you realize to complete your quest. Your friends should be coming right about…Now."

Just then I heard Annabeth's voice calling Percy's name from the sand dunes. Tyson, too, was shouting from a little bit farther away.

"I hope I packed well for you," Hermes said. "I do have some experience with travel."

He snapped his fingers and four yellow duffel bags appeared at Percy's feet. "Waterproof, of course. If you ask nicely, your father should be able to help you reach the ship."

"Ship?" Percy asked

Hermes pointed. Sure enough, a big cruise ship was cutting across Long Island Sound, its white-and-gold lights glowing against the dark water.

"Wait," Percy said. "I don't understand any of this. I haven't even agreed to go!"

"I'd make up your mind in the next five minutes, if I were you," Hermes advised. "That's when the harpies will come to eat you. Now, good night, cousin, and dare I say it? May the gods go with you."

He opened his hand and the caduceus flew into it.

Good luck, Martha told Percy.

Bring me back a rat, George said.

The caduceus changed into a cell phone and Hermes slipped it into his pocket.

He jogged off down the beach. Twenty paces away, he shimmered and vanished, leaving us alone with a thermos, a bottle of chewable vitamins, and five minutes to make an impossible decision.

If I choose to stay I'll get a slap on the wrist…But if I choose to go with them, I'll…What exactly will I gain from going with them? And why pack four bags? This is Percy's quest, not mine. Trust in your friend, and more will come to know you and trust you too…I guess that's what Hermes meant. I've noticed Percy is easy going, he's someone you can talk to easy. Unlike me. If I were to talk to Percy and become friends with him, would everyone else he knows see that I'm not a bad person?

As I stared at the ship I decided to just go with them, I might die, or I might help them succeed in finishing this quest easy. For better or worse, I'm going to change.

I'm sorry Lee.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	52. The quest for the Golden Fleece II

Will going on this quest help me remember my past? Or will I never get my memories back? This will be a painful Journey, perhaps it'll be mentally exhausting to get my memories back.

Percy and I stood here while Tyson and Annabeth made their way to us, "You made up your mind?" I asked. He stared at the ship that Hermes showed us. Percy sighed and said, "I have to, I was the one had that dream and the Gray sisters gave me the coordinates. I'm the only one that can find out where those coordinates lead to."

Not what I was expecting him to say, "Then I guess I chose the right decision." I told him, he looked back at me, "Decision?"

I nodded, "I'm coming with you."

Before Percy could say anything, Annabeth and Tyson arrived, "What's going on?" Annabeth asked. "I heard you calling for help!"

"Me, too!" Tyson said. "Heard you yell, 'Bad things are attacking!'"

Annabeth noticed me, "Why are you two alone on the beach?" I laughed, "I couldn't sleep and came here, he was here before I was." I explained, don't want her getting the wrong idea. Percy nodded and said, "I didn't call you guys, I'm fine."

"But then who…" Annabeth noticed the four yellow duffel bags, then the thermos and the bottle of vitamins Percy was holding. "What—"

"Just listen," Percy said. "We don't have much time."

He told them all about his conversation with Hermes, by the time he was finished we could hear screeching in the distance—patrol harpies picking up our scent. "Percy," Annabeth said, "We have to do the quest."

"We'll get expelled, you know. Trust me, I'm an expert at getting expelled." Percy said.

"So? If we fail, there won't be any camp to come back to." Annabeth told him.

"Yeah, but you promised Chiron—" Percy tried to say.

"I promised I'd keep you from danger. I can only do that by coming with you! Tyson can stay behind and tell them—" Annabeth said.

"I want to go," Tyson said. Having four people on a quest is usually a bad idea, but we might need Tyson, despite what he is, we need him. His strength and resistance to fire will help us. And since his father is Poseidon, he might be useful in other ways. "I think he-

"No!" Annabeth's voice sounded close to panic. "I mean…Percy, come on. You know that's impossible." I know full well why she doesn't want him along, but she has to see that he isn't a threat, plus if he was a threat to us, he wouldn't be here. "Annabeth, we need him to come with us." I said, "Or would you rather have him get punished by Tantalus while we go on this quest?"

Annabeth looked at me like I just betrayed her, Percy nodded in agreement, "Katrina is right. Tantalus will punish him for us being gone."

"Percy," Annabeth said, trying to keep her cool, "we're going to Polyphemus's island! Polyphemus is an S-i-k … a C-y-k…" She stamped her foot in frustration. As smart as she was, Annabeth was dyslexic, too. We could've been there all night while she tried to spell Cyclops. "You know what I mean!"

"Tyson can go," Percy insisted, "if he wants to."

Tyson clapped his hands. "Want to!"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Three to one, come on, we don't have much time Annabeth." Again she looked betrayed, from what Lee told me, Annabeth and I were never really good friends…But I can see why she looks at me like that, I'm agreeing to let a cyclops come with us, the same species that killed Thalia.

"All right," she said. "How do we get to that ship?"

"Hermes said my father would help." Percy said.

"Well then, Seaweed Brain? What are you waiting for?" Annabeth asked him. Percy stepped into the water, I guess he's trying to get his father's help. Well that's one way to get there without getting wet. "You calling us a mermaid or something?" I asked, Annabeth cracked a smile, Percy looked back at me annoyed, "Or a seal?" I added.

You know what, I might actually think about swimming there. He sighed and went back to trying to call for help. "Um, Dad?" Percy called. "How's it going?" I snickered, while Annabeth laughed a little bit and said, "Percy! We're in a hurry!"

"We need your help," Percy called a little louder. "We need to get to that ship, like, before we get eaten and stuff, so…"

At first, nothing happened. Waves crashed against the shore like normal. The harpies sounded like they were right behind the sand dunes. Then, about a hundred yards out to sea, three white lines appeared on the surface. They moved fast toward the shore, like claws ripping through the ocean.

As they neared the beach, the surf burst apart and the heads of three white stallions reared out of the waves. Tyson caught his breath. "Fish ponies!"

He was right. As the creatures pulled themselves onto the sand, I saw that they were only horses in the front; their back halves were silvery fish bodies, with glistening scales and rainbow tail fins.

"Hippocampi!" Annabeth said. "They're beautiful." The nearest one whinnied in appreciation and nuzzled Annabeth.

"We'll admire them later," Percy said. "Come on!"

"There!" a voice screeched behind us. "Bad children out of cabins! Snack time for lucky harpies!"

Five of them were fluttering over the top of the dunes—plump little hags with pinched faces and talons and feathery wings too small for their bodies. They reminded me of miniature cafeteria ladies who'd been crossbred with dodo birds. They weren't very fast, thank the gods, but they were vicious if they caught you.

"Tyson!" Percy said. "Grab a duffel bag!" He was still staring at the hippocampi with his mouth hanging open, "Tyson!"

"Uh?" Tyson said with a puzzled expression.

"Come on!" Percy shouted.

There's only three of them…Guess I'm riding with Annabeth. "Tyson can you please take my duffle bag with you? There's only three hippocampi." He nodded and Percy noticed the problem also. As I was about to ask Annabeth for a ride Percy said, "Here, I'll let you ride in the back, "But I was-

"We don't have time, just come on!" Percy insisted. I grabbed his duffle bag and put it over my shoulder, "Fine."

"Giddyup!" Percy said and we were on our way to save the camp. Tyson and Annabeth followed right behind us, and on the shore I could hear the harpies cursing at us, wailing for their snacks to come back, but the hippocampi raced over the water at the speed of Jet Skis. The harpies fell behind, and soon the shore of Camp Half-Blood was nothing but a dark smudge.

The cruise ship was now looming in front of us—our ride toward Florida and the Sea of Monsters.

Riding the hippocampus was even easier than riding a pegasus. We zipped along with the wind in our faces, speeding through the waves so smooth and steady I hardly needed to hold on at all. Because I really didn't want to hold onto Percy's waist, I think I'd just pull us overboard if I did.

As we got closer to the cruise ship, I realized just how huge it was. I felt as though I were looking up at a building in Manhattan. The white hull was at least ten stories tall, topped with another dozen levels of decks with brightly lit balconies and portholes. The ship's name was painted just above the bow line in black letters, lit with a spotlight. It took me a few seconds to decipher it: PRINCESS ANDROMEDA

Attached to the bow was a huge masthead—a three-story-tall woman wearing a white Greek chiton, sculpted to look as if she were chained to the front of the ship. She was young and beautiful, with flowing black hair, but her expression was one of absolute terror. Why anybody would want a screaming princess on the front of their vacation ship, I had no idea.

I remembered the myth about Andromeda and how she had been chained to a rock by her own parents as a sacrifice to a sea monster.

A hero named Perseus, had saved her just in time and turned the sea monster to stone using the head of Medusa. Perseus was one of the only heroes in the Greek myths who got a happy ending. The others died—betrayed, mauled, mutilated, poisoned, or cursed by the gods.

In my case, it will be Retinoblastoma, a rare eye disease I got as a kid and then got it again last year. This disease was supposed to be impossible to get twice, but I got it twice anyway. There is no known cure for getting it a second time. The first time around you can get it treated and have it cured, but the second time? There's no chance of curing it.

"How do we get aboard?" Annabeth shouted over the noise of the waves, but the hippocampi seemed to know what we needed. They skimmed along the starboard side of the ship, riding easily through its huge wake, and pulled up next to a service ladder riveted to the side of the hull.

"You first," Percy told me, "Then bring up my baffle bag, since I'm taking up yours." I said. I climbed up the latter and waited on the deck for them. The ladder led to a maintenance deck stacked with yellow lifeboats. There was a set of locked double doors, which Annabeth managed to pry open with her knife and a fair amount of cursing in Ancient Greek. Annabeth saw us staring at her, "What?"

"Nothing." We said and continued, even though it was in the middle of the night, we didn't see a single person. We passed forty or fifty cabin doors and heard no sound behind any of them. "It's a ghost ship," Percy murmured.

"No," Tyson said, fiddling with the strap of his duffel bag. "Bad smell." Annabeth frowned. "I don't smell anything."

"Cyclopes are like satyrs," Percy said. "They can smell monsters. Isn't that right, Tyson?" Tyson nodded nervously. "Okay," Annabeth said. "So what exactly do you smell?"

"Something bad," Tyson answered. "Great," Annabeth grumbled. "That clears it up."

"Well, what did you expect?" I smiled, Annabeth realized what I meant, and she smiled as well. "Let's keep moving." Percy said. We came outside on the swimming pool level. There were rows of empty deck chairs and a bar closed off with a chain curtain. The water in the pool glowed eerily, sloshing back and forth from the motion of the ship.

Above us were more levels—a climbing wall, a putt-putt golf course, a revolving restaurant, but no sign of life. There's a certain feeling I get when I'm near someone I despise. Hatred, and anger. There's one person that comes to mind, but it doesn't make sense that he would be on this ship. "We need a hiding place," Percy said. "Somewhere safe to sleep."

"Sleep," Annabeth agreed wearily. I nodded in agreement, I need to sleep as well, not just to shake this feeling, but I really need the sleep, unless I want to worsen my condition.

We explored a few more corridors until we found an empty suite on the ninth level. The door was open, which struck me as weird. There was a basket of chocolate goodies on the table, an iced-down bottle of sparkling cider on the nightstand, and a mint on the pillow with a handwritten note that said: Enjoy your cruise!

We opened our duffel bags for the first time and found that Hermes really had thought of everything—extra clothes, toiletries, camp rations, a Ziploc bag full of cash, a leather pouch full of golden drachmas. He'd even managed to pack Tyson's oilcloth with his tools and metal bits, and Annabeth's cap of invisibility, which made them both feel a lot better.

In my bag, I found somethings that went missing last year, except one. Five dangers and the holsters as well, one danger stood out, blood on the tip of the one in the middle. The blood was dried up, but the handle was so much different then I remember, or it might have always been like this. It was shining, like gold. Annabeth and Percy noticed what I had, "I thought you lost those?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded, "I did…" I moved my hand towards the gold handle, it's calling to me. Once one of my fingertips touched the handle, I felt a surge of energy run through me, and then a vision popped into my head. In this vision I was walking with a satyr, and two guys. I recognized them both, but the one thing I didn't like was that one of them was the one I saw with Luke.

This guy was explaining his past, he kept his hand on a sword handle the entire time. His name was Vincent Walker, he was twenty three years old. The last place he visited was Los Angeles, he was saying that he started seeing monsters more and more as a kid. Soon he was running from them all the time. Last year (Somewhere about three or two years ago?) he went back to his old home. But what he found was none other than a destroyed memory. His parents were killed when the monsters went to his house, at least that's what he thinks. Anyway after that, he vowed to live, always be on the move. And never look back.

"That's a good policy." The satyr told him. Vincent laughed, "You're telling me. You know, ever since I made that vow, I've had nothing but fun."

He's so cheery for a twenty three year old. "So Vince, what's up with that sword?" The other boy asked, which I just realized was one of my siblings, Adam. Vincent hesitated, "O-Oh this? Nothing special, I found it in…" He trailed off and stared at it, "Nothing special…" He muttered under his breath.

"What?" Adam said.

Vincent snapped out of it, "Nothing, I just remembered where I found this. It was when I was in the United Kingdom, I spent two years there. Best years of my life!" He smiled.

"Really?" The past me asked. "Where?"

"London, I settled down there for a bit, met some cool people, but soon. I met this girl. She was awesome…But I remembered my policy and decided to leave her. She asked why, I told her everything that's happened before I got in London. I didn't expect her to believe me, but she gave me this." He showed the sword to us again.

He sat there with a smile, like he remembered the times they spent together. "Someday, you'll be together again." He seemed to not register my words, but then he nodded and went silent.

After that I was back with Percy and the others, I was staring right into the blade, my reflection was surprised and a little bit confused, "Katrina?" Annabeth said.

I looked at her, my mind still hasn't come back to what we're doing. "Hmm?" I said. She looked worried, "Are you okay?" Percy was looking at me the same way.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

They looked at each other and then said, "We should get to bed, and in the morning let's get off this ship."

Annabeth and I went to the next room, luckily for us, there was two beds, I really didn't want to sleep on the couch or in the same bed, I like my own bed, just feels better. Ten minutes later I was staring at the ceiling. That vision showed me that Vincent used to be good. So what happened? I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, I could hear whispering, but I wasn't sure if it was someone actually there, or I was just really tired, I finally fell asleep.

When I closed my eyes, I woke to a whistle and a voice on the intercom the next second…Or at least I thought it was, but no it wasn't it was night when I closed my eyes, but its morning. On the intercom some guy with an Australian accent who sounded way too happy said. "Good morning, passengers! We'll be at sea all day today. Excellent weather for the poolside mambo party! Don't forget million-dollar bingo in the Kraken Lounge at one o'clock, and for our special guests, disemboweling practice on the Promenade!"

I sat up and turned to Annabeth who was already at the door, "Did I hear that right? Disemboweling practice?" I asked, Annabeth nodded, "I'm afraid so."

I sighed and got my stuff while she went to get Percy and Tyson. I grabbed her stuff as well. When I walked out, I saw a bunch of people walking around, I guess I did hear someone last night. I entered the other room. Percy and Tyson had their things, "Good. Here Annabeth." I handed her, her bag.

She grabbed it and slung it over her shoulder. When we walked out a dozen senior citizens were heading to breakfast. A dad was taking his kids to the pool for a morning swim. Crew members in crisp white uniforms strolled the deck, tipping their hats to the passengers.

Nobody asked who we were. Nobody paid us much attention. But there was something wrong. As the family of swimmers passed us, the dad told his kids: "We are on a cruise. We are having fun."

"Yes," his three kids said in unison, their expressions blank. "We are having a blast. We will swim in the pool." They wandered off.

"Good morning," a crew member told us, his eyes glazed. "We are all enjoying ourselves aboard the Princess Andromeda. Have a nice day." He drifted away.

"Percy, this is weird," Annabeth whispered. "They're all in some kind of trance."

I nodded in agreement, "This is weird…It's like someone put them under a spell, but how could they do this to so many people?" I said and thought more about it. Maybe it's another half-blood…Or monster that messed with the mist and made them see everything as normal, and to make them do their bidding? There is a lot of stuff that could have been done to them, so I can't say exactly what's going on.

Afterwards we passed a cafeteria and saw our first monster. It was a hellhound—a black mastiff with its front paws up on the buffet line and its muzzle buried in the scrambled eggs. It must've been young, because it was small compared to most.

I guess I was right, about someone messing with the mist, because there was a middle-aged couple standing in the buffet line right behind the devil dog, patiently waiting their turn for the eggs. They didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Not hungry anymore," Tyson murmured.

Before Annabeth or I could reply, a reptilian voice came from down the corridor, "Ssssix more joined yesssterday."

Annabeth gestured frantically toward the nearest hiding place—the women's room—and all four of us ducked inside. A couple seconds later whoever was talking slithered past the bathroom door, making sounds like sandpaper against the carpet.

"Yesss," a second reptilian voice said. "He drawssss them. Ssssoon we will be sssstrong."

The things slithered into the cafeteria with a cold hissing that might have been snake laughter. He? Who are they talking about? And what did they mean he draws them? How will that make whoever that is, strong?

Annabeth looked at Percy. "We have to get out of here."

"You think I want to be in the girls' restroom?" Percy asked.

"I mean the ship, Percy! We have to get off the ship." Annabeth chided.

"Smells bad," Tyson agreed. "And dogs eat all the eggs. Annabeth is right. We must leave the restroom and ship."

They have the right idea, "If there's more than one…Then we have to be careful, extra careful." I said.

Percy shuddered, he was about to agree, but then we heard a voice. This voice made my blood boil, "—only a matter of time. Don't push me, Agrius!"

"Luke…" I muttered angrily.

"I'm not pushing you!" another guy growled. His voice was deeper and even angrier than Luke's. "I'm just saying, if this gamble doesn't pay off—"

"It'll pay off," Luke snapped. "They'll take the bait. Now, come, we've got to get to the admiralty suite and check on the casket." Their voices receded down the corridor.

Tyson whimpered. "Leave now?"

I'm surprised Vincent wasn't with him, I know how Vincent sounds, and his voice is softer than that guys. Percy and Annabeth said, "We can't,"

"We have to find out what Luke is up to," Annabeth agreed. "And if possible, we're going to beat him up, bind him in chains, and drag him to Mount Olympus."

Not a bad plan, but I think he might get the best of them, Annabeth was…Always so carefree around him, she had feelings for him. Without a doubt she'll hesitate when she see's him, maybe she'll try to talk sense into him.

Annabeth volunteered to go alone since she had the cap of invisibility, but I convinced her it was too dangerous. Either we all went together, or nobody went.

"Nobody!" Tyson voted. "Please?"

But in the end he came along, nervously chewing on his huge fingernails. We sneaked through the corridors, following the ship's YOU ARE HERE signs toward the admiralty suite. Annabeth scouted ahead invisibly. We hid whenever someone passed by, but most of the people we saw were just glassy-eyed zombie passengers.

As we came up the stairs to deck thirteen, where the admiralty suite was supposed to be, Annabeth hissed, "Hide!" and shoved us into a supply closet.

I heard a couple of guys coming down the hall.

"You see that Aethiopian drakon in the cargo hold?" one of them said.

The other laughed. "Yeah, it's awesome."

I recognize one of those guy's voice. But I can't figure out who.

"I hear they got two more coming," the familiar voice said. "They keep arriving at this rate, oh, man—no contest!"

The voices faded down the corridor.

"That was Chris Rodriguez!" Annabeth took off her cap and turned visible. "You remember—from Cabin Eleven." That's right, although I can't remember who exactly he was, if I had memories of him before, then I guess he was a friend, but if not…Then he's a traitor.

"What's another half-blood doing here?" Percy asked. Annabeth shook her head, she might have guessed the same thing as me. We kept going down the corridor. I didn't need maps anymore to know I was getting close to Luke. I sensed something cold and unpleasant—the presence of evil.

"Percy." Annabeth stopped suddenly. "Look."

She stood in front of a glass wall looking down into the multistory canyon that ran through the middle of the ship. At the bottom was the Promenade—a mall full of shops— but that's not what had caught Annabeth's attention.

A group of monsters had assembled in front of the candy store: a dozen Laistrygonian giants, two hellhounds, and a few even stranger creatures—humanoid females with twin serpent tails instead of legs.

Everything else on this ship didn't matter to me, because I really want to get to Luke, he's one of the main reasons why I lost my memories. "Scythian Dracaenae," Annabeth whispered. "Dragon women."

The monsters made a semicircle around a young guy in Greek armor who was hacking on a straw dummy, the dummy was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. As we watched, the guy in armor stabbed the dummy through its belly and ripped upward. Straw flew everywhere. The monsters cheered and howled. Sick.

Makes me want to go down there and show them us campers aren't so weak. "Just you wait…" I muttered under my breath. At the end of the hallway were double oak doors that looked like they must lead somewhere important. When we were thirty feet away, Tyson stopped. "Voices inside."

"You can hear that far?" Percy asked.

Tyson closed his eye like he was concentrating hard. Then his voice changed, becoming a husky approximation of Luke's. "—the prophecy ourselves. The fools won't know which way to turn." I could hear them two, but it was faint, really hard to actually hear them.

Tyson's voice changed once more, becoming deeper and gruffer, like the other guy we'd heard talking to Luke outside the cafeteria. "You really think the old horseman is gone for good?"

Tyson laughed Luke's laugh. "They can't trust him. Not with the skeletons in his closet. The poisoning of the tree was the final straw."

Annabeth shivered. "Stop that, Tyson! How do you do that? It's creepy." I looked at Annabeth, "Really? Gezz…Looks like we're found out." I grumbled and got up. I opened the door and got ready to attack, but Luke had two hairy giants armed with javelins, they grabbed their javelins.

"Well," Luke said with a crooked smile. "If it isn't my two favorite cousins. Come right in."

I noticed he didn't greet me, "How's your shoulder?" A velvet dais at the back of the room lay a ten-foot-long golden casket, which made me shudder. A sarcophagus, engraved with Ancient Greek scenes of cities in flames and heroes dying grisly deaths. Despite the sunlight streaming through the windows, the casket made the whole room feel cold.

Luke scowled, "Feeling much better, let's see you try that again."

I laughed, "I would love to, but you seem to be guarded by…These things."

Luke looked confused, "Who are you?" I could feel my blood boil, "Just someone you guys made. You might have made a mistake going after me."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	53. The quest for the Golden Fleece III

Percy had his sword out, and I had two of my daggers out, "Does this look a little familiar to you?" I asked Luke. My dagger had dried up blood on the blade, Luke smiled. "The same dagger I found while you were losing your mind?"

I wouldn't say I lost my mind…Kind of, I actually lost my memories. "I may not remember everything, but I know no one in camp could beat me, so you better just give up." I told Luke. "No, not this time Katrina, this is my ship. You will give up."

Luke's guards had their javelins pointed on Percy and the others while Luke and I stared each other down. "Your move." Luke said, "I won't miss this time." I said and attacked him. My first strike missed, behind me I could hear Tyson and Percy fighting the other two. Luke pulled out his sword, "Let's end this game."

He's good, I'll give him that, but he will not defeat me. I'm faster and smarter than him. He slashed downward, I moved aside and kicked his hand, he growled and the sword fell. "I win." I said and threw my knife at him. He grabbed it in midair, blood was dripping down his hand and he dropped my dagger, "Luke!" Annabeth screamed, I grabbed two more daggers and threw them at him. One got him in the left shoulder the other just gazed his right cheek. I grabbed two more, I threw one and the air shimmered around Luke, Annabeth…

My dagger stayed suspended in the air, blood was coming from where it connected to Annabeth…I hit her somewhere. Please don't let it be fatal. Blood started to drip down her clothes, "Annabeth!" Luke yelled, I stared at him with a confused look. Why is he worried about Annabeth? Her cap fell off and I could see where I hit her, my hand started to shake, it just missed her heart. "What hell is wrong with you!?" I shouted, Annabeth's eyes were foggy, like she was about to pass out.

Luke ran to her, and pulled out the dagger, "No….No, nonono not again." He muttered. The fighting stopped, "Anna….Beth?" Percy said. She can't be dead…She can't be. Thalia's death replayed itself in my mind. I walked forward, "Get away from her!" Luke shouted, I didn't mean to…"It was supposed to be you! Everything is your fault Luke! If you didn't go off and betray the freaking camp! Annabeth wouldn't be…" I backed away from her.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Luke screamed, he sounded like he was in pain. "You can't control me anymore!"

I stayed at him, everyone was quiet while he grabbed his head. He's…Battling Kronos, isn't he? Annabeth woke up for a second, "Come back with us…We can fix this…" And then she went back to sleep.

Luke looked angry at me, "Kill her!"

His guards looked between me and Luke, not sure what's going on. But they obeyed and tried to kill me, I only have one dagger, maybe I should let them kill me? I mean, I'm going to die anyway.

"Don't touch her!" Percy ran to my side, I stared at him wide eyed, "What are you doing? You don't owe me anything. This is my fight!"

He ignored me and attacked, he's an idiot. I fought alongside him. These two were extremely strong, how Percy was able to keep up was beyond me. Tyson jumped in and we overpowered the beasts, they weren't dead yet. Percy was slashing like crazy, kind of like his life depended on it.

Tyson was holding one down for Percy and the other one was fighting me, "Oreius!" The beast yelled and tried to go and help him, I stabbed him in the back, he groaned and I kicked the dagger and made it go deeper. He disintegrated on the spot. A couple seconds later Percy and Tyson took care of the other one. We stood next to each other breathing hard.

"Luke, you're outnumbered." I said, he was still holding Annabeth, he looked worried…He was whispering in Annabeth's ear, "Please…Please don't leave me…" My chest started to hurt, she's like this because I…got ahead of myself. "Luke…We have some ambrosia. We're taking you back to camp and then we're finishing this quest." I told him. "Are you crazy?" Percy said, "We can't go back without the Fleece."

He's right, "Then you're going to take us there." I decided.

Luke didn't seem to hear us, he kept quiet and stayed by Annabeth. He's…Changed, whatever happened when he was shouting, I think it was for the best, Percy grabbed some ambrosia, and gave it to Annabeth she was still asleep, but she heaved a big sigh and the color returned to her face. "Alright Luke. There's a place we want you to take us, got it?" I said.

He ignored me, and let Annabeth lay on the ground, he walked over to me and whispered, "That would have been two people you got killed." If not for Annabeth, Luke would be dead right now, her feelings for him got in the way.

Thalia's death was not because of me, it was her own fault, I never needed her help that day. She should have just let me handle everything. "Change course, there's a place we want you to take us." I told Luke.

Annabeth is a child of Athena, she should have known with me coming along, everything will go smoothly, and she should have known that when I seen or heard about Luke, I would try to kill him. That was a stupid move on her part, but at least he'll pay for what he's done. And I won't be the one to kill him.

"By now…Kronos probably informed Vincent about what's happened. Vincent…He's a strange one, I can't tell what he's thinking, he's sneaky." Luke said while watching Annabeth. What is going through his mind right now? Percy didn't like Luke, in fact, Percy looked like he wanted to kill him, and I don't blame him. After what he's done to us, I would have killed him too. Dammit Annabeth, I'm glad I didn't kill her, but why the hell would she take a hit for him? He's just been messing with her feelings.

My eyes drifted from the golden casket in the back to looking at the door we'd come through. Vincent…What is he capable of? Exactly how is he sneaky? I don't think I spent a lot of time with him at all. After an hour, Annabeth woke up. Her wound closed, but it left a scar. When she found Luke looking down at her and smiling, she freaked out but then apologized when he explained why he was with her.

"Kronos had me under a spell…As long as I hated the gods he was able to control me, I still do hate some of them, but it's not enough for him to keep controlling me." He said.

Percy watched Luke carefully. I noticed Luke glanced at Tyson resentfully. Every time Tyson tried to say something Luke would cut him off, which made Tyson very nervous. "If the titan lord of time really alerted Vincent, why isn't he here yet with an army?" I asked. Luke sighed, "Like I said, he can be sneaky…Maybe he's deliberately letting us stay here so he knows where the Golden Fleece is…Or he could be waiting out there for us, we're still on the ship after all." He explained.

I bit my bottom lip, that's true…Wait a minute, "The Golden Fleece? Why are you after it?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but just then about twenty monsters burst through the door. Each one holding a sharp sword or spear. "That's enough talk, Luke." Vincent, he still has that good guy look, but deep down, he's as evil as they come. "But I guess it doesn't matter, seeing as you're about to die." Vincent smirked.

Luke stayed quiet while Percy said, "What makes you so sure?" I stood next to him, "Yeah, you only got twenty beasts with you…You think that's enough?" I asked.

He waved his hand, "Oh no, I'm not stupid, unlike…Him. You see that Golden casket behind you?" He pointed past us, "Yeah, that one. It's where Lord Kronos will come back to this world and destroy the gods." He said it so casually I thought he was joking.

Percy didn't look so confident now, Annabeth and Luke were quiet. They worked together more than anyone else, so we have a good chance…If Luke is actually telling the truth.

The casket seemed to make the room grow colder by the minute. "In any case…He's not going to be brought back to life right now? Is he?" I asked smugly. Vincent chuckled, "Sharp as usual, but eventually he will rise and the downfall of Olympus with begin!" The monster grew impatient and advanced slowly, "Looks like they had enough, unlike Luke, I don't need to control them, they do as they please."

I grabbed my daggers and said, "I Katrina Young, accept strength and power. I call upon the Blessing of Ares." I took off my glasses and smirked, "I don't need anyone's help to kill you all. Including you, Vincent Walker."

They all stopped and stared at me, the room turned a light shade of red, "Do you think Kronos will save you all? At this moment, decide what your fates will be, listening to a dead titan, or be free."

I'm the only one who knows about this chant, while I was at camp, I explored the woods and beaches and the big house, I found many things, but one thing caught my attention, a scroll with the symbol of Ares. 'All children of Ares have strength, yet they're always defeated, mainly because they lack intelligence. Although they all have a gift, a gift to make them immortal for a short while. All that with a simple chant.'

This power is nothing knew to me, I had a memory returned to me when I first tried it, I was on top of half-blood hill, fighting monsters and then the second time was when I was in a wheelchair and the third…Was when I was in a dark underground tunnel. Each time I used it, I was angry, but now I can activate it at any time. Vincent was shocked, "I'm not a child of the big three, but I'm a child of Ares, the god of war. The strongest of the gods!"

The first row of monsters died almost instantly, their weapons bounced right off my skin when they tried to attack. Some even retreated, all of us attacked and they were dead in seconds, we can take this ship.

I looked at the doorway and saw that Vincent was gone, and then an alarm went off, "We have to leave, there are over a thousand monsters on this boat!" Luke yelled over the alarm.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	54. The quest for the Golden Fleece IV

I don't entirely trust Luke, but we have no choice at the moment, he is the only one who knows this ship. Once we were on the deck, there were monsters left and right. "They know what we look like, how are we supposed to get off this boat?" Percy asked. Good point…But maybe they don't actually know what we look like, "Monsters aren't as smart as you think, at least not the ones Luke recruited." I said.

Luke scoffed but stayed quiet, we walked out in plain sight and I was right, for most of the part. They didn't go after us, but we stood out, no doubt about that. The monsters took a second look at us and they realized who we were. "Get the lifeboat, me and Katrina will distract them." Luke said, I hate to admit it, but he's right. "Tyson help them." I told Tyson. They got to work and in front of us was about thirty monsters charging at us. This isn't looking so good. I'm not sure the blessing will last long enough for us to get off the boat, but we need the extra strength.

I chanted the words and my vision blurred, I took my glasses off and examined all the monsters. There wasn't just monsters…There was half-bloods here as well. "How do you launch this thing?" Annabeth screamed behind me, a hellhound leaped at me, but I sidestepped and threw it overboard.

"Get in!" Percy yelled, "Go Luke!" I yelled.

They all got on and I followed and slashed the ropes holding us up. A shower of arrows whistled over our heads as we free-fell toward the ocean. "Thermos!" Percy screamed as we hurtled toward the water.

"What?" Annabeth must've thought he'd lost his mind. She was holding on to the boat straps for dear life, her hair flying straight up like a torch.

But Tyson understood. He managed to open his duffel bag and take out Hermes's magical thermos without losing his grip on it or the boat. Luke grabbed it, "What are you doing?!" Percy yelled as we hit the water, "Saving us. Percy get in the back and you too Annabeth, Cyclops get in the middle." He's not wrong, "Katrina help me hold it!" He said and was about to turn the cap on the thermos, "Wait! Slowly!" I shouted, Luke looked confused, but then he smiled, "I almost forgot about that, thanks!"

And then he gave it a quarter turn, I helped him hold it. Instantly, a white sheet of wind jetted out of the thermos and propelled us sideways, turning our downward plummet into a forty-five-degree crash landing.

The wind seemed to laugh as it shot from the thermos, like it was glad to be free. As we hit the ocean, we bumped once, twice, skipping like a stone, then we were whizzing along like a speed boat, salt spray in our faces and nothing but sea ahead.

I heard a wail of outrage from the ship behind us, but we were already out of weapon range.

The Princess Andromeda faded to the size of a white toy boat in the distance, and then it was gone. As we kept going, my vision started to blur again, so an hour or thirty minutes is how long it lasts. Tyson tapped my shoulder and handed me my glasses, "Thanks Tyson." I said and put them on.

As we raced over the sea, Annabeth and Percy tried to send an Iris-message to Chiron, The wind from the thermos stirred up a nice sea spray that made a rainbow in the sunlight—perfect for an Iris-message—but our connection was still poor. When Annabeth threw a gold drachma into the mist and prayed for the rainbow goddess to show us Chiron, his face appeared all right, but there was some kind of weird strobe light flashing in the background and rock music blaring, like he was at a dance club.

They were telling him about camp and I turned and said hi. He was surprised to see me go along with them, when Chiron caught a glimpse of Luke, he almost lost it, but soon he calmed down and said, "Keep him close! But if he tries anything-

"We know! Right, Annabeth?" I yelled over the waves. Everyone glanced at Annabeth, she nodded reluctantly, "Yeah…I know." It was hard to hear her, but I heard her say it.

"Percy," Chiron yelled, "you have to watch out for—"

His voice was drowned out by loud shouting behind him—a bunch of voices whooping it up like Comanche warriors.

"What?" Percy yelled.

"Curse my relatives!" Chiron ducked as a plate flew over his head and shattered somewhere out of sight. "Annabeth, you shouldn't have let Percy leave camp! But if you do get the Fleece—"

"Yeah, baby!" somebody behind Chiron yelled. "Woo-hoooooo!"

The music got cranked up, subwoofers so loud it made our boat vibrate.

"—Miami," Chiron was yelling. "I'll try to keep watch—"

Our misty screen smashed apart like someone on the other side had thrown a bottle at it, and Chiron was gone.

An hour later we spotted land—a long stretch of beach lined with high-rise hotels. The water became crowded with fishing boats and tankers. A coast guard cruiser passed on our starboard side, then turned like it wanted a second look. I guess it isn't every day they see a yellow lifeboat with no engine going a hundred knots an hour, manned by five people.

"That's Virginia Beach!" Annabeth said as we approached the shoreline. "Oh my gods, how did the Princess Andromeda travel so far overnight? That's like—"

"Five hundred and thirty nautical miles," Percy said.

We stared at him. "How did you know that?"

"I—I'm not sure." He said.

Annabeth thought for a moment. "Percy, what's our position?"

"36 degrees, 44 minutes north, 76 degrees, 2 minutes west," Percy said immediately. Then he shook his head. "Whoa. How did I know that?"

"Because of your dad," Annabeth guessed. "When you're at sea, you have perfect bearings. That is so cool."

Luke was quiet this entire time, I was watching him for the most part, but since he wasn't doing anything I just thought about what we're going to do next. Tyson was looking around and noticed we were being followed, "Other boat!" He said to Percy.

Luke kept going, he turned the thermos a little more, and he turned right then we were on our way to an island, "Chesapeake Bay," Annabeth said. "So you remember?"

Again he kept quiet, "What's over there?" I asked. I was looking at Luke, "A hideout me and L-

"A place Thalia, Annabeth and I stayed at." Luke cut her off. He didn't look at any of us, he's awfully cold towards Annabeth. Annabeth held her arm and looked hurt. Thirty minutes later we were in a swampy area choked with marsh grass. Luke beached the lifeboat at the foot of a giant cypress and covered it in branches.

Vine-covered trees loomed above us. Insects chirred in the woods. The air was muggy and hot, and steam curled off the river. Luke led the way without saying anything, after another few minutes, Luke said, "Here."

He moved aside a woven circle of branches, like a door, and I realized I was looking into a camouflaged shelter.

The inside was big enough for three, even with Tyson being the third. The walls were woven from plant material, like a Native American hut, but they looked pretty waterproof. Stacked in the corner was everything you could want for a campout—sleeping bags, blankets, an ice chest, and a kerosene lamp. There were demigod provisions, too— bronze javelin tips, a quiver full of arrows, an extra sword, and a box of ambrosia. The place smelled musty, like it had been vacant for a long time. I stayed out of the hideout and kept watch, once and awhile I swatted my arm or neck, "Damn mosquitoes." I muttered.

Percy came out with Tyson and said, "Katrina, can I talk to you? Tyson stay here for now."

This is not a good idea, I looked at the inside and saw Luke with his back to Annabeth. She was saying something but I couldn't hear her. Percy took me along the river and asked me, "Did I make the right choice?"

I stared at him and laughed, "The right choice for what?" I asked.

"I really wanted to hurt Luke…Even now, but Annabeth cares too much for him…Was it a mistake to bring her?" Percy asked. I can't believe what he's saying, "You two are…Really close, their relationship isn't what it used to be, Percy. Annabeth may have some feelings for him, but he doesn't, he doesn't care for anyone but himself." I told Percy. "And having her here is a good thing, she knows…" I stopped short, everything that's happened is because of her. So I guess I can see why he asked that question.

"There is bound to be something that gets in our way, what she did wasn't wrong…But it wasn't right. In the end it worked out, so either way, aren't you glad she's here? I mean it's better than her being gone." I smiled.

Percy sighed and then he tensed, "What's that smell?" He asked.

I sniffed the air but didn't smell anything. "What smell?"

I don't know why Percy got all scared because of the smell of donuts, ah the sweet smell of donuts...I like them, okay? Anyway, I do think it's weird to be smelling something like that in the middle of the woods. Usually Percy would just go towards it without thinking, but he's changed, now he thinks before doing anything. "We haven't eaten since we got off that boat, would it hurt to get some donuts?" I asked Percy.

"But we're...In the middle of the woods...Isn't it strange to be smelling something like that?" He asked.

I smiled, "You aren't what I thought you were, Percy Jackson." I said. "Yes it is strange, but wouldn't you like to eat something? I could sneak in and grab whatever I want."

He laughed and shook his head, "I guess you took me as an idiot who doesn't think that this isn't strange, right? Once and awhile I'll think that's completely normal...But ever since I heard about what happened to you and what happened to my mom last summer...I started to think more and more. This world isn't normal, it's filled with monsters that could take it over in a matter of months. I think we should go back."

Avoiding danger, that's not something I thought he would run from. "Alright." I said and we were on our way back to the secret hideout. When we got back Luke and Annabeth had their stuff, "We need to keep moving." Luke said. We walked to the riverbank and walked along the side. Then we heard an explosion.

Chugging toward us down the river was a ship. It rode low in the water like a submarine, its deck plated with iron. In the middle was a trapezoid-shaped casemate with slats on each side for cannons. A flag waved from the top—a wild boar and spear on a bloodred field. Lining the deck were zombies in gray uniforms— dead soldiers with shimmering faces that only partially covered their skulls.

The ship was an ironclad. A Civil War battle cruiser. I could just make out the name along the prow in moss-covered letters: CSS Birmingham. There were fighting something, next to a smoking cannon was a girl wearing full Greek battle armour. It was Clarisse.

Surprisingly enough. Clarisse didn't insult us…I don't know why I thought she would, but she does look like she'll always say something hateful, just saying. Clarisse took one look at Luke and threw him in a cell blow decks. I thought Luke would fight back, but he's being…Really cooperative. I don't like it, they left me and Luke down here, "What's your game." I asked coldly, "Nothing you need to worry about."

I hit the handle bars, "Don't play with me Luke! I know when you're lying!"

He snickered and sat down, "When someone is lying, they sometimes stutter or they smile. Sometimes they laugh or cry, I'm not lying, and I've got nothing up my sleeve. I give up. Kronos is bound to find me and…Make me see these images."

I hesitated, "Tell me…Why you stole Zeus's lightning bolt, last summer. And why you poisoned Thalia's tree."

I waited for two minutes, "Because that was how I was supposed to start a war between the gods, because that was how the new age was supposed to start. But poisoning Thalia's tree was Kronos's doing…" Luke said and scratched his head, "You know…If it wasn't for Annabeth I wouldn't be here, because of her I was able to get away from Kronos, but the things he told me are still lingering around in my mind. They keep repeating over and over in my head."

Despite what he's told me, I still don't believe him. "Either way…You're going to pay for what _you've_ done. It may have been an order from Kronos, but it doesn't mean he actually did it. You did."

He sat there quietly and nodded, I turned and walked away, as long as he knows he's going to be punished for this, I have nothing else to say. I spent most of the day watching the islands disappear behind us, the zombies stared at me intently, like they wanted to eat me. I ignored them, although one got too close to me and almost went over board, "You want to die twice?" I asked it.

There was two more watching me, one was on my right and the other my left, the one I was holding looked angry, they each took one step and I grabbed my dagger and just about cut its head off, "Stop!" Clarisse shouted behind me, "You idiots! She's a child of Ares."

They backed off, "I'm sorry M'lady." They bowed to me and then to Clarisse, "Get back to work." Clarisse said. I put my dagger away and turned back to the railing, "What happened?" Clarisse asked, I looked at her with a confused look. Did she actually ask me that? "Nothing." I said.

Clarisse and I were never on good terms, so it makes sense that I wouldn't tell her what's bothering me. The day went by fast, and it was night, the dream I had made me kind of happy.

I was at Camp…Or I was floating around camp, the campers were patrolling the edges of the camp. In front of me was my sibling Adam and standing next to him was Lee. "She's alright man. I mean its Katrina, she isn't going to do anything reckless."

Lee sighed, "Yeah, yeah…But she isn't as strong as she was when she first arrived here. Like everyone else, she can get hurt.-

"Dude. Seriously, she's going to be alright, well…Maybe not when she get's back." Adam said.

Again Lee looked worried, "That's what bothers me the most, when she gets back…She'll most likely get turned into a squirrel or get ran over with a SUV by Mr. D."

Adam smiled, "You think he'll actually do that? I mean sure he doesn't like this camp and everyone in it. But he's lazy, he rarely does anything around here."

Lee laughed softly, "True…"

The scene changed and I was looking at an island. It had green fields and tropical fruit trees and white beaches. It seemed like a nice place to getaway from everything, but there was a rope bridge across a chasm, that basically said, there's something evil that lives here. I was suddenly in the middle of the field next to a huge oak tree. Hanging low on a branch was a golden blanket. I soon realized that it was the Golden Fleece.

I reached my hand towards the Fleece, but before I could touch it, I was woken up by the sound of an alarm ringing throughout the ship. When I got above deck I noticed the air was hazy and humid, like steam from iron.

The engine groaned as we increased speed.

Tyson muttered nervously, "Too much strain on the pistons. Not meant for deep water."

I'm not sure how he knew that. After a few more minutes, the dark splotches ahead of us came into focus. To the north, a huge mass of rock rose out of the sea—an island with cliffs at least a hundred feet tall. About half a mile south of that, the other patch of darkness was a storm brewing. The sky and sea boiled together in a roaring mass.

"Hurricane?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Clarisse said. "Charybdis."

Charybdis…She's out of her mind, I may have lost my memories but I can still learn what I had forgotten. "Are you crazy?" Annabeth asked, her skin was pale. "Only way into the Sea of Monsters. Straight between Charybdis and her sister Scylla." Clarisse pointed to the top of the cliffs.

"What do you mean the only way?" Percy asked. "The sea is wide open! Just sail around them."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Don't you know anything? If I tried to sail around them, they would just appear in my path again. If you want to get into the Sea of Monsters, you have to sail through them."

"What about the Clashing Rocks?" Annabeth said. "That's another gateway. Jason used it."

"I can't blow apart rocks with my cannons," Clarisse said. "Monsters, on the other hand …"

"You are crazy," Annabeth decided.

"We're dead…" I murmured, we should have gotten off and just went the rest of the way ourselves.

"Watch and learn, Wise Girl." Clarisse turned to the captain. "Set course for Charybdis!"

"Aye, m'lady." The zombie captain said.

The engine groaned, the iron plating rattled, and the ship began to pick up speed. "Clarisse," Percy said, "Charybdis sucks up the sea. Isn't that the story?"

"And spits it back out again, yeah." Clarisse said, "What about Scylla?" Percy asked.

"She lives in a cave, up on those cliffs. If we get too close, her snaky heads will come down and start plucking sailors off the ship."

"Choose Scylla then," Percy said. "Everybody goes below deck and we chug right past." Not a bad plan, but Scylla might just pick us up instead.

"No!" Clarisse insisted. "If Scylla doesn't get her easy meat, she might pick up the whole ship. Besides, she's too high to make a good target. My cannons can't shoot straight up. Charybdis just sits there at the center of her whirlwind. We're going to steam straight toward her, train our guns on her, and blow her to Tartarus!"

She said it with such relish I almost wanted to believe her. But both plans are crazy…Although if I can see Scylla then I can take her out…Maybe.

The engine hummed. The boilers were heating up so much I could feel the deck getting warm beneath my feet. The smokestacks billowed. The red Ares flag whipped in the wind.

As we got closer to the monsters, the sound of Charybdis got louder and louder—a horrible wet roar like the galaxy's biggest toilet being flushed. Every time Charybdis inhaled, the ship shuddered and lurched forward. Every time she exhaled, we rose in the water and were buffeted by ten-foot waves.

Undead sailors calmly went about their business on the spar deck. I guess they'd fought a losing cause before, so this didn't bother them. Or maybe they didn't care about getting destroyed because they were already deceased. I stood next to Percy and Annabeth gripping the railing, "You still have your thermos full of wind?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded. "But it's too dangerous to use with a whirlpool like that. More wind might just make things worse."

"What about controlling the water?" she asked. "You're Poseidon's son. You've done it before."

Percy closed his eyes to concentrate, but he couldn't do it, Charybdis was too loud and powerful, "I—I can't," Percy said miserably.

"We need a backup plan," Annabeth said. "This isn't going to work."

"Annabeth is right," Tyson said. "Engine's no good."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Pressure. Pistons need fixing." Tyson said.

Before he could explain, the cosmic toilet flushed with a mighty roaaar! The ship lurched forward and Percy and Annabeth was thrown to the deck, and I was almost thrown overboard I quickly grabbed the railing with both my hands. "Katrina!" Annabeth screamed, I was breathing hard, it took everything I had just to hang on. "Tyson!" Percy yelled over Charybdis's roar.

Tyson lost his grip on the railing and landed on his butt, my right hand slipped, and then a second later I lost my grip on the railing. Percy and Annabeth reached the railing and grabbed one hand each, they tried pulling me but they weren't strong enough. Clarisse tried to help but Tyson came over and pulled me up with one hand.

I was breathing hard as Tyson put me down. "Full reverse!" Clarisse screamed above the noise. The sea churned around us, waves crashing over the deck. The iron plating was now so hot it steamed. "Get us within firing range! Make ready starboard cannons!"

Dead Confederates rushed back and forth. The propeller grinded into reverse, trying to slow the ship, but we kept sliding toward the center of the vortex. A zombie sailor burst out of the hold and ran to Clarisse. His gray uniform was smoking. His beard was on fire. "Boiler room overheating, ma'am! She's going to blow!"

I sat on the hard metal ground and stared at my hand, I was so close to dying just now. It's the first time this has happened since I came back from…Wherever I was. I never thought I would be so afraid to die, my ears were still ringing up until I heard Tyson's voice, "No!" Tyson bellowed. "I can fix it."

Clarisse looked at him incredulously. "You?"

"He's a Cyclops," Annabeth said. "He's immune to fire. And he knows mechanics."

"Go!" yelled Clarisse.

"Tyson, no!" Percy grabbed his arm. "It's too dangerous!"

He patted Percy's hand. "Only way, brother." His expression was determined—confident, even.

"I will fix it. Be right back." Tyson said.

As we watched him run after the smoldering sailor I just remembered there's someone else down there. I ran forward without thinking, "Katrina! Where are you-

I got launched forward and turned, and then I saw Charybdis. She appeared only a few hundred yards away, through a swirl of mist and smoke and water. I got back up and went below to look for Luke.

When I got down there, I was sweating like crazy, and it was hard to breathe down here. About ten feet in front of me was a room with smoke coming out of it, I chanted the words for the blessing of Ares and ran past the boiler room. I caught a glimpse of Tyson, he was working hard. I continued down the hallway and turned left.

When I went around the corner Luke was on the ground, and there was some blood on the ground. I guess he hit his head, I don't have the keys to get him out. "Dad…If you're listening, give me the strength to break these bars…" I prayed. I put my hands on the bars and started to pull, my arms started shaking. I couldn't do it, the blessing wore off pretty quick this time, I'm guessing it's because I don't have much energy right now, "Luke! Wake up!"

Ares…Last time I ask him for anything. I hit the bars and pain shot through my right arm, "Ouch…" I groaned, and held my hand. I saw Luke slowly getting up, "What…Happened?" He asked. I think I broke my hand, "We're at the entrance to the sea of monsters. We- I stopped short, the ship was hit again sending me towards the bars again. I managed to stop myself, but I also hurt my hand. It is definitely broken. Luke held his head but then panicked, "What about the others? Annabeth, is she alright?"

I gave him a painful smile, "The ship is falling apart, Tyson is barely keeping it together, we don't have long…" I trailed off and grabbed my dagger, "I Katrina Young…Accept Strength and Power. I call upon the Blessing of Ares!"

The room glowed red and my eye sight blurred, "Move." I said. Luke's eyes were wide, he backed up and was up against the wall. I grabbed the handle bars and pulled them apart, it wasn't big enough so I just pulled as hard as I could and ripped the entire thing off the metal walls. On either side there was holes. Luke gulped and came closer, "How…Or what did you do?

Before I could answer the ship stabilized, "No time. Let's go, now!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. The blessing was still active. We passed the boiler room and saw Tyson, "No…" He muttered and then I ran. We have more then thirty seconds, ahead of us was a sailor, we reached the deck "Where's Tyson?" Percy demanded.

"Still down there," the sailor said. "Holding it together somehow, though I don't know for how much longer."

The captain said, "We have to abandon ship."

"No!" Clarisse yelled.

"We have no choice, m'lady. The hull is already cracking apart! She can't—"

He never finished his sentence, quick as lightning, something brown and green shot from the sky, snatched up the captain, and lifted him away. All that was left were his leather boots.

"Scylla!" a sailor yelled, as another column of reptilian flesh shot from the cliffs and snapped him up. It happened so fast it was like watching a laser beam rather than a monster. I couldn't even make out the thing's face, just a flash of teeth and scales.

I grabbed my dagger and all of a sudden I was the next meal for Scylla, she was way too quick, in just one second I was twenty feet in the air, she tried to dig her claws into my biceps, luckily I still had the blessing, I slashed backwards and she let go before I could hit her. I caught my breath as I fell on the ship.

Luke was still dazed from before, but he still helped, "You okay?" He asked.

"Lifeboats!" Annabeth said. "Quick!"

"They'll never get clear of the cliffs," Clarisse said. "We'll all be eaten."

"We have to try. Percy, the thermos." Annabeth said.

"I can't leave Tyson!" Percy told her.

"We have to get the boats ready!" Annabeth shouted over the screams of the sailors being picked off.

Clarisse took Annabeth's command. She and a few of her undead sailors uncovered one of the two emergency rowboats while Scylla's heads rained from the sky like a meteor shower with teeth, picking off Confederate sailors one after another.

"Get the other boat." Percy threw Annabeth the thermos. "I'll get Tyson."

"Are you mad!? There's nothing but flames down there!" I yelled at him. He didn't listen to me, he marched forward to the boiler room hatch, I ran after him, but then I blinked and he was gone. I looked up. "Percy!" the ship groaned and the hatch exploded sending me flying fifty feet away from the boat. The blast was so close to me...If I hadn't used the blessing, I would be dead right now.

After the first blast there was a second one that happened but it sounded like Hermes's magic thermos being opened a little too far. As I floated down into the burning sea, memories popped into my head. Up until now, I couldn't remember what happened to me when I disappeared, I couldn't even remember my friends…Even my own mother.

Three near death experiences brought back these memories. My name is Katrina Silvia Young, I was born on June 21st, 1994. I always had trouble trusting people, but then I met a boy named Lee Fletcher and I felt like trying to trust others, but the next day after I started to really trust him, he broke it by putting me in danger.

Luke Castellan and Vincent Walker are the reason why I lost my memories in the first place. I was in a dark place for a very long time, I had an idea of what it was, but I wasn't entirely sure. But I am now one hundred percent sure that place is Daedalus' Labyrinth, a place he fled into to get away from his captors, Minos…He was a king back in the day. He died a long time ago, but he is ghost, he was the one to make me feel like all was lost when I was down there.

Thus, I wondered aimlessly around in the labyrinth, for…I don't know, I don't even know how long I was down there, well I didn't know until someone told me. How I survived is beyond me, there was no one down there with me, how did I live through all that? I guess I shouldn't question that, I should just be glad I'm alive. At least I think I'm alive.

* * *

 **More will be on the way!**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	55. The quest for the Golden Fleece V

I had another dream about the Fleece, its power to heal things is incredible, in this dream I couldn't move. The Fleece was right in front of me, "If you didn't interfere, Luke wouldn't have to suffer. But I guess Vincent will do…You will be the first to die by my hands, Katrina…Young."

This voice…Even though I was in a dream, my hands were shaking. Kronos invaded my dream. The dream changed and Vincent was looking down at Kronos's golden casket. He sighed and then smiled, "It's only a matter of time, my lord."

Everything I thought about Vincent was right, he's as evil as they come, but Luke…I thought wrong about him. But I'm still cautious about him. "Keep it steady." A voice said.

My eyes slowly opened, "Ugh…" I groaned, "Careful."

I looked around, I was on one of the lifeboats they managed to get out before the blast. "Clarisse…?" I said, there was one of her sailors with us. "We have arrived m'lady." The sailor said and pointed forward. Clarisse looked ahead and smiled. My hand was wrapped up in a makeshift splint, I still couldn't move it. I'm not that great with my left hand, but I may as well get used to it. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Polyphemus's island, this is where the Golden Fleece is. I'm going to bring it back myself." She said with confidence.

It took us five minutes to get to shore. I struggled to get out of the boat, the sailor offered me his hand, "I'm alright." I told it. In front of us was a ten foot high wall, it was climbable…But I don't think it's a good idea to go up there. "You think you can make it?" Clarisse asked, I stared up at the wall, with one hand it'll be difficult, but let's face it, I'm losing strength everyday, I won't be able to make it. "Let's find another way up…Or you two go, I'll find my own way. We'll meet up."

Clarisse agreed and then she started climbing with the sailor just behind her. Okay…I could walk along the beach and look for another way. I walked along the beach and found a path leading up to the cliff, there was huge footprints on the ground. I guess Polyphemus use's this path. A few seconds later the ground started shaking.

I looked back and didn't see anything, and then everything was quiet again. I turned forward and was grabbed, my right hand was at my side and pain shot through my body. "AAH!" I screamed, I kept hitting his hand, but it did nothing. "Let me go!" I yelled.

"Must be my lucky day!" Polyphemus shouted happily.

I felt like passing out, I managed to grab one of daggers, once I tried to stab him, he grabbed my left arm. "Oh! You're a feisty one!" I started to kick at his stomach, but he was just too strong. I've never felt so overpowered before. "You one eyed freak! Let me go!" after that I passed out.

He laughed and before I could fully pass out, I heard Clarisse, "Over here you overgrown baby! Want a piece of me!? Come get some!" She taunted him.

His gripped loosened and I pulled my right arm out from his hand, I could breathe a little better now. He let go of my hand that had the dagger, it was numb but I could still move it, "I said. LET ME GO!" I yelled and stabbed his hand.

"GAHH!" He roared in pain. He let me go and I fell to the ground, I fell on my back and rolled away as he tried to step on me, "I will kill you!"

Clarisse pulled out her sword and stabbed the back of his knee. Again Polyphemus was in pain, he swung backwards and hit Clarisse, and she hit a wall and didn't get back up. "Clarisse!"

Polyphemus looked at the sailor and grabbed a rock and squashed him as he tried to run away. The sailor disintegrated and I ran up to Polyphemus, he got back up and tried to swing at me. I rolled out of the way and went under his legs, he tried kicking me but missed, I kept cutting his legs, on my last strike I pushed the blade in and used my heel to make it go deeper, he fell to his knee and groaned, "You little…."

I had one last dagger, I climbed on his knee, "No one hurts my family!" I then stabbed his already fading eye, he growled and then screamed. I kicked the handle, and he went quiet, his back was straight, and he didn't fall for a few seconds.

He fell straight down, making the knife reach the back of his skull. I fell to my knees and fell face first into the ground. I just killed Polyphemus…Not like anyone will know about this…

Once again I was asleep. It was really hard to breathe, I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I woke up, two people were shouting my name, "Ka-Wak-UP!"

I couldn't clearly hear them, but I know they wanted me to get up now. My body couldn't move. I felt like I was in a dream. The strain on my body was too much. I couldn't speak or move. "Come on!" It was Annabeth's voice. My breathing was slow. "We have to get the Fleece. Now." Percy was here too. What about…Tyson and Luke?

"How are you planning on doing that?" This was Luke's voice.

"I don't know…" Percy said, I was finally able to open my eyes, "Katrina?" Annabeth said, I couldn't turn my head or talk, but I still tried to. Percy came into view, he's genuinely worried about me. When he's worried his eye brows scrunch up together, he's still weird…But I've come to think of him as a close friend now.

I want to get back to Lee. I need to get back to him, I need to tell him my memories returned. I can't die here. A few minutes later Clarisse was awake. She had a few broken ribs and her left arm was also broken, but other than that she was fine. "If we want the Fleece we'll all have to work together." Annabeth said.

Surprisingly enough, Clarisse agreed to this plan. "But what if they split up and kill us all instead?" Luke asked. Annabeth growled and muttered a curse, "I thought since they're sheep that they would stay in a group and we would be okay…But these aren't ordinary sheep. They're extremely fast." She explained.

I find it strange that Luke is still with us, and also…He's really calm. I stared at the sky and everything seemed to go out of focus, my eyes slowly started to close, "Hey! No, you have to stay awake!" Percy ran to my side, I closed my eyes, and then opened them. I rolled onto my left hand and tried to get up. It hurt to try, but I have to do this.

"Percy!?" Someone yelled from above. It was Grover's voice. This kid was more worried about me then his best friend. I grunted in pain and felt a pair hands help me, Annabeth was on my right and Percy was on my left. They helped me stand. I stared at them with surprise, "What? You didn't want our help?" Annabeth smirked.

A single tear trickled down the side of my cheek, "Katrina?" Annabeth asked worriedly. "I…" I didn't think getting help from a friend would make me feel so happy. From behind Clarisse put her arm around my neck, she didn't put me in a chokehold she just hugged me, "So Kat…" She stopped short, the mood got the best of her, this time she did put me in a chokehold, but it wasn't meant to hurt me…It was a playful one, it was meant as a joke, or to hide the fact she was really worried about me.

"This is asking for a lot…But can you do that thing again?" Clarisse asked.

"Really Clarisse? Of course she can't! Look at her!" Percy said,

That thing? Oh…That. I stood on my own two feet but still swayed left and right, will it even work? With the current state I'm in, I'm not sure it will. I shook my head, Clarisse sighed and said, "Then teach it to me." That surprised everyone, not just me.

It's not very hard to teach her this...But I'm not sure if I should teach it to her yet. "We can wait...Go help Grover." I said and looked at the big oak tree in the middle of the meadow.

I don't feel like I'm in actual danger, even though I have retinoblastoma I really don't feel like I'm going to die. It took Percy and Annabeth until sunset to get Grover down here. "What can we do about those sheep?" Percy asked.

I looked over to Polyphemus's lifeless corpse. Maybe…Just having his scent will confuse the killer sheep? It's definitely worth a try, since we don't have anything else at the moment. It hurts to talk, so I guess I'll get Annabeth to talk for me. I waved her over. "Hm?"

I whispered into her ear about my plan, at first she didn't think it would work, but she gave in and said, "It's better than doing nothing." She called over the boys and told them the plan. "I know it's…Gross. But that is the only way we can get there without getting killed by the killer sheep. Since he's dead already, it should be fine."

Percy looked sad, but angry, "Even if was bad, you should respect the dead."

Annabeth snickered, "He's killed more Satyrs, than anything thing in the world! No matter how much they pleaded he still killed them, Percy, there's no reason for you to step up for him, you should be glad he's gone."

"I know…But in the end, he's still a child of Poseidon, no matter how you look at it, and as twisted as he was, he was still family…" Percy said. Annabeth didn't say anything else, "Tyson is still my family, even if he's a cyclops." Percy went to Polyphemus's body and said something. "Let's just get this done."

We all gathered around Polyphemus, this sucks…The only thing that we can use to rub his scent on us was a tattered loin clothe. None of us wanted to touch that so we each grabbed his hand and used that instead, "I feel violated…" Clarisse muttered. We stood at the edge of the field, about fifty feet in front of us was the Golden Fleece.

All of us advanced slowly, about two feet in, the sheep came out of nowhere and came after us, "Don't move yet." Luke said. We stood still and let them sniff us, Annabeth was the first to move. Three of the sheep followed her, but didn't attack her.

Next was Percy, then Luke, Clarisse and then me. There was one Sheep on me, sniffing me wildly, I looked ahead and seen them getting closer to the Fleece, just ten more feet and they got it. Even from this distance I could feel its powers. Every time I moved, it hurt, so I took my time getting there. I was still far from the Fleece, and this sheep was still here. By the time they got to the Fleece, I was half ways.

"Whoa…It's a lot heavier than I thought." Percy grunted.

My forehead started to feel warm, and it felt like something was rolling down my forehead, am I sweating? I wiped whatever it was and looked at my hand, I wasn't sweating I was bleeding.

Before I could run, the sheep next to me bleated and bit my side, I let out a scream I've never heard before. I kicked at the sheep, but nothing worked I was too weak, the sheep dug deeper and I continued screaming out in pain. I grabbed its fur on its head and then its jaw and used all my strength to pry its mouth open. Once I did it, I snapped its neck and pushed it away, my breathing slowed down and everything started to look red.

Every breath hurt. I blinked once and then again, I couldn't hear the others, but I was sure they were calling my name. I thought when someone almost dies, there is always someone there to save them. Usually that person is me. But this time there was no one, I was bleeding from my side and my arm. My head hurt and my chest hurt.

My heartbeat was extremely slow. This was all in ten seconds. My ears popped and I could hear them running towards me, "HURRY!" It was Clarisse's voice, she sounded panicked. I still couldn't see anyone. What happened to the other sheep? "Tyson! Hurry get this to her!" This time it was Percy.

The floor rumbled as he ran to me. My breathing stopped, and my eyes closed, leaving me in darkness. Absolute, darkness. I can't die here…I just can't.

My eyes opened…But it was dark, this place…In the middle was a huge hole. "It seems your little friends made it time…Katrina Young. Luke Castellan isn't your ally, but he could be…If you joined our cause, you wouldn't have to keep saving those little heroes over and over again. You'd have your own personal servant, and not have to worry about anyone depending on you, they're all replaceable. I'll leave you with that." After that, I was somewhere else.

It was camp half-blood. Lee was staring off into the distance, "Apollo, the god of the sun, the light, the music and Prophecy. My father, I ask to see the future once again. I do not wish to change it, I want to confirm it." Lee said and bowed. There was no one around, but after a few seconds, he grabbed his head, "I see...Just as long as she's alright...I don't care." He sighed and walked back to his cabin. Once again the scene changed, I was staring down at myself, I looked fine, but there was still blood on my shirt and face, but I wasn't pale, like I didn't lose any blood at all.

The fleece was nowhere to be seen.

There was no one else by my side, but off to my right was shouting, "LUKE!" It was Annabeth, I have to wake up…Who knows what he's done. Wake up!

No matter how hard you wish or try, you just can't do some things in life. Luke was putting on an act the entire time, Vincent was in on it, and we fell for it. I guess something that should have gave it away was how calm he was and how no monsters attacked him. I can't believe I fell for it.

Percy had some cuts on his arm and Tyson had a deep cut on his cheek. "When I'm finished with it, you can have it back. Until then, I'll see you all later." Luke smirked and turned around. At this time I was still out of commission. Around the corner was a ship. They had this all planned out…

"If this is all it takes to trick you guys, then what are you doing here?" Luke asked.

I gasped and everything felt different, my eyes flattered open. It was all bright and blurry, where are they? I listened for their voices, "You aren't leaving with that Fleece Luke!" Annabeth shouted. I walked towards the sound and almost fell down a cliff, "Katrina…?" Clarisse said with disbelief.

I'm going to get hurt so much if I keep walking around blindly. "I, Katrina Young…Accept Strength, Power, and Love. I call upon the Blessing of Ares…" My body hurt for a second and then I could feel everything being put back into place, every time I used this, it never healed me…I think. From my toes to my head, everything felt just right, I stared down at everyone as my vision returned for the time being.

I just now realized I said something different then what I usually say when using the Blessing of Ares. I feel stronger. I jumped down and the sand around my feet went flying around. I can see everything so clearly.

Monster after monster got off the boat and stood next to Luke, "If you get out of this, then the Fleece is yours." Luke said and started walking. Twenty monsters stood in front of us. Clarisse, Annabeth, Percy and Tyson were stunned, "We thought…" Annabeth's voice faltered.

"Percy. Give me your sword." I said calmly. I've never used anything longer than my daggers, he hesitated and said, "It'll just come back to me...I'm sorry."

"Now." I held my hand out as the monsters started advancing, Percy handed me his sword, the leather was a bit worn out, but not so much it'll slip out of my hand. It felt heavy, but I can handle it. "Me against all of you."

A few of them grunted in annoyance, "Piece of cake." One said and stepped forward. Around me the ground flowed red. This sword versus his club huh? Well we know who's going to win, Cyclopes are slow and dumb, but this wasn't a cyclops, it was just a regular giant.

His club was made of metal, but it also had spikes on it. I walked up to it, and he held his club up high and brought it down with a lot of force, making it easy to dodge. But I didn't move, instead I swung at his club, splitting it in two.

He stared at it dumbfounded, "Wah?" He said before I cut his leg and making him fall on his back. I stood over him and slashed again, making him go 'Poof!' the other monsters didn't look too excited to fight me. I taunted them and they all moved at the same time. The next five minutes were nothing but a blur, whatever they tried I outsmarted them, and outmatched them, even though they had more allies.

The sword Percy said that would always go back to him, stayed in my hands as I defeated all the monsters. He thought that was weird, but said nothing of it. "We have to get the Fleece back!" Annabeth said.

About two hundred meters away was Luke on his boat, "Percy…I know this is a lot, but can you take me to his ship? Since you have some power over the sea, you can take us there pretty quick." I asked.

Percy looked doubtful, but he agreed either way. "I can try to take us all there, but it might be too much." He said.

"Just take me, everyone else get to Percy's boat and make your way to us, so we have a way out." I told everyone. Luke is going to pay for tricking us and dishonoring Thalia. Percy and I stood at the edge of the beach. The water at our feet splashed as we walked deeper into the ocean. The water was just past my knees before I was lifted twenty feet into the air, how I didn't fall straight into the sea, I had no clue.

Within a minute we were right behind the boat.

Percy took us to the side of the boat which had over a hundred monsters waiting for us with bows and arrows, they opened fire at us, "Dive." I told Percy as I jumped into the wave of arrows. They bounced harmlessly off me and I landed on the deck.

I was completely surrounded, "His acting skills are…not what you expected. Don't you think Kat?" Vincent stepped out from behind the monsters, he was wearing full Greek battle armour, and he had a cocky grin on his face.

"Don't talk to me like you know me, and he's lucky I lost my memories, otherwise I would have seen right through him." I said coldly.

Vincent snickered, "In the end it's too late. This is where you'll die, a place where no one can help you. It's been nice knowing you."

"Or, you can avoid that by joining us." Luke said above me. The Fleece was sitting right beside him. I sneered, "I will never join you traitors!"

Luke sighed, "Why do you want to save a dying camp? With the Fleece Lord Kronos's mending process will be sped up by tenfold, and after that…It'll only be matter of time before we destroy that pathetic camp of yours!" Luke laughed evilly. "I'm right here, everything on this boat, will die by me, that will certainly hurt your 'lords' army, don't you think? Give me the Fleece and we go in peace." I said.

Luke didn't look fazed one bit, "Your funeral." Luke pulled out his sword that glinted with metal and bronze. "Kill her." He ordered, a few hellhounds jumped over the monsters and lounged at me, I sidestepped and slashed downward, and then I turned and thrust my sword at the second hellhound, the three foot blade went straight through its skull.

Once I pulled out the sword the hellhound disintegrated, another wave of monsters advanced. Twenty Dracaenae, seven giants and twelve hellhounds. All it took was one hit to kill them. Each hit was precise, I never missed. I was surrounded so I spun and extended my arm, taking out five monsters, once I stopped, there was a club coming down on me.

I caught it with a grunt, "I'll take that!" I pulled on it and the monster stumbled forward. I lifted the club and hit him on the head, to my left were a few demi-gods. "You want to play too?" I asked. I ran and our swords clashed.

I rolled to my right and swept my leg under two of them, their friends attacked me to give them time to recover. There is so many monsters on this boat. Where the hell is Percy and the others? As I said this, I heard a canon shot from afar. The ship rocked, a lot of monsters fell and some held their ground.

A huge shadow appeared behind me, I looked back and saw a fifty foot wave of water. Once the water cleared Percy and Annabeth were on the upper deck where Luke stood. Luke looked dazed, Annabeth grabbed the Fleece and jumped over broad, "NO!" He shouted and tried to go after her, "I don't think so. You're fighting me now."

Luke growled and slashed wildly at Percy. The sword in my hands disappeared. I looked up and Percy had uncapped a pen and he was now holding a three foot long sword, Percy intercepted Luke and they fought against each other, I was hit from behind, I forgot I was fighting…That's a first.

Good thing I have the blessing of Ares on. This is the longest it's lasted. I growled and looked back it was a demi-god. He looked nervous. I don't have a weapon, "Bring it." I smiled. Ten monsters advanced and five demi-gods moved in as well. I was about to attack, but something pulled on my back. "We have to go!" Percy yelled and pulled me beside him on his fifty foot wave, he raised his hands and pushed with a loud grunt. The boat was pushed away, sending it in the direction of Polyphemus's island.

I could see Luke looked annoyed and angry, he yelled something to his men and pointed towards us, like he was saying I'm coming for you.

"Percy. We could have done so much damage, why did you pull me out?" I asked. Percy pointed at me, "Take a look."

"What?" I said and looked around there was nothing, "It's gone. You were vulnerable, you would have died if I let you keep killing them." Percy told me. I looked at him confused, "But it was still activated when I was fighting…Plus I can still se-

My voice faltered as I realized something, did the Fleece cure my disease? After twenty minutes we caught up to the others, and then an hour we were in Miami, "How did we get here so fast?" I asked.

"Monster places are weird, time always runs faster, but it was mainly because Percy was with us, he is the son of Poseidon." Annabeth said. "Where's Tyson?" I asked. Percy smiled and turned around, "He's with us." As he said this, Tyson got off the boat. I heaved a huge sigh of relief, "Thank the gods…"

I completely forgot about him, I'm glad he's okay. We sent Clarisse on ahead while Percy contacted Camped and Chiron. Apparently Percy tricked Luke into telling him everything while Percy used his last drachma and got the whole camp to see what he did, and that Chiron had nothing to do with it.

A few of Chiron's cousins, I think, came to pick us up. It took us awhile to get back to camp. To think everything that's happened…We would come back to camp so easy.

I was asleep for most of the way, but when I came too, we had reach camp half-blood. Everyone was gathered on half-blood hill. Everybody looked weary and battered as we crowded around Thalia's tree.

The moment Clarisse draped the Golden Fleece over the lowest bough, the moonlight seemed to brighten, turning from gray to liquid silver. A cool breeze rustled in the branches and rippled through the grass, all the way into the valley. Everything came into sharper focus—the glow of the fireflies down in the woods, the smell of the strawberry fields, the sound of the waves on the beach.

Gradually, the needles on the pine tree started turning from brown to green.

Everybody cheered. It was happening slowly, but there could be no doubt—the Fleece's magic was seeping into the tree, filling it with new power and expelling the poison.

Chiron ordered a twenty-four/seven guard duty on the hilltop, at least until he could find an appropriate monster to protect the Fleece. He said he'd place an ad in Olympus Weekly right away.

In the meantime, Clarisse was carried on her cabin mates' shoulders down to the amphitheater, where she was honored with a laurel wreath and a lot of celebrating around the campfire.

I went to look for Lee. I first went to the arena and then his cabin, "Where is he?" I muttered. I went back to Thalia's tree, he wasn't there either, I was getting inpatient and annoyed. I went into the forest. When I was ten feet in, I saw someone about twenty feet away from me, "Lee!?" I shouted, I'm not sure that's him, when I got closer the person started to walk towards me and then run, "Your back!" It was Lee.

I broke into a sprint which made him stop, once I was five feet in front of him I tackled him with a hug, "Oof!" He grunted as we fell to the ground, "I missed you so much…" I hugged him tighter, "K-Kat?" He stammered.

I looked up at him and pushed my hair out of the way, "Almost dying three times and dying once, made me realize I can't be away from you. I need you to always watch my back, to always be there for me. Lee, I love you. I…I- I got all my memories back…And I always…Wanted someone to be with, someone I can depend on, someone I can trust. You are that only person." My heart was racing and my cheeks felt hot. Lee's face went from surprise to confusion to happy and then he hugged me back, "It kind of hurts to hear you say you just realized this…But I…Love you too." That last part was hard to hear, but I smiled regardless.

I was talking so long and quick I forgot to breathe, "The fleece…It cured me, Lee. I won't die!" I said happily, he grinned widely, "That's great!"

It didn't last long, "But…Are you sure? Maybe it just restored your eyesight…?"

I sat up on his stomach, "Maybe…But...Ugh, you know how to kill the mood, don't you?"

Lee scratched his head and looked around, "Get I get up?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Not yet, just a little longer." I said and brought my face close to his, our noses touched and he looked flustered. "Um…"

"What? You don't like the new me?" I said jokingly and kissed him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	56. The Gloden Fleece worked too well

After I let Lee up, he asked me, "You said you actually died once, what exactly do you mean by that?"

"There's a lot I don't understand about what happened…But I think I died and was brought back to life with the Fleece, and it either delayed or cured my disease." I told him, he scratched his head, "Okay, what about your memories? What happened last summer?"

Remembering that is something I don't want, but it's Lee. "I was heading towards the arena after Chiron asked me if I wanted to go with Percy on his quest to retrieve Zeus's master lightning bolt. When I went to the arena, I bumped into someone by accident and lost my glasses. I stood there for an hour and waited for someone to pass by, no one did…But Luke was there wondering what I was doing, and then I asked him for help, that's when he…took me somewhere, at the time I couldn't see, so he took advantage of that and took me to his master's base." I explained.

Lee clenched fists. "If I ever see him again…I swear he's going to pay."

"That's sweet and all, but if anyone is going to make him pay, it would be me." I put my hand on his shoulder, "Let's go, Chiron might want to know about this."

Lee smiled and nodded, before we left the forest Lee said, "I will." I looked at him confused, "You will what?" Lee laughed, "I will always watch over you, I will be there when you need me, I will always have your back, and I will never betray you. Never." He promised.

His hand slipped into mine, and I smiled, "I knew you would…I'm slowly changing, for the better."

After that we made our way to Chiron, once I explained to him what I remembered, he said, "It's good to see you're back to yourself…But I must ask you something." I nodded, "Yes?"

"What do you know of Daedalus' Labyrinth?" Chiron asked. I shook my head, "Not much. Just that it's a place he hid from Minos, and that Daedalus died in the Labyrinth." I told him. He nodded, "You are correct, but I asked about the Labyrinth itself, not Daedalus."

I sighed, "The only thing I know about it is…It's underground and likes to play with your mind, if you're not careful you could go mad. The place is always shifting, or moving, every entrance is different, every cave is different, if you go into a room and try to go back to the old one, you'll be somewhere else entirely." I shook my head, "How…Do I know all that?"

"I had guessed that's how Luke and Vincent got into the camp, and as for how you know…Well it's where Luke took you last summer, even if you don't exactly remember, it'll come back to you." Chiron said.

"What else did you want to know?" I asked, Chiron grimaced, "I will tell you the day after tomorrow."

It was already close to curfew, so I went back to my cabin, "Goodnight, Lee" I said as he went the other way to his cabin, "Night. Let's have a good race tomorrow." He showed off his white teeth.

That night I had a dream of Thalia, "Despite them ignoring us, I still believe they watch over us." She told me and ruffled my hair around, "Yea…But wouldn't it be better if they were here? If they're so powerful, why can't they be here?" I asked.

Thalia laughed, "I wondered that too…But I learned to just take the little things." The scene faded, and I was in a tunnel, "Alright Chris, make sure to watch out for traps, and if you make it back, leave a trail." This was Luke, looking extra angry. "If Katrina was able to get out, then you can too." Vincent told him, there's that fake smile.

They were up high somewhere. I couldn't make it out, but I feel like I've been here before. A second later I woke up, all my cabin mates were working on our chariot together. They're really into this. But I don't think we'll win this.

I helped them for twenty minutes, but soon they started to stop, "Can you hand me the…" I looked around, "Why are you so good at everything?" My sibling asked me, his name is Adam.

"Then I suppose you guys got the rest?" I asked, sometimes I get so engrossed in working that I forget people aren't like me. Ever since I was cured, I started to do stuff I used to do. I let them work on it and made my way to Thalia's tree, the Golden Fleece was hanging on a low branch, as I got closer I started to feel calm and relaxed.

This feeling…I've felt it somewhere before. I didn't realize it, but I fell asleep. When I woke up Lee was staring down at me, "About time. You missed the entire race, it was awesome!" Lee said happily, I frowned, "Aw…Why didn't you wake me then?"

"Hey I tried for like an hour to wake you, but you didn't budge, and I didn't want to miss that race." He smirked. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "Who won?"

Lee sighed, "I wish we did…But no, it was the dream team." He snickered and continued, "Percy and Annabeth." Lee helped me up, "Why am I not surprised?"

We talked for most of the day, I got some weird looks from people when I said 'hi' or 'how's it going?' Lee tried, but failed to keep a straight face when they looked at me scared or confused. "Don't worry, they'll get used to you soon enough." Lee promised me.

I shrugged, "I know that. Hey, do you know what Chiron was going to tell me?"

Lee shook his head, "I may have been here a long time, but I didn't exactly become best friends with Chiron. But he trusts in what I say."

That night I started to feel like I actually returned back to normal. But the next morning was something I thought was impossible. Everyone was gathered on half-blood hill. He played us once again…In front of me was an old friend.

Percy and Chiron came up the hill, "Curse the titan lord," Chiron said. "He's tricked us again, given himself another chance to control the prophecy."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"The Fleece," Chiron said. "The Fleece did its work too well."

"It healed the tree," Chiron said, his voice ragged. "And the poison was not the only thing it purged."

Annabeth was kneeling at the base of the tree where Thalia had died a few years ago. When Annabeth saw Chiron and Percy, she ran to Chiron. "It…She…Just suddenly there…"

Percy leaped off Chiron's back and ran toward the unconscious girl. Chiron said: "Percy, wait!"

He knelt by her side. She had short black hair and freckles across her nose. She was built like a long-distance runner, lithe and strong, and she wore clothes that were somewhere between punk and Goth—a black T-shirt, black tattered jeans, and a leather jacket. "She hasn't aged…Or changed at all." I murmured everyone stared at me as I went closer.

"It's true," Grover said, panting from his run up the hill. "I can't believe…"

Nobody else came close to the girl. Percy put his hand on her forehead, I kneeled next to them. "She needs nectar and ambrosia," Percy said, no one moved. I'm at a loss for words. "Come on!" Percy yelled to the others. "What's wrong with you people? Let's get her to the Big House."

Again no one moved, even Chiron was too stunned to move. Then the girl took a shaky breath. She coughed and opened her eyes.

Her irises were startlingly blue—electric blue.

The girl stared at Percy in bewilderment, shivering and wild-eyed. "Who—" She tried to say.

"I'm Percy," Percy said. "You're safe now."

"Strangest dream …" She murmured.

"It's okay." Percy told her.

"Dying." She said

"No," Percy assured her. "You're okay. What's your name?"

"Thalia…" I muttered and stared her in the eyes. Kronos….He's just brought another chess piece into play. Another chance to control the prophecy.

Thalia stared me in the eyes, almost like she didn't recognize me. "Katrina…? You look…Older…" She said.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!  
**

 **Rilurz~**


	57. Traps

After Thalia was revived, silence and fear spread through the entire camp for a couple of weeks, although I was the only one who actually talked with her. It's been a year now. This entire year I've been putting off a secret mission I've been given by Chiron...It went down like this.

 _'I was with Lee, we were training in the arena together, but after a few hours Chiron called for me. "Well I guess we can continue this tomorrow." Lee said and went to his cabin._

 _I made my way to the big house. Once I was at the door, I turned the knob and went to Chiron's favorite spot, the living room. "Ah, Katrina. You're probably wondering why you're here." He said._

 _I shrugged, "I have an idea."_

 _Chiron stroked his beard, "You're usually on point when guessing. So do you think you'll accept what I'm going to say?"_

 _I hesitated, "I...Need to think about it some more."_

 _Chiron sighed deeply, "Katrina, if I may-_

 _"I know what you're going to say...I know darkness isn't something to fear, and I know that if Luke finds that entrance, he'll without a doubt, attack the Camp...I know that all too well." I lowered my head._

 _Chiron smiled, "Alright Katrina, take your time."_

 _After that I went to my cabin and tried to sleep, but I just couldn't fall asleep, so I went to my dresser and opened the bottom drawer and took out the Golden Apples of Immortality, they calm me down sometimes. The next day I went to Lee and told him what Chiron told me._

 _"Not much of a secret mission if you're telling me about it." Lee said. I hit his arm, "Ow! What'd you do that for?" He asked, I glared at him, "This is serious! That place is a freaking nightmare, and the fact it left a scar makes everything ten times worse!" I yelled at Lee._

 _He held up his hands, "I am being serious...I know you're afraid, but this is for the good of the Camp...And if you think you're going down there alone, you're mistaken."'_

 ** _December 1st, 2007_**

The snow started to fall in camp last week, "Have you talked to Chiron about your mission?" Lee asked me, I shook my head. "I know I need to give him my answer...But when I was down there...Walking in nothing but darkness that was the most frightening thing that has ever happened to me. I can't just go back down there..."

Lee hugged me, "But this time you won't be going down there alone. You'll have me with you."

I sighed and pushed him gently, "You're right...I'll talk to him today."

Lee nodded, "Like I said before I'll always be by your side."

I went to the big house with Lee. Once I entered the living room, Chiron said, "This is supposed to be a secret Katrina."

I nodded, "I know but its Lee. We can trust him." I said, which surprised Chiron, "I won't let her go down there alone, not this time." Lee said.

Chiron looked between us, "You've grown pretty close." He sighed, "This is going to be extremely difficult, which is why I asked Katrina to do this...And also, Katrina was never going alone, Clarisse will be accompanying you."

It's a little bit surprising that Chiron asked Clarisse to go with me. "I'm not saying Clarisse is a bad fighter or she's weak, but do you honestly think we'll get along while we're down there?" I asked.

"There will be times when you two will argue and fight, but in the end you'll make up, think of a plan and work together. You're still family after all." Chiron said.

"So...Can Lee come with us then?" I asked.

Chiron chuckled, "If it'll make you more comfortable, then I suppose he can tag along.

I looked at Lee and smiled. "So when do we leave?" Lee asked, "As soon as you're packed. You'll need to be ready when in the Labyrinth, as Katrina said, it can drive you mad if you go unprepared." Chiron said. "Now, when you're ready, meet me at Thalia's tree."

Lee and I went back to our cabins and got our things ready. I took my daggers, a flashlight, winter jacket, Nectar, and Ambrosia. I'm really going down there…There isn't a lot of things that scare me, and darkness shouldn't be one of them…But…Walking around blind is really frightening, no matter where you look, it's dark and you realize you're alone. I'd rather be a regular mortal than go back down there alone.

I walked out of my room and went to the front door. Once I reached the door, someone knocked. I opened it and found Lee with a duffle bag and backpack. He smiled sheepishly, "I don't go on many missions or quests. But I kind want to be prepared."

I laughed lightly. "That should do, let's go. Maybe Chiron and Clarisse are waiting for us."

Two daggers on either side of my thighs swayed back and forth. After ten minutes, we were at Thalia's tree with Clarisse, and Chiron. "Argus will take you to the one you remember. In this mission, you will be locating the entrance from the Labyrinth into the camp. Please be careful my children." Chiron said and turned.

I told Argus where I remember where the entrance I used was. Once everything was in the van and we were buckled up, we headed out. Clarisse sat in the shotgun seat and Lee and I sat in the back. We're getting closer to where it all started…I looked out the window. "Darkness isn't something I should be afraid of…So why…?" I trailed off and let out a heavy sigh.

"This is why I'm going along. With me here, there's nothing you should be afraid off, because I'll be there for you." Lee said and held my hand. I gave him a small smile, "I know, I'm glad you're here with me. I doubt I'll be able to overcome this fear right away…Not this time anyway." I said.

"This mission isn't just for you to get over being afraid of the dark, it's to look for an entrance that Luke could possibly use to attack the camp." Clarisse said.

After that it was a quiet ride, it took twenty minutes to get here. A gray brick building, with a wooden door that really seemed outdated. It was like there was a castle buried right under us. Argus left us as soon as we got our stuff from the van, I put my hand on the handle, there was a staircase leading up and down.

I gulped, it's not as dark as I thought it was, but we're not in the Labyrinth yet. I walked inside, on the wall to my left was a picture, there was a kid, woman and a man. It was yellow and tattered. To my right was some broken chairs and some snow coming in from the broken window.

We went down the stairs and it gradually got darker, Lee was behind me, even though he said all those things and he's right there, I stopped. "Hey! Keep moving!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"In a sec." Lee said, "Hey, you okay?"

I put my hand behind me, so he would grab it. He got the idea grabbed my hand. I started to breathe a little slower, "Yea…I'm alright." I said and walked forward. Once it got too dark, I pulled out the flashlight, "Whoa…" Lee said.

We looked around, there was some skeletons down here. They didn't seem that old, fifty years or so. "Look for the entrance." Clarisse said and pushed past us. I ignored her and examined the room some more. Old dressers with broken doors, even the drawers were broken, although there was some old clothes in there.

"This looks interesting." Clarisse murmured and pressed something. The room started to shake and something else opened, it sounded like a wall sliding open. I pointed my flashlight at Clarisse, "I can't even see ten feet in front of me."

With a flashlight, it looks a whole lot worse than I thought.

The ground was smooth…But there was dried up blood on the ground, it looks like someone was trying to get away. The walls were spiky. "All we need to do is look for a sign like this." Clarisse said and pointed to a blue symbol, Δ, the Ancient Greek Delta. I examined it, "I guess that would be the mark of Daedalus, huh?"

Lee nodded, "Okay, we know what to do, let's get started, this place doesn't feel right."

I laughed, "Exactly my thoughts." Clarisse marched forward, "Let's go."

It's like she's taken over. I took one step and felt like I was being watched, I stepped back. This is crazy, why am I so scared? They were already three feet in, I closed my eyes and took a long shaky breath. I took a step and the door behind me closed, I opened my eyes and Lee was looking at me from the corner of his eye. I could see him smile, like he was saying, 'I knew you'd be able to do it.'

I quickly went to Lee's side. "We should watch out for traps as well. When I was down here…There was a lot of them I activated, it was mostly swinging axes, and some arrows being shot from the walls, but they never hit me, I was too cautious of the place." I said and gripped Lee's shirt a little tighter, I think I pinched him because he whispered, "Ouch."

I apologized and we continued on, Lee and I were watching the left wall while Clarisse watch the right. After what seemed like hours, we found one, "Right here!" Lee exclaimed.

I looked around and saw the mark, it was covered in dust. It glowed blue and above us the roof slid open and a ladder came down, it was no longer cold, and the sun was also setting, "Hey…Wasn't it noon when we got here?" Clarisse asked, I nodded, "I guess being down here speeds up time? I mean it is kind of a monstrous place."

Lee gulped, "That was only fifth-teen minutes we were down here…"

They looked a little worried, "Let's check where we are." I told them. Lee nodded and Clarisse started climbing, once she reached the top she looked down at us, "You might want to see this…"

Lee and I looked at each other confused, "What is it?" I climbed up and my mouth dropped, "That's…We're in California…How…" I stammered. Lee finally came up, "Okay…How'd we end up in California?" He asked. I shook my head, "I don't know. This is new to me."

"Uh…The map…Katrina, give me the map." Lee told me. I reached into my bag, "Okay…But why do you…?" I trailed off, to mark it? I gave it to him and pulled out a marker and put an 'X' on California. "Let's go back in." He said, he's really calm about all this.

Once we were back in, it seemed to get cold again. "Let's keep moving." Clarisse said. I nodded, "Back? Or that way?" I asked. They looked back and forth, "Great…"

"I say back, this place probably already changed and now we're in Los Angeles or something." I said, Clarisse shook her head, "I think we should keep going forward."

"Who made you captain?" I asked her. She sneered, "Fine, whatever happens is your fault."

The next thirty minutes were filled with close calls and disappearing walls. Both ways were probably the same, but one might have been a lot less dangerous than the other. The room we were in looked ancient, there was some paintings of the gods on the walls and there was an alter in the middle of the room. In the painting one god stood out, Aphrodite, the goddess of love.

She was shining more than the others, is this a shrine? Of all places…I thought she would want her alter in the middle of a beautiful garden or just somewhere, where you didn't feel like you belonged because of how beautiful it looked. We didn't stop to pray, instead we kept moving, "A weird place to have a shrine for Aphrodite. Don't you think?" Lee asked.

I nodded, "Which is why we're still moving."

"Then stop talking." Clarisse murmured.

Lee looked at me and then Clarisse, like he was expected me to tell her to shut up and get in an argument with her. I ignored her and kept walking. The next room was a huge rectangular room, it was plain, but the ground had scratch marks, like something was being move in and out of this room. Weird.

We started forward, "Who needs a room this big? It's ridiculous." Lee said. I nodded in agreement, "Something doesn't feel right with this room." Clarisse muttered.

She's right, I don't know what it is, but I don't feel safe in here. "Search it quick and then we keep moving." I said and looked at the right side of the room. I pointed the flashlight at the floor and then at the wall, there was some writing on the wall.

"Huh…" I went forward to check what it said. When I got close enough to read it, it said; 'loose tiles' I looked down and it didn't look like any were loose. I read it again and realized there was more. 'The walls follow us.'

I now understood what it meant, but I was too late. I heard a click and looked at Clarisse and Lee, Lee was looking down at his foot. "Oh no…" He said.

"Shit…." I muttered and pointed back, "This way!"

Before we could make it to the exit, the exit disappeared, or the wall closed in us. A second later, the walls started to close. "This can't be good…" Clarisse said and turned around. "Forward!"

We ran and the walls started to close faster, "We can make it!" I yelled.

Clarisse and I were the first to make it, Lee was right behind us, "Lee! Hurry!" I yelled with panic. He jumped and the walls closed. Lee was breathing hard, "Good thing…I train for these kinds of things…" He said and tried to laugh, but all he did was cough, "Okay…Be more careful…Got it."

I looked up and pointed my flashlight up, "What. Is that?" I asked.

Clarisse looked and her eyes went wide, "Cyclops." She said. Hanging above us was a huge ten foot tall skeleton of a Cyclops, its arms and legs were chained making an 'X' like it was saying do not enter. That's funny, why couldn't it be in the other room?

I looked back and there was nothing there, just a really long dark corridor with an uneven floor. I helped Lee up, "Thanks…" He said. Clarisse continued to search for the mark of Daedalus. I stayed close to Lee as we looked for the mark. No doubt we used an entire day to look for another mark.

"Let's set up camp, we'll continue this tomorrow." I said and yawned.

Lee let out a long and heavy sigh, "I'm exhausted, we almost died within the first day…Wow." Clarisse snickered, "You almost died, we were already out before it was half-ways."

Lee frowned and looked at me, "Seriously?"

I smiled, "Sorry but it's true, and I made it out first."

Clarisse shrugged, "Whatever, not like it's a competition."

It was hard to sleep, not because it was dark, it was because this is like Kronos's territory, right? I didn't get any sleep at all last night, I sat up and stared into the darkness, I tried to scare myself to sleep, but it turns out I was trying to get used to being the dark when I'm not too far from Lee.

I can't be a burden to him this entire mission,, I tinkered with the flashlight because I was bored, anyway I made it so we can see much further and better with just this flashlight. After hours of sitting alone in quiet darkness, Lee was the first to wake, I turned on the flashlight and pointed up, lighting up the whole room.

"Whoa…"Lee moaned, "What's that?"

I let the flashlight sit there, "A flashlight I upgraded."

Lee rubbed his eyes and kept staring at me, "Did you get any sleep?"

I shook my head, "Maybe tonight I'll get some sleep…It's hard to sleep, because in places like these, it's like the titan lord of time is waiting for me to fall asleep."

Lee scratched his head, "I get what you mean…But even he would leave you alone, I mean he has an entire army to keep in check, if he wants to beat us, then he'll have to make sure they're trained."

That last bit made me smile, "You're right, from what I've seen his forces would lose mortals if left alone."

To my right, Clarisse chuckled, "That actually might be true." She stretched her arms, "We should go." From time to time she acts nice without knowing.

We packed up and started moving again. Ever since that room when the walls started to close in on us, I started to make a map. Which is useless down here, but it doesn't hurt to try. Since that room, we've made a left turn and kept going straight for an hour, which is about four soccer fields long…Some are small rooms and others are just ridiculously huge.

Right now we're in a four way intersection, "Keep going straight?" We shouldn't be down here that long, Chiron said if we can't find it, then we should just search the camp for the entrance. "I think right." Lee said and looked down that way.

Clarisse looked both ways, huh…For once she isn't acting like she's the leader. She pointed left, I hate to agree with her, but I think we should go left as well. I pulled out my home made map. I made a four way intersection and continued right, "Let's go." Next time I'll go Lee's way.

We walked for about two minutes before I started to hear cheering, "What is that?" Clarisse asked, I gulped, "I don't know…But we shouldn't go that way." I said. Lee stared down the long dark hall, "But…What if that's the only way to get to camp? What if we have to pass this place no matter what?" Lee said.

"That's not what we're here for." Even if he's right…We're not here to look for arenas that we might have to pass to find the entrance to camp. It's too much of a risk to go through here, "No…We'll mark this place, we can't risk going through here. Whatever is over there, we might not make it back to camp in one piece." I told them.

Clarisse reluctantly nodded, "She's right…" It was like she couldn't believe she was agreeing with me. Even Lee was stunned, "Then I suppose…" He didn't finish, instead he grabbed a rock and put 'danger!' on the wall, what if this isn't the entrance to this place?

Once Lee was done I grabbed the map and put trap on the right side of the four way intersection, we went back and were surprised to see the intersection stay the same, if we go right that means it'll be a long walk into our previous room. So we went straight, I drew in the left side of the hall. As soon as we walked past the corner, a trap went off, motion sensors? I stepped back and a huge axe just missed my head, Clarisse was smart to duck but she pushed Lee forward, he ended up landing on his face. "Ow…" He said and rubbed his nose. That one was my fault, "Sorry, I forgot to check for traps…"

Lee got up and Clarisse glared at me, "Always be alert down here. You just about got Lee killed and yourself too!"

I hung my head, "I know I messed up, I should have looked, it won't happen again…I'm sorry." After hearing I almost got Lee killed, it made me feel really bad…Clarisse was stunned and she looked a little guilty, "Well…If you already know, then there's no reason to get mad."

After that trap I started to think, "That last one had motion sensors…They aren't supposed to be so…Modern, should we be concerned about that?" I asked anyone. As we looked at the walls Lee said, "I want to think about it, but the camp comes first."

After a while we finally found one, "Yes!" A door slid open and warm air came bursting out. "Whoa! Are we still near Hawaii? It's too hot to be Long island." Clarisse said.

I nodded, "It should be cold, are at least a little warmer than last time. But…We're nowhere near Hawaii." I stepped out and noticed we were in a basement of an abandoned store, "Should we go up?" I asked.

They both nodded. I was the first to walk up the stairs, when I turned the last corner, I was blinded. I lifted my hands to cover the sunlight, after a few seconds my eyes adjusted. Whoa…I've only ever seen this place in pictures, Lee came out and then Clarisse, "Where are we?" He asked.

I gulped, "Iceland…Wow…How did we get so far from Long island?"

That was a dumb question to ask, but I would like to know. "We keep getting further and further away from camp. Come on we're going back in. Now." Clarisse said.

I personally wanted to stay, but Lee agreed with Clarisse, "We have lots of time, but we need to find that entrance." Lee told me. I sighed heavily, "Alright…Let's go."

We went back in and our eye sight went dark, I held onto Lee's hand, and then flipped the switch on the flashlight, the door slid back and closed, it opened more smoothly than the last one. I filled in the map and we continued, Clarisse was walking a little fast.

The next room we entered had a lot more rocks then stone. There was some puddles around us, one looked shallow, but I got the feeling it was a lot deeper then it looked. We moved out and seen a trip wire, "Huh…You'd think after that last one, they'd do something more creative." Lee said. I jumped five feet ahead, "Let's go." I said. Clarisse stepped over the wire but she tried to stop, "Creative huh?" there was a second set of wires.

Clarisse growled and pushed Lee back five feet and I jumped forward, Clarisse didn't move, she knows there's not enough time to move. None of us were supposed to die during this mission, I turned my head to see a wall beside Clarisse open and then one wall closed on Lee's side and then behind Clarisse my wall closed, what the hell just happened?

I was too shocked to realize we've been separated, "No! Katrina!" Lee's yell was muffled but I could still hear him, I hit the wall nothing happened, "I hate to admit it, but that was my fault." Clarisse said, she sounded close.

Is she in between us? "You two good to continue or do you want to find each other because you can't stand to be away from each other?" Clarisse asked. We were quiet for a long time, she's been observing us, we've been dating for a year now, but we didn't actually do anything together but train...Well except when I kissed him and...It's embarrassing to remember what I did.

"Katrina?" Lee said, "You okay?"

Wow...I just now realized I'm alone, I'm not shaking, I wasn't even thinking about the darkness that surrounds me. "I'm good..." I said.

Clarisse stayed quiet as we talked it out, "Uh…Want to play a game?" I asked. That must have surprised them both, because none of them answered, "Whoever finds the entrance closet to camp, gets to order around the other two. And the one I found doesn't count, just so you know."

They stayed quiet and then answered after a minute. "This isn't…The kind of place to play games Katrina…But I will play along." Clarisse said. All I need is Lee to agree, but he's always so worried about me, "Are you sure Kat?" He asked, his voice faltered.

I gulped, "I…" Just take a long breath, I inhaled and exhaled slowly, "Yes, I'm sure, at the end of this, one of us can boss around the other two. I promise."

He was still thinking it over, he worries too much. "While you two talk, I'm heading out, I don't want to be stuck down here." Clarisse's voice faded. I stayed there for a couple more minutes, "Lee?"

"I'm still here…Just let me think…" He said.

I put my hand on the wall, "I want to do this Lee, and being alone in this darkness again…It's so scary that I just want to lay here and die…But I'm not going to do that, because I have you now, when we get out of here Lee, we'll be closer." I started to smile.

I heard Lee chuckle, "Alright, I trust you. When we get out, we won't get separated again. I hate being away from you Kat, I hate thinking about when you were gone, I hate thinking about when I couldn't do anything to help you."

I sighed, "That was the past…Right now is the present, right now we can leave this place and become closer to each other than we've ever been. Come on Lee, you find the exit before me, I'll give you a kiss, if not, you get nothing." I smirked, I heard Lee laugh, "Oh. You're so on, I'm holding you to that."

I felt relieved, "I'll see you on the other side."

I turned and faced the darkness, "Don't die…" Lee said and went quiet. I won't.

* * *

 **This is the start for 'Katrina Young's Worst fears, I will upload two to three chapters a day.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	58. Separate ways

_**Clarisse**_

I didn't mean to eavesdrop on them, but I thought Lee wasn't going to do this, I thought his feelings were going to get in the way. But after a while those two made a promise and went their separate ways. I am not going to lose to Katrina anymore.

I turned on my flashlight and marched forward, the room I entered was wet and muddy. I really don't like mud, ever since that little incident with Percy Jackson, I started to hate a lot of things, but last summer he proved himself that he isn't always a loser.

To me all these old ancient temples and whatnot mean nothing. All I want is to have those two be my slaves for the day, maybe make their life a little hard, maybe I'll embarrass them by making them act like idiots or clean the stables for me and pretty much do everything for me that whole day.

Well, that's if I get out of here first, or did she say whoever finds the closest entrance to camp? Ah who cares I'm going to find out in the end anyway. I've been walking around watching every corner and where I step, that offer won't mean much if I die. I wonder how long it's been since we came down here.

After a couple of minutes walking straight, I found myself in a small rectangular room, "Huh…" On the walls were cuts, from a really sharp katana being a child of Ares does have its perks, "Who brings a katana in a place like this?" I asked myself, it was a deep cut. I looked at the ground and found some human skeletons, creepy, one was wearing armor and another was wearing robes. They look really old, and cool. I reached for the skeleton with the armor and turned it over, the front of the chest plate was pierced, and under the skeleton was a katana, whoa. It's made out of Celestial bronze, I picked it up and swung it around, it's really light…Not my style, I guess this is something Katrina would use.

I sighed, she can find her own…Plus it's old. I was about to put it down, but then something Katrina told me when we first started living together came back to me, 'Children of Ares are always thinking about fighting, but it's never a fight because they always lose, want to know why they always lose? Because they never think!'

Annoying memory, why pop up now? 'Because they never think!' her words repeated in my head, hmm…If I take this and give it to Katrina, then I can get her to do something else. Or I can…What else can I get out of this? If I think about it, I think maybe I get something cool, or maybe I can get her to tell me about that thing she always does. If I use that, then I'll be invincible.

That's it, I'm taking it and giving it to her, if I don't win that other thing, then I'll give this to her in exchange for that chant. Finally I'll beat her at something…Now it's time to get out of here. I got up and noticed the room was glowing light blue.

"I think that belongs to me." A deep voice reverberated, if I didn't concentrate, I couldn't see the ghost, great…Something I can't kill. "You can't even touch it, why would you still want this?" I smirked, the ghost floated closer to me, "Because I cursed the blade to kill whatever I want…And who said I was going to hold it?"

The blade was ripped from my grip and started floating, "What the…" I stared at it bewildered. It went up and slashed downward, I would've been sliced in two if I was normal and dumb, and I rolled out of the way, "It's futile to fight me, run or stay still!"

It's futile huh? I'm a child Ares, no one but Katrina can actually beat me when it comes to fighting with swords or hand to hand combat. The blade tried to cut me down again, I sidestepped and smiled. I grabbed the handle and used all my strength to pull it away, once I had it I looked around, "Give it back!" He screamed, "For a dead samurai, you're awfully loud."

"Humph, soon you'll be joining me, there is no way for you to cut me down, just accept your death!" And just like that his form hardened and he was in front of me, "Looks like it was worth it. I won't be dying anytime soon." I said and lifted the katana high and brought in down. "Like I said NOTHING CA-

As the blade went through him he evaporated. "Nothing can kill you, I get it, but the curse you put on this sword didn't work out too well, thanks." Hmm, now I kind of want to keep the thing.

 ** _Katrina ~_** "Shut up…You can't mess with my head two times! Leave me alone!" This is definitely the same ghost as before. "I do as I please. Now I think it's time for you to go back to being insane." Minos…The king that tried to kill Daedalus, no matter how fast I run or how many turns I make, he finds me down here. That alone is driving me mad.

"It's not going to work a second time…I told you this, I know how to get out, I have someone who is waiting for me, there is nothing you can say to me that will break me." I said. If I ignore him and continue to look for the exit, then I'll be free of him.

He went quiet, about time…I looked forward, "Just how far have I gone?" I stared blankly into the darkness, I haven't worn my glasses since the Golden Fleece cured me. I went forward and went into a small room. It reminded me of an old fallout shelter, but the only thing that was out of place was the writings on the walls, or I guess they were more like markings then writings. Four marks crossed by a long mark…They were counting the days while they were stuck down here. The whole right wall was covered, I examined the room a little bit more.

Over in the corner of the room I could see a crack, and on the ceiling, which was about eleven feet up, it's a small room, but the ceiling is high, anyway there it was, the mark of Daedalus, good thing I'm athletic, I backed up to the opposite wall of the entrance and started running, once I was close enough I jumped onto the wall and pushed off it and touched the ceiling, the mark started glowing and the wall opened like a door.

This is a first, they usually slide open, I walked through the doorway. Once again I was out of that place, I was now inside an old mine, there was some tools left here. How many days had it been since we went into the Labyrinth? I decided to keep going, hopefully I'm close to New York or Long Island. But since I'm in an old mine, then I'm nowhere near Camp.

I was walking for ten minutes before I found an exit, it was boarded up, like no one was allowed to be in here.

I pulled out two of my daggers and cut them down, it was bright out again, for a second I was blinded. I covered my eyes and waited for them to re-adjust, there was grass almost everywhere. Some of it seemed to have died, I'm guessing a forest fire happened near here. The fresh air made me want to stay here, but I don't know where I am, for all I know I could be half way across the world.

I wonder if I'm the first to leave the Labyrinth. I started walking, I have to see where I am, a thought came to mind, what if Daedalus' Labyrinth moves with west, just as Olympus does…But then how big is the Labyrinth? If it can take us to California and Iceland, than…The Labyrinth is almost alive. Daedalus created it, but the way it messes with your mind is like it can see you.

As I was thinking I realized I was still walking, about two hundred feet, man if I kept going without thinking about where, I would be lost. Up ahead I could see a sign, it was too far to read so I ran. Two minutes later I was in front of it, '50 MILES PAGOSA SPRINGS'

Where the hell is that located? I don't know where that is, so back into the Labyrinth I go…Dammit, maybe I should just stay out of there, give them the win. I don't mind if Lee wins, but Clarisse…I know she's going to get me to do something gross, but she deserves to win every once and awhile.

I decided to keep walking, I wonder if they made back before I did, I hope Lee did…Wait…Wasn't it snowing when we went in? I kept walking and walking. I need to know how long we've been down there. Half an hour later I found a little town and felt like something was taken from me again…May 26th, 2008.

"No…" I muttered.

This can't be right. I spent more time down there than last time. But it felt like I was down there for an hour…I really hate monstrous places. I walked around the town and found a hose and sprayed it to make a rainbow with the mist. "O, Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Chiron, camp half-blood."

 _ **Lee**_

Man…Talk about close calls, earlier I bumped into some monsters, not my day, anyway, they were different than most monsters, they thought about what they needed to do and what they needed for whatever they had in mind to be a success. It was strange, but all monsters are strange, mostly dumb, but strange.

My mind kept going back to Katrina, she's told me many times not to worry about her…But this is the place that started all the pain for her, and me…I have to worry about her, or I might lose her again, I can't let that happen. Anyway back to the monsters, they talked a bit about their Lord, eh hum, titan lord of time. Everyone knows him, so I don't need to say his name.

They said something about a body being well prepared, and that they're glad they won't have to take orders from that brat anymore, I have an idea as to who they're talking about, but I'd rather not say. Ever since we got separated I had seven close calls with traps, monsters and whatnot. All I care about it that Katrina is okay. I need her to be okay. I marched forward and entered a cave with multiple exits, "Seriously…?" I said to no one in particular, there was eight doorways, most of them probably have traps in them, so I better choose wisely.

I stared at them all, I can't tell which one is safe, "What a pain!" I shouted and walked to the fifth exit, I walked forward and prayed to the gods, "If I make it out alive, I'll do everything to make sure Katrina lives." Once I stepped through, nothing happened, but the place was glittering with crystals.

Wow…It's beautiful, but I have to leave, I kept against the wall and looked for the mark of Daedalus. I bumped into a lot of ghosts but they couldn't get through to me, my love for Katrina is too great for anyone to break me. I know her weaknesses and her strengths, I know what she can survive and what she can't. I know her.

Nothing can break my will, because I know without me, Katrina would be devastated. I need to make sure to get back to her, I have to. After just walking and looking around I didn't realize I pressed the mark od Daedalus, about five feet back there was a light blue glow, and the ceiling opened up, there was some stairs leading up to the world I've been wanting to return to, "Finally!" I hesitated, "Did they both make it out?" I murmured and looked back, the only way to find out is for me to go back to camp and check.

I went up and looked around, its dark out, must be close to midnight. Wait a minute, I know this place…It's just the outside of the camps boundaries. I'm outside of camp half-blood, what are the chances of that? Well I did almost die about eight times while I was down there.

Once I was ten feet away the ground closed, at least it's not in the camp. I sighed with relief and went left, I kept walking and soon I started running, Please let Kat be here…About five minutes later I was at the big house door, I was breathing hard, I knocked on the door and waited, ten minutes I waited, the Harpies found me and wailed "Child out bed! Dinner time!" my eyes went wide, "Chiron!"

The lights turned on and someone made their way towards the first door, I have never sounded so scared in my life, wow, even I'm shocked, "By the gods this better be…" Chiron trailed off when he saw me, "Lee! Thank goodness, that makes three now…" He looks really relieved, "It's alright, he's just getting back from a mission, now can you leave us?" Chiron asked the Harpies, they went off in different directions, muttering something about Chiron hogging all the food.

Chiron steered me into the living room of the big house, "Katrina is alright, she was the first to get out. Four days ago she contacted me, that was May 26th." Chiron said and watched me carefully, "W-What!?" I exclaimed, he sighed like he knew this is how I would react, "To be honest…I thought you all had been taken by the Labyrinth. Now I can rest easy, Katrina Is in her cabin, and Clarisse is back at her mother's house, she found someone…Someone I need to see, I'm glad you made it back, so take it easy this week. Katrina was worried about you." Chiron said and went back to his room to fall back asleep. She was worried about me? I started smiling like an idiot, maybe I shouldn't ask, I should just wait to see what she's going to do.

I made my way back to my cabin, once I was inside I found everyone sleeping, I'm home, it felt like we were gone for just a day, I can't believe five months passed…I sighed and went to sleep. I wonder what I should do to Katrina. A hug maybe? I mean that's probably the closest entrance to camp there is.

After a couple of minutes thinking about this I fell asleep, I can't wait to see her.

 ** _Katrina_**

It was early morning on a Saturday, I walked out of the Ares cabin gloomily, I want to see Lee…As I walked out the door a pair of hands covered my eyes, "Guess who?-

I grabbed the persons hands and flipped them over my shoulder, "What the hell do you think you're doing!- LEE!" He smiled painfully at me, "Hi…"

I pulled him up and hugged him tightly, "You made it…" Lee cleared his throat, "Maybe we should go somewhere more private." He suggested, I looked around and saw no one, "There's no one here." I said, Lee shook his head, "Still, this is where most of the campers go, come on." He offered me his hand, I grabbed it and asked, "What are you planning?" I smiled as he took me to the forest we were at when I got back from the quest for the Golden Fleece, "Nothing special…But I want to be alone with you, I told you before, I hate being away from you." I blushed as he put his hand on my cheek and gently pulled me in for kiss.

I tightened my grip on him and he pulled away with a smile on his face, I pushed him to the ground and got on top of him, his eyes went wide, "hey-

I kissed him again and brushed my fingers through his hair, "Shut up." I kissed him again, his red face made me giggle and then I kissed him one more time, this time I stuck my tongue into his mouth, he looked stunned, but soon he closed his eyes and put his hands on my back. I pulled away slowly and his lips followed mine, "Whoa…" He opened his eyes, he was at a loss for words, "You look cute when you're shocked, what, didn't think I would forget?"

His mouth opened but then he shut it, "You can talk now." I laughed. He shook his head, "Why?" He shook his head again, I smiled deviously and went in close, our noses touched, he backed away which made me laugh, I put my finger on his chin, "Why won't you talk?" I asked. He face reddened, "Becu- His voice cracked, "That's why…Your mean!" His voice cracked at each word, "So you couldn't handle me, that's what you're saying?"

"Just when I thought this was my chance to be the one to be dominant one…" He muttered. I smirked, "You'll have your chance…But you know, I'm not weak, sure I was really scared when I was down there alone, again…But I overcame it, as long as you're with me, I don't care about anything else." I told him.

He ruffled my hair around, "I know, and the same can be said about me. I was really worried about you, so I used that to get out. I glad we both made it out without getting hurt." I let him up and I felt as if our bond deepened, "I love you Kat." He said and smiled brightly. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder to hide my face, "You've grown taller again, haven't you?" I asked, he patted my head, "Yea." He knows what I'm doing, "I love you too, Lee Fletcher."

* * *

 **I'll have more chapters up today.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	59. Grover's hearing

Yesterday I was given a gift, from Clarisse, now I don't usually get anything from anyone but Lee, so I thought that was weird, but then I thought that maybe she actually wanted to give me something. Anyway, I accepted it and was surprised to see a Katana, I started to use it to make sure it wasn't a cheap toy, but it was a real Katana, and it was made out of imperial bronze.

Lee and I were in the Arena, a couple weeks ago Chiron hired a new sword instructor, because Dionysus was called back to Olympus. The new instructor was called, 'Quintus' he's an old demi-god, apparently. He's in his fifties but he can move swiftly and quickly, his swordsmanship is really good, we sparred a few times, I won three and he won two, he was impressed by my skills with my daggers and a regular sword. And one more thing he has this 'pet' aw man, I was so tempted to kill it, but he saved it and the beast just stared at me, clueless to the situation. It's a Hellhound, a huge Hellhound.

Anyway today Lee and I were training with this beast about twenty feet from us, I wanted to try out this new Katana. It was sharp and awesome. I actually feel grateful to Clarisse for giving this to me. "Can you not slice my arrows in two? I don't have a lot left." Lee scolded me, I groaned, "Fine. But hey, shoot straighter and maybe you'll finally be able to pick them up."

Lee looked hurt, it was a joke, but maybe I did go a little too far. I mean Apollo is an amazing archer, just like his sister, so his children take pride in that, since they aren't that skilled with swords. "Wanna see straight? Alright you asked for it." Lee notched an arrow and aimed it at me, "You know I'm always serious when training, I'm always asking you to try as well, so you don't have to say that every time." I stuck my tongue out at him and got ready to defend myself.

He let the arrow go and readied another one and let it out again, Lee is the fastest shooter in the camp. He can shoot five arrows in three seconds, something he is really proud of, so I don't say anything about that. But as usual I blocked every single one of his shots. "Happy?" I asked, all the arrows were on the ground, and not split in two. "Yea, yea. But it still hurts to know that was nothing to you, whatever I throw at you, you always have the counter for it." Lee sighed.

You know after all that has happened to me, I don't feel like it actually happened, even though there's still evidence of what happened to me. My eye still looks the same, the Golden Fleece healed me, but not my eye, that's Permanent. "Yo, Kat." Lee waved in my face, I shook my head, "Sorry, guess I still think a lot."

"It's been almost two years since you got your memories back and since you were cured, are you still thinking about the past?" Lee asked. I shook my head, "No…Kind of, but some other things." I said and walked over to a dummy and cut it down with four slices, when it cuts through things it sounds so smooth, I love it.

"Hey, when's Grover's hearing?" Lee asked, he never asks about this stuff. "This afternoon. Why?"

Lee shrugged, "I was thinking about going.-

I heard a familiar sound, Percy's sword. He uncapped it, he's back at camp now? I looked over Lee's shoulder and saw Percy about to kill Quintus's Hellhound, "Yaaaaah!" Percy charged and brought down his sword on the Hellhound, but his strike was intercepted by Quintus, where did he come from? I didn't even hear him come in the arena.

The swords clashed together and made a loud CLANG!

The hellhound pricked up its ears. "WOOF!"

Lee and I watched Percy try to attack Quintus, I smiled at his attempt to fight him. Quintus easily parried his attack, "Whoa there!" Quintus said. "Truce!" I walked over to them, It was fun while it lasted.

"That's a hellhound!" Percy shouted.

"She's harmless," Quintus said. "That's Mrs. O'Leary."

Percy blinked. "Mrs. O'Leary?"

"His pet!" I yelled to Percy, Percy turned to us, "Pet?"

"Exactly, I couldn't let you stick a sword in her rump, now, could I? That might have scared her." Quintus smiled.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, "Promise not to kill me if I put my sword away?" Quintus asked.

"I guess." Percy shrugged.

Quintus sheathed his sword and held out his hand. "Quintus."

"Percy Jackson," Percy said. "He's helping out Chiron while Dionysus is away." I explained. Percy looked at the Hellhound again, "You're wondering how I got a hellhound for a pet? Long story, involving many close calls with death and quite a few giant chew toys." Quintus chuckled lightly.

Percy tried, but failed to keep his eyes off the Hellhound, with all the monsters, I can't blame him. "Wait, Mr. D is away?" Percy looked at me. I nodded, "I don't know much, but I guess even Dionysus must help out every once and awhile."

Lee smirked, "Everyone in camp has been in a good mood lately…But…" He trailed, I gave him a look, and he shut up. "But what?" Percy asked, "Nothing, uh Quintus. Mind Telling Percy about those crates over there? The ones your Hellhound has been eyeing?" I asked.

Whoa, girl!" Quintus said. "Those aren't for you." He distracted her with the bronze shield Frisbee.

The crates thumped and shook. There were words printed on the sides, but with my dyslexia they took me a few minutes to decipher:

TRIPLE G RANCH FRAGILE THIS END UP

Along the bottom, in smaller letters: OPEN WITH CARE. TRIPLE G RANCH IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR PROPERTY DAMAGE, MAIMING, OR EXCRUCIATINGLY PAINFUL DEATHS.

"What's in the boxes?" I asked.

"A little surprise," Quintus said. "Training activity for tomorrow night. You'll love it."

I nodded and pulled Lee away, "We'll see you later Percy, at the hearing!" Percy tried to say something, but we had already left, "Lee…I'm pretty sure he has enough on his plate, he doesn't need any more added to it, get it?" I told him sternly, "Yea…Sorry, but he should know."

"We talked about this Lee."

"I know, but-

"Lee! Everyone knows but him, he is the child of Prophecy, you can't tell him anything." I yelled, just then Chiron clopped up to us, and raised his eye brow, "As much as I wish it weren't true, it is. Lee, Percy has been through a lot and adding the thought of war into his head will just push him over the edge. At least not now anyway." Chiron said and continued into the arena.

Lee sighed, "Alright…"

Lee is demi-god just like the rest of us, he doesn't want someone he knows who's in trouble to not know about it, he wants to help. We all do, but there are just something even we can't interfere with. We went to Grover's formal hearing, we went past the dining hall—an open-air Greek pavilion on a hill overlooking the sea. And then we went into the forest, and through a tunnel of old willow trees, past a little waterfall, and into a glade blanketed with wildflowers.

A bunch of satyrs were sitting in a circle in the grass. Grover stood in the middle, facing three really old, really fat satyrs who sat on topiary thrones shaped out of rose bushes. Three old satyrs, the Council of Cloven Elders.

Grover seemed to be telling them a story. He twisted the bottom of his T-shirt, shifting nervously on his goat hooves. Standing off to one side of the circle were Annabeth, another girl I'd never seen before, and Clarisse. Chiron dropped Percy next to them. Clarisse's stringy brown hair was tied back with a camouflage bandanna, when she wear's bandannas I always think she's gotten buffer, but she always looks like that.

Annabeth had her arm around the other girl, who looked like she'd been crying. She was small—petite, I guess you'd call it—with wispy hair the color of amber and a pretty, elfish face. She wore a green chiton and laced sandals, and she was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "It's going terribly," she sniffled.

"No, no," Annabeth patted her shoulders. "He'll be fine, Juniper."

Annabeth looked to Percy and mouthed the words, 'Grover's girlfriend.' "Master Underwood!" the council member on the right shouted, cutting off whatever Grover was trying to say. "Do you seriously expect us to believe this?"

"B-but Silenus," Grover stammered. "It's the truth!"

Hmm…These three aren't that scary, but Grover is shaking like crazy. Silenus, turned to his colleagues and muttered something. Chiron cantered up to the front and stood next to them. I remembered he was an honorary member of the council, but I'd never thought about it much, Silenus tugged his yellow polo shirt over his belly and adjusted himself on his rosebush throne. "Master Underwood, for six months—six months— we have been hearing these scandalous claims that you heard the wild god Pan speak."

"Pan?" I blurted out, everyone's eyes were on me, Chiron had a stern look, I gulped, "Sorry…" Pan…The god of the wild, the very god that assured the gods victory in the war against the Titans. Grover looked back to the elders, "But I did hear him speak!"

"Impudence!" said the elder on the left.

"Now, Maron," Chiron said. "Patience."

"Patience, indeed!" Maron said. "I've had it up to my horns with this nonsense. As if the wild god would speak to…to him."

Juniper looked like she wanted to charge the old satyr and beat him up, but Annabeth and Clarisse held her back. "Wrong fight, girlie," Clarisse muttered. "Wait."

Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important? "For six months," Silenus continued, "we have indulged you, Master Underwood. We let you travel. We allowed you to keep your searcher's license. We waited for you to bring proof of your preposterous claim. And what have you found in six months of travel?"

"I just need more time," Grover pleaded.

"Nothing!" the elder in the middle chimed in. "You have found nothing."

"But, Leneus—"

Silenus raised his hand. Chiron leaned in and said something to the satyrs. The satyrs didn't look happy. They muttered and argued among themselves, but Chiron said something else, and Silenus sighed. He nodded reluctantly.

"Master Underwood," Silenus announced, "we will give you one more chance."

Grover brightened. "Thank you!"

"One more week."

"What? But sir! That's impossible!"

"One more week, Master Underwood. And then, if you cannot prove your claims, it will be time for you to pursue another career. Something to suit your dramatic talents. Puppet Theater, perhaps. Or tap dancing."

Lee pulled me aside, "What was that about? When they mentioned the god of wild, you seemed to be forgetting why you spoke."

I nodded, "I don't know…But I feel like I'm forgetting something really, really important." I put my hand on my head, Chiron glanced at me, he looked worried but then he returned to the hearing. "This meeting of the council is adjourned," Silenus said. "And now let us enjoy our noonday meal!"

The old satyr clapped his hands, and a bunch of nymphs melted out of the trees with platters of vegetables, fruits, tin cans, and other goat delicacies. The circle of satyrs broke and charged the food. Grover walked dejectedly toward us. His faded blue T-shirt had a picture of a satyr on it. It read GOT HOOVES?

"Hi Percy," Grover said, he sounded so depressed, "That went well, huh?" Percy said.

"Those old goats!" Juniper said. "Oh, Grover, they don't know how hard you've tried!"

Chiron made his way towards me, 'uh oh, here we go.' I thought. "Katrina, walk with me," He started towards the exit, I sighed, "I'll see you guys later." Most of them looked confused, like Katrina is finally getting busted?

Once we were alone, Chiron said, "Your first time in the Labyrinth, you told me that you didn't remember much, but what about now?"

I took a deep breath, "I was blind for most of that experience, but…I met someone done there." I told Chiron. "You already told me about Minos-

"No…It wasn't Minos that I met first." I cut off Chiron, "It was the wild god, Pan. He's in the Labyrinth."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	60. War council

"Are you certain about this? I wouldn't doubt you, but…This is the same Labyrinth that made you lose your memories, and let's not forget what Clarisse has found. Katrina, I'm sorry, but there isn't much to go on." Chiron told me, which shocked me, "You don't believe me?"

"My dear, like the council said, you need proof for others to believe you. I'm sorry, but unless you show me you actually seen the wild god, I can't believe what you have said." Chiron sighed and turned, "I must go now." I can't believe this, he doesn't believe me, I can't really blame him, "But I did! I was with him! I know I was, Pan is the god of wild, the god that can send the Titans into panic, the god that can calm the forests, even the other gods will be calm around him." I said.

Chiron ignored me and kept walking, I stomped on the ground with frustration and left. I went back to my cabin and went to the Golden Apples of Immortality, or as I like to call them, 'apples' plain and simple, except that they could make you immortal. Anyway I stared at their brilliant golden glow, my reflection stared back at me.

I've had these for so long now, how much longer until I have to use them? And will they work? They either calm me down or they make me think about all the possibilities of not dying when I take a bite. At dinner time I ate and came straight back to my cabin, Lee was worried about me so he tried to follow me, but I gave him the slip and now I'm in my cabin. He can't come in here.

Once I finally fell asleep I was dreaming of my step dad, he was sitting in his living room which was really nice, he had a gaming setup and a bunch of movies next to his games, a forty five foot flat screen and two long couches and two little ones, he sat on one that faced the T.V he seemed to be alone.

He wasn't even watching the T.V he just sat there, he was deep in thought. His eyes were dark with worry, "Oh Katrina…Please be okay…" He muttered and looked at the T.V and then he shut it off and then my dream shifted, I was under water, in front of me was a huge monster…But it had fins and gills. Its voice echoed as it spoke, "The Sea will be mine soon enough. Poseidon." Poseidon is fighting Oceanus? Whoa…I didn't realize until now, but the war is coming to us a lot faster than I thought.

Apparently around three in the morning an Aethiopian drakon had been spotted at the borders of camp. I'm a heavy sleeper, so I slept right through it. The magical boundaries had kept the monster out, but it prowled the hills, looking for weak spots in our defenses, and it didn't seem anxious to go away until Lee led a couple of his siblings in pursuit. After a few dozen arrows lodged in the chinks of the drakon's armor, it got the message and withdrew.

"It's still out there," Lee warned us during announcements. "Twenty arrows in its hide, and we just made it mad. The thing was thirty feet long and bright green. It's eyes—" he shuddered. Lee isn't usually scared of things…Well I have seen him like this, but it still puts me on edge, like he was watching his own death happen right before his eyes.

"You did well, Lee," Chiron patted him on the shoulder. "Everyone stay alert, but stay calm. This has happened before."

"Aye," Quintus said from the head table. "And it will happen again. More and more frequently."

The campers murmured among themselves.

Everyone knew the rumors: Luke and his army of monsters were planning an invasion of the camp. Most of us expected it to happen this summer, but no one knew how or when. It didn't help that our attendance was down. We only had about eighty campers. When I started here seven years ago, there had been more than a hundred. Some had died. Some had joined Luke. Some had just disappeared.

"This is a good reason for new war games, "Quintus continued, a glint in his eyes. "We'll see how you all do with that tonight."

"Yes…" Chiron said. "Well, enough announcements. Let us bless this meal and eat." He raised his goblet. "To the gods."

We all raised our glasses and repeated the blessing.

Percy was with his brother, who everyone came to respect. I'm still a little mad at Chiron, he has never thought I was lying before. It pisses me off to think he thought I was lying to him about Pan. But it was like he was choosing not to believe me.

After I ate I went to the arena, gods this is frustrating, despite what others think about me, they still believe what I say, not because they're scared of me, but because they know I only speak the truth.

I trained until dinner, which I didn't eat, but after dinner Quintus had us suit up in combat armor like we were getting ready for capture the flag, but the mood among the campers was a lot more serious. Sometime during the day the crates in the arena had disappeared, and I had a feeling whatever was in them had been emptied into the woods.

"Right," Quintus said, standing on the head dining table. "Gather 'round."

He was dressed in black leather and bronze. In the torchlight, his gray hair made him look like a ghost. Mrs. O'Leary bounded happily around him, foraging for dinner scraps.

"You will be in teams of two," Quintus announced. When everybody started talking and trying to grab their friends, he yelled: "Which have already been chosen!"

"AWWWWW!" everybody complained.

"Your goal is simple: collect the gold laurels without dying. The wreath is wrapped in a silk package, tied to the back of one of the monsters. There are six monsters. Each has a silk package. Only one holds the laurels. You must find the wreath before the other teams. And, of course…you will have to slay the monster to get it, and stay alive."

The crowd started murmuring excitedly. The task sounded pretty straightforward. Hey, we'd all slain monsters before. That's what we trained for.

"I will now announce your partners," Quintus said. "There will be no trading. No switching. No complaining."

"Aroooof!" Mrs. O'Leary buried her face in a plate of pizza.

Quintus produced a big scroll and started reading off names. Beckendorf would be with Silena Beauregard, which Beckendorf looked pretty happy about. The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, would be together. No surprise. They did everything together. Lee was with me, which most of the campers found annoying, but they accepted it, because we do everything together.

Quintus kept rattling off the names until he said, "Percy Jackson with Annabeth Chase." It's like he's trying to get certain people together. Quintus continued, "Grover Underwood," Quintus said, "with Tyson."

Grover just about jumped out of his goat fur. "What? B-but—"

"No, no," Tyson whimpered. "Must be a mistake. Goat boy—"

"No complaining!" Quintus ordered. "Get with your partner. You have two minutes to prepare!"

Tyson and Grover both looked at Percy pleadingly. Percy tried to give them an encouraging nod, and gestured that they should move together. Tyson sneezed. Grover started chewing nervously on his wooden club. Well this should be interesting.

I walked over to Lee, "So, who's taking the lead on this one?" He asked.

I sighed, "You, I think today I should take it easy, give them a chance." I smiled smugly.

Lee laughed and we went into the woods, it was still light when we got into the woods, but the shadows from the trees made it feel like midnight. It was cold, too, even in summer. We immediately found tracks of another camper. I'm guessing one of the Hermes children.

Lee led us to the south side of the forest, "What are you doing?" I asked, "You're one of the best trackers I know, and I'm not that bad myself. I know you're not tracking those monsters."

"Well…We don't really have to do this test, I mean we're the best demi-gods in camp, well when we're together I mean." Lee explained, I sighed, "We'll get in trouble."

Lee shook his head, "We're not out of bounds. We're still technically playing. I mean we won't win but at least we aren't breaking the rules." I eyed Lee, "You planned this carefully, didn't you?" I asked and smiled, "Just so we could be alone?"

Lee rubbed the back of his neck, "You could say that. Plus, do we really need training?" I opened my mouth to speak, but Lee stopped me, "Shut up, I'm good enough. Plus, I pretty much complete you."

I smirked, "We may be dating, but that doesn't mean you get to say whatever you want to me, I'll admit that you're essential to my everyday life, but complete is a little much, a little." I said.

He sat down and patted next to him, "That would have hurt me before, but I know you, us together are pretty much unstoppable, and no one can tear us apart." I blushed and sat next to him, "You're getting better with your words, and figuring me out."

Lee nodded, "We've been through a lot together, that gave me enough time to figure out what you were saying and doing, every word you say to me is usually not what you mean, you're like a poet, you hide what you really feel behind big words. Except for the 'I love you' those are as clear as day. I was really happy when you said those words to me." Lee told me softly, I rested my head on his shoulder, "Lee Fletcher, A child of Apollo who can see bits of the future and can shoot a target from two and a half miles away, you can play the guitar really well and your singing isn't that bad either. You get flustered easily, so you falter and let them laugh at you and you join in so it isn't so awkward afterwards. You're two years older than me, but yet you're just a few inches taller than me. You tried to end your own life for me, but then you stayed strong and waited here for me. The words I love you, hold more than you think Lee." I said and looked at Lee to see his reaction, he tried to hide how flustered he was, but I could see his cheeks were pink.

"I guess you've been watching me, haha, who knew you could observe someone so much that you could figure them out instantly…Man no matter what I do, you're always one step ahead of me." Lee hugged me, I nodded and kissed his cheek, "And don't you-

I pushed him out of the way, I was so into our conversation I forgot that maybe the scorpions will find us instead of us looking for them. The scorpion's stinger just missed Lee, but it hit me on the arm. "Ahh!" I screamed out in pain. I quickly started to feel ill.

Lee grabbed his bow and opened fire on it, it was only one, and it had something on its back, I got up shakily. "Kat, are you okay?" Lee asked worriedly, I nodded, but I am not okay. The venom was spreading quickly, I grabbed out my Katana and the scorpion started to multiply, or I might be hallucinating. "Kat go around." I listened and went around the scorpion, "On my mark." His voice echoed, I'm not sure I can do this, my legs feel heavy.

Lee shot an arrow and the scorpion had its back turned to me, I slashed forward and cut its tail off, as soon as I did that, my vison darkened and I fell to the ground, I could hear Lee calling my name, but I couldn't get up. Soon I fell asleep.

I'm such an idiot, I can't let our relationship get in the way of what's coming for us…

Each time I woke up, Lee was next to me, but the first time I woke up, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Clarisse were behind Lee with worried looks, I was only awake for five minutes, but that was enough for them to talk to me, Lee was quiet, after he apologized ten times I mean.

While I was awake, which was right after I was stung by the scorpion, Chiron was explaining to me that I needed to rest, "I've extracted the venom, but a lot of it has spread through your body, which means you won't be moving for a couple weeks. If it had hit you anywhere else, you'd be dead right now."

After that he gave me some nectar and I fell asleep. Nowadays when I go on a mission or quest I'm sleeping through most of it, honestly it sucks getting injured, because I always miss the good stuff. I had a dream of all the head counselors for each cabin talking, a war council, there were in the arena, Chiron and Quintus stood at the front by the weapon racks. Clarisse and Annabeth sat next to each other and led the briefing. Tyson and Grover sat as far away from each other as possible. Also present around the table: Juniper the tree nymph, Silena Beauregard, Travis and Connor Stoll, Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher, even Argus, our hundred-eyed security chief.

"Luke must have known about the Labyrinth entrance," Annabeth said. "He knew everything about camp."

Juniper cleared her throat. "That's what I was trying to tell you last night. The cave entrance has been there a long time. Luke used to use it."

Silena Beauregard frowned. "You knew about the Labyrinth entrance, and you didn't say anything?"

Juniper's face turned green. "I didn't know it was important. Just a cave. I don't like yucky old caves."

"She has good taste," Grover said.

"I wouldn't have paid any attention except…well, it was Luke." She blushed a little greener.

Grover huffed. "Forget what I said about good taste."

"Interesting," Quintus polished his sword as he spoke. "And you believe this young man, Luke, would dare use the Labyrinth as an invasion route?"

"Definitely," Clarisse said. "If he could get an army of monsters inside Camp Half-Blood, just pop up in the middle of the woods without having to worry about our magical boundaries, we wouldn't stand a chance. He could wipe us out easy. He must've been planning this for months."

"He's been sending scouts into the maze," Annabeth said. "We know because…because we found one."

"Chris Rodriguez," Chiron said. He gave Quintus a meaningful look.

"Ah," Quintus said. "The one in the…Yes, I understand."

"The one in the what?" Percy asked.

Clarisse glared at Percy. "The point is, Luke has been looking for a way to navigate the maze. He's searching for Daedalus's workshop."

Percy stared at the ground like he suddenly remembered something, "The guy who created the maze."

"Yes," Annabeth said. "The greatest architect, the greatest inventor of all time. If the legends are true, his workshop is in the center of the Labyrinth. He's the only one who knew how to navigate the maze perfectly. If Luke managed to find the workshop and convince Daedalus to help him, Luke wouldn't have to fumble around searching for paths, or risk losing his army in the maze's traps. He could navigate anywhere he wanted—quickly and safely. First to Camp Half-Blood to wipe us out. Then…to Olympus."

The arena was silent except for Mrs. O'Leary's toy yak getting disemboweled: SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

Finally Beckendorf put his huge hands on the table. "Back up a sec, Annabeth, you said 'convince Daedalus'? Isn't Daedalus dead?"

Quintus grunted. "I would hope so. He lived, what, three thousand years ago? And even if he were alive, don't the old stories say he fled from the Labyrinth?"

Chiron clopped restlessly on his hooves. "That's the problem, my dear Quintus. No one knows. There are rumors…well, there are many disturbing rumors about Daedalus, but one is that he disappeared back into the Labyrinth toward the end of his life. He might still be there."

"Wait a second," Percy said. "If we're worried about an attack, why not just blow up the entrance? Seal the tunnel?"

"Great idea!" Grover said. "I'll get the dynamite!"

"It's not so easy, stupid," Clarisse growled. "We tried that at the entrance we found in Phoenix. It didn't go well."

Annabeth nodded. "The Labyrinth is magical architecture, Percy. It would take huge power to seal even one of its entrances. In Phoenix, Clarisse demolished a whole building with a wrecking ball, and the maze entrance just shifted a few feet. The best we can do is prevent Luke from learning to navigate the Labyrinth."

"We could fight," Lee said. "We know where the entrance is now. We can set up a defensive line and wait for them. If an army tries to come through, they'll find us waiting with our bows…"

I forced myself to wake up, they can't go in there…They have no experience. My body feels weak and heavy, I got out of bed shakily, and made my way to the arena. When I made it, they were discussing who should go in, "First things first. We need a quest. Someone must enter the Labyrinth, find the workshop of Daedalus, and prevent Luke from using the maze to invade this camp." Chiron said.

"We all know who should lead this," Clarisse said. "Annabeth."

There was a murmur of agreement. I knew Annabeth had been waiting for her own quest since she was a little kid, but she looked uncomfortable. "That place is madness, Annabeth…" I said. They were so caught up in their conversation they didn't even notice me approach them, "Katrina!" Lee sounded happy but worried. "You shouldn't be here."

"You can't go in there with just knowledge of the Labyrinth…You have to have experience." I said.

"Katrina my dear, you have to rest, go back to your cabin." Chiron said softly, I shook my head, "If anyone is going on this quest with Annabeth, it's me, I know that place. I've been in there more than anyone at camp-

"Absolutely not!" Chiron cut me off, "You will stay here and rest, when they attack, and they will, we will need everyone here in good condition, you're essential to our attack power, we can't have you getting anymore hurt than you already are!" This is the first time Chiron has scolded me so much.

I didn't say anything back to him I just bit my lip to be quiet, Chiron sighed and turned to Annabeth. "My dear, it's your time to visit the Oracle. Assuming you return to us in one piece, we shall discuss what to do next."

Once she left Chiron turned to me, "Lee Take her back to her cabin and make sure she gets there."

Lee obeyed and grabbed my arm gently, "What are you thinking?" He whispered, "You know this more than anyone…I'm the best one to go with them…" I started to feel sleepy, "That may be true, but what can you do in your current state? I'm with Chiron you can't go in there." He told me.

A few minutes later I was at the Ares cabin, "Rest. You're going to need it." Lee said before leaving.

My body feels hot…I guess it was a bad idea to go that far. Maybe they're right, I shouldn't try to do everything…I pushed my body to its limits, once I laid down on my bed, I fell asleep instantly. Having no dreams is awesome.

But I hate waking up to a sore body, and waking up to find out I've been in bed for a week, I still don't feel any better than I did last time. Chiron told me that I should have been better by now, but that thing I did last week, just put more strain on my body making it longer to heal.

"If you need something, call one of your siblings, we will need your strength when the time comes." Chiron said. I nodded weakly and went back to bed. Sometimes when in a dream, you don't always see something from someone else's point of view, sometimes your soul just ends up there. Anyway it was dark where I was, but I was illuminating a light blue glow, I was in a tunnel.

Ten feet in front of me was a cave. I walked into the cave and caught my breath, the walls glittered with crystals—red, green, and blue. In the strange light, beautiful plants grew—giant orchids, star-shaped flowers, vines bursting with orange and purple berries that crept among the crystals. The cave floor was covered with green moss. Overhead, the ceiling was higher than a cathedral, sparkling like a galaxy of stars. In the center of the cave stood a Roman-style bed, gilded wood shaped like a curly U, with velvet cushions. Animals lounged around it—but they were animals that shouldn't have been alive. There was a dodo bird, something that looked like a cross between a wolf and a tiger, a huge rodent like the mother of all guinea pigs, and roaming behind the bed, picking berries with its trunk, was a wooly mammoth.

On the bed lay an old satyr. He watched us as we approached, his eyes as blue as the sky. His curly hair was white and so was his pointed beard. Even the goat fur on his legs was frosted with gray. His horns were enormous— glossy brown and curved. "Pan…"

"I see you've got your sight back, good for you my dear." He said kindly, and then he shimmered or his body did, it was like…He's fading.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	61. The battle of the Labyrinth

"The work of the Golden Fleece I assume, or am I wrong?" He asked in such a gentle tone I answered honestly, although I would have told him anyway. "Yes, Lord Pan. I was knocked out for that part though, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't relay your message to the satyrs, I…I lost my memory and was unable to tell anyone I met you. I'm sorry." I said.

Pan smiled, "It is alright…In due time they'll know I am dead…Although I'm still alive, but I'm waiting for the satyr with the biggest heart, the satyr that will set me free…" Pan patted next to him, "You have some questions for me, I won't bite." He chuckled lightly.

I sat down next to him, "I can't ask the other gods about this, nor other demi-gods…But I want to know how the golden apples of immortality work, please."

Pan sighed and faced me, "No demi-god has ever eaten one, but few have retrieved them. The apples are meant for the gods, they're delicious, oh how I miss them…" Pan trailed off and thought more about the apples, I cleared my throat, "So does anyone know what will happen if a demi-god eats one?"

Pan shook his head, "I assume they're like any other apple, but alas they're not, those particular apples, are meant to make one an immortal, the process to be an immortal isn't easy, although I've never seen any mortal besides Hercules become immortal. But he was Zeus's son, so he had it easy, but becoming one on your own…That's a different story, it could damage your body so much you might die…I'm sorry if that doesn't help." Pan told me. I shook my head, "Anything you tell me will be useful, no matter what it is."

"And also…Ah, it would seem our time is up…Until next time, Katrina Young…" Pan's voice faded. I opened my eyes, and noticed it was dark. I don't feel so weak anymore, but I can't risk it…If Luke thinks he can destroy this camp, he's got another thing coming. I went over to my dresser and opened the bottom drawer, the apples glowed and I picked one up. Does it have to be one bite? Or do I have to eat the whole thing? I brought it close to my mouth and opened my mouth to take a bite.

I took a bite and gulped it down, what's going to happen?

I stood completely still, after ten seconds I felt pain I've never felt before, it was the middle of the night so I tried my hardest to be quiet, that lasted for a good ten minutes, after it was done I was breathing hard on the hardwood floor, "The process to becoming a god is a hard path…" I whispered and wiped the sweat off my forehead, I laid on the hardwood floor for an hour. I felt like my body was being disintegrated, wow…

The next morning I found out they got back…But it wasn't good news, "Percy, Grover and Tyson are still missing." Chiron told me, I clenched my hands into fists, "How long?" I asked. He sighed, "Two weeks…I'm afraid we'll have to assume Percy is dead…And that the Labyrinth has Grover and Tyson." He didn't sound sure about that.

In the afternoon we held a memorial for Percy Jackson, I didn't want to attend, I don't know why I didn't. Anyway I was on the beach, thinking about what Pan told me, he said something about the satyr with the biggest heart. "Poor Grover…" I murmured, if only I remembered sooner, I could have helped him…Ah man I messed up. I was so focused on myself that I forgot about other people. As I stared out into the sea, I noticed something coming towards me…

What the hell is that? Out in the sea was a single person on a small raft, It took ten minutes for the raft to reach shore, "Huh…I guess that's why I didn't want to attend that thing…" I muttered and stared at Percy, "You alive?" I asked.

"Am I alive? I thought…Chiron said that you might not pull through." Percy said in disbelief, "Oh did he…?" I looked back at camp, "Come on I want to show you something, "Why is it so quiet? I mean it's the afternoon already." Percy asked, I just told him to follow me, "Alright." He said.

I took him to the amphitheater, and that's when we heard Chiron, "—assume he is dead," Chiron said. "After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors."

We came up on the back of the amphitheater. Nobody noticed us. They were all looking forward, watching as Annabeth took a long green silk burial cloth, embroidered with a trident, and set it on the flames. They were burning his shroud. Annabeth turned to face the audience. She looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but she managed to say, "He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. He…" Then she saw Percy. Her face went blood red. "He's right there!"

Heads turned. People gasped. "Percy!" Beckendorf grinned. A bunch of other kids crowded around me and Percy, they clapped Percy on the back. I heard a few curses from my siblings, but Clarisse just rolled her eyes, like she couldn't believe Percy had the nerve to survive, Chiron cantered over and everyone made way for him.

"Well," he sighed with obvious relief. "I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me—"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Annabeth interrupted, shoving aside the other campers. I thought she was going to punch him, but instead she hugged him so fiercely she I thought his ribs would break. The other campers fell silent.

Annabeth seemed to realize she was making a scene and pushed him away.

"I—we thought you were dead, Seaweed Brain!"

"I'm sorry," Percy said. "I got lost."

"LOST?" she yelled. "Two weeks, Percy? Where in the world—"

"Annabeth," Chiron interrupted. "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private, shall we? The rest of you, back to your normal activities!"

Without waiting for them to protest, he picked up Annabeth and Percy as easily as if they were kittens, slung them both on his back, and galloped off toward the Big House. Well that was fun. "So…? You okay now?" A voice said behind me, I turned around and found Lee looking worried, "I'm fine, and…I want to ask you something, follow me."

I went to my cabin, "Uh, what are we doing at the Ares cabin?" Lee asked worriedly, "Calm down, I just want to show you something." I walked inside and went into my room, Lee followed, "I haven't been in here since…" He trailed off, "Since you sped up my death sentence?" I said jokingly, he frowned, "That's not how I would say it, but yeah…"

I walked over to my dresser and opened the bottom drawer, a light yellow glow appeared, once I moved my shirts out of the way, Lee's mouth dropped, "Those are…Apples of…" He stared at them, and snapped out of it, "Why do you have those? And how long have you had those?"

Good question…Have long have I had these now? "Uh, I think it was when Luke got his scar…So six years? No…Um, five years ago, and I have them because, I took them, or I was curious about them." I explained as best as I could.

"Then can you explain why one of them is bitten?"

"Yea…I kind of took a bite yesterday."

Lee's eyes were wide, "And you lived? Wait…Are you immortal now?" He asked, I shook my head, "I guess you have eat the whole apple, because I don't feel anything."

"Why are you showing me this?" He asked.

I grabbed the apples, "Because if there's anyone I want to live forever with, it's you." I put the apple against his chest, he was so shocked he couldn't answer me, "The path to become immortal is…Hard, so be prepared." I told him. He still didn't answer he just looked at the golden apple.

It was just one second but Lee looked sad, "How long is it for each bite? You said it's going to be hard, meaning it's going to hurt when I take a bite, right?" I smiled, "Yup, I'm going to take one bite each month."

Lee slowly brought the apple close to his mouth, "Well, I wouldn't have it any other way, forever."

I blushed and hugged him as he took a bite, he tensed and collapsed in my arms, he tried his best not to scream, but a few times he let out a small cry, after the minutes were up, he was sweating, "You…Weren't kidding…" He said breathlessly.

Lee and I were laying on the ground, his breathing slowly calming down. "Once a month huh…At the same time? Or is one of us going to endure the pain first?" Lee asked.

I haven't thought that much into it, but I assumed both of us would eat it at the same time, but one at a time will be better, that way one can comfort the other so the pain will subside faster. "I'll always go first and then you." I said.

"Sure."

That night Lee and I kind of slept in the same bed, was that stupid of me? Yes, but I'm comfortable around Lee and having next to me helped me sleep better. In the morning I opened my eyes and saw Lee's face extremely close to me, I rubbed my thumb on his cheek, his hair is a mess, but he looks cute. 'Forever.' Lee's voice echoed in my head, 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

I sighed happily and buried my face into my pillow, I want more mornings like this, I want him to always stay by me, and I will do the same in return. Lee stirred in his sleep for a few minutes but then he started to groan, "Where…" He yawned, "Where am I…?" I looked up at him, "Morning."

His eyes went wide and then slowly he started to remember last night, he was too worn out from what the golden apple did, so he stayed the night, it took a while, but in the end he agreed. His surprised face turned into a warm smile, "Good morning." And he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

In the afternoon, Percy and Annabeth went into Manhattan, "They'll have to get help from a mortal who can see…" Chiron was telling me, "A plan most would not want to go with, but if they want to go through that maze quickly and carefully, having someone with clear sight is the best way to go."

I nodded, "I wouldn't need a mortals help, but hypothetically if I did need help I would accept it, no matter how cowardly it is." I said. Chiron laughed, "Everyone needs help, whether they want it or not. But in your case…You're the perfect demi-god, no matter what you do, you'll figure out what to do. If you do it alone, I know you'll succeed."

"So what now? We wait again? And prey that they all make it back in one piece?" I asked, Chiron sighed, "The only thing we can hope at this moment, but we can also start on preparing, get Lee, and tell him to make sure you're alright to fight, I can't have you dying on us. Whether you believe it or not, if you fall in battle, the whole camp's moral will go with you. Now go and if you need rest, take it, by the gods, who knows what'll happen in the next few days."

I gave him a big smile, "I will never fall in battle, this camp is my home, I won't let them destroy my home. You have my word."

Chiron seemed to relax, "Of course."

Once I found Lee I kind of messed up on my wording and…I don't know, I went brain dead for some reason. He's starting to look more…Manly in my eyes. Anyway, I stumbled on my words and made a fool of myself, but I recovered and asked what I needed to ask, he told me I was okay to fight and that he'll be fighting right along with me.

Those two days were everyone making plans and setting up defenses, the traps go up when we know they're coming. You know getting ready for battle is actually exciting, I feel like I'm using the blessing of Ares. Another two days and Chiron told us that Annabeth sent an iris message to him warning us that Luke has Ariadne's string, now he can come straight here with ease. "Percy and the others will be back in an hour, start setting up the traps! Archers to your positions! Everyone else, on my signal, we attack!"

It's getting real. I started smiling, "A real battle…I can't wait." I've been in plenty, but this is almost like a full scale war.

We met Percy and the others in the middle of the cabin area, there was five of them, one of them I didn't recognize. His name was Nico di Angelo, and he was a son of Hades, I studied him, he has dark brown eyes and black hair. Like Hades he looks tired, anyway, what he told us after that was a little more interesting.

"Kronos is back…"

"I feared as much," Chiron said. "We must hurry. Hopefully you have slowed down the Titan lord, but his vanguard will still be coming through. They will be anxious for blood. Most of our defenders are already in place. Come!"

"Wait a moment," Silenus demanded. "What of the search for Pan? You are almost three weeks overdue, Grover Underwood! Your searcher's license is revoked!"

Grover took a deep breath. He stood up straight and looked Silenus in the eye. "Searcher's licenses don't matter anymore. The great god Pan is dead. He has passed on and left us his spirit."

"Pan's dead? But…How?" My mind was clouded, I know how he died, but I thought…He was going to talk to me again. Grover sighed sadly, "Yes he is gone…"

Silenus's face turned bright red. "Sacrilege and lies! Grover Underwood, I will have you exiled for speaking thus!"

"It's true," Percy said. "We were there when he died. All of us."

"Impossible! You are all liars! Nature-destroyers!"

Chiron studied Grover's face. "We will speak of this later."

"We will speak of it now!" Silenus said. "We must deal with this—"

"Silenus," Chiron cut in. "My camp is under attack. The matter of Pan has waited two thousand years. I fear it will have to wait a bit longer. Assuming we are still here this evening."

Everyone was at the clearing, dressed in full battle armor, but this time it wasn't for capture the flag. The Hephaestus cabin had set up traps around the entrance to the Labyrinth—razor wire, pits filled with pots of Greek fire, rows of sharpened sticks to deflect a charge. Beckendorf was manning two catapults the size of pickup trucks, already primed and aimed at Zeus's Fist. The Ares cabin was on the front line, drilling in phalanx formation with Clarisse calling orders. Apollo's and Hermes's cabins were scattered in the woods with bows ready. Many had taken up positions in the trees. Even the dryads were armed with bows, and the satyrs trotted around with wooden cudgels and shields made of rough tree bark.

Annabeth went to join her brethren from the Athena cabin, who had set up a command tent and were directing operations. A gray banner with an owl fluttered outside the tent. Our security chief, Argus, stood guard at the door. Aphrodite's children were running around straightening everybody's armor and offering to comb the tangles out of our horsehair plumes. Even Dionysus's kids had found something to do. The god himself was still nowhere to be seen, but his two blond twin sons were running around providing all the sweaty warriors with water bottles and juice boxes.

"It isn't enough." Chiron said, I was going to agree, but, I can't since I'm here. "I'm here, there's no way we'll lose, no matter how many there is, I'll take them on." I said, Chiron didn't look convinced, "Stay with me, Percy," Chiron said. "When the fighting begins, I want you to wait until we know what we're dealing with. You must go where we most need reinforcements. Katrina, you'll attack first, as you did many times, activate your power and take down as many as you can."

I nodded and went to the entrance, I can hold them off. I stared into the darkness, a twinge of fear surfaced, not now! The ground underneath us was trembling, I walked into the Labyrinth and saw an army, I chanted the blessing of Ares and they stopped for a second and then they charged again.

I threw three daggers taken out three giants, and then I pulled out my Katana and sliced my way through them. There was so many, I kept getting pushed back, but I held my ground for two minutes, but every ten seconds I would get pushed back two feet, and then I was pushed back until I was out if the Labyrinth, I turned and ran as someone shouted, "Fire!"

The catapults swung into action. Two boulders hurtled toward the giants. One deflected off a car shield with hardly a dent, but the other caught a Laistrygonian in the chest, and the giant went down. Apollo's archers fired a volley, dozens of arrows sticking in the thick armor of the giants like porcupine quills. Several found chinks in armor, and some of the giants vaporized at the touch of celestial bronze.

But just when it looked like the Laistrygonians were about to get overwhelmed, the next wave surged out of the maze: thirty, maybe forty dracaenae in full battle armor, wielding spears and nets. They dispersed in all directions. Some hit the traps the Hephaestus cabin had laid. One got struck on the spikes and became an easy target for archers. Another triggered a trip wire, and pots of Greek fire exploded into green flames, engulfing several of the snake women. But many more kept coming.

To be honest I was having a blast, I killed over a hundred monsters when I was in the cave, and then I killed another fifty monsters before they started to focus on me. Once and awhile some of the Apollo campers would help me out, after the monsters, were demi-gods. I fought two, I didn't want to kill them so I knocked them out easily. Seven demi-gods and twenty monsters surrounded me, "Bring it!" I shouted and attacked. I was being careful around the demi-gods, but having a mix of demi-gods and monsters messed with my head, whenever I was about to kill a monster there was demi-god stepping in front of me.

Three times I almost killed one. I fought faster and faster, on the last monster, he took the hit, which I found weird, but then I took out my sword and saw the blade covered in blood. Once the monster disintegrated there was an enemy on the other side, he fell to his knees and fell forward. I watched him fall. I've hurt other demi-gods before…But I've never killed one before, I stared at him, my hands started shaking, it's not my fault he's the one who betrayed us…I turned and saw some of our allies falling and some of the enemy falling, for the good of the camp…I won't stop!

I cut down another one and went to help out one of the Hermes children, after that I just killed monster after monster, soon I was on my knees, there's way too many. At one point Percy was by my side, but he went off to help the others, and then I was with Lee, "How you holding up?" He asked as he pulled out another arrow and fired it, I smiled, "Good…"

Just when it seemed like the battle had balanced out again, an unearthly shriek echoed out of the Labyrinth. That roar…It can't be… "Kampê…" I muttered and watched her come flying out of the Labyrinth. She shot into the sky, her bat wings fully extended. She landed on the top of Zeus's Fist and surveyed the carnage. Her face was filled with evil glee. The mutant animal heads growled at her waist. Snakes hissed and swirled around her legs. In her right hand she held a glittering ball of thread, Ariadne's string, but she popped it into a lion's mouth at her waist and drew her curved swords. The blades glowed green with poison. Kampê screeched in triumph, and some of the campers screamed. Others tried to run and got trampled by hellhounds or giants.

"Di Immortales!" Chiron yelled. He quickly aimed an arrow, but Kampê seemed to sense his presence. She took flight with amazing speed, and Chiron's arrow whizzed harmlessly past her head.

Tyson untangled himself from the giant whom he'd pummeled into unconsciousness. He ran at our lines, shouting, "Stand! Do not run from her! Fight!"

But then a hellhound leaped on him, and Tyson and the hound went rolling away. Kampê landed on the Athena command tent, smashing it flat. "…Katrina…You're the only one who can kill her…But be careful, please." Lee said and went over to his siblings.

I saw Percy and Annabeth running towards Kampê, I caught up with them. "Nice fighting with you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said to Percy, "Ditto." Percy smiled and they jumped in Kampê's path, I did the same. Kampê hissed and sliced at us. I ducked and went in for a strike, my first hit was blocked with a sword covered in acid, and I backed away and I growled, "Percy go around!"

Annabeth and Percy went around, she turned and was watching us both. She can't keep up with me, I swung wildly and then I parried her attack and she lost her sword and turned to me, and I sliced her chest, she roared loud and I was sent flying.

I rolled multiple times, "Thank god for the Blessing…" I got back up, when I looked up Percy and Annabeth were pinned, "No!" I shouted, but then, behind me, something howled. A wall of darkness slammed into Kampê, sending the monster sideways. And Mrs. O'Leary was standing over us, snarling and snapping at Kampê.

"Good girl!" said a familiar voice. Quintus was fighting his way out of the Labyrinth, slashing down enemies left and right as he made his way toward us. Next to him was someone else a giant that was much taller than the Laistrygonians, with a hundred rippling arms, each holding a huge chunk of rock.

"Briares!" Tyson cried in wonder.

"Hail, little brother!" Briares bellowed. "Stand firm!"

And as Mrs. O'Leary leaped out of the way, the Hundred-Handed One launched a volley of boulders at Kampê. The rocks seemed to enlarge as they left Briares's hands. There were so many, it looked like half the earth had learned to fly.

BOOOOOM!

Where Kampê had stood a moment before was a mountain of boulders, almost as tall as Zeus's Fist. The only sign that the monster had ever existed were two green sword points sticking through the cracks.

A cheer went up from the campers, but our enemies weren't done yet. One of the dracaenae yelled, "Ssssslay them! Kill them all or Kronossss will flay you alive!"

Apparently, that threat was more terrifying than we were. The giants surged forward in a last desperate attempt. One surprised Chiron with a glancing blow to the back legs, and he stumbled and fell. Six giants cried in glee and rushed forward.

"No!" I screamed, but I was too far away to help.

Then it happened. Grover opened his mouth, and the most horrible sound I'd ever heard came out. It was like a brass trumpet magnified a thousand times—the sound of pure fear.

As one, the forces of Kronos dropped their weapons and ran for their lives. The giants trampled the dracaenae trying to get into the Labyrinth first. Telekhines and hellhounds and enemy half-bloods scrambled after them. The tunnel rumbled shut, and the battle was over. The clearing was quiet except for the fires burning in the woods, and the cries of the wounded.

Who knew a battle that intense could end so quick, I went around and looked for Lee, "Hey, have you seen Lee?" I asked one of his siblings, "No, I haven't. Sorry." She said and went to help with the injured. I went everywhere and asked just about everyone about him, none have seen him for a while. After an hour of searching I started to feel really worried and…Frightened, "Where are you Lee?" I kept looking for him.

I went into the forest and found tracks of monsters, and some blood, I followed them and found Lee, he was sitting by a tree, his chest moving slowly, "LEE!" I shouted and went to his side, "Hey…" He croaked. "Did…We win?" He asked, "Don't speak." My heart was racing, I gave him some nectar and he started too breathed normally.

I helped him up and took him to the infirmary. "I was about ready to give up…But I remembered what you taught me about hand to hand combat and how to use a sword…It saved…Me, plus all their moves were slow compared to yours…" He laughed and then coughed, "Shh…"

That night was the first time I actually saw camp burial shrouds used on bodies, and it was not something I wanted to see again.

Among the dead, the son of Dionysus who'd gone down fighting an enemy, half-blood was wrapped in a deep purple shroud embroidered with grapevines. His name was Castor. He'd been seventeen years old. His twin brother, Pollux, tried to say a few words, but he choked up and just took the torch. He lit the funeral pyre in the middle of the amphitheater, and within seconds the row of shrouds was engulfed in fire, sending smoke and sparks up to the stars.

We spent the next day treating the wounded, which was almost everybody. The satyrs and dryads worked to repair the damage to the woods.

At noon, the Council of Cloven Elders held an emergency meeting in their sacred grove. The three senior satyrs were there, along with Chiron, who was in wheelchair form. His broken horse leg was still mending, so he would be confined to the chair for a few months, until the leg was strong enough to take his weight. The grove was filled with satyrs and dryads and naiads up from the water—hundreds of them, anxious to hear what would happen. Juniper, Annabeth, Percy and I stood by Grover's side.

"It was panic," insisted Juniper. "Grover summoned the power of the wild god."

"Panic?" Percy asked.

"Percy," Chiron explained, "During the first war of the gods and the Titans, Lord Pan Let forth a horrible cry that scared away the enemy armies. It is—it was his greatest power—a massive wave of fear that helped the gods win the day. The word panic is named after Pan, you see. And Grover used that power, calling it forth from within himself."

"Preposterous!" Silenus bellowed. "Sacrilege! Perhaps the wild god favored us with a blessing. Or perhaps Grover's music was so awful it scared the enemy away!"

"That wasn't it, sir," Grover said. He sounded a lot calmer than I would have if I'd been insulted like that. "He let his spirit pass into all of us. We must act. Each of us must work to renew the wild, to protect what's left of it. We must spread the word. Pan is dead. There is no one but us."

"After two thousand years of searching, this is what you would have us believe?" Silenus cried. "Never! We must continue the search! Exile the traitor!"

Some of the older satyrs muttered assent. "A vote!" Silenus demanded. "Who would believe this ridiculous young satyr, anyway?"

"I would," said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned. Striding into the grove was Dionysus. He wore a formal black suit, so I almost didn't recognize him, a deep purple tie and violet dress shirt, his curly dark hair carefully combed. His eyes were bloodshot as usual, and his pudgy face was flushed, but he looked like he was suffering from grief more than wine-withdrawal.

The satyrs all stood respectfully and bowed as he approached. Dionysus waved his hand, and a new chair grew out of the ground next to Silenus's—a throne made of grapevines.

Dionysus sat down and crossed his legs. He snapped his fingers and satyr hurried forward with a plate of cheese and crackers and a Diet Coke.

The god of wine looked around at the assembled crowd. "Miss me?"

The satyrs fell over themselves nodding and bowing. "Oh, yes, very much, sire!"

"Well, I did not miss this place!" Dionysus snapped. "I bear bad news, my friends. Evil news. The minor gods are changing sides. Morpheus has gone over to the enemy. Hecate, Janus, and Nemesis, as well. Zeus knows how many more."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Strike that," Dionysus said. "Even Zeus doesn't know. Now, I want to hear Grover's story. Again, from the top."

"But, my lord," Silenus protested. "It's just nonsense!"

Dionysus's eyes flared with purple fire. "I have just learned that my son Castor is dead, Silenus. I am not in a good mood. You would do well to humor me."

Silenus gulped, and waved at Grover to start again.

When Grover was done, Mr. D nodded. "It sounds like just the sort of thing Pan would do. Grover is right. The search is tiresome. You must start thinking for yourselves." He turned to a satyr. "Bring me some peeled grapes, right away!"

"Yes, sire!" The satyr scampered off.

"We must exile the traitor!" Silenus insisted.

"I say no," Dionysus countered. "That is my vote."

"I vote no as well," Chiron put in.

Silenus set his jaw stubbornly. "All in favor of the exile?"

He and the two other old satyrs raised their hands.

"Three to two," Silenus said.

"Ah, yes," Dionysus said. "But unfortunately for you, a god's vote counts twice. And as I voted against, we are tied."

Silenus stood, indignant. "This is an outrage! The council cannot stand at an impasse."

"Then let it be dissolved!" Mr. D said. "I don't care."

Silenus bowed stiffly, along with his two friends, and they left the grove. About twenty satyrs went with them. The rest stood around murmuring uncomfortably.

"Don't worry," Grover told them. "We don't need the council to tell us what to do. We can figure it out ourselves."

He told them again the words of Pan—how they must save the wild a little at a time. He started dividing the satyrs into groups—which ones would go to the national parks, which ones would search out the last wild places, which ones would defend the parks in the big cities.

I went over to the infirmary and stayed by Lee's side, "Kat, I'm okay, go rest." Lee told me, "Yeah, I'll be watching over him, so go rest, you'll need it." Michael said, his younger sibling, who Lee wants to take over as head counselor. I shook my head, "Not yet…" Lee said and looked at Michael, "Can you give us a minute?"

He nodded and went to attend to another half-blood.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	62. Sixteen

When Michael Yew left, Lee said, "We got the Golden apples, and I'm alive, you don't need to worry about me, all that training you and I did, really saved my life. Kat, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be okay, now go rest, because tomorrow we have a lot to do."

I bite my bottom lip, "Fine…I guess now I know what it feels like when the one you love disappears for a while."

Lee laughed, "Yeah, it kind of sucks, but in the end we both found each other."

The next few weeks were surprisingly normal. Lee and I spent a lot of time together, it's been three months since the war, and with every bite we take, the pain increases, and it lasts longer. Thirty minutes, and then two months later it's fifty…And the pain is…unbearable.

Six months later Lee stopped me, "With every bite it gets harder to deal with the pain…I'm not sure I can do this anymore." I held his hand, "It'll be worth it, we'll be together forever. We only have four more bites." I said softly, Lee sighed heavily. "It hurts…But if you can do it, so can I."

I smiled, "Thank you."

I took the first bite, I collapsed in his arms and my body tensed, I grabbed the air, I felt like I was being suffocated. This last for an hour, once it was done, I was breathing hard and sweating. The date today is, May 13th, 2009. Next month I will turn sixteen.

Every time after Lee and I take a bite, Lee spends the night. Lee heled me close, having someone next to you when sleeping is the best…I feel safe and so warm. Lee ran his fingers through my hair, "It's so long and beautiful." He said and kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Only my hair?"

Lee laughed softly, "Everything about you is beautiful."

In the morning Lee and I were staring at each other, smiling like nothing else matters, I put my hand on his cheek, "Morning." He smiled, "Good morning."

The next month I was training with Clarisse, "Hey." I said and walked over to her, "What?" She glared at me, still as mean as ever I see.

"I'm going to teach you something."

Clarisse's eyes shined, "About freaking time!"

I smiled, "I've been in a really good mood lately, plus you'll need this for what's going to happen to us."

Clarisse folded her arms over her chest, "Let's just do this."

"Alright, but first, read this and then I'll show you." I handed her the scroll I found three years ago. When she read it, her eyes went wide, "This belongs to all the children of Ares! Why would you keep it from us?!" She asked.

"I've added somethings of my own on there, turn it over."

She turned it over and frowned, "You think I'm…Your equal?"

"I think you have what it takes to control this power, I think you can use it the right way, the others aren't ready." I told her.

She puffed up her chest proudly, "Let's get started then."

The first try she failed which surprised both of us, "What the…? What happened?" Clarisse asked, I shook my head, "I don't know, but let's try it again."

She took a deep breathe, "I, Clarisse La Rue, Accept Strength and Power. I call upon the Blessing of Ares!"

From right under her feet, a red aura started to form and then it slowly spread throughout her body, the Blessing of Ares is truly beautiful, Clarisse stared at her arms and touched the aura, "Cool…"

"Your emotions are the key to how long you can use the Blessing of Ares and how powerful you can make it too. Meaning you have to use them, you can't hide them, or the Blessing will disappear." I explained, "Huh, seems simple enough." She pulled out her spear.

"So I guess you want to test it out?"

"Yup, if I was strong before, oh man, I can't wait to see what I can do!"

"First test, beat me."

Clarisse smiled smugly, "I've been watching how you fight for years, you won't be able to beat me this time."

I pulled out my Katana, and taunted her, "Good luck, you'll need it."

She thrust her spear, I sidestepped easily and pulled on the shaft. Once she was close enough I grabbed her arm and flipped her over my shoulder and put her spear on the ground. She landed on her feet and took a step back.

She growled and grabbed her spear and tried again, this time she attacked carefully. Each hit I dodged, she backed me up ten feet, I sighed and decided to attacked, I made a wide arc in front of me, she did a reverse summersault and brought her spear up and slammed it against the ground, she just barely missed me. I stepped on the tip of her spear and ran towards her again, I grabbed two daggers and threw them in the air two meters apart from each other.

She looked up and I kicked her in the stomach, she doubled over and coughed, maybe that was a bit much. She extended her spear and then one of my daggers hit the end of it. She got startled and spun around, I put the tip of blade on her back, "Not bad, but you fall for the same tricks every time, you should train with someone else for a while."

"Little miss perfect…" She muttered and pushed my blade away. "One more time!" The blessing started to shine even more.

I sighed, "I beat you in every category, why do you still want to beat me? If you focus on me too much, you'll lose everything."

She mumbled something else and walked away. Well that was fun, never thought she would walk way though. I trained for the rest of the day and then a few weeks past and it was sixteenth birthday.

 _ **June 21st, 2009**_

"Happy birthday, seven years…Time really flies. Half of those years you didn't trust me. Man, it was frustrating, but totally worth it." Lee said. Lee and I were sitting in the woods on a blanket, where no one could see us, "You said something similar back then. Did you know we would end up like this?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, but I had a feeling we would get along great. So what are you going to wish for?"

"I have something in mind…"

"Really? Mind telling me?"

I blushed, "I know your past is something you don't want to remember, but I want to know. Please."

He scratched his head and said, "I guess so, I mean you deserve it, you won my heart over, and my trust." He looked up to the sky, "A few months after I was born, my mother was murdered, and that left me with no one to look after me, but my father, Apollo, sent someone to my house, it was a regular mortal, but it was enough. That person called the police and then he took me in, because no one else wanted me." Lee tried for a smile, I could see him unfolding.

"This man already had a family, but he still took me in as his own. As a kid I was smart, at the age of two I realized I didn't belong there, I knew I was different. Like all demi-gods we attract monsters, but I never saw one until I came to camp." Lee hugged me, "When I was age three I started growing distant, and Mark, the man who took me in, knew I noticed everything, so he had a talk with me." Lee paused for a second and continued, "'Your name is Lee Fletcher, and you're not my real son…Although I wish you were, we're more alike than you think.' That is what he told me when I was three."

I listened carefully, "No past of a demi-god is pleasant, but we all learn to embrace it one way or another." I told him and kissed his cheek, he smiled. "I still visit them, usually when I get there Mark is happy, he was always happy to see me, but deep down I could see that he felt sorry for me, but over the years, I started to change, and when I met you, he noticed I was different. So, thank you."

I shrugged, "We both saved each other in some ways."

After my birthday we were told to keep training, everyone was on edge, they're making more mistakes than ever. It's all because of what's going to happen when Percy Jackson turns sixteen.

Three months later, we were getting close to the final battle. Lee and I kept eating the Golden Apples, I have one more and Lee has two, "Before the battle you take that bite and then next month, when we win. We'll be immortals."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	63. I'm getting tired of this

It was one week before Percy's birthday, he was going on a mission with Beckendorf, Today I was with Annabeth, "Your siblings are treating you better. You finally on good terms with them?" She asked.

I shrugged like it was no big deal. "I guess."

To be honest I couldn't be happier…Or so I thought, the war is near, and everyone had been on edge, at this moment, the Olympian gods are fighting the most fearsome monster of all time, Typhon the father of all monsters. Which of course leaves Olympus unguarded.

I looked over to Annabeth, she's worried about Percy, "He'll be alright. Percy has been through worse." I said reassuringly.

For a second she looked confused, it wasn't Percy on her mind, "Oh…Yeah, of course that seaweed brain will make it back…We've been through a lot after all."

I sighed and leaned on her, which surprised her, "Luke?" I whispered. She smiled halfheartedly. "Miss perfect at it again?" She joked and sat down, "Yes…Last summer he…He was Kronos…" Ohh…I heard about that, "I haven't known him that long, so I can't say anything nice about him. I know you don't want to hear this, but it has to be said, he's deceived us, betrayed us, attacked us when he wasn't Kronos. What I'm saying is that if I see him, I won't hold back. And you shouldn't either."

She frowned, "You're right, just like always…But you didn't know him like I did, I can't just not feel anything when I see him, even when he's…Like that…"

"I know how you feel, of course you can't just hide those feelings, but this is to save our camp, and everyone we know and love. You're going to have to figure this out before we go to war." I said and began to walk away. Lee took his second last bite yesterday, so next month, we'll take the last one together. I spent the morning resting, I don't usually do that, but Chiron insists that I rest whenever I can, which happened to be after breakfast. But at noon, that's when we got some bad news, Percy was at the dining pavilion with a sad look in his eyes.

I thought he was with Beckendorf, but no, he was nowhere to be seen. Connor Stoll was on lookout duty today, so he was the one with Percy. I knew right away that Beckendorf had died during the mission, I sighed and watched everyone make their way to Percy.

So many deaths this year…Chiron clopped up to Percy and they started to talk and then Annabeth pushed through everyone and interrupted them and then the last one followed, Silena Beauregard. I closed my eyes and prayed for Beckendorf, I trained with him a lot, not as much as with Lee, but I got to know him, we became friends this year, despite how he looks and acts, like everyone else, he was afraid of me.

Silena, pushed through the crowd and she started to ask something at first she looked worried, but happy and then…Fear, and last, grief, anger and sadness. She started to cry, Clarisse came out from behind the campers and comforted her.

A minute later after Percy told them what happened, they called a war council. I walked up to Chiron, "Mind if I ask what's going on?"

He sighed sadly, "Charles Beckendorf had fallen…And now, we're having a war council to discuss some depressing matters. Luke- Or the titan lord of Time I should say, has a spy here at camp, I'm sorry, but would you mind attending the meeting?"

I usually go no matter what, "Sure."

He seemed to relax, "Let us go."

Ten minutes later I was at the door to the rec room, in the basement. I could hear Clarisse and the newly appointed head counselor for the Apollo cabin, Michael Yew, arguing about something. Lee stepped down, he's already eighteen, he honestly didn't think he'd last that long, so now he has to worry about other things.

If things go well, Lee will go to college. He never went to high school before, so this will be new for him. I was happy for him, but that means we'll be apart for a while. I was okay with it, but he always looked so…Sad. I closed my eyes and opened the door. Between the two idiots, was Silena Beauregard, "Oh gods…" I muttered and sighed, a second later Percy, Annabeth and Chiron entered the room.

They looked at me like, 'Really? You didn't stop them?'

"It's our loot!" Michael yelled, standing on his tiptoes so he could get in Clarisse's face. "If you don't like it, you can kiss my quiver!"

Around the table, people were trying not to laugh—the Stoll brothers, Pollux from the Dionysus cabin, Katie Gardner from Demeter. Even Jake Mason, the hastily appointed new counselor from Hephaestus, managed a faint smile. Only Silena Beauregard didn't pay any attention. She sat beside Clarisse and stared vacantly at the Ping-Pong net. Her eyes were red and puffy. A cup of hot chocolate sat untouched in front of her.

"STOP IT!" Percy yelled. "What are you guys doing?"

Clarisse glowered at him. "Tell Michael not to be a selfish jerk."

"Oh, that's perfect, coming from you," Michael said.

"The only reason I'm here is to support Silena!" Clarisse shouted. "Otherwise I'd be back in my cabin."

"What are you talking about?" Percy demanded.

Pollux cleared his throat. "Clarisse has refused to speak to any of us, until her, um, issue is resolved. She hasn't spoken for three days."

"It's been wonderful," Travis Stoll said wistfully.

"What issue?" Percy asked.

Clarisse turned to Chiron. "You're in charge, right? Does my cabin get what we want or not?"

Chiron shuffled his hooves. "My dear, as I've already explained, Michael is correct. Apollo's cabin has the best claim. Besides, we have more important matters—"

"Sure," Clarisse snapped. "Always more important matters than what Ares needs. We're just supposed to show up and fight when you need us, and not complain!"

"That would be nice," Connor Stoll muttered. I cleared my throat, "You forget I'm here?" Everyone went quiet, "Good. Now quit acting like kids, Clarisse leave it be for another day."

She gripped her knife and growled, "Maybe I should ask Mr. D—"

"As you know," Chiron interrupted, his tone slightly angry now, "our director, Dionysus, is busy with the war. He can't be bothered with this."

"I see," Clarisse said. "And the senior counselors? Are any of you going to side with me?"

Nobody was smiling now. None of them met Clarisse's eyes.

"Fine." Clarisse turned to Silena. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into this when you've just lost . . . Anyway, I apologize. To you. Nobody else."

Silena didn't seem to register her words.

Clarisse threw her knife on the Ping-Pong table. "All of you can fight this war without Ares. Until I get satisfaction, no one in my cabin is lifting a finger to help. Have fun dying."

"You can't control me." I muttered, she glared at me, "NO one is helping, that includes you!" She stared down at me, "Is that a threat? I've been in a bad mood the past few days, push me, and you won't be the head counselor for the Ares cabin anymore."

Her eye twitched and everyone was stunned, even Silena was stunned. Clarisse muttered something and then she stormed out of the room.

Finally Michael Yew said, "Good riddance."

"Are you kidding?" Katie Gardner protested. "This is a disaster!"

"She can't be serious," Travis said. "Can she?"

Chiron sighed. "Her pride has been wounded. She'll calm down eventually." But he didn't sound convinced.

"The others are too scared to defy her, but I'm not, although I can make them come with us, all I have to do is challenge Clarisse and win, then they'll listen to me. Plus I won't be breaking the rules." I offered, Chiron managed a smile, "No. That won't be necessary. Now if you please, counselors. Percy has brought something I think you should hear. Percy—the Great Prophecy."

Annabeth handed Percy the parchment, and began to read: "A half-blood of the eldest dogs . . ."

"Er, Percy?" Annabeth interrupted. "That's gods. Not dogs."

"Oh, right," Percy said. Being dyslexic is one mark of a demigod. "A half-blood of the eldest gods . . . shall reach sixteen against all odds . . ."

"And see the world in endless sleep, the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap." Percy continued.

"Percy," Chiron urged. "Read the rest."

"A single choice shall . . . shall end his days. Olympus to per—pursue—"

"Preserve," Annabeth said gently. "It means to save."

"I know what it means," Percy grumbled. "Olympus to preserve or raze."

The room was silent. Finally Connor Stoll said, "Raise is good, isn't it?"

"Not raise," Silena said. Her voice was hollow, "R-a-z-e means destroy."

"Obliterate," Annabeth said. "Annihilate. Turn to rubble."

"Got it." Percy said with a little fear. "Thanks." Everyone was staring at Percy with concern, or pity, or maybe a little fear. Chiron closed his eyes as if he were saying a prayer. In horse form, his head almost brushed the lights in the rec room. "You see now, Percy, why we thought it best not to tell you the whole prophecy. You've had enough on your shoulders—"

"Without realizing I was going to die in the end anyway?" Percy said. "Yeah, I get it."

I smiled, "A child, of the eldest gods…You, shall make a decision, that will end 'HIS' days, there are many other ways to say this, but that is the way I see it. Percy, these things always have double meanings, you will make a huge decision there is no doubt about that, but it will end his life, what I'm getting at is, who is the guy that will die? It doesn't say that a child of the big three will die, it says 'his' I can interpret the other lines if you want, if Chiron will let me. That is."

Everyone started thinking, Annabeth was shocked, "That's…Wow…How did you think of that?" She asked, I shrugged, "When you have a lot of time on your hands, you tend to think a lot, especially when you have no one to talk to."

Everyone looked to Chiron, he sighed, "I would like to hear what you have to say about the other lines as well. But that will make Percy try to change what he was told, the less he knows, the better. I'm sorry."

I nodded, "Alright."

"Let's move on," Percy said. "We've got other problems. We've got a spy."

Michael Yew scowled. "A spy?"

Percy told us what had happened on the Princess Andromeda—how Kronos had known they were coming, how he'd shown Percy the silver scythe pendant he'd used to communicate with someone at camp.

Silena started to cry again, and Annabeth put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well," Connor Stoll said uncomfortably, "we've suspected there might a spy for years, right? Somebody kept passing information to Luke—like the location of the Golden Fleece a couple of years ago. It must be somebody who knew him well."

Maybe subconsciously, Connor glanced at Annabeth. She'd known Luke better than anyone, of course, but Connor looked away quickly. "Um, I mean, it could be anybody."

"Yes." Katie Gardner frowned at the Stoll brothers. She'd disliked them ever since they'd decorated the grass roof of the Demeter cabin with chocolate Easter bunnies. "Like one of Luke's siblings."

Travis and Connor both started arguing with her.

"Stop!" Silena banged the table so hard her hot chocolate spilled. "Charlie's dead and . . . and you're all arguing like little kids!" She put her head down and began to sob.

Hot chocolate trickled off the Ping-Pong table. Everybody looked ashamed.

"She's right," Pollux said at last. "Accusing each other doesn't help. We need to keep our eyes open for a silver necklace with a scythe charm. If Kronos had one, the spy probably does too."

Michael Yew grunted. "We need to find this spy before we plan our next operation. Blowing up the Princess Andromeda won't stop Kronos forever."

"No indeed," Chiron said. "In fact his next assault is already on the way."

Percy scowled. "You mean the 'bigger threat' Poseidon mentioned?"

Not just big…It's the god's biggest threat. "Percy," Chiron said, "we didn't want to tell you until you returned to camp. You needed a break with your . . . mortal friends."

"Tell me what's happened," Percy said.

Chiron picked up a bronze goblet from the snack table. He tossed water onto the hot plate where we usually melted nacho cheese. Steam billowed up, making a rainbow in the fluorescent lights. Chiron fished a golden drachma out of his pouch, tossed it through the mist, and muttered, "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show us the threat."

The mist shimmered. I saw the image of a smoldering volcano—Mount St. Helens. As I watched, the side of the mountain exploded. Fire, ash, and lava rolled out. A newscaster's voice was saying "—even larger than last year's eruption, and geologists warn that the mountain may not be done."

The mountain tore itself apart, collapsing inward, and an enormous form rose out of the smoke and lava like it was emerging from a manhole. The giant was bigger than anything I'd ever encountered. Even my demigod eyes couldn't make out its exact form through the ash and fire, but it was vaguely humanoid and so huge it could've used the Chrysler Building as a baseball bat. The mountain shook with a horrible rumbling, as if the monster were laughing.

"It's him," Percy said. "Typhon."

I nodded, "The father of all monsters, great going Percy."

Percy opened his mouth to complain but Chiron cut him off. "The most horrible monster of all, the biggest single threat the gods ever faced." Chiron added. "He has been freed from under the mountain at last. But this scene is from two days ago. Here is what is happening today."

Chiron waved his hand and the image changed. I saw a bank of storm clouds rolling across the Midwest plains. Lightning flickered. Lines of tornadoes destroyed everything in their path—ripping up houses and trailers, tossing cars around like Matchbox toys.

"Monumental floods," an announcer was saying. "Five states declared disaster areas as the freak storm system sweeps east, continuing its path of destruction." The cameras zoomed in on a column of storm bearing down on some Midwest City. I couldn't tell which one. Inside the storm I could see the giant—just small glimpses of his true form: a smoky arm, a dark clawed hand the size of a city block. His angry roar rolled across the plains like a nuclear blast. Other smaller forms darted through the clouds, circling the monster. I saw flashes of light, and I realized the giant was trying to swat them. I squinted and thought I saw a golden chariot flying into the blackness. Then some kind of huge bird—a monstrous owl—dived in to attack the giant.

"Are those . . . the gods?" Percy said.

"Yes, Percy," Chiron said. "They have been fighting him for days now, trying to slow him down. But Typhon is marching forward—toward New York. Toward Olympus."

I slipped out of the room that is all I need to know. I went to the arena, I've been in a bad mood because Lee has been barely talking to me, and when he does, he says, 'I've been busy, sorry.' I don't buy a single word that comes out of his mouth.

The next morning it was depressing, I could feel it in the air, but after breakfast the Apollo kids and the Ares kids, sadly my siblings, were fighting again, and they made the mistake of putting a curse on the entire Ares cabin, which includes me. But it doesn't really affect me as much as those idiots.

Lee was with me while we watched them. "Huh, I step down and it goes to shit."

I looked at him shocked, he never cusses. "That's the first time I've heard you swear, but then again I don't really care." He cracked a smile, "I wonder how long this one will last."

"Hey, why have you been avoiding me?" I asked. Lee looked impressed, "why isn't the curse affecting you as much as the other? And I haven't been avoiding you, I actually have been busy, I have over a thousand arrows in stock now…Well it was mostly because of…Beckendorf…" Lee sighed, "I'm sorry. We can spend today together to catch up."

Some of Lee siblings were armed with firebombs and flew over the Ares cabin in a chariot pulled by two pegasi. Soon, the roof of the Ares cabin was burning, and naiads from the canoe lake rushed over to blow water on it. "Okay…I'm done." I growled and looked up at his siblings, "You two! Get down here!"

They heard me, but then didn't come down, "You wanna do this the hard way? Alright…I warned you."

Lee frowned, "Really guys!?"

As they swung by again I ran up the side of the Ares cabin and jumped onto the roof, once they were close enough I jumped on and grabbed ahold of the bottom railing. I pulled myself up, they didn't notice me, "Where'd she go?" Michael? Really? I never thought he would try this.

"Okay…Either you land this stupid thing and apologize, or I'm going to take it for myself! Or I could destroy it!" I shouted.

Michael looked back and gulped, "How did you get on here?!"

"That is a stupid question to ask, now land this thing and take that curse of my siblings! I'm tired of this, why do you guys hate the Ares children so much?" I asked.

"Because they always think they're better than everyone else." Michael muttered. I chuckled, "They wish."

Michael finally found a place and landed the chariot, "I'm…Sorry." He said hesitantly. I shrugged, "Don't be, it's their fault. One more thing, if you want to be annoying to them, don't drag me into it, got it?"

He nodded and I went back to my cabin, once I entered they were all gathered, probably making a plan or something. They all stood around the table with Clarisse, "That won't work…" One of my siblings said, "Yea, and even if we get it, we won't have it for long. Chiron will find out and we'll end up in trouble."

"So what? No one in this camp respects us anyway!"

I laughed, "And why do you think that? You think it's because of how you guys act? All high and mighty? You're the 'best' and you think you should always get what you want?" I walked up to the table and pulled out my katana, "When you stop acting like kids, maybe they'll think differently about you guys!"

I cut the table in two, "I get that children of Ares are prideful, but you have to learn to put that aside, otherwise no one will like you."

"That's easy for you to say!" Clarisse snapped, "You're not like us! We inherited everything from our father, and you got everything else! Ares is not the smartest god, he's loud, and will never back down from something like this! I know it's childish, but I'm tired of getting pushed around!"

She's got me there, I got everything that Ares doesn't have, I think for myself and I'm strong. No one here can beat me at my own game, and whenever I get asked to go on a quest, it gets done with very little casualties.

"Don't let these little problems get to you. What's done is done, you helped out and should get something. But the chariot is out of the question, but whenever you need help getting one, I'll help you." I said and made my way to my room.

No one said a word when I left. If they act like me, maybe they'll actually get stuff done, and they'll start to get the respect they deserve. This afternoon is when we burn Charles Beckendorf's shroud. As the deaths continue, I started thinking, who's next?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	64. The first day of War

A hour ago Percy messaged Annabeth, it wasn't much, but he told her that everyone that can fight needs to be at the Empire State Building. When we got there Percy was in front of the entrance to the Empire State Building.

There was forty two campers in all, but the rest of my siblings stayed back with Clarisse, if that causes us to lose this war, I'm going to kill her myself. I had my bag slung over my shoulder, my armor was light and I had my Katana strapped to my back and my five daggers strapped to the sides of my thighs.

Percy turned to us. "Thanks for coming, everybody. Chiron, after you."

Chiron shook his head. "I came to wish you luck, my boy. But I make it a point never to visit Olympus unless I am summoned."

"But you're our leader." Percy said.

He smiled. "I am your trainer, your teacher. That is not the same as being your leader. I will go gather what allies I can. It may not be too late to convince my brother centaurs to help. Meanwhile, you called the campers here, Percy. You are the leader."

Percy took a deep breath. "Okay, like I told Annabeth on the phone, something bad is going to happen by tonight. Some kind of trap. We've got to get an audience with Zeus and convince him to defend the city. Remember, we can't take no for an answer."

I don't think that'll work…He doesn't understand how powerful Typhon is, we're pretty much on our own right now. Percy asked Argus to watch Mrs. O'Leary, which neither of them looked happy about.

Chiron shook Percy's hand. "You'll do well, Percy. Just remember your strengths and beware your weaknesses."

"Let's go," Percy told the campers.

A security guard was sitting behind the desk in the lobby, reading a big black book with a flower on the cover. He glanced up when we all filed in with our weapons and armor clanking. "School group? We're about to close up."

"No." Percy said, "Six-hundredth floor."

He checked us out. His eyes were pale blue and his head was completely bald. I couldn't tell if he was human or not, but he seemed to notice our weapons, so I guess he wasn't fooled by the Mist.

"There is no six-hundredth floor, kid." He said it like it was a required line he didn't believe. "Move along."

Percy leaned across the desk. "Forty demigods attract an awful lot of monsters. You really want us hanging out in your lobby?"

He thought about that. Then he hit a buzzer and the security gate swung open. "Make it quick."

"You don't want us going through the metal detectors," Percy added.

"Um, no," he agreed. "Elevator on the right. I guess you know the way."

Percy tossed him a golden drachma and we marched on through.

We decided it would take two trips to get everybody up in the elevator. I went with the first group. When we finally got to the top my breath was taken away, it always happens when I visit Olympus. The mansions glittered gold and white against the sides of the mountain. Gardens bloomed on a hundred terraces. Scented smoke rose from braziers that lined the winding streets. And right at the top of the snow-capped crest rose the main palace of the gods. It looked as majestic as ever, but something seemed wrong. Then I realized the mountain was silent—no music, no voices, no laughter.

I waited for Lee, he decided to go with the second group, a few minutes and the elevator doors opened again, and the second group of half-bloods joined us. We made our way across the sky bridge into the streets of Olympus. The shops were closed. The parks were empty. A couple of Muses sat on a bench strumming flaming lyres, but their hearts didn't seem to be in it. A lone Cyclops swept the street with an uprooted oak tree. A minor godling spotted us from a balcony and ducked inside, closing his shutters.

We passed under a big marble archway with statues of Zeus and Hera on either side. Lee walked beside me, "Gotta admit, I'm a little nervous, this is basically just us, which isn't that much, against, the TITAN LORD OF TIME, but then again we got the red demon on our side-

I punched his arm, "Don't call me that."

He chuckled, "Well we got you, so I think we have a good chance."

I shrugged, "Maybe."

"Look!" Pollux cried, pointing toward the horizon. "What is that?"

We all froze. Blue lights were streaking across the evening sky toward Olympus like tiny comets. They seemed to be coming from all over the city, heading straight toward the mountain. As they got close, they fizzled out. We watched them for several minutes and they didn't seem to do any damage, but still it was strange.

"Like infrared scopes," Michael Yew muttered. "We're being targeted."

"Let's get to the palace," Percy said.

No one was guarding the hall of the gods. The gold-and-silver doors stood wide open. Our footsteps echoed as we walked into the throne room.

Of course, "room" doesn't really cover it. The place was the size of Madison Square Garden. High above, the blue ceiling glittered with constellations. Twelve giant empty thrones stood in a U around a hearth, we walked toward the thrones, and a woman's voice said, "Hello again, Percy Jackson. You and your friends are welcome."

Hestia stood by the hearth, poking the flames with a stick. Percy bowed. "Lady Hestia." We all followed his example and bowed. Hestia regarded Percy with her red glowing eyes. "I see you went through with your plan. You bear the curse of Achilles."

The curse of Achilles? Isn't that…Like being invincible?

The other campers started muttering among themselves: What did she say? What about Achilles?

"You must be careful," Hestia warned him. "You gained much on your journey. But you are still blind to the most important truth. Perhaps a glimpse is in order."

Annabeth nudged Percy. "Um . . . what is she talking about?"

A second later he went quiet and then his knees buckled, Annabeth grabbed Percy. "Percy! What happened?"

"Did . . . did you see that?" Percy asked.

"See what?" Annabeth said.

"How long was I out?" He muttered.

Annabeth knit her eyebrows. "Percy, you weren't out at all. You just looked at Hestia for like one second and collapsed."

"Um, Lady Hestia," Percy said, "we've come on urgent business. We need to see—"

"We know what you need," a man's voice said.

A god shimmered into existence next to Hestia. He looked about twenty-five, with curly salt-and-pepper hair and elfish features. He wore a military pilot's flight suit, with tiny bird's wings fluttering on his helmet and his black leather boots. In the crook of his arm was a long staff entwined with two living serpents.

"I will leave you now," Hestia said. She bowed to the aviator and disappeared into smoke. I understood why she was so anxious to go. Hermes, the God of Messengers, did not look happy.

"Hello, Percy." His brow furrowed as though he was annoyed with Percy. I bowed, "Come on guys, let's do a sweep of the city? Check the defenses. See who's left in Olympus, and then we'll come back in thirty minutes."

I turned and surprisingly everyone agreed. Once I was down in the lobby, I found a quiet corner and grabbed out the apple, one more bite. I shouldn't have brought it…But I don't know if even I can survive this.

Lee called me, "Hey Katrina!" He made his way to me, I put the apple away and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Do you hear anything?"

"Hear…What the…"

I made my way outside, the city is so quiet, it's never quiet, even at night New York was never silent. In the streets vehicles stopped, some pulled off to the sidewalk, like they knew something was going to happen, it's like the entire city went to sleep.

A few minutes later Percy came down from Olympus and told us that the god Morpheus has put the entire island of Manhattan to sleep, and that the invasion has started.

Percy turned to Argus, whose eyes were wide, Percy told him what he learned in Olympus, and how the gods would not be riding to the rescue. Argus rolled his eyes in disgust, which looked pretty psychedelic since it made his whole body swirl.

"You'd better get back to camp," Percy told him. "Guard it as best you can."

He pointed to Percy and raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"I'm staying," Percy said.

Argus nodded, like this answer satisfied him. He looked at Annabeth and drew a circle in the air with his finger.

"Yes," Annabeth agreed. "I think it's time."

"For what?" Percy asked.

Argus rummaged around in the back of his van. He brought out a bronze shield and passed it to Annabeth. It looked pretty much standard issue—the same kind of round shield we always used in capture the flag. But when Annabeth set it on the ground, the reflection on the polished metal changed from sky and buildings to the Statue of Liberty—which wasn't anywhere close to us.

"Whoa," Percy said. "A video shield."

"One of Daedalus's ideas," Annabeth said. "I had Beckendorf make this before—" She glanced at Silena. "Um, anyway, the shield bends sunlight or moonlight from anywhere in the world to create a reflection. You can literally see any target under the sun or moon, as long as natural light is touching it. Look."

We crowded around as Annabeth concentrated. The image zoomed and spun at first, so I got motion sickness just watching it. We were in the Central Park Zoo, then zooming down East 60th, past Bloomingdale's, then turning on Third Avenue.

"Whoa," Connor Stoll said. "Back up. Zoom in right there."

"What?" Annabeth said nervously. "You see invaders?"

"No, right there—Dylan's Candy Bar." Connor grinned at his brother. "Dude, it's open. And everyone is asleep. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Connor!" Katie Gardner scolded. "This is serious. You are not going to loot a candy store in the middle of a war!"

"Sorry," Connor muttered, but he didn't sound very ashamed.

Annabeth passed her hand in front of the shield, and another scene popped up: FDR Drive, looking across the river at Lighthouse Park.

"This will let us see what's going on across the city," she said. "Thank you, Argus. Hopefully we'll see you back at camp . . . someday."

Argus grunted. He gave me a look that clearly meant Good luck; you'll need it, then climbed into his van. He and the two harpy drivers swerved away, weaving around clusters of idle cars that littered the road.

Percy whistled for Mrs. O'Leary, and she came bounding over.

"Hey, girl," He said. "You remember Grover? The satyr we met in the park?"

"WOOF!"

"I need you to find him," Percy said. "Make sure he's still awake. We're going to need his help. You got that? Find Grover!"

Mrs. O'Leary gave him a sloppy wet kiss, which seemed kind of unnecessary. Then she raced off north.

Pollux crouched next to a sleeping policeman. "I don't get it. Why didn't we fall asleep too? Why just the mortals?"

"This is a huge spell," Silena Beauregard said. "The bigger the spell, the easier it is to resist. If you want to sleep millions of mortals, you've got to cast a very thin layer of magic. Sleeping demigods is much harder."

Percy stared at her. "When did you learn so much about magic?"

Silena blushed. "I don't spend all my time on my wardrobe."

"Percy," Annabeth called. She was still looking at the shield. "You'd better see this."

The bronze image showed Long Island Sound near La Guardia. A fleet of a dozen speedboats raced through the dark water toward Manhattan. Each boat was packed with demigods in full Greek armor. At the back of the lead boat, a purple banner emblazoned with a black scythe flapped in the night wind. I'd never seen that design before, but it wasn't hard to figure out: the battle flag of Kronos.

"Scan the perimeter of the island," Percy said. "Quick."

Annabeth shifted the scene south to the harbor. A Staten Island Ferry was plowing through the waves near Ellis Island. The deck was crowded with dracaenae and a whole pack of hellhounds. Swimming in front of the ship was a pod of marine mammals. At first I thought they were dolphins. Then I saw their doglike faces and the swords strapped to their waists, and I realized they were telkhines—sea demons.

The scene shifted again: the Jersey shore, right at the entrance to the Lincoln Tunnel. A hundred assorted monsters were marching past the lanes of stopped traffic: giants with clubs, rogue Cyclopes, a few fire-spitting dragons, and just to rub it in, a World War II-era Sherman tank, pushing cars out of its way as it rumbled into the tunnel.

"What's happening with the mortals outside Manhattan?" I said. "Is the whole state asleep?"

Annabeth frowned. "I don't think so, but it's strange. As far as I can tell from these pictures, Manhattan is totally asleep. Then there's like a fifty-mile radius around the island where time is running really, really slow. The closer you get to Manhattan, the slower it is."

She showed me another scene—a New Jersey highway. It was Saturday evening, so the traffic wasn't as bad as it might've been on a weekday. The drivers looked awake, but the cars were moving at about one mile per hour. Birds flew overhead in slow motion.

"Kronos," I said. "He's slowing time."

"Hecate might be helping," Katie Gardner said. "Look how the cars are all veering away from the Manhattan exits, like they're getting a subconscious message to turn back."

I took a shaky breath, it's getting closer, excitement started to build up in me.

"I don't know." Annabeth sounded really frustrated. She hated not knowing. "But somehow they've surrounded Manhattan in layers of magic. The outside world might not even realize something is wrong. Any mortals coming toward Manhattan will slow down so much they won't know what's happening."

"Like flies in amber," Jake Mason murmured.

Annabeth nodded. "We shouldn't expect any help coming in."

Percy turned to us, I noticed most of the campers looked either stunned or scared. "All right," Percy finally said. "We're going to hold Manhattan."

Silena tugged at her armor. "Um, Percy, Manhattan is huge."

"We are going to hold it," He said. "We have to."

"He's right," Annabeth said. "The gods of the wind should keep Kronos's forces away from Olympus by air, so he'll try a ground assault. We have to cut off the entrances to the island."

"They have boats," Michael Yew pointed out.

Percy is the only one who can take of that one, "I'll take care of the boats," He said.

Michael frowned. "How?"

"Just leave it to me," Percy said. "We need to guard the bridges and tunnels. Let's assume they'll try a midtown or downtown assault, at least on their first try. That would be the most direct way to the Empire State Building. Michael, take Apollo's cabin to the Williamsburg Bridge. Katie, Demeter's cabin takes the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. Grow thorn bushes and poison ivy in the tunnel. Do whatever you have to do, but keep them out of there! Conner, take half of Hermes cabin and cover the Manhattan Bridge. Travis, you take the other half and cover the Brooklyn Bridge. And no stopping for looting or pillaging!"

"Awwww!" the whole Hermes cabin complained.

"Silena, take the Aphrodite crew to the Queens-Midtown Tunnel." Percy continued.

"Oh my gods," one of her sisters said. "Fifth Avenue is so on our way! We could accessorize, and monsters, like, totally hate the smell of Givenchy."

"No delays," Percy said. "Well . . . the perfume thing, if you think it'll work."

Six Aphrodite girls kissed him on the cheek in excitement.

"All right, enough!" He closed his eyes, trying to think of what he'd forgotten. "The Holland Tunnel. Jake, take the Hephaestus cabin there. Use Greek fire, set traps. Whatever you've got."

He grinned. "Gladly. We've got a score to settle. For Beckendorf!"

The whole cabin roared in approval.

"The 59th Street Bridge," Percy said. "Clarisse—" He faltered. Clarisse wasn't here. All of my siblings were sitting back at camp. "We'll take that," Annabeth stepped in, saving him from an embarrassing silence. She turned to her siblings. "Malcolm, take the Athena cabin, activate plan twenty-three along the way, just like I showed you. Hold that position."

"You got it."

"I'll go with Percy," she said. "Then we'll join you, or we'll go wherever we're needed."

Somebody in the back of the group said, "No detours, you two."

There were some giggles, but Percy decided to let it pass.

"All right," Percy said. "Keep in touch with cell phones."

"We don't have cell phones," Silena protested.

Percy reached down, picked up some snoring lady's BlackBerry, and tossed it to Silena. "You do now. You all know Annabeth's number, right? If you need us, pick up a random phone and call us. Use it once, drop it, and then borrow another one if you have to. That should make it harder for the monsters to zero in on you."

Everyone grinned as though they liked this idea.

Travis cleared his throat. "Uh, if we find a really nice phone—"

"No, you can't keep it," Percy said.

"Aw, man."

"Hold it, Percy," Jake Mason said. "You forgot the Lincoln Tunnel."

"Hmm…I think I can hold it." I said. Percy looked doubtful, "But-

A girl's voice called from across the street, "How about you let us handle that?"

I laughed, but it doesn't hurt to have some back up. A band of thirty adolescent girls crossed Fifth Avenue. They wore white shirts, silvery camouflage pants, and combat boots. They all had swords at their sides, quivers on their backs, and bows at the ready. A pack of white timber wolves milled around their feet, and many of the girls had hunting falcons on their arms.

The girl in the lead had spiky black hair and a black leather jacket. She wore a silver circlet on her head like a princess's tiara, which didn't match her skull earrings or her Death to Barbie T-shirt showing a little Barbie doll with an arrow through its head.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried.

The daughter of Zeus grinned. "The Hunters of Artemis, reporting for duty."

There were hugs and greetings all around...Or at least Thalia was friendly. The other Hunters didn't like being around campers, especially boys, but they didn't shoot any of us, which for them was a pretty warm welcome.

"Where have you been the last year?" Percy asked Thalia. "You've got like twice as many Hunters now!"

She laughed. "Long, long story. I bet my adventures were more dangerous than yours, Jackson."

"Complete lie," He said.

"We'll see," she promised. "After this is over, you, Annabeth, and me: cheeseburgers and fries at that hotel on West 57th."

"Le Parker Meridien," Percy said. "You're on. And Thalia, thanks."

She shrugged. "Those monsters won't know what hit them. Hunters, move out!"

She slapped her silver bracelet, and the shield Aegis spiraled into full form. The golden head of Medusa molded in the center was so horrible, the campers all backed away. The Hunters took off down the avenue, I followed them and their wolves and falcons followed behind me.

I was next to Thalia, "It's good to see you." She said as we ran. I nodded, "Yea, what's it been? Two years?" She smiled, "Yup, you kind of disappeared on us, what happened?"

I smirked, "After we get out of this, I'll tell you."

Once we reached the tunnel, they started to set traps, we were a few minutes ahead of the enemy, "I'm going to pay them a visit, set the traps." I said, a lot of them looked confused, Thalia came up to me, "I heard you were the best demi-god at camp, but you can't take on an army by yourself."

I snickered, "I'm guessing you haven't seen me in battle?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	65. The second day of War

I was halfway through the tunnel when I noticed a tank, "Okay…Minor setback. I, Katrina Young…Accept Strength, Power, and Love. I call upon the Blessing of Ares!" I started running towards the tank, behind it I could see at least a hundred monsters with some demi-gods.

The brilliant red flame that surrounded me lit up the tunnel, the tank opened fire, I quickly pulled out my Katana and slice forward, the explosion sent me flying backwards twenty feet, I got on my feet.

"Can't let that happen again." I muttered and started running again, once it reloaded I baited it to shoot directly at me, once it fired I ducked and got ready to jump, I used the explosion as a boost.

I went flying straight for the tank, I landed on top of it, a few monsters threw their weapons at me, but they just bounced harmlessly off me. I sliced open the hatch and reached into my bag for a glass filled with Greek fire.

I jumped off towards the tank and cut a few monsters down as I landed, I made a wide arc in front of me and three demi-gods backed up while two giants had their legs cut off, before they hit the ground they disintegrated.

The next three minutes was me killing everything, well not the demi-gods, but I hurt them. They couldn't get past me, nor could they push me back. "It's just one measly half-blood! Kill her!" A giant shouted.

I laughed and kept fighting, I killed more than fifty monsters before they got a couple of dragons to push me, I hesitated to attack the dragons because they reminded me of Peleus, the dragon that protects Thalia's tree.

I shook my head, he's nothing like them, I reminded myself. They managed to push me back twenty feet, that's when a few arrows flew past my head, "You weren't kidding." Thalia said as she stood beside me and she pulled out another arrow, I smirked, "I have a lot more to show you."

Thalia stared at me, "I've seen that before…"

"Oh, yea it was before you…Died."

"What's it do?"

"Later, I'll tell you, but for now, let's secure this tunnel."

The hunters of Artemis are awesome. I'm a little surprised they kept up with me. Ten minutes later the blessing wore off and I was just like everyone else. Just under an hour we secured it, "That was surprisingly easy…" One of the hunters said, Thalia nodded, "Is this how it is when you go on quests?"

I smiled, "I always make sure everything goes smoothly when I go with someone on a quest, sometimes I end up doing everything."

Thalia laughed, "Are you sure you're a child of Ares? By the way, where's the rest of the Ares cabin?"

I sighed, "Clarisse said that no one in the Ares cabin is lifting a finger to help during this war."

She looked confused, "But you're-

"She can't control me, as you can see no one can. And yes I'm a child of Ares."

"Huh, you're more like a child of Athena, and Ares, with some Apollo and Zeus, wow." She actually did seem amazed, I shrugged, "I know, but I'm a child of Ares through and through and I actually don't mind it."

The next hour we spent putting up traps, the ones they already put down were still there, good thing I was here, "They couldn't even get past you, you're amazing, you know that right?" Thalia asked and a bunch of hunters nodded and looked at me with respect, I blushed, "It's nothing new, but thanks."

Five minutes later were at the Plaza hotel, Demi-gods filled the top floor, some crashed out on the sofas and some of the hunters did the same. A little while ago Blackjack, Percy's Pegasi came back with an injured Annabeth, they took her to the terrace, and apparently she got stabbed in the stomach while protecting Percy.

I thought I was the only one who didn't get hurt, but then Percy walked in, not one scratch on him, not a scratch on his body I mean, his clothes were pretty much wrecked. "Percy!" Jake Mason clapped him on the shoulder, "We're getting reports-

"Later." Percy said, "Where's Annabeth?"

"The terrace, she's alive man, but..."

Percy pushed past him. I sighed and just about went to sleep, but someone called me, "I see you don't have a scratch on you."

It was Lee he had a few cuts on his face but other than that he looked fine. "Yup, you know me." I smiled, he sat down beside me. "Thalia said that you pretty much handled everything by yourself, which I already knew."

I looked at all the wounded campers, "Was there anyone we lost…?" I asked quietly, Lee sighed, "Yes…Let's not get into that right now…"

I raised my brow, "Is one of them someone you know?" I asked, Lee looked pained, "I'm sorry…" I hugged him, "Michael…I want to believe he's somewhere safe, but no one's seen him…So he's considered MIA for now…"

I laid down and brought Lee down with me, "This is war…But I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere…Safe." I added. My eyes closed, "I hope so." Lee said before we went to sleep.

After that I started dreaming, in my dream I was in the backwoods of New Jersey, on a crumbling road lined with run-down businesses and tattered billboard signs. A trampled fence ringed a big yard full of cement statuary. The sign above the warehouse was hard to read because it was in red cursive, but I knew what it said: AUNTY EM'S GARDEN GNOME EMPORIUM. Hundreds of tents and fires surrounded the property. Mostly I saw monsters, but there were some human mercenaries in combat fatigues and demigods in armor, too. A purple-and-black banner hung outside the emporium, guarded by two huge blue Hyperboreans.

Inside the tent was Kronos. "By one puny half-blood, you say?" Kronos said coldly to an enemy demi-god that was kneeling at his feet, "Y-Yes my lord…But whatever was protecting her only lasted fifth-teen or twenty minutes…" He stammered.

"Interesting…This…Half-blood, was it a girl, with red hair?"

"Y-yes…And so was the aura surrounding her…"

"Katrina Young, always doing everything on your own, if only she was my general instead of…That little boy…" When he said 'that little boy' he sounded so sinister. "Hmm…" Kronos pulled out a charm and smiled, "Without her…Their troops will fall…"

The scene changed, it was already late afternoon, and Percy, Thalia and Grover were in the middle of a field with a huge blue giant and a very tall man in a tux, a half-blood and an Empousai demon with a black dress and flaming hair.

The man in the tux stepped forward, his black hair was tied in a ponytail. Dark round glasses covered his eyes, but what really caught my attention was the skin on his face. It was covered in scratches, like he'd been attacked by a small animal—a really, really mad hamster, maybe.

"Percy Jackson," he said in a silky voice. "It's a great honor."

His lady friend the empousa hissed at Percy. "My dear," Tux Dude said to her. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable over there, eh?"

She released his arm and drifted over to a park bench.

Percy stared at the demi-god, "Hey, Ethan," Percy said. "You're looking good."

Ethan glared at Percy. "To business." Tux Dude extended his hand. "I am Prometheus."

Percy seemed surprised because he didn't shake his hand, "The fire-stealer guy? The chained-to-the-rock-with-the-vultures guy?"

Prometheus winced. He touched the scratches on his face. "Please, don't mention the vultures. But yes, I stole fire from the gods and gave it to your ancestors. In return, the ever merciful Zeus had me chained to a rock and tortured for all eternity."

"But—"

"How did I get free? Hercules did that, eons ago. So you see, I have a soft spot for heroes. Some of you can be quite civilized."

"Unlike the company you keep." Percy said, he was looking at another half-blood by Prometheus, but Prometheus apparently thought Percy meant the empousa.

"Oh, demons aren't so bad," he said. "You just have to keep them well fed. Now, Percy Jackson, let us parley."

He waved him toward a picnic table and they sat down. Thalia and Grover stood behind Percy.

The blue giant propped his white flag against a tree and began absently playing on the playground. He stepped on the monkey bars and crushed them, but he didn't seem angry. He just frowned and said, "Uh-oh." Then he stepped in the fountain and broke the concrete bowl in half. "Uh-oh." The water froze where his foot touched it. A bunch of stuffed animals hung from his belt—the huge kind you get for grand prizes at an arcade.

Prometheus sat forward and laced his fingers. He looked earnest, kindly, and wise. "Percy, your position is weak. You know you can't stop another assault."

"We'll see."

Prometheus looked pained, like he really cared what happened to Percy. "Percy, I'm the Titan of forethought. I know what's going to happen."

"Also the Titan of crafty counsel," Grover put in. "Emphasis on crafty."

Prometheus shrugged. "True enough, satyr. But I supported the gods in the last war. I told Kronos: 'You don't have the strength. You'll lose.' And I was right. So you see, I know how to pick the winning side. This time, I'm backing Kronos."

"Because Zeus chained you to a rock," Percy guessed.

"Partly, yes. I won't deny I want revenge. But that's not the only reason I'm supporting Kronos. It's the wisest choice. I'm here because I thought you might listen to reason."

He drew a map on the table with his finger. Wherever he touched, golden lines appeared, glowing on the concrete. "This is Manhattan. We have armies here, here, here, and here. We know your numbers. We outnumber you twenty to one."

"Your spy has been keeping you posted," Percy said.

Prometheus smiled apologetically. "At any rate, our forces are growing daily. Tonight, Kronos will attack. You will be overwhelmed. You've fought bravely, but there's just no way you can hold all of Manhattan. You'll be forced to retreat to the Empire State Building. There you'll be destroyed. I have seen this. It will happen."

"I won't let it happen," Percy said.

Prometheus brushed a speck off his tux lapel. "Understand, Percy. You are refighting the Trojan War here. Patterns repeat themselves in history. They reappear just as monsters do. A great siege. Two armies. The only difference is, this time you are defending. You are Troy. And you know what happened to the Trojans, don't you?"

"So you're going to cram a wooden horse into the elevator at the Empire State Building?" Percy asked. "Good luck."

Prometheus smiled. "Troy was completely destroyed, Percy. You don't want that to happen here. Stand down, and New York will be spared. Your forces will be granted amnesty. I will personally assure your safety. Let Kronos take Olympus. Who cares? Typhon will destroy the gods anyway."

With that I woke up, and found that Lee wasn't next to me, for some reason I felt a little weak, when I looked out the window, the sky was purple and red. I found everyone at the Reservoir, the lights of the city were blinking on at twilight. I guess a lot of them were on automatic timers. Streetlamps glowed around the shore of the lake, making the water and trees look even spookier.

"They're coming," Thalia confirmed, pointing north with a silver arrow. "One of my scouts just reported they've crossed the Harlem River. There was no way to hold them back. The army . . ." She shrugged. "It's huge."

The long rest got me back up to one hundred percent, at least that's what I'd like to believe, but I feel slightly weaker than before. "We'll hold them at the park," Percy said. "Grover, you ready?"

He nodded. "As ready as we'll ever be. If my nature spirits can stop them anywhere, this is the place."

"Yes, we will!" said another voice. A very old, fat satyr pushed through the crowd, stumbling over his own spear. He was dressed in wood-bark armor that only covered half of his belly.

"Leneus?" Percy said.

"Don't act so surprised," he huffed. "I am a leader of the Council, and you did tell me to find Grover. Well, I found him, and I'm not going to let a mere outcast lead the satyrs without my help!"

Behind Leneus's back, Grover made gagging motions, but the old satyr grinned like he was the savior of the day. "Never fear! We'll show those Titans!"

"Um . . . yeah. Well, Grover, you won't be alone. Annabeth and the Athena cabin will make their stand here. And me, and . . . Thalia?" Percy said.

She patted him on the shoulder. "Say no more. The Hunters are ready."

Percy looked at the other counselors. "That leaves the rest of you with a job just as important. You have to guard the other entrances to Manhattan. You know how tricky Kronos is. He'll hope to distract us with this big army and sneak another force in somewhere else. It's up to you to make sure that doesn't happen. Has each cabin chosen a bridge or tunnel?"

The counselors nodded grimly.

"Then let's do it," Percy said. "Good hunting, everybody!"

We heard the army before we saw it.

The noise was like a cannon barrage combined with a football stadium crowd—like every Patriots fan in New England was charging us with bazookas.

At the north end of the reservoir, the enemy vanguard broke through the woods—a warrior in golden armor leading a battalion of Laistrygonian giants with huge bronze axes. Hundreds of other monsters poured out behind them.

"Positions!" Annabeth yelled.

Her cabin mates scrambled. The idea was to make the enemy army break around the reservoir. To get to us, they'd have to follow the trails, which meant they'd be marching in narrow columns on either side of the water.

At first, the plan seemed to work. The enemy divided and streamed toward us along the shore. When they were halfway across, our defenses kicked in. The jogging trail erupted in Greek fire, incinerating many of the monsters instantly. Others flailed around, engulfed in green flames. Athena campers threw grappling hooks around the largest giants and pulled them to the ground.

In the woods on the right, the Hunters sent a volley of silver arrows into the enemy line, destroying twenty or thirty dracaenae, but more marched behind them. A bolt of lightning crackled out of the sky and fried a Laistrygonian giant to ashes, and I knew Thalia must be doing her daughter of Zeus thing.

Grover raised his pipes and played a quick tune. A roar went up from the woods on both sides as every tree, rock, and bush seemed to sprout a spirit. Dryads and satyrs raised their clubs and charged. The trees wrapped around the monsters, strangling them. Grass grew around the feet of the enemy archers. Stones flew up and hit dracaenae in the faces.

The enemy slogged forward. Giants smashed through the trees, and naiads faded as their life sources were destroyed. Hellhounds lunged at the timber wolves, knocking them aside. Enemy archers returned fire, and a Hunter fell from a high branch.

The army was split in two, but walking straight through the middle of the lake, A Greek firebomb exploded right on top of him, but he raised his palm and sucked the flames out of the air. Hyperion, The lord of light. Titan of the east, Next to Atlas, he's the greatest Titan warrior. I've never fought a titan, because I'm not stupid, but I honestly think I can take him.

"I'll keep him busy," Percy said, I walked up to Percy and Annabeth, "I don't think so." I said pulling out my Katana, "He's mine."

"Whoa, um no offence, but even you can't-

"Shut up and focus on the others, I may not be a god, but if I can defeat him, our moral will go up, and theirs will drop." I smiled smugly and started towards the glowing Titan. He walked calmly over the water and stood about ten feet away from me, "Ah, Ares's pride and joy, I hear you single handedly wiped out a hundred of our forces, it'll be a pleasure killing you." His body started to ignite, I chanted the blessing of Ares and the aura protected my eyes, "Cute." I told him and advanced, at first he seemed stunned that the light had no effect on me.

Once our blades met, the ground cracked, "That won't protect you forever!" Hyperion roared, "That's what you think!" I laughed and tried to sweep my legs under his, but he was heavy and really strong. I won't be able to do that until I get him off-balance. He reached down to grab my ankle but I quickly sliced upwards, leaving a cut of his cheek, he growled and felt his cheek. Ichor, the golden blood of all immortals, he had a murderous look, "You will burn! Katrina Young!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	66. The Red Demon

As I fought Hyperion, I got faster and stronger, I was finally able to get him off his feet, his armor had cuts all over them. From time to time, Percy doused Hyperion and his flames went out, "Enough!- I kicked him straight in the chest and sent him flying across a field where Grover and Leneus joined him. Around the grove, every satyr took up the song—an eerie melody, like a creek flowing over stones. The ground erupted at Hyperion's feet. Gnarled roots wrapped around his legs.

"What's this?" he protested. He tried to shake off the roots, but he was still weak. The roots thickened until he looked like he was wearing wooden boots.

"Stop this!" he shouted. "Your woodland magic is no match for a Titan!"

But the more he struggled, the faster the roots grew. They curled about his body, thickening and hardening into bark. His golden armor melted into the wood, becoming part of a large trunk.

The music continued. Hyperion's forces backed up in astonishment as their leader was absorbed. He stretched out his arms and they became branches, from which smaller branches shot out and grew leaves. The tree grew taller and thicker, until only the Titan's face was visible in the middle of the trunk.

"You cannot imprison me!" he bellowed. "I am Hyperion! I am—"

The bark closed over his face.

Grover took his pipes from his mouth. "You are a very nice maple tree." But then we heard something else.

"REEEEET!"

The squeal echoed through upper Manhattan. Demigods and monsters alike froze in terror.

The blessing wore off and my body trembled, I felt extremely weak. I fell to my knees, "Katrina!" Percy ran to my side, "I'm…I'm fine, go deal with that beast, I can keep things down here under control." I told him, he looked doubtful, "Alright…Don't push it too hard we still need you." And then he grabbed a grappling hook from one of Annabeth's siblings.

Annabeth came up to me, "Stay back, we got this, you did more than enough."

"She's right, we can't have you die on us, get some of your strength back and then join us." One of her siblings said, I got back up, "No…I'm not weak, I can handle this." I'm sorry Lee…I grabbed my bag and reach in for the last bite to the Golden Apple, I'm really sorry, but I might die if I don't. I took the bite, it didn't hurt, my stamina returned and my body felt like I just got a full nights rest.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly, I stood there for five minutes, as everyone fought I slowly became an immortal. I exhaled, it came out as a really loud and sharp wind, the fighting stopped and everyone's eyes were on me.

A few monsters backed away and all of my allies came behind me, a Hyperborean giant bellowed, "KILL-

I cut his legs of before he could finish speaking, from his knees to his head, he froze. Cracks appeared in his body. They got larger and wider until the giant crumbled in a mountain of blue shards. All around where twenty monsters in all, in two seconds they fell, and then they backed away from me, everything is so clear.

After my little show a cheer went up behind me and everyone ran past me. As the night wore on and the moon got higher, we were backed up foot by foot until we were only a block from the Empire State Building in any direction. Even with how strong I am right now, I couldn't hold them back, not unless I wanted my friends to die.

"Hold your lines!" Katie Gardner shouted, somewhere off to my left.

The problem was there were too few of us to hold anything. The entrance to Olympus was twenty feet behind me. A ring of brave demigods, Hunters, and nature spirits guarded the doors. I slashed and hacked, destroying everything in my path.

Behind the enemy troops, a few blocks to the east, a bright light began to shine. I thought it was the sunrise. Then I realized Kronos was riding toward us on a golden chariot. A dozen Laistrygonian giants bore torches before him. Two Hyperboreans carried his black-and-purple banners. The Titan lord looked fresh and rested, his powers at full strength. He was taking his time advancing.

Annabeth appeared next to Percy. "We have to fall back to the doorway. Hold it at all costs!"

She was right. Percy was about to call the order, but then we heard a hunting horn

It cut through the noise of the battle like a fire alarm. A chorus of horns answered from all around us, echoing off the buildings of Manhattan.

I glanced at Thalia, but she just frowned.

"Not the Hunters," she assured me. "We're all here."

"Then who?" I asked

The horns got louder. I couldn't tell where they were coming from because of the echo, but it sounded like an entire army was approaching.

I was afraid it might be more enemies, but Kronos's forces looked as confused as we were. Giants lowered their clubs. Dracaena hissed. Even Kronos's honor guard looked uneasy.

Then, to our left, a hundred monsters cried out at once. Kronos's entire northern flank surged forward. I thought we were doomed, but they didn't attack. They ran straight past us and crashed into their southern allies.

A new blast of horns shattered the night. The air shimmered. In a blur of movement, an entire cavalry appeared as if dropping out of light speed.

"Yeah, baby!" a voice wailed. "PARTY!"

A shower of arrows arced over our heads and slammed into the enemy, vaporizing hundreds of demons. But these weren't regular arrows. They made whizzy sounds as they flew, like WHEEEEEE! Some had pinwheels attached to them. Others had boxing gloves rather than points.

"Centaurs!" Annabeth yelled.

The Party Pony army exploded into our midst in a riot of colors: tie-dyed shirts, rainbow Afro wigs, oversize sunglasses, and war-painted faces. Some had slogans scrawled across their flanks like HORSEZ PWN or KRONOS SUX.

Hundreds of them filled the entire block. My brain couldn't process everything I saw, but I knew if I were the enemy, I'd be running.

"Percy!" Chiron shouted across the sea of wild centaurs. He was dressed in armor from the waist up, his bow in his hand, and he was grinning in satisfaction. "Sorry we're late!"

"DUDE!" Another centaur yelled. "Talk later. WASTE MONSTERS NOW!"

He locked and loaded a double-barrel paint gun and blasted an enemy hellhound bright pink. The paint must've been mixed with Celestial bronze dust or something, because as soon as it splattered the hellhound, the monster yelped and dissolved into a pink-and-black puddle.

"PARTY PONIES.'" a centaur yelled. "SOUTH FLORIDA!"

Somewhere across the battlefield, a twangy voice yelled back, "HEART OF TEXAS CHAPTER!"

"HAWAII OWNS YOUR FACES!" a third one shouted.

It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. The entire Titan army turned and fled, pushed back by a flood of paintballs, arrows, swords, and NERF baseball bats. The centaurs trampled everything in their path.

"Stop running, you fools!" Kronos yelled. "Stand and ACKK!"

That last part was because a panicked Hyperborean giant stumbled backward and sat on top of him. The lord of time disappeared under a giant blue butt.

We pushed them for several blocks until Chiron yelled, "HOLD! On your promise, HOLD!"

It wasn't easy, but eventually the order got relayed up and down the ranks of centaurs, and they started to pull back, letting the enemy flee. "Chiron's smart," Annabeth said, wiping the sweat off her face. "If we pursue, we'll get too spread out. We need to regroup."

"But the enemy—"

"They're not defeated," she agreed. "But the dawn is coming. At least we've bought some time."

As they planned out our final attack, I went back to the Empire State Building and found a place to sleep. My first dream was of Lee and his siblings, there were standing around someone, Michael Yew…A broken bow and a ripped quiver, his siblings were crying, and so was Lee. "Don't let his…Death be in vain…Tomorrow morning…We fight until our last breath, you hear me? Even if I die, you keep on fighting. For Apollo!"

"For Apollo and for Michael!" They chanted, and then Lee said a prayer, and Michael's body turned to gold and disappeared. They stood in silence and then the scene changed, Clarisse and the rest of my siblings on chariots in full Greek battle armor. From inside the dream of them coming towards us I heard an angry roar, the sound of a drakon waking.

I opened my eyes and realized I could still hear it. I went out and found that the Hephaestus cabin was out of Greek fire. The Apollo cabin and the Hunters were scrounging for arrows. Most of the campers had already ingested so much ambrosia and nectar they didn't dare take any more.

We had sixteen campers, fifteen Hunters, and half a dozen satyrs left in fighting shape. The rest had taken refuge on Olympus. The Party Ponies tried to form ranks, but they staggered and giggled and they all smelled like root beer. The Texans were head-butting the Coloradoans. The Missouri branch was arguing with Illinois. The chances were pretty good the whole army would end up fighting each other rather than the enemy.

Chiron trotted up with Rachel on his back, Percy was beside me, "Your friend here has some useful insights, Percy," he said.

Rachel blushed. "Just some things I saw in my head."

"A drakon," Chiron said. "A Lydian drakon, to be exact. The oldest and most dangerous kind."

Percy stared at her. "How did you know that?"

"I'm not sure," Rachel admitted. "But this drakon has a particular fate. It will be killed by a child of Ares."

Annabeth crossed her arms. "How can you possibly know that?"

"I just saw it. I can't explain." Rachel said.

"Well, let's hope you're wrong," Percy said. "Because we're a little short on children of Ares. . . ."

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"The spy," Percy told her. "Kronos said, we know they cannot beat this drakon. The spy has been keeping him updated. Kronos knows the Ares cabin isn't with us. He intentionally picked a monster we can't kill."

"I can kill it…" I muttered, Percy looked at me, "No you can't…At the very least, we can keep it occupied, me, you and…Annabeth?"

She just shrugged, "Someone has to keep you from-

A roar shook the ground. It sounded very close.

"Rachel," Percy said, "get inside the building."

"I want to stay." She said.

A shadow blotted out the sun. Across the street, the drakon slithered down the side of a skyscraper. It roared, and a thousand windows shattered.

"On second thought," Rachel said in a small voice, "I'll be inside."

There are dragons, and then there are drakons. Drakons are several millennia older than dragons, and much larger. They look like giant serpents. Most don't have wings. Most don't breathe fire (though some do). All are poisonous. All are immensely strong, with scales harder than titanium. Their eyes can paralyze you; not the turn-you~to-stone Medusa-type paralysis, but the oh~my~gods-that~big~snake~is~going~to~eat~me type of paralysis, which is just as bad.

The enemy army advanced down Fifth Avenue. We'd done our best to push cars out of the way to keep the mortals safe, but that just made it easier for our enemies to approach. The Party Ponies swished their tails nervously. Chiron galloped up and down their ranks, shouting encouragement to stand tough and think about victory and root beer, but I figured any second they would panic and run.

"I'll take the drakon." Percy's voice came out as a timid squeak. Then he yelled louder: "I'LL TAKE THE DRAKON! Everyone else, hold the line against the army!"

Annabeth and I stood next to Percy. This might be worse than fighting a titan. "Go invisible," Percy said to Annabeth. "Look for weak links in its armor while I keep it busy. Just be careful."

Percy whistled. "Mrs. O'Leary, heel!" Percy's hellhound leaped over a line of centaurs and gave him a kiss, "ROOOF!"

Percy and I drew our swords and we charged the monster.

The drakon was three stories above us, slithering sideways along the building as it sized up our forces. Wherever it looked, centaurs froze in fear.

From the north, the enemy army crashed into the Party Ponies, and our lines broke. The drakon lashed out, swallowing three Californian centaurs in one gulp before I could even get close. Mrs. O'Leary launched herself through the air—a deadly black shadow with teeth and claws. Normally, a pouncing hellhound is a terrifying sight, but next to the drakon, Mrs. O'Leary looked like a child's night-night doll.

Her claws raked harmlessly off the drakon's scales. She bit the monster's throat but couldn't make a dent. Her weight, however, was enough to knock the drakon off the side of the building. It flailed awkwardly and crashed to the sidewalk, hellhound and serpent twisting and thrashing. The drakon tried to bite Mrs. O'Leary, but she was too close to the serpent's mouth. Poison spewed everywhere, melting centaurs into dust along with quite a few monsters, but Mrs. O'Leary weaved around the serpent's head, scratching and biting.

"YAAAH!" Percy plunged his deep into the monster's left eye. The spotlight went dark. The drakon hissed and reared back to strike, but he rolled aside. It bit a swimming-pool-size chunk out of the pavement. It turned toward Percy with its good eye.

Mrs. O'Leary did her best to cause a distraction. She leaped onto the serpent's head and scratched and growled like a really angry black wig.

The rest of the battle wasn't going well. The centaurs had panicked under the onslaught of giants and demons. An occasional orange camp T-shirt appeared in the sea of fighting, but quickly disappeared. Arrows screamed. Fire exploded in waves across both armies, but the action was moving across the street to the entrance of the Empire State Building. We were losing ground.

Suddenly Annabeth materialized on the drakon's back. Her invisibility cap rolled off her head as she drove her bronze knife between a chink in the serpent's scales.

The drakon roared. It coiled around, knocking Annabeth off its back. Percy managed to get to her before she hit the ground, and then he dragged her out of the way as the serpent rolled, crushing a lamppost right where she'd been.

"Thanks," she said.

"I told you to be careful!" Percy yelled.

"Yeah, well, DUCK!" Annabeth exclaimed and tackled him. Mrs. O'Leary body-slammed the drakon's face to get its attention, and we rolled out of the way.

I managed to get on the serpent's back and I stabbed its armor as hard as I could, the blade went through surprisingly easy, it roared and the blade slipped out of its armor and I was sent flying a couple blocks away.

I hit a building hard, everything was hazy, "Katrina!" It was Lee, a few enemy demi-gods stood five feet in front of me, "Don't touch her!" Lee growled and stood in front of me, "…Lee…I-

"Stay down! Crap…" Lee said as more monsters noticed us. Kronos probably told them about if I die the rest of the campers will slowly give up. I can't die, Kronos doesn't know I ate the apple of immortality, I slowly got up, but they started to advance. There was no one to help us, "Lee!" I screamed, he was never good with swords.

I could hear Lee fighting against the monsters, he was good enough with a sword to survive for a while, but Kronos didn't just pick monsters that'll die easy.

I fought through the pain and finally got up, but only to see Lee…fall, a familiar face smiled as Lee fell to the ground, "NO!" I screamed so loud every monster in the city probably heard me, I ran to him and kicked Vincent in the chest hard, instead of him getting sent away, he fell to the ground instantly, and then I killed ten monsters with one blow, they backed off, I stood over Lee with tears streaming down my cheeks, "Lee…Say something…"

He coughed, he's still alive…Thanks goodness. But he didn't say anything. "I told you long ago Katrina! This wouldn't have to happen if you just joined us!" Vincent said, Lee had a dozen cuts on his faces but the worst one was…on his neck, blood kept going out, and my hands started to shake.

Once I saw he wasn't moving at all now. Everything in my body stopped, "You're never going to win this war! Give-

Everything seemed to slow down, I'm not going to win? I don't care anymore…I stabbed Vincent through his stomach, and then I pushed the blade as deep as I could, "Ugh!" He coughed out blood, "Wh…

I pulled out the blade and sliced his head clean off, "You should have went after me…Get ready to die." I glared at all the monsters as they watch his head hit the ground.

I let out a scream that seemed to push everything away, but then I realized the Blessing of Ares activated, the enemy half-bloods were blown away as the red aura spread out twenty feet around me, but when it touched the monsters, they disintegrated instantly.

The aura slowly stabilized, it made a small wind noise and it looked as if I were on fire. Ten demi-gods stood in front of me, I gripped the handle of the katana so hard my knuckles turned white, I moved in with blinding speed and then I made a wide arc in front of me, their armor didn't do them any good, their blood sprayed on me, I stared at the enemy with emotionless eyes, "Have you ever fought an immortal demon before...?"

The ten half-bloods in front of me fell while holding their chests, they screamed in agony, I just stared down at them and thought, 'suffer'. Lee was on my mind, but at the same time, he wasn't. The monsters and half-bloods started backing up, I walked towards them with an evil smirk, the blood on my face probably made it worse.

One monster turned and ran. The rest did the same, but I quickly made my way past them, they were fifty feet from the main battlefield, I stood between them and their friends. "S-she's…A demon…" A half-blood stammered, his face filled with fear. Even the monsters trembled, I took one step and a few of them fell while others flinched. "This entire army will be killed by me…" I said in a low growl. There's nothing they can say that'll save them, so I advanced and killed them all in seconds. I turned towards the main battlefield.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	67. Unstoppable

By the time the Ares cabin arrived, half the army was gone, the monsters and the enemy half-bloods were killed by me. I slowly made my way to Kronos, he was in the back with his army, watching the drakon destroy everything, and he watched me cut down his servants as I made my way towards him.

Both monsters and half-bloods stopped attacking me and made way for me, "I'll deal with you myself, useless insects." A cold voice filled with hatred. Kronos stepped off his golden chariot and walked towards me, "This'll be quick."

I never said a word to him, I just slashed, sidestepped, jabbed and repeated, each move faster than the last. Kronos started too looked annoyed, he made a mistake and I slashed him across his chest plate, he staggered back a few steps. "What…Why is she…" I hit him again, this time cutting his arm, Lee's dying face appeared back in my head, twenty cuts in all he had on his face. Two on his right arm, a deep one of his left, a few on his back and his chest.

In the same exact places I cut Kronos, except for the one Lee had on his neck, I would have done it, but his minions tried to jump in to help, but they were to slow, I killed them before they could even lift their weapon. "ENOUGH!" Kronos growled, and then time stopped, he was out of breath and bleeding, I forcibly moved my legs, they were heavy, but I kept moving, each step becoming easier to take, arrows, swords, and spears bounced off me, when I finally spoke, my voice was cold and raspy, "Do you think because you're in that body, you're safe?"

A few half-bloods stood in front of Kronos, they had fear written all over their faces. "Are you suggesting that you'll kill me? I am immortal girl! I will never die!"

I advanced slowly, the five demi-gods that stood before me, just had their lives flash before their very own eyes, I pointed my sword at the middle one, he looked like a child of Hermes, and the one next to him was a child of Hephaestus. They were frozen in fear, I pushed the point of my sword into his chest, "Ah!" and blood poured down my blade and on the ground, the others didn't dare move, "I can trap your soul forever. You're immortal, and so am I."

Kronos's gold eyes glowed bright, "I will not be defeated by the likes of you!"

"Dying by my hands, is probably for the best." I said calmly, before I could kill the other four half-bloods, a giant kicked me, sending me to the Empire State Building. I landed on the third floor, once I looked out, I saw Clarisse, and I noticed she was also using the Blessing of Ares. I jumped down from the third floor and landed beside Percy.

"Whoa! Katrina…?" Percy said, and he stared at me in awe, but there was a little fear in his eyes. He was with Annabeth and Grover, they were going into the building. All of them just stared at me, I walked past them and noticed most of our forces were gone. All the monsters and demi-gods that didn't see me fight Kronos were smiling, like this was a battle they were meant to win. I was going to go straight, but Chiron and Thalia were being overrun by monsters on the east side.

Lee…He would want me to help them. I ran to their aid, "Katrina! Thanks! Protect the doorway we got this!" Thalia said, I shook my head, "I already lost…Lee, I'm not losing you, again."

Thalia killed a dracaena and then she stared at me, my eyes watery and red, "Lee's…Dead? Oh Katr-

"Shut up and fight!" My voice broke. I can't think about that right now…No matter how much I want to. Thalia nodded and continued to fight. We fought for over an hour, I told Thalia to go get Percy and the others, but by the time they got down here, we were pushed to the front doors, the Titan army ringed the building, standing maybe twenty feet from the doors. Kronos's vanguard was in the lead: Ethan Nakamura, the dracaena queen in her green armor, and two Hyperboreans but Chiron and I stood in his way.

"Annoying Insects!" Kronos said coldly, and then he looked past us and smiled, then he returned his gaze on us. "Step aside."

"I'm afraid not." Chiron's tone was steely calm, "Neither am I." I said.

"Chiron!" Annabeth said. "Look out!"

The dracaena queen became impatient and charged. Chiron's arrow flew straight between her eyes and she vaporized on the spot, her empty armor clattering to the asphalt.

Chiron reached for another arrow, but his quiver was empty. He dropped the bow and drew his sword, I readied my katana, and whatever he throws at me I'll be ready. Kronos chuckled. He advanced a step, and Chiron's horse-half skittered nervously. His tail flicked back and forth.

"You're a teacher," Kronos sneered. "Not a hero."

"Luke was a hero," Chiron said. "He was a good one, until you corrupted him."

"FOOL!" Kronos's voice shook the city. "You filled his head with empty promises. You said the gods cared about me!"

"Me," Chiron noticed. "You said me."

Kronos looked confused, and in that moment, Chiron struck. It was a good maneuver—a feint followed by a strike to the face. I couldn't have done better myself, but Kronos was quick. He had all of Luke's fighting skill, which was a lot. He knocked aside Chiron's blade and before I could jump in, Kronos yelled, "BACK!"

A blinding white light exploded between us. Chiron flew into the side of the building with such force the wall crumbled and collapsed on top of him. It was unexpected so I couldn't withstand it, I was with Chiron under the ruble. It was dark for a good five minutes and then the floor started to shake, I was breathing heavy. We have to get out of this.

Chiron was in here with me, so I couldn't just recklessly get myself out, otherwise I'd might kill him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	68. Goodbye Lee Flecther

After fifth-teen minutes, the ruble started to get lighter, once I was sure it was light enough so Chiron won't die, I used all my strength and stood. Mrs. O'Leary tilted her head at me like I wasn't the one she was digging for, "Chiron's still there somewhere get him out." I said, but felt weird talking to a dog.

All around me was fighting, I saw Hades which I thought was weird, but I ignored it and went for the elevator, but something came down from up high, I looked up and saw the bridge to Olympus dissolving.

No...

No one is going to kill Kronos but me.

I looked for Clarisse's flying chariot, I found it but when I tried to get to it, I walked into something, it felt like a wall. I put my hand in front of me, it was an invisible shield or something. I don't have time for this! I pulled out my sword and slashed, a three inch cut formed, I could see the outside, and the barrier was gold, Kronos…I kept slashing like crazy until it broke. Once it did break, I went to the chariot, and then I went straight up, I never realized just high up Olympus was.

When I was just about over Olympus I looked to the Hudson River and noticed a column of storm approaching the Hudson River, moving rapidly over the Jersey shore. Chariots circled it, locked in combat with the creature in the cloud.

The gods attacked. Lightning flashed. Arrows of gold and silver streaked into the cloud like rocket tracers and exploded. Slowly, the cloud ripped apart, and I saw Typhon clearly for the first time. Typhon's head shifted constantly. Every moment he was a different monster, each more horrible than the last.

He was humanoid, but his skin reminded me of a meat loaf sandwich that had been in someone's locker all year. He was mottled green, with blisters the size of buildings, and blackened patches from eons of being stuck under a volcano. His hands were human, but with talons like an eagle's. His legs were scaly and reptilian.

The thought of losing came to me as I watched Typhon, Zeus threw a thunderbolt from his chariot. The blast lit up the world. I could feel the shock even here on Olympus, but when the dust cleared, Typhon was still standing. He staggered a bit, with a smoking crater on top of his misshapen head, but he roared in anger and kept advancing.

Typhon stepped into the Hudson River and barely sank to midcalf. I can't give up, but if the gods can't stop him…Then who can? Typhon took one more step and a conch horn sounded, the call of the ocean. The call of Poseidon.

All around Typhon, the Hudson River erupted, churning with forty-foot waves. Out of the water burst a new chariot—this one pulled by massive hippocampi, who swam in air as easily as in water, Poseidon glowing with a blue aura of power, rode a defiant circle around the giant's legs.

"NOW, MY BRETHREN!" Poseidon's voice was loud. "STRIKE FOR OLYMPUS!" Warriors burst out of the river, riding the waves on huge sharks and dragons and sea horses. It was a legion of Cyclopes, and leading them into battle was . . . Tyson?

Now all that's left is Kronos, the only place he would be is the hall of the gods. I went straight up and jumped off the Chariot, Kronos is going to die by my hand, no one else. I chanted the words for the Blessing of Ares and continued to fall. I crashed through the roof of the hall of the gods, and when I was able to see, I saw Annabeth standing toe to toe with Kronos, Percy was standing still while Grover seemed to be unconscious.

Kronos was stunned and pretty much everyone else, "Katrina? How did you- Annabeth was cut short, Kronos struck her face and loomed over her, I advanced, "Get away from her!"

Kronos turned to face me, our last battle, "What a nuisance."

"You won't win…You'll fall by my hand. This is for Lee." I said and our blades met with a loud clang, "I am immortal! I will never die!" I slashed downward at him, and he easily blocked it and then he did the same but with a faint, followed by a quick jab at my stomach, I caught the blade with my hand, "What?" He tried pulling away, but I pulled on the blade with full force and held my Katana to his stomach, he smiled, but the blade slowly pierced his skin.

Kronos coughed out blood. "This is…Impossible…The river…Curse…" He coughed again and this time it was Luke's blue eyes, "Ugh!- how…" it kept switching from Luke to Kronos, "Whatever you're- NO!- doing, do it now I- I will never die!- I can't keep him in check any longer."

I nodded and pushed the blade deeper and his stomach stained with more blood, but a blue kind of essence seemed to be going into the blade. The blade glowed bright Gold and then it died down, Luke fell backwards, and I stared down at him, "It never had to go down like this…" I said and kneeled, Annabeth was quiet and so was Percy, "I…Know…" He coughed more blood, "He made me do it…I never wanted….You as an enemy…I knew no one could stop you…"

"But here we are, I don't care that you couldn't stop Kronos from telling Vincent what to do, but Lee's death is because of you. Killing him was a huge mistake, everything that has happened, it's your fault for allowing Kronos to take you over." I said coldly.

His eyes slowly closed, "I'm sorry…"

My blade was stained with blood, "You…" Annabeth's voice was low and hateful, she was in bad shape, but she looked like she wanted to fight, "Half the camp died because of his actions, of those campers, Lee was one of them, so look me in the eyes and tell me he doesn't deserve this."

The anger slowly disappeared from her eyes, "But…The Prophecy…It said cursed blade shall reap…My dagger was the cursed blade because of the promise he broke, the promise we made so many years ago…" She said, "I don't care." I said quietly, Lee is dead because of Luke, no matter what they say, I don't care. I didn't stay around for the gods, I walked away and went towards the edge of Olympus, I stared down at the city, I'm immortal…I shouldn't have ate that stupid apple.

It didn't matter if I jumped, because I wouldn't die, not completely anyway. I'd be injured for months, but I wouldn't be dead. The wind blew against my face and my tears fell down towards the Empire State Building, "What am I supposed to do…? Lee…" I took one step and someone spoke behind me, "Many have died before, and during the battle of the Labyrinth and this battle, I've lost many children. But we gods must stay strong, hearing that from me is the last thing anyone would expect, but I never truly understood feelings, but losing so many in such a short time…It makes you think about things." I turned to find Apollo, looking at him hurt, he reminds me of Lee, and I turned my head away. "What is it…?" I asked.

The god sighed, "My father, Zeus, wishes to speak with you. Immediately."

"Fine…"

The walk to the hall of the gods was long, each step made me tired, all those years with Lee, and now he's gone…When we got to the hall, everyone was quiet, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and Clarisse, I could feel all their eyes on me, but it didn't bother me one bit. Apollo returned to his seat which was next to my father.

"KATRINA YOUNG!" Zeus bellowed, I looked up at the gods with no expression. "You have single handedly took out half of Kronos's army, and trapped his soul, for that we shall grant you one wish."

"I don't want a wish...I have nothing to wish for..." I said bluntly, the gods frowned and leaned forward like they misheard me, "You do not want the wish?" Zeus growled, before I could say yes, Athena stood, "She is in distraught, my lord. But if I may, I suggest doing something about the Katana on her back." And she sat back down.

Zeus Pondered her idea, "The sword contains the soul of Kronos...This is within our power."

I pulled out the Katana, I didn't even know that it could trap Kronos to be honest, I sighed, "I wish for this blade to be so indestructible, that not even the gods can damage it, which includes the titans and the ancient monsters too..."

The god's murmured agreement, Zeus nodded, "You've covered all the bases for this wish, very well, place the blade in the hearth." I walked in the middle of the throne room and placed the Katana in the fire, all the gods stood even Hades which I didn't notice until he moved, they each raised one hand, the palm facing the fire and then the Katana glowed bright.

I looked away and when the light died Zeus spoke, "It is done." I was going to walk away, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Ares called after me, I turned and bowed, "No." Poseidon said and looked down at me, "That was not your wish, was it?" He asked in a gentle tone, I shook my head, Zeus beckoned me, "You have proven yourself time after time, we all had high hopes for you, and we still do. Katrina Young, we all see fit that you are allowed one more wish, whether it be to become a god or to make you a normal girl, we'll honor that and grant it without hesitation."

I don't want to become a goddess…I want Lee back…Back I have to respect the dead. "I wish to speak to Lee Fletcher, child of Apollo, one last time…But I want to do it at camp-half blood." I said and kneeled, my eyes red once again, and my body trembled at the thought that they might not agree. "Please…."

"I say we let him back for an hour. Oh such young love." Aphrodite said and smiled at me, all of them agreed, "Very well." Zeus said, "…That's two mortals who turned down immortality…" He muttered and waved his hand.

Everything spun and I was back in camp, I was in the arena, the place Lee and I would meet up and talk.

"Hey."

That voice…I turned and saw a gold light around a boy who was three inches taller than me, his blonde hair cut short and a bright smile, my heart stopped and my hands trembled with pain, he's right there…Lee slowly walked to me, my knees buckled under me and I fell, "I'm sorry." He whispered as he kneeled in front of me and bowed his head, like I was a queen.

I couldn't talk, I reached for his cheek, and noticed he was solid. I tackled him with a hug, I tightly held him, "Ow." He said, "Lee…Lee….LEE!" I cried. He ran his hand through my hair and started to rub my head, "Yes. It's me…But we only have an hour."

I didn't answer, I just cried into his chest, "Kat…I love you, I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

"No…I'm sorry for not being strong enough to protect you…I love you too." I gasped, "I missed you so much!"

He laughed, that laugh…I won't hear it ever again after this. "I was supposed to be the one to protect you. I was the one who wasn't strong enough to protect you. I'll always be by your side, no matter where you are, I'll be there. Don't ever forget that." Lee said softly and put his forehead against mine. "I won't…I'll never forget you…"

He sighed with relief, "That's my girl."

I kept crying, "I…Ate the Golden apple…"

"I know." He said.

"Then why did you try to save me…" I asked.

He held me tightly, "Because I didn't want to see you get hurt…Although I was the one who hurt you the most in the end."

"Yes you did…Just like Thalia you did something that didn't need to be done, I would have got through it no matter what." I told him, he chuckled, "You're coming back around, huh?"

I sat up and looked at him with bloodshot eyes, "I'm like this now because of you. A better person…Lee, thank you for everything…Let's just talk."

He nodded, "Whatever you want."

We talked for twenty minutes and then we sat in silence for another twenty, Lee's grip tightened, we're both aware of what's going to happen next, "Besides me, who did you like?" Lee asked, I punched his arm, "Everyone was too scared of me, there is no one who can replace you. No one."

He smiled, "I wouldn't mind though…I want you to be happy, even after I pass." I frowned, "The only person who can make me happy, angry, sad, and annoyed, is you. Lee Fletcher, you're the only one I'll ever love."

He grabbed my hand, and his fingers started to become transparent, "I am so sorry. I wish we didn't have to separate, I wish I was more careful, I wish I was strong like you, I wish I could be with you forever, I wish we had more time…But we don't so my last wish is…" He trailed off and kissed me, I embraced him. "Me too…"

When we pulled apart, I could barely see him, "Goodbye, I'll be waiting…" And then he disappeared.

I started sobbing, "Goodbye…"


End file.
